Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Lord
by d0m0a
Summary: While Xehanort waits for put his plans into motion, another evil has begun to move, with a clear objetive between his actions: Kill Kairi. Now she must travel across some worlds for fight them, and discover about her origins and the reason of why the mysterious Fallen are chasing her for kill her, but she will be not alone. Rated T by the Fallen's nature and other possible things.
1. Prologue

The sky was completely red, and they had scattered clouds were colored in a red shade fire, all with an ominous red moon background. If someone wanted to know why that color, it would only look down, watching from a distance as a large tower in the middle of a forest was on fire. The fire had spread through the tower, and it was only a matter of time leave no more than rubble.

You could also see an old lady carrying a baby, running through the forest, fleeing the burning tower, but was not alone. Someone in the shadows of the night was following slowly through the woods, waiting for could not run anymore. The old woman unfortunately tripped and fell, but prevented the baby hit the floor, but when she got up, she saw that the subject had reached with no problems and were now face to face, as the old woman protected the baby.

"Hand over the baby, old woman." The man said, pointing to the old woman, while cloak wearing on her back fluttered in the wind caused by the distant flames, watching her with a pair of two completely red eyes, trying to scare the old woman. "If you give me the girl... I'll let you live the rest of your limited days."

Before she could answer, a trail of light appeared in the sky and dropped to just fall between the two, with a blaze that forced the man to cover himself with his cloak from the blinding flash.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been about a month since the incident Mark of Mastery Exam, Riku was appointed Keyblade Master and he brought Kairi to train in the use of the Keyblade, and did not know yet anything of Xehanort nor Organization XIII, nor Maleficent, or anything. It was as if everyone expected an unguarded moment of one another to act quickly, which worried Master Yen Sid. Always mentioned that this lack of activity could bring up something much worse willing to fill this restless void, but Sora and the others always said that no matter what happened, they could deal with it.

During the time Kairi was training, it has acquired, to the surprise of many, a good instinct of combat, but Riku always reminded her that she was on the same level as Sora and him were when all this started a year ago, although was surprised how quickly learned Kairi. Mickey, who visited them from time to time during training, had suspicions that Yen Sid knew more about how Kairi could learn fast, though when asked, always changed the subject at the time, one always more important.

Master Yen Sid, one evening, called the others to gather and discuss a topic.

"Kairi, I'm very surprised at your progress." He congratulated Kairi. "In a month you've learned the basics, when usually take as the triple in acquiring that knowledge, but it is clear that you have a motivation to do so."

"Yes, it is." Kairi said. "Sora and the others have helped me many times, and now I wish I could help them."

"I understand." Said Yen Sid and there was a moment of silence. "Of course, you will need to understand that sometimes the training is not enough. Sometimes it is necessary to be established real combat. "

"What do you mean?" Asked Lea, who was leaning against a wall in the room.

"I want to put Kairi on a test. A very simple one." Said the teacher. "I will send her to Radiant Garden. There, the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee found some information about the organization."

"The Organization?" Asked Donald.

"Apparently, for a while, Xemnas, when he was in command of the first Organization XIII, visited the castle, probably visiting a hidden chamber somewhere. Possibly, Tron may have some idea of where the chamber is. If we find out what is hidden in that chamber that had intrigued Xemnas, we'll have a piece of the Xehanort's puzzle, and so we be one step closer to knowing what will be his action. Perhaps, we could anticipate Xehanort, before he acts ahead to us. "

"But what if the Organization XIII intended to trap Kairi? Or if he even knew what we do? "Asked Goofy.

"Do not be ashy!" Scolded Donald to Goofy.

"I've thought of that. Because this is a test to see what it is capable of in the open, Kairi will be accompanied on his raid Radiant Garden. "Yen Sid said and looked at Lea. "Lea, I'll give the responsibility to watch over her."

"Well, as I always get to babysit. Just like old times. "Lea said, almost angrily. "I just hope that the princess did not cause me much trouble."

"I doubt you could ever complain about that." Kairi said with a smile.

"But what if the Organization XIII intends to set a trap for Kairi? Or if even knew what we do? "Asked Goofy

"Do not be ashy!" Scolded Donald to Goofy.

"I've thought of that. Because this is a test to see what it is capable of in the open, Kairi will be accompanied on her incursion on Radiant Garden. " Yen Sid said and looked at Lea. "Lea, I'll give the responsibility to watch over her."

"Well, as always I get to babysit. Just like old times." Lea said, almost angrily. "I just hope that the princess do not cause me much trouble."

"I doubt you could ever complain about that." Kairi said with a smile.

"In any case, you must be careful." Warned the master. "The Committee has also noted the presence of strange creatures roaming Radiant Garden, but don't know if are Heartless or Nobodies, but they doubt can be any of these."

"Master Yen Sid, do you think that could be ... unversed?" Asked Mickey, making Kairi a little nervous about that name.

"No. If indeed were unversed, they would have recognized them, since which were years before Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, razed the world. Also, remember that the unversed were part of Vanitas, and with his destruction, all disappeared without a trace. So it can't be them." Said Yen Sid. "Anyway, will have to be careful. Who knows what kind of creatures are wandering right now in this world. "

"I will, Master." Kairi said making a modest bow.

"Well, I better go starting to create a quick route to Radiant Garden." Said Lea and created in the middle of the room a Dark Corridor.

"Are you sure it's okay to use that?" Asked Goofy.

"Quiet, no problem. Kairi is pure light, so nothing will happen." Calmed Lea. "We go, princess?"

Kairi nodded and followed to Lea through the door. When it closed, Mickey looked Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid You knows something, right?" Asked the king and all looked the master. "You have an idea of what happens with Kairi."

There was a long silence, but the master responded. "These are only guesses. Hypothesis, ideas. I prefer to keep them for me until it is clear whether they are true or not."

"And what they are?" Sora asked.

"That will be known in due time." Said the master. "At the moment, you must keep training. Although Kairi not train here is no reason why you don't do it. "

"True, Master Yen Sid" Riku said, knowing that Yen Sid hides something.

Lea and Kairi soon emerged on the other side of the Dark Corridor, soon reaching a large square with several shops around. Kairi looked around carefully.

"A long time ago I was not here. Everything is changed." Kairi commented.

"Well, that's what happens when a world is consumed by darkness, and then tried to rebuild from the wreckage." Lea said. "Well, we should find the base of the Committee as soon as possible."

"Good idea."

Both wandered the city, while watching as people were still restoring the city as they could to try to restore it to its former glory. For some reason, found no Heartless or Nobodies around, what they have found it odd, because normally this world was invaded by them. Soon they reached the house of the Committee, and upon entering found soon Cid, Leon, Merlin and Yuffie.

"Well, as predicted." Merlin said calmly.

"How did you know we were coming, man?" Asked Lea.

"You should know that I can see the future, kid."

"Really? If you really could, would have predicted that the boy would also come with her, but you said that would come alone. "Cid said to the magician.

"Well, not everything, but it's something, which is more than you could do."

For a while, Merlin and Cid were discussing as ever about the science and magic, but the others ignored them.

"Well, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Kairi asked.

"Recently, Tron found some information about the Organization XIII. Apparently, every so often, one of the members, possibly that Xemnas, secretly visited the castle, and into a secret room in one of the castle. Right now is looking in the planes of the castle a secret access that we could have overlooked. "Leon reported.

"And you know what was hiding there?" Kairi asked.

"That's what we try to find out." Yuffie said. "By the way, why he sent you?

"The old man wanted to test Kairi if something odd was happening." Lea answered, and the others understood. "By the way, what are these creatures that you mentioned? We have not seen any Heartless or Nobodies in the area. "

Merlin quickly ended the conversation and went to both. "That's the weirdest thing. I had never seen creatures like these. It is clear that they are beings of darkness, but are not Heartless. But one thing we can agree. They are terrifying. "

"And what are those things?" Kairi asked.

"I hope you never find them. They're material for nightmares, literally." Cid said. "And believe me, they are uglier than a suckling pig full of hair."

Lea and Kairi shrugged, not understanding what happened.

"Anyway, you should go straight to the castle. There Tron will inform you better." Leon reported.

"Thank you." Kairi nodded and she and Lea left the building.

When they came out of the building toward the castle, were wondering what were these creatures than Leon and the others spoke. Lea suddenly stopped.

"Lea, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"We are being watched." Lea said.

"Watched? Is the Organization XIII? "Kairi asked scared.

"No, they don't." Lea answered and called his chakrams. "But that" Lea unannounced launched one of the two to a roof, but it struck and returned to Lea.

Kairi was confused when that happened, but heard someone land behind and both turned. Apparently was a person completely covered in a red robe with drawings that seemed based on a Firebird. He could barely tell who was because the robe hid the body and face, but seemed to be a girl.

"I do not know who you are, dear. But you've chosen a bad time to spy us. Now, if you are polite, you'll go where you came before the count of three." Warned Lea the spy, but this did not seem intimidated. "One... Three!" Lea said without warning and lunged at her.

The spy jumped immediately and when Leah was under, hit his head with his feet to take him down to the ground.

"Lea!" Kairi exclaimed at see how she lays down Leah as without problems.

When the mysterious woman landed on the floor, she rushed towards her, leaving Kairi no time to react. Suddenly she came to her side, and when she put her hand on the back of her neck, everything went black for Kairi, losing consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

"Kairi? Come on, Kairi, wake up! "Lea's voice sounded in Kairi' head, and then opened his eyes slowly, seeing Lea nearby. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know... it hurts pretty my head and neck." Kairi answered with one hand on her head. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Before I knew it, she had her feet on my head and my face on the floor. When I got up, I saw her standing next to you, and you're on the floor unconscious, and suddenly, for no apparent reason, she was gone." Explained Read. "What did she do?"

"I have no idea ... I just remember that she hit my neck with her hand, and then everything went dark." She said starting to get up. "Will she be one of those creatures that warned us Yen Sid?"

"No idea." Lea answered. "But if I find her, I swear she willn't put my face on the floor. And if necessary, I impress this on her head. "Lea said materializing his Keyblade.

"Nice weapon by the way." Said a voice, and both turned, finding a man sitting on a nearby roof.

"Braig?" Asked Lea. "Oh, come on. You just choose a bad time to appear. "

"Sorry if I'm a killjoy, but I was a bit surprised that you can use a keyblade. Tell me, Roxas has something to do with that?" Braig asked as if nothing happened.

"That's none of your business, but I have to ask, what has come to be without that show no activity for a month? By now you would have caused a monumental mess in some world." Reasoned Lea.

"Ah, it's just the old man's plan." Replies the shooter. "He said if we waited, you would ending to make a false step and then we could take the opportunity to capture the girl."

"How?" Asked Kairi taking cover behind Lea.

"This long pause, to only capture the princess? In all this time, you would have been able to capture the other six smoothly!"

"It's simple, Axel-" "Is Lea! Are you going to get it in the head or what?" Lea corrected to Braig. "Well, whatever. It turns out that of the seven, the girl is the most dangerous, because she is learning to use the Keyblade, and if we left her the last, would be a big problem for us. So the old thought it would be better to capture the warrior princess first. "

"You shall try." Lea said and throws a chakram to Braig, but it disappeared.

"Sorry, I win, you lose." Braig said right behind them, at the very moment he grabbed the arm of Kairi.

At that time, nobody knew what happened, because without warning, there was a flash, and all they knew then was that Braig was hanging on a tree, as if something had pushed him too hard.

"Whew ... what the hell happened?" Braig asked, confused, removing the tree leaves from his head.

Lea, totally confused, scratched his head, while Kairi didn't explain what had happened. Coincidentally, Leon, Yuffie and Merlin were in place.

"What happened here?" Leon asked.

"Damn." Braig said and acted quickly, getting near Kairi again. "This time you come with me!"

At the precise moment that Braig grabbed Kairi's shoulder, the point began to glow, and suddenly Braig flew backwards. Leon and Yuffie stepped aside in time before Braig taked them ahead, or behind, while flying several feet onto the floor on his back. Everyone looked totally confused what had happened.

"Tch, tch, tch, tch, tch ..." Braig groaned holding his head with the headache that had by the fall. "Okay, I give up ... that's it." Said Braig and be gone in a Dark Corridor.

Kairi looked down at herself, trying to explain what was happening. "Lea ... what-what's wrong?" She asked, almost scared.

Merlin thought for a moment. "I think I have a theory."

Back in the house of the Committee, Merlin heard what happened before the incident with Braig. Then the wizard decided that Kairi was put with her back to a mirror, while Yuffie holding another mirror in front of her. At that time, Merlin moves aside the hair covering her neck, revealing in it a kind of symbol with strange runes, but very small to read.

"What's that?" Kairi asked, touching the symbol with the hand.

"If my hypothesis is correct, there must be a Seal of Rejection." Merlin replied.

"Seal of Rejection?" Everyone asked.

"Yes. The runes are very small, but can be known from looking at them that can repel, but being a tiny seal, cannot see clearly." Merlin said eyeing the symbol. "But from what I have seen, is quite clear that this seal was forged and designed to repel some people."

"You mean Xehanort and Organization XIII?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed." The magician said.

"Now I learn that there are methods to reject both the old and their copies!" Lea said. "We just have to copy the system up and ready."

"It's not that simple." Merlin said and everyone looked. "It turns out that this Seal of Rejection, and all the possible variants, can only be learned in one place, and to learn, you must go where no living should go."

"And what is that place forbidden?" Cid asked sipping a cup of coffee.

"The only place where you can't get by our methods: The Abyss" Merlin said, causing Cid spit all the coffee he drank.

"Are you kidding?" Cid asked. "So you're saying that the seal can only be learned down there, in the Abyss, the Purgatory, the Kingdom of the Damned, the-the same ... in Hell!"

Everything was silent. Kairi touched carefully the seal, now knowing where it came from.

"I you are saying that the girl in the red coat is a demon?" Lea asked.

"Did she have any representative thing, like a tail, horns or wings?" Merlin asked, and Leah shook her head. "Then it has to be human. Not only demons can learn these spells, but I feel sorry for the poor had to be down there, but not surprised. "

"What did not surprise you? We just had a meeting in person with someone who is supposedly dead." Kairi said. "What part of that doesn't surprise you?"

"The robes." "The robes?" Lea and Kairi asked at once, and Merlin replied. "Yes. If your description is correct, that robe was used long ago by an ancient order known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Kairi asked.

"Merlin, that's an old story. I doubt that's related." Leon said.

"Ah, if you knew the things that are told. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of Keyblade users and guardians of light; they were under the protection of the Phoenix, a mythical beast in the shape of a huge bird of fire. Many say that this was also an Eidolon, a summoned beast, but only the most powerful can invoke it. "

"What happened to that order?" Lea Asked.

"It was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, destroyed. Nobody knows what really happened, but everyone assumes it was a being with an unmatched dark power. A power beyond what we might think, although they are just rumors". Merlin explained.

"If you say so." Said Lea and soon began to hear a strange noise outside the house. "What is that noise?"

"I'll see." Yuffie said and opened the door, then closed suddenly when open, totally pale. "Guys, we have company, and bad!"

Leon, Lea, Yuffie and Kairi, in that order, left the house, but found absolutely nothing. They looked around too, but found absolutely nothing.

"So here I see nothing ..." Kairi said Yuffie, but it jumped as she watched Kairi. "Behind you!"

Kairi turned around immediately, and frightened, began to back away slowly, because just in front of her was a man, or worse. This seemed to take a single extremely tattered and torn tunic, but what put him more nervous was that the body itself was completely purple and half rotting. And this thing was moving slowly towards Kairi.

"You will be kidding me, right?!" Lea said and threw his chakram, hitting the thing on the head.

The sudden blow made it to vanish in a cloud of darkness as the Heartless, releasing from where it was a heart and a glowing sphere at once.

Kairi sighed with relief, but the calm did not last long, and soon several luminous circles with pentagons appeared on the ground, and of them began to rise more of the same creature, beginning to surround them.

"What are those things, zombies?!" Lea asked.

"Exactly!" Leon said with his gunblade ready.

"We'd better do the cleaning while Tron prepares defense system against these things." Yuffie suggested.

Kairi called her Keyblade Destiny's Embrace and prepares to fight, but is confused for a moment to see the mark of a bat with outstretched wings in the front of some of the zombies, as if she had seen it before, but being completely unable to remember where she took the idea off her head and put in position, as taught, just before the zombies jumped on them.

Leon was the first to start attacking the creatures with his weapon's rapid movements without allowing them to easily surround him. While Yuffie was dedicated to keeping the distance between her and the zombies, as she threw large number of shurikens at them. Lea was also busy fighting them using their chakram, although more than one occasion threw them against the farther zombies and used his Keyblade against the nearby ones until is able to retrieve their weapons.

Kairi was fighting as he could with the knowledge I had, but she could see that as the fight dragged on, it became more expert and checked very well that with enemies like these it was necessary to keep their distance, so don't hesitate to start to use Fire type spells, which proved to be a very useful spell against them.

In an oversight, zombies tried to enter the house of the Committee, but Merlin was right at the door. "Sorry, but you can't pass." Said the magician simply and closed the door suddenly, sending down the zombies as a human domino, or rather, a zombie domino.

After several minutes, most zombies were dispatched. Kairi was about to be attacked by the last remaining zombies at a time, but soon a ball rolled toward them and exploded, turning in heart and luminous sphere. Kairi panted relieved to see it was over at last.

"It seems that Tron has assembled a system against these beings." Leon said.

"Yes. As soon as I see him, will thank him. "Kairi said with a smile.

"I must admit it, Princess. You did pretty good for your first battle." Lea congratulated Kairi.

"Thanks!" Kairi said.

While they thanked each other for the battle, did not realize someone was watching everything, and to see that zombies were ineffective, clenched his hand furiously and left before he was seen by someone.

"We now have an idea of what's out here." Lea said. "I suggest that we return with the old man and inform him about this."

"Not yet." Kairi said. "We still see what Xemnas hiding in the castle, remember?"

"It's true, with this girl, Braig and the zombies, I had forgotten completely." Lea said scratching his head.

"Come on, before we have to face more of those things." Kairi suggested.

Soon Kairi and Lea set off towards the castle, hoping not to have more problems soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Lea and Kairi and continued on their way to the castle, but always ended its progress slowed by the sudden appearance of zombies, and some larger than common for bats attacked without warning. Yet, they managed to reach the castle gates.

"I can't believe the amount of these things. I would prefer Heartless or Nobodies least. But this is too much! "Lea complained about the situation.

"Tell me about it. Although they are easy to defeat, so many becomes tedious." Kairi said. "At least we got to the castle."

When they went to the door, he noticed a person who was watching the castle. This might have gone unnoticed except that wore a black tunic with white crosses on the shoulders, as well as being completely bald.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Lea.

The man turned to them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I somehow bother you? "

"You should know that this place is mostly banned to the public and only the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee can enter except special case." Lea said

"Oh, good." The man said placing his hand on the neck. "I'm just here for a job."

"And what is that job?" Kairi asked.

"Well, have you encountered creatures that are neither Heartless nor Nobodies?" The man asked and they both nodded. "I see. As you will see, I'm here to investigate these things in the name of the Mother Church. "

"Do not tell me that the bigots are interested in other worlds. I thought you did not believe that the story of Kingdom Hearts." Lea said.

"And so it is, but the sudden appearance of these beings has put everyone nervous, and has sent me to investigate what is happening. Although true, this really takes me out of the blue. "The man said. "By the way, how is your name?"

"My name is Kairi, and he's Lea." Kairi said as Lea waved his hand.

"Okay. Mine is Htaed. I know the name is weird, so no laugh, okay. "

"Well, as you say." Kairi said as Lea was trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Okay ... what brings you here?"

"You know about Organization XIII?" She asked Lea at calm down a bit.

"We know the least." Htaed replied.

"Well, will see, this castle was the place where the founding members of the organization first appeared, and we believe within may be some interest." Lea explained.

"Ah, I get it. So you're here investigating, but for reasons unknown. "

"Unknown? But if already we've told you now. "Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, my fault." Said Htaed and watched the sun "Well, I better get to work again. Lest be that I gets dark without warning. And it is in those moments of the day in which these things are most active. Anyway, have good research. "He said and left.

"What a weird guy, right?" Lea asked.

"Well, one thing is clear, is not of this world." Kairi reasoned.

"Touché." Lea admitted and they entered the castle.

Inside the castle, they soon reached the main computer room, where Ienzo and Even were investigating the data appearing on the computer.

"About time you arrived." Even said something annoyed by his voice's tone.

"Sorry, but I would have come sooner if it were not that the world is at the top of those things such dreadful." Lea said and smelled his clothes. "And I think they stuck me their smell, yuck!"

Kairi shook her head with a small giggle before heading to the scientists. "I guess you know why we're here, right?"

"Yes, and we are working on it." Ienzo said. "Tron merely send information about new hidden areas of the castle. Possibly were built by Maleficent and Xehanort's Heartless when this place was called Hollow Bastion. "

True, I cannot believe we've been away so long." Even said.

"Hey, I've also been out, you know." Lea said.

"Okay, and where is that room that was visited so often by Xemnas?" Kairi asked.

"I think I can show you the way. I just discovered the route he used." A robotic voice from said the computer.

"Tron? Are you Tron?" Kairi asked.

"That's right. I guess Sora mentioned me to you." Tron said from the computer.

"Yes, and I think he told me what happened in the dream version of your world with that guy CLU." Kairi said.

"Is really? Were he in the dream of this cyber world?" Tron asked surprised. "Well, I must admit that this period wasn't one of my best moments, as well-"

"Okay, okay, no need to tell us your life." Lea interrupted. "We just want to know where that room is. And how did you know that the Organization had something here. "

"Okay, whatever." Tron said. "About how I knew, is for this security image." Said Tron and showed a picture of the same room where they could see someone wearing black coat went in, just before it destroyed the camera. "After seeing this picture, I decided to investigate, and it was when I found contradictions in the system. Appears to be hacked into the system with an external program, but I could copy the data from that visit, and discover that opened a secret route. The truth was a little difficult to find the route properly, since apparently it was protected by a system of six passwords, and-"

"Tron!" Kairi and Lea said to Tron for move to the point.

"Well, well, you get me. Observe." Tron said.

Soon in the room that could be seen from the room itself, was seen as the center appeared on a secret underground entry to the castle.

"Ah, I remember that room built to perform some experiments in secret before Xehanort convince us to take Ansem from this world." Even said. "But I can't remember exactly what's there."

"I'm understand, anything else?" Lea asked.

"From what I can detect, seems to be a kind of dungeon or something, all firmly locked on the outside, except for one that many times seems to be opened." Tron reported. "Unfortunately there are no cameras in that area, so I don't know what could be there.

"So, whatever is in that room, it was important for the old man and his group, but she perfectly knew that he could not leave even with the door open? Perhaps, an object?" Lea Reasoned.

"No idea, but we're here to find out what it was." Kairi said.

Suddenly began to sound the alarm.

"What's wrong?" Even asked.

"A great mass of life forms similar to those strange creatures have begun to appear in two areas of the castle." Tron reported.

There was a small silence while the alarm sounded, until everyone processed information at once. "WHAT?"

"I have detected two groups of these creatures. One is in a section near the entrance, and the other is in the underground tunnels. "Tron said.

Tron shown on the monitors what happened at the entrance, where Dilan and Aeolus were found facing the group of zombies and bats that had appeared without warning there.

"It seems that these two are dealing with the situation for the input." Lea said.

"And what is about the tunnels?" Kairi asked.

"Wait, what is this?" Said Ienzo and using the computer showed another camera, this time in the tunnels. "Who is that?"

The monitor now showed the tunnels infested with zombies and bats, but there was someone wearing the same coat that members of Organization XIII, and was agile and fast crushing each of the monsters in its path.

"Apparently managed to enter the castle using the blind spots of the system, but who is he? I do not have in the database. "Tron said.

"The question is not who he is, but who she is." Lea said, at be fixed by the shape of the coat, seeing that was a woman. "And I know who she is."

"Wait, you don't believe she is who I think it is, right?" Even asked to Lea.

"I only know a former member of the Organization was a woman, and as fight, it has to be her. What I don't understand is what she is doing here." Lea reasoned.

"I think I just missed something." Kairi said somewhat confused.

"That is a subject from last year, forget it." Lea said.

"I think I know why she is here." Said Tron and another image showed that, whoever she was, was chasing another person, which could only be a purple tunic with strange symbols, which apparently was summoning the zombies and bats. "I believe that this person is creating these things in the castle."

"Thanks for the information!Now I'm on my way!" Lea said, but stopped to stop Kairi who followed him. "This time you stay here."

"No way! Is clear that will need my help." Kairi replied.

"If it is who I think, I will not need your help." Lea said.

"According to my information, the more you are, the more chances you will have to drive out these creatures and find out who is this man." Tron said showing the image of the mysterious man.

Lea depressed sigh. "Okay, fine, but stay close, okay?" Lea said and she nodded, addressing both tunnels.

Upon reaching the castle tunnels, soon saw that the place was pretty full of zombies and bats, but this time seemed to be supported by skeletons that moved at will.

"It will be a joke, right? Skeletons? Too? But from where they come, from a horror movie?" Lea said complaining.

"Do not complain, right?" Kairi requested preparing her Keyblade.

Dispatch the first group of monsters was easy, but were wary of the skeletons that seemed to play with them, either approaching them to hit them with his bony hands, or keeping a distance while they launched their own ribs against them, but did not take long discover how to deal with them.

Continuing through the tunnels, soon came to a tunnel where they found the mysterious woman, dealing with several zombies and skeletons, with the silhouette of the suspect man further. The girl soon dismissed the group, but a skeleton tried to hit on the head with his arm, but she ducked in time. The inertia of the movement made the hood down before the girl gave a swift kick that crushed it against the wall, undoing it in shadows. They could see that the woman was blonde with two strands of hair making antennas and cyan eyes.

"I knew it." Lea said.

The man soon saw that there were more people and he ran.

"Stop right there!I'm not done with you!" The girl ordered to the man, not knowing that two skeletons jumped behind her.

When she realized of this, two fireballs destroyed skeletons, and looking better, spots Kairi and Lea, though she fixed more in on the last one. "Axel? What are you doing here? "

"I'm glad to see you, Larxene. And by the way, is Lea. Seen it memorized?" Lea said to the woman, Larxene. "Indeed, it is the same thing I was going to ask you."

"My reasons are none of your business, Axel." Larxene said, dabbling Leah, but soon noticed Kairi. "Who is the lady? Do you girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Kairi asked blushing. "Do-don't say nonsense, we are not dating!"

"Kairi, quiet, is her way of being." Lea said.

"Kairi? Did this litter is one of the Princesses of Heart Xemnas rarely mentioned, related to that brat? "Larxene asked.

"Who do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, who is going to be? The brat of the Keyblade, that Sora." Larxene said. "By the way, that brat is goofing around still shooting in the dark as if not knowing of where it comes?"

"What?" Asked Kairi angry about what she said.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down girls. Don't start a cat fight." Lea said stepping between the two, before heading to the blonde said. "Tell me, do you still work for the Organization XIII?"

"What for? Although I don't like, I have my heart back, and some memories that were locked into it. Also, I have issues to resolve. "Larxene said.

"Just saying, because if you were still with them, I would suggest you don't touch her." Lea warned.

"And why should not touch her, Axel?"

"Lea." Lea corrected. "Well, it's because someone has given her a symbol on the girl's neck, which makes anyone associated with the old man touch her, it will fly away as if he had been hit by a truck."

"I see." Larxene said, but she saw something that she said did not fit. "What does an old man with Organization XIII and the girl?"

"Oh, it's true! You were a sheep as the other, and you weren't when the old man told his plan!" Lea said, almost offending Larxene. He gave her a brief summary of Xehanort's plans and the true purpose of the Organization XIII.

"WHAT?" Larxene asked angrily after hearing the story. "Are you saying they intended to use me as a puppet and become the clone of a geezer?!" She asked sparking electricity through the hands, causing Kairi hide behind Lea.

"If we put it that way, yes." Lea replied.

"Don't encourage her ..." Kairi whispered Leah.

Larxene squealed with rage while she turned. "This will not be forgiven! When I finish with this, I'm going to stick to that geezer so many knives in the body that will be confused by a porcupine! "

"Okay, okay."Lea said trying to calm her. "By the way, do you have anything to do with these things by chance?"

Larxene glared at them, causing them to put nervous, but she sighed and turned to them.

"I guess I owe you, as you have lighted me about the Organization." Larxene said, crossing his arms. "Those things are called the Fallen."

"Fallen?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. They are creatures that are born when the heart and soul of a person are swallowed by the darkness, leaving the body on their own. The form taken by these Fallen is random, but also depends on how the person was. The zombies, bats and skeletons aren't all there. There are many more creatures, each more terrifying and dangerous than the last. Moreover, they all obey the orders of their master. "

"Master, you say?" "Yes, a dark being known as Dracula. Very little is known about him, but he says that the Fallen born when was proclaimed Prince of Darkness." Larxene explained.

"How do you know so much about them?" Lea asked curious.

"I ..." she began, sighing. "There is a cult that worships both Dracula as their monsters. I was part of that cult. And because of him, I ended up turned into a Disembodied. "

"Well ... a girl who lives with a cult that idolizes monsters being sacrificed... just makes sense." Lea said.

"Are you implying something, Axel!" Larxene asked offended.

"It's nothing, and it is Lea, please." Lea said.

Kairi then remembered the man who fled. "That man you were chasing, was from that cult?"

"What if he was from the cult? Much more, he is the chief of the cult." The blonde Answered.

"He is the chief?" Kairi asked.

"Correct. I've followed this far, but do not know what he has lost in this world.But he will not escape! "Larxene said.

"Well, because of this guy's, outside is a mess out of hell. I think it deserves a kick in the ass by both, as Kairi and I are from this world." Lea said.

"Do it if you want, but he's mine, Axel." Larxene said turning around and starting to run.

"IT'S LEA! YOU ARE DEAF OR THAT?" Lea asked, totally irritated.

"What is your name?" Kairi asked, stopping Larxene. "I know all the members you have an x in the name, but without it you have another name. What is yours? "

She just turned to them. "This is the first time someone asks me that." She said watching them. "Elerna. My name is Elerna."

"Elerna? It's a pretty name." Lea said. "I'll make you a deal. If you call me by Lea, I'll call you by your name. Is there, deal, Elerna?" Lea Suggested.

"I find the deal well." Elerna said at turn around and start running again. "Axel."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lea yelled angrily. "YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED THE CHARACTER AFTER OF TURN NORMAL OR WHAT?" He asked furious as he chased Elerna.

Kairi shook her head smiling as she began to follow them, while they began to argue.


	5. Chapter 4

Kairi and Lea, with Elerna's help, without counting the occasional comment that she says annoying both of them, continued through the tunnels of the castle, getting rid of any Fallen that stood in their path, though it was clear as how stood the place, the tunnels seemed to remember a maze, forcing them backward whenever they came to a standstill. Finally, do not take long to get to what looked like a kind of hole that led to an underground cave.

"Do you think that is part of the castle?" Kairi asked, watching the hole.

"According to my data, I don't have enough information from this underground cave." The Tron's voice said in the area. "It seems to be an area of the world untouched. I cannot have you watched when you enter there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lea said sarcastically.

"He's probably in there, come on." Elerna said and jumped inside.

Soon the other two jumped behind her. Inside the caves was very rocky, with shiny gems that gave brightness to the cave itself, as a sign that no one had been in there and no one had ever changed anything. Clearly it was a section of the world that no one knew. The place was very lonely, but do not take long to be surprised by a group of Fallen.

"Let us end them before he escape!" Elerna said.

She was the first to pounce on them while Lea followed closely. Kairi stepped forward to help, but was surprised by a Fire that almost hits herl. She noticed that those whoever attacked her was only a partial red tunic with a pair of red eyes in his head where it should be. This ghost launched another Fire to Kairi, but she managed to avoid it and jumped on him, striking him with her Keyblade out of existence, but Kairi was surrounded by several identical specters and some bats, but Lea and Elerna launched spells Fire and Thunder, eliminating the group around her.

"Thank you!" Kairi said.

"Give them when this is over, little princess!" Elerna said digging her knives on a zombie.

Lea soon launched a powerful fire attack in front, charring all those who was in front, leaving intact ghosts. "Wow, these things are immune to fire."

"So called Ignis Wraiths" replied Elerna kicking a nearby bat.

After this news, they began to use Fire spells on them all and use physical attacks on the Ignis Wraiths due to their invulnerability to fire. After a long struggle, soon cleared the road and continued on.

Very soon, they came to what looked like a very special underground cavity. It seemed a very high cave with a stone platform in the center, and several waterfalls tumbling down the rocks, in the glow of the gems of the cave, giving the impression of being a very quiet place. When they entered the area and were at the center of the stone platform, a magical barrier blocked their way back. Lea drew his Chakrams to destroy it, but Elerna stopped him.

"Do not bother. It's a trap. "Then she looked up, seeing a hoist.

"I will not climb that high." Kairi said looking up.

"I must admit that you are very persistent to be humans." Said a voice, by depressing sight, finding the person they were following, when it was not there a moment. Without darkness, they could see that was not human. Rather seemed a kind of anthropomorphic cheetah with a pentagon on the forehead.

"Shaft" Elerna said furiously, pointing her daggers to him.

"Come on, dear. Why are you freaking out? What I done to deserve your hate?" Shaft asked quietly.

"Because of you I became a Nobody, and almost ended up being the host for the heart of an old mad man!" Furious Elerna said.

"What happened to you after that ritual is not our responsibility. So we have nothing to do with what happened to you then. "

"Shut up! Since when are you doing things like that? "Kairi asked.

"That, my dear princess, is none of your business." Shaft said, surprising how he knew it was a Princess of Heart. "But know one thing. You shall not leave this cave alive. That's what happens when you enter into the abode of the spider." Said Shaft and soon disappeared. "But do not worry. I promise it will be quick and clean." His voice rang on the upper platform. "As long as you three behave."

Lea wondered what he meant, but he looked to the side and jumped scare he had. "What's that?"

Both turned to that side, finding what looked like a skeleton in the shape of a giant spider with a long spine and the skull of a horned alligator head, ascending to the platform by one edge, releasing a chilling shriek.

"Let's be careful. This thing is huge." Kairi said prepared for battle.

"Oh, yes? I had not noticed it until now." Lea said sarcastically preparing his Chakrams.

Elerna watched Shaft who watched them from the raised platform before prepare too her daggers looking the skeletal spider. "Your master will be next."

The skeleton progressed slowly but safe toward them, and the trio launched toward him. Kairi started hitting the skeleton where she could while Lea and Elerna hit with their ranged weapons and spells where they could, seeing that the skeleton was really tough despite being only bones. While Kairi hit it from the front, saw one of the claws of the skeletal spider rise, and jumped to the side to avoid being touched by it that fell violently. She also made the same move avoiding other claw.

While still getting hammered, the skeleton spider stepped back before launching a chilling scream, and when charged to full speed against them. Fortunately the group was able to avoid being hit by the skeleton. When he stood at the edge, turned and continued his attacks with claws, but the trio managed to get back off, slipping on the edge of the platform, causing it to fall, being caught on the ground by the front legs and claws. In that position Kairi began to hammer skull from side to side trying to throw it down, but it soon rose again before reloading against them, who fortunately avoided being hit by the skeleton.

"If we want kill it, we have to throw it into the void." Lea suggested watching the skeleton run like a horse.

To their surprise, the skeleton jumped on the edge, staying anchored to the walls of the cave, encrusting the bones of the legs on the wall, and began to walk by them in circles around him, throwing fireballs at them, making they moved or dodge the projectiles the monster threw over them, until finally the skeleton jumped back onto the platform. On this occasion they managed to push it back to the edge where it was hanging again, but this time, Kairi decided to hit one of the claws holding him until she finally broke one of them, but that was not enough to throw it, because soon rose again by the other claw.

Enraged apparently started chasing Kairi with the skull ahead attempting to bite her while Lea and Elerna tried to draw it attention to attacking sides until Kairi turned at the last moment and hit it hard in the skull, rotating like a top for a moment until it returned to its original position. After a roar, it was an edge and jumped back to the wall, but this time didn't throw fireballs, but suddenly started appearing symbols on the floor and they began to emerge from skeletons.

"I see you're calling the cavalry." Elerna said. "All better, you will need it."

Kairi smoothly dispatched a pair of skeletons while Lea to burn those who had close and distance Elerna attacked the others with daggers. When the group was destroyed, the spider skeleton started wandering around again, throwing more fireballs with greater intensity, until it jumped back to the platform, continuing his physical attacks with his left claw.

After a long team effort, managed to make the skeleton hanging back off and stay again. Kairi then took the opportunity to hit the left claw that had him on the platform, eventually destroying it, and bringing down the spider skeleton in the void.

After falling, soon they heard the sound of something hard fall heavily to the ground. When the three peered over the edge, viewed the abyss, and the skeletal spider shattered. From it came several light beams and soon exploded in an explosion of darkness, leaving a big heart float surrounded by brightly spheres in the same way that a large Heartless lost theirs.

"At last." Kairi said breathing relieved, noting the heart released, but also in the light orbs. "What are those things?"

"They're souls." Said Elerna, watching both disappeared. "By destroying a Fallen, you release not only the heart, but the soul that has been inside."

"Ah, so it is like a Heartless and a Nobody everything together, huh?" Lea asked.

Elerna suddenly looked up and saw Shaft run. "You!" She yelled and soon used her lightning agility to jump over rocks, and soon reach the platform. "I'm not finished with you, come back!" Soon she disappeared from view.

"Well, I think for us this is over." Lea said scratching his head. "I suggest we get back to the castle and see if Tron has been lucky.

"True, we have nothing to see here." Kairi said, seeing the magical lock was gone.

Both left the room, as they were observed in the dark by the woman in the red robe who surprised them before.

Back at the castle, Kairi, Lea, and Aeolus Even went down by the secret route that Tron had discovered.

"And you say that Larxene, this... Elerna... called these things Fallen?" Aeolus asked.

"It is." Kairi answered. "It seems they are like the Heartless and the Nobodies, but much more gloomy. And much more bizarre."

"And think that the Heartless and Nobodies were bizarre and of itself." Lea said.

"According to the acquired data, seems to be a great wildlife among these beings, but currently only has those who appeared here, including the information that you gave me." Tron reported.

"Thank you. If I need a guide for Fallen, I'll ask you." Lea said.

"Remember, he does what it can." Even replied. "Remember that is the first time we see something similar."

"I don't know ..." Kairi said. "For some reason, I feel that I've seen before ... somewhere but can't remember where ... or when."

They went down to get to what looked like a closed cell with chains, seemingly empty except for a door at the end that seemed closed.

"Yes. This is where you would lock our experiments on guinea pigs in our hearts." Even said looking the empty jails.

"And to think it all started here ..." Aeolus said looking other cells.

They soon reached the door, and upon opening, found a throne in the center of the room, and to pay more attention, saw an armor and Keyblade before the throne.

"That's strange." Even muttered. "Isn't that armor the same one that appeared with Xehanort years ago?"

"Yes, it's the same. What will do here? "Aeolus said.

Kairi approached the armor, and looked the Keyblade. Soon she recognized it by looking in her memories as a child. "This Keyblade... I remember it!" Kairi said, catching the attention of others. "This is Aqua's weapon!" Then she knelt and touched the armor. "This is not Xehanort's, but Aqua's! This whole armor, for sure! "

"Did you know her?" Lea asked.

"When I was a child, and he attacked Unversed Radiant, a group attacked me, but she saved me and Mickey. It was then, when I was covering behind her, when I touched the Keyblade." Kairi said, showing her Keyblade. "Yen Sid said that one can only acquire the use of a Keyblade touching one in the possession of another, thus causing the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. In my case, it was causality."

"I understand. You want to know if the fact that you can use your Keyblade is pure coincidence or not? " Lea asked, while Kairi nodded.

"We have company!" Aeolus said looking out of the room.

Upon leaving into the hall, they found a strange woman apparently wearing only a corset that only came to cover the breasts and lower parts. It seems a normal woman if it were not for their purely dark hair, the black tail behind her, the two long bat wings in her back and the two horns on her head, without counting the eyes, which were red blood.

"A Fallen?" Lea asked, confused.

"Or that, or a Succubus." Even said, confused too.

She just looked at the group, staring at Kairi. "You shouldn't show up. You should remain in the dark, Princess of Heart." The woman said to Kairi.

"Do you know who I am?" Kairi asked, surprised, but soon thought she and Shaft were accomplices.

"Yes, and we know much more than you do not know." The Succubus said. "I suggest you return to your dark hole and not come back out. Unless of course you want to suffer the same fate as your mother suffered. "

That left her totally confused, but before she could ask anything more, it disappeared in a kind of purple vortex that appeared and disappeared in a few moments.

Lea and Kairi, still confused, took the Aqua's armor and Keyblade to the Mysterious Tower, and informed Yen Sid of what happened, with all present. He thought for a moment as he rubbed his beard with his hand.

"The Fallen ... long time did not heard of them. And you say that Elerna, former member of Organization XIII was part of the cult that worships them? "

"We know what we know from what she said." Lea said.

"Master Yen Sid. You know these creatures?" Mickey Asked.

"Yes. I once had a meeting with them. They are beings of pure darkness. Not even Xehanort and Maleficent can control them, as only obey their master, the self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness. "

"So terrible is that being?" Sora asked.

"He is someone, who is better never meet. He is everything that represents darkness. Many warriors tried to kill him, but none could with him. Only the strength of the five Unions: Anguis, Leopards, Unicornis, Ursus and Vulpeus were enough to seal him in the deepest darkness."

"The five Unions you say?" Riku asked.

"Yes. They were formed during the Keyblade War. Following the completion of this, they decided to defend the Light of Darkness, as we do now. After that, I don't know what happened to them." Yen Sid explained and soon saw Kairi somewhat confusing. "You should not believe what that woman said to you. The Fallen are liars and treacherous, only help themselves. It is something that is best forgotten."

Kairi didn't respond.

That night in Destiny Islands, everyone was asleep, except Kairi, who was unable to sleep with all that knew that day. Her strange feeling on the emblem of the Fallen, and as the strange woman knew of his past. A past that she didn't knows, and she barely remembered his parents, only an image of the face of his mother. She decided to write a note and left it on her bed, saying she was leaving, until she could clear her mind of doubts, asking them not to worry about her.

Kairi soon arrived on the island near the village. There recalled everything that happened even before the world was engulfed by the darkness that day a year ago. She walked and soon came to the Gummi Ship there was. There were two, one for Sora and another for Riku, presumably to when they should be in any mission for Yen Sid. Kairi had watched Sora and Riku use it several times, so she knew how it worked, and decided to take one of them. As she approached to one, she felt a presence, and turning around found Yen Sid.

"That's right. I perfectly know I can't dissuade you. "Yen Sid said" But I will say this. If you decide to go this route, and try to figure out your past, you have to depart alone. "

"I know." Kairi said, riding in the gummi ship.

"Do not forget, when you need it, you could visit me to acquire advice." Said Yen Sid 

Without answering, initiated the gummi ship and soon left this world, under Yen Sid's eyes on the beach of the island.

"You think it's a good idea?" An elderly voice asked behind Yen Sid

"Xehanort ..." The wizard murmured without turning around.

Master Xehanort advanced to stand by his side, watching the trail left by the gummi ship. "Although now I'm unable to touch her, do you think that's a good idea to let her go, knowing that 'he' will do anything only to erase her from existence?" Xehanort asked.

"What he does or decides it is no longer in my hands." Yen Sid said, and then turned, walking down the beach. "Under these same stars, in the sands of your world, I just want you to make me a promise." Yen Sid said to Xehanort, who did not respond. "Many things are about to happen, as this was only the trigger. Until this is over, I do not want you or the organization makes any movement against Kairi or the other Princesses of Heart. Got it? "

Xehanort was quietly observing the vastness of the sky. "I promise nothing. That depends on how things are going." He just said. "By the way, do you think someday she'll remember the memories that you took that day fourteen years ago?"

"I don't know how you know it." He replied, looking at a slice of heaven, a place among the stars, as if expecting to see something, or not do, whatever was in that hollow between all the brightest stars in the sky.


	6. Chapter 5

After a long journey from Destiny Islands, Kairi came to Twilight Town, but instead of landing in the city, decided to land behind the abandoned mansion outside to avoid attracting much attention. She doesn't come to Twilight Town without reason. She knew that if something was extremely rare, could return to the Mysterious Tower if necessary. She soon left the mansion and crossed the forest to the city itself. Looking to the sides noticed that the place was still at peace, but noticed that there was some other recent wreck, but nothing serious. Casually, she walked down the middle of the city, reaching the back alleys, where she found a place she recognized quickly and went into the hideout.

Inside the hideout, he met two boys and a girl talking to each other, until them soon the new presence, finding Kairi smiling.

"Kairi!" The girl cried smiling.

"What a surprise!" one of the boys said, surprised.

The four were glad to see each other for a while. Soon the three, Hayner, Pence and Olette, were talking about everything that had happened, and of course, Kairi explained everything that had happened since Lea, in his time as Axel, and Isa, in his time as Saix, abducted her from that time until the fall of Organization XIII, and when Yen Sid put her under his tutelage. She knew there were some rules about this information, but after they met in the first place the way they did, thought it was so much unnecessary censorship.

"It's so romantic!" Olette said after hearing the story.

"That's what I call good get an tour of there." Pence commented. "It must have been exhausting to go through all that."

"Yes, but fortunately I was able to meet Sora and Riku again." Kairi said with a smile.

"Well, you should thank us because without our help, Sora could not have found you." Hayner said in haughty tone.

"Are you serious?"

"That's right. Without our help, he couldn't find his way to that place. "Hayner said.

"Mmm, when you put it that way..." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Ignore him." Olette said, leaving his friend with a look of anger. "We all help a bit, but Sora did all the work. We just wanted to help you. You're our friend, you know. I'm Right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Kairi said. "And how are things going around here."

"Bah, hasn't happening so much. Everything is as though nothing important happens." Pence said.

"Not to mention that since last Struggle, Seifer has been a real pain in the neck, he and his Disciplinary Committee." Hayner said. "Is that jumps out at first signal!

"I guess." Kairi said, knowing that barely knew about the other inhabitants of this world except what they told him above.

"That's if we do not count the recent incidents." Olette commented.

"Incidents you say?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Recently, when the tower touches twelve o'clock, after the twelfth stroke, strange things begin to happen. "Olette explained.

"What strange things?" He asked Kairi more curious.

"I know will sound crazy, but then strange monsters begin to appear, some really horrible, and attack anyone found in the streets. They are usually very dangerous, but eventually disappear when the bell rings one." Pence explained. "During that time, going outside is a real danger."

"And ... you have any idea how those things?" Kairi asked, thinking it could be Heartless or Nobodies.

"Well, besides being some really ugly, most of them seem to have a strange mark of a bat with outstretched wings or something.

Worse ever, Fallen. "I see." She didn't want to admit it, but was surprised to meet again these beings, which reminded her of what happened in Radiant Garden. This also makes her remember the ravages of Twilight Town, now knowing the cause of them.

"Adults are still searching for some explanation of this, but in the meantime, we must maintain a strict curfew that starts at quarter to twelve, to give us time to return to our homes or hide until a quarter past one to ensure that there are no more of them." Olette explained.

"But it is more likely to be temporary." Hayner said. "I bet anything that, the reason why these things appear, will be temporary and all will soon return to normal."

"I don't think so." Kairi said. "I've met them before, and believe me, they're terrible. With only say that I was faced with a skeletal spider the size of this place as, that is to say enough. "She said pointing to the hiding place, making Pence to glup.

"Bah, I don't think it's that bad. While we are with this plan, we will be fine. "Hayner said.

"He's right. While we avoid being out at that hour, we'll be fine. "Olette said.

Kairi was not sure about them. After leaving the group, she began to walk aimlessly around the city, watching the scarce, but serious damage they caused in those periods of time. She knew they had to be stopped, but ... How?

Soon, without realizing it soon came to the Sandlot. Looking around she saw which seemed to be the only fully intact place of that world.

"Eh, you." Said a voice close to it, causing it to revolve, meeting three boys, one of them very small with strange clothes that made him look like a 'black mage', and a girl. One of the boys, who seemed the leader, went to Kairi. "Who are you? What are you doing here? "

"My name is Kairi. And who are you? "Kairi asked.

"Do not you know who we are, Miss?" Said one of them, the strongest, a little offended. "Do not you know we're from the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee?"

"The Disciplinary Committee?" Kairi asked, suddenly getting an idea. "Ah, I see. Hayner and the others told me about you." She said and looked at the leader. "I guess you must be Seifer."

"You're right. And they are Rai, Fuu and Vivi." Seifer presented. "But you have not answered me. What are you doing here? Do not you know what happens?"

"Sorry. I was looking at the city, and ended up here without realizing it." Kairi replied. "And yes, Hayner and the others explained it to me. Shouldn't you go back to your houses? "

"No. Not this time." Fuu said.

"This time we will not run away like the others!" Rai said, confusing Kairi.

"That's right. When the twelve chimes sound, will be waiting for these creatures, and give them what they deserve." Seifer said confidently.

"But you have become mad?" Kairi asked surprised by the lack of common sense of the four. "I've faced them before, and aren't to be taken as a joke!"

"It does not matter! This is our city, and we will not let some strangers, no matter how monstrous they are, thoroughly plunder our city!"

Kairi sighed desperate for his behavior, but when she tried to say something, began to ring the bells of the clock tower on top of the city.

"Prepare!" Seifer said. "Soon they will come!"

Soon the twelfth stroke sounded. At first nothing happened, but...

"There!" Vivi said pointing to one side.

Several glowing circles appeared on the ground, began to emerge where a small group of zombies and skeletons, soon supported by Ignis Wraiths and very similar ones but in blue. Seifer and others were ready to pounce on them, but Kairi stopped them putting her Keyblade in the middle.

"I'll take care of them. Stand back." She said and ran to the Fallen before Seifer could reply.

Kairi did not take long to dispatch a small portion of the Fallen, even used part of the Sandlot to face them as a weapon or barrier. It also faced the Ignis Wraiths as she could, considering her Fire spell do nothing to them, but realized that the blue ghosts abuses of Blizzard spells, which made her think the Fire spells would affect them. During the fight, he saw Seifer and others had jumped into battle against her advice, but seemed to be able to contain the few Fallen leaving them in front, surprising that a group incapable of using Keyblade could deal with those things.

After destroying much of the Fallen, suddenly appeared something else: a kind of gray and yellow animated armor, armed with an ax designed as a chakram. Before she ran to him, threw the ax armor to her, who quickly averted, but that the weapon was perfectly acted like a boomerang, soon returning to the armor. Taking this into account, she fought the living armor, destroying it soon.

Despite having dispatched of them, was soon surrounded by four axe armors, each on one side of the Sandlot. She was prepared, but heard a loud distant sound, as if something made of stone was broken or ripped off. When she looked at the source of the noise was set to a large circular structure with a circular cone was flying over from the Tower Station to where she was, being about to crush it.

Just before, where was she was a flash and soon the structure fell to the floor, being seriously destroyed. This event shocked Seifer and others who watched the cloud of dust that rose from the rubble, even when part of it coughing overtook them, as they began to wonder what had happened. When the dust cleared they saw the poor condition of the structure, but soon realized something was off.

There was Kairi, who seemed to have rolled to the side in time to avoid being crushed. When she got up, looked at what he was about to crush her, but then she noticed that something on her had changed. When she looked, she noticed that her outfit had changed drastically. Now seemed to take a sort of light female armor, with certain details and feathers, seemed to be taken from a yellow bird.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Rai Asked in confusion.

One of the armors stepped, causing noise with the debris, capturing the attention of Kairi. She looked around, seeing the four armors were approaching her. Despite the situation, she was prepared for battle.

One of the armors attacked Kairi with the axe boomerang plan, but she dodged the attack, but faster than before, being able to move fast and hit the armor to destroy it. The other three armors walked toward her, but she was able to avoid each of their attacks with agility and dexterity that didn't seemed typical of her, allowing almost instantly dispatch two of the armor. When only an armor was, it threw his axe, but she blocked the axe with her Keyblade and used a bricks from the soil as a projectile, hitting it on the head, giving the opening needed to run with incredible speed, destroying with a quick blow the armor.

After destroying the four armors, apparently doesn't appeared more Fallen in the Sandlot. Kairi breathed heavily, catching her breath. Soon Seifer and others approached her.

"How do you do that?" Seifer asked.

"How do I done what?" Kairi asked, still taking a breath.

"You know! These movements; that change of costume! It's the first time I see something! "Rai said excitedly.

"For me it's the first time I see that." Vivi said.

"Yes" replied just Fuu.

"If I'm honest, I haven't the slightest idea." Kairi said already recovered. "I don't know how I did it. Moving on..." Kairi said, looking at the rubble around them.

"No doubt, I part of the Station Tower." Seifer said.

"Yes, there is no doubt. What could be so strong that could throw something from the tower here?" Rai asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Whatever it is, it sure is still there." Kairi said, looking at the direction where the object came.

"Will you go there?" Vivi asked.

"That's right. If one of these things can cause this destruction, it is best to stop it." Kairi said, starting to move.

"Wait." Kairi said Seifer. "If you really think confront such things, d 'ot forget to give them a good beating from us."

"Don't worry." Kairi said, smiling. "I will." And she began to run.

Soon reached Market Street, but after walking a bit, her dress changed to the standard normal she had. This made her start thinking what was happening, not realizing that a skeleton was following the rooftops, ready to jump over her. But something caught his eye, which before the monster could do anything, kicked it, throwing him to the ground, destroying it on impact, surprising Kairi with the fright, looking where the skeleton fell as he watched the heart and soul leaving the site.

"What a fall, didn't?" asked a voice from above, causing her to look.

On the roof of one of the buildings was a guy off blonde hair, white shirt, dark gray pants and white shoes with black. He was watching from the roof of the building.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

He just laughed a little. "Like Riku, asking people without say his name first."

This confused Kairi, but seemed to know Riku, and decided to give it a try. "Right, sorry. My name is Kairi."

He nodded. "My name is Joshua."

"Joshua?" Kairi asked. "Riku and Sora have told me about you. What do you do outside of Traverse Town?" Kairi asked to him again. "Or from its dream?"

"I guess Riku and Sora explained they talk about what happens in my world, right?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, I have an idea." Kairi said, and was surprised to see Joshua jump from the roof to the ground, landing foot factly.

"Well, really, these Fallens have been appearing there. Cannot imagine how problematic they can become, even more than the Dream Eater." Joshua said to Kairi. "So I decided to look around to see if other worlds are having the same problem, which seems to be."

"I understand." Kairi said, getting an idea of the situation.

"It is also the first time I see something in your case." Joshua commented.

"You mean what happened to me?"

"Yes. And about future questions, I have several responses, which clearly will be preceded by several questions." Joshua said, confusing Kairi. "Do you know what an Eidolon?" She shook her head. "Or a Chocobo?"

"Well, I read a little about them." Kairi said, knowing that were birds like ostriches that could run at high speed and carry people in the back, and had in various colors.

"Well, that will reduce some explanation." Joshua said. "The Eidolons are mystical spirits that some people called 'summoners' may call to fight against their enemies. You seem to have that power, but something invested." "Inverted?" Kairi asked and Joshua continued. "Yes. Normally summoners usually generate that energy and expel it outside to generate the Eidolon, but in your case, it seems that when you generate that energy, you melt in you, giving you the power of the Eidolon, coming to change your appearance and some skills.

"That's what happened to me?" Kairi asked thinking of what happened recently.

"Yes. When you feel in imminent danger, apparently you could unlock that power to help you before that piece of the tower fell over you." Joshua said. "It couldn't happen at a better time, as the Chocobo is one of the most basic Eidolons, and I was able to help in that situation."

"I understand, and that means I can use it again if necessary?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Well, now." Joshua said smiling. "But like the Eidolons remain a certain time in battle, that power will disappear after a while, and therefore must wait to use it again. Think of it as ... a temporal upgrade. "Joshua suggested.

"I see. Thank you." Kairi said resuming his way.

"Wait." Said Joshua and gave him a sort of device like a PDA. This took it and looked confused. "While looking into other worlds, I found people who were investigating these Fallen. This 'Bestiary' will help you get an idea of what you face. It is updated every few minutes, but do not be angry if some details of a Fallen don't appear on that moment. "

She looked at the PDA, watching the Fallen information that had previously defeated, and then looked at him. "Thank you, surely it will help me." Kairi said and began to move, leaving behind Joshua.

Soon Kairi arrived at Station Square, seeing that the area was pretty devastated. As he looked around, he heard a noise and looked up the Tower Station and saw something ripped another part of the tower and threw it at to Kairi. This time prepared, avoided the falling object that shattered when it hit the ground. Kairi looked the being, and saw how jumped, landing near her, causing a strong earthquake with landing.

It was a huge iron armor, almost as big as a dark side, armed only with a huge spiked mace attached to an iron rod. Kairi watched impassively to the huge metal beast.

"I must admit, you impose enough." Kairi said simply. "But you have damaged an important part of this world, and that I will not tolerate it!" She said preparing her Keyblade.

Kairi was the first to pounce on her and began to hit the armor for the legs, but it appeared that the blows did nothing. Soon Kairi retreated when the armor rised his mace and tried to crush her. After gaining some distance, Kairi threw a Fire spell against it, and the persecutory trajectory spell found that its only weak point was the head after being hit, but did not contemplate the possibility to reach it with jumps. She had not learned to jump higher still!

Seeing that Fire was all she could use, decided to keep the distance and start continuously cast spells Fire, but soon fixed the distance was also a problem: The ball of the mace loosed from the of iron stick, showing a chain connecting both ends, and threw the ball like a far-reaching frail, trying to crush her from afar, but fortunately, Kairi could avoid it jumping aside.

The armor got the ball in the mace and threw it again, but Kairi avoided the ball back. The armor attempt to collect the chain, but then something blocked the collection, prevented it from picking it up and struggle. Kairi looked up and saw the woman in the red robe near the spiked ball, holding the chain with one foot. Without warning, the woman dropped the chain armor when used a lot of force to get it back, and the ball went flying, hitting the armor's helmet. The blow was so hard that he fell to the ground on his backside, completely groggy from the blow.

Kairi saw what happened, but when he tried to thank the woman, she was gone, but she wasted no time and ran to the armor, and taking advantage of the drop in height of the head, began beating it with air strikes. He soon realized that the armor was beginning to regain consciousness and she stepped back quickly to avoid any onslaught of the armor when it rises. At that time, Kairi realized that if I wanted to tear down the giant armor, had to bring him down using his own weapon against it. With that in mind, she began to retreat after avoiding the first blow of the armor, and stood waiting to launch your ball as before to repeat the process.

But not expected to the armor point her with the weapon like a sword ready to drill, and after a 'thrust', the ball shot out of the corner like a bullet, almost hitting her if it were not out of the way. Immediately after the hit, the armor recovered the ball skewers and repeated the process a few times. Finally, he threw the ball as before, hitting hard on the floor. Kairi took the opportunity and locked the chain tightly, and began a strong pulse between her and the armor. When she saw that the armor was pulling hard, she dropped the chain, causing the spiked ball hit in the head, stunning him as before, being seated in the ground, moment that takes advantage of to run and hit the armor's head fiercely with what she had.

When it recovered, Kairi retreated safely and something unexpected happened. The huge armor moved as angry and began to move the chain and mace/flail wildly, slamming against the ground in front of it violently, extending the range of attack with each impact on the ground, forcing Kairi to retreat and avoid the hammer blows the spiked ball provoked by his rage. After calming down a bit, he began to attack with his mace/flail against Kairi, but this time the armor was faster and seemed to react faster to what happened, preventing Kairi could take the chain flail.

Seeing that so she could not go very far, Kairi decided to take fate and concentrated, trying to repeat what happened, but couldn't concentrate as much the armor kept his assault with his huge weapon. Finally was able to focus long enough to feel that she could feel the power of before again, and unleashed the force on her, while causing at the same time her costume change to the Chocobo style. Now ready, and with increased reflexes and agility, could prevent more fluently the armor attacks, but she knew the effect would last a short time because of their inexperience, so she needed the right time.

Bingo! The armor tried to crush her with the ball, and swiftly Kairi grabbed the chain, again causing a scuffle between the two, and when she saw the chance, let the ball come back, knocking out the armor on the ground. Seeing that she had no choice, moved quickly to the armor, and began to pound the armor's head with everything she had, until a blow sent the top of the armor to the floor.

He shook his head in the ground by the blow and began to lift the torso, lifting the mace with the intention of crush her with her, but Kairi was swift and made a fast attack with the Keyblade. It was so fast that after the lunge, it appeared just behind the armor. He stood up and made a diagonal movement with the sword, and then the helmet of armor fell to the ground on one side, landing next to Kairi. Soon the armor began to glow and this erupted in an explosion of dark, freeing the heart and souls trapped in the Fallen. She sighed, knowing it was over.

Kairi looked at the Station Square, seeing the effects of the armor's brutal force, and soon she saw the woman of before, who was standing on the railing, ready to jump.

"Wait!" Kairi asked at the stranger. "Who are you?"

She did not answer, and just jumped into the void. Kairi ran to the railing, but had lost sight of her. From there, she could see the flying Fallen began to disappear.

"Curious character, don't you think?" Said a voice, and Kairi turned to see Joshua who was walking toward her.

"Joshua."

"I don't know who she is." The young boy said. "I have certain skills to find out who the people are, but I can't find anything about her. It's like that coat protect her from the sight." He said and looked around, whistling. "What a wreck. I hope they can pay the reparations. "

"Don't look at me. It was that huge armor that caused the damage." Kairi replied. "At least, I think these beings will not walk around here again."

"I doubt it." Joshua said. "This world is already stained by darkness, so will still appear, but not as much. You have reduced their invasion to a trickle. Nothing even the Disciplinary Committee can resolve."

"When you put it that way..."

"In any case, it seems you've managed to get this skill of yours very quickly." Joshua congratulated.

"Thank you, it was not easy, but I think I will be useful." Thanks Kairi.

"You're welcome. Although I must admit that suit feels really good for you. "Joshua said smiling.

"Come on!" Kairi said, letting out a laugh with Joshua.

Both observed the city for a while until Joshua speaks. "What will you do now? Are you going to follow the Fallen?

"Yes. Apparently they are related to my past, which I don't know." Kairi said. "It is also possible that other worlds are having problems with them."

"It is possible." Joshua said. "If you'll follow, I'll give you some advice." Kairi looked at him. "These things tend to jump from world to world as a network of bridges. If you focus, you will be able to see a trail connecting various worlds. If you follow that trail, you will find them. But I suggest you to be ready." He said and looked at her. "I noticed that they are interested in you, or in this case, your death. Please be careful from now on."

She nodded and looked at the city. "Yes, I will." He replied, thinking of the fate that will reserve for her the way which has decided to take.

"What?! You let Kairi go alone?!" Sora asked surprised, after to learn that Yen Sid had allowed her to go alone.

Yen Sid had explained to Sora and the others in his tower about the departure of Kairi, watching the young apprentices' careful expresion.

"It was her decision." Yen Sid replied, "I had no chance to stop her."

"But why alone?" Sora asked again.

"Sora is right. Xehanort could take this opportunity to capture her. If she is alone, she will be powerless." Mickey said.

"You forget that the last visit to Radiant Garden gave her some immunity against the schemes of Xehanort and Organization XIII. That mark on her neck will protect her of them as long as its effects are actives." Yen Sid explained.

"What if Xehanort manages to break that seal?" Riku asked.

"The magic surrounding the seal is very powerful, even for Xehanort." Replied Yen Sid "He would need a thousand years to get an idea of how control that power, and a thousand years to break it." He explained, but the group seemed still tense and nervous. "Do not worry, for now Xehanort is not our problem. The appearance of the Fallen only means one thing." All watched him carefully.

"The advent of something worse. He has awakened."


	7. Chapter 6

Back in the Gummi Ship, Kairi watched Twilight Town and soon glimpsed what Joshua told her: A kind of green small fog seemed to connect this world with many others as a string. Determined to investigate, put toward the nearest world following the fog, coming to see a world consisting of a large city on a huge desert. Kairi noticed the panel of the ship and could see what world was: Agrabah.

Kairi landed outside the walls of the great city she found, making sure no one saw her for safety. Soon she came through the huge gates of the city, surprised by the size of the city and its architecture. She was so impressed by the place, she could not see in front of her, and stumbled upon a person, causing her to fall to the ground.

This man turned. Kairi could see it was a huge man in black suit with yellow band, white pants really wide around the legs, slippers ending on upward peak and a white turban, armed with a sword. The face was hard someone with a kind of short beard with sideburns and a very few friends face.

"Could you tell me who are you?" The man asked, showing a missing tooth in the mouth.

"My name is Kairi." She got up from the ground and shaking the sand said. "Who are you?"

"That does not concern you, brat!" The man replied. Apparently he was angry. "Am I to assume you're not from around here, so I must make sure you're not a danger to the city."

"What do you mean danger?" Kairi asked. "Is it for the Fallen?"

"Fallen? What's that? A clumsy group who don't know how stand? "He said, almost losing patience.

"Let's see, how I should say..." She said thoughtfully. "Think of them as creatures that are supposed to be dead but are not."

"Oh, so that's how you call it." The man saind thoughtfully, affirming what Kairi thought, but he suddenly shook hands and head. "No-no-no! Those things aren't the problem! Have been showing strange machines! Whenever these things appear, so do those monsters too!"

"I see." She said thoughtfully. Suddenly a commotion in a nearby street was heard, like something was destroying something. Kairi then ran to where the noise came, as the man tried to stop her from continuing.

Soon she came to a street that was already quite wrecked, and the responsible was three odd-shaped beetle robots that destroyed everything. When prepared to attack a group of Skeletons landed in front of her threateningly. "Sure, why not?"

Kairi quickly destroy three of the skeletons with one stroke of the sword, but also had to deal with several Ignis Wraiths, and an electric version, Cicero Wraiths, but quickly dispatch of them. When focused on one of the beetle robots, it moved like normal beetles, but he was armed with stakes guns and flamethrowers, besides being really hard to be metal, but soon could destroy one of the robots.

Do not know if it was coincidence or not, but after to destroy one of the robots, and more skeletons appeared Ignis and Cicero Wraiths, while another beetle robot jumped against her. After evade and dodge several attacks, could eliminate the Fallen and focus on the beetle robot, until destroy it.

Suddenly, a group of Axe Armors jumped into the street, surrounding her, while the third robot was placed in the center of the street, digging her feet on the ground. Suddenly a pair of arms of stone appeared on the sides, and then came a huge monster of stone, having a crystal in the chest, and the beetle robot in the back, letting out a deafening roar. The Giant Stone advanced to Kairi while armors surrounded her but Kairi was faster and was able to elude the net, quickly dispatching one of the armors.

She wondered what it was capable for this new monster, but was surprised when it got on all fours, with the beetle robot on its back pointing at her, and without warning fired a burst of stakes that nearly hit her. After this attack, she decided it was time for the Chocobo form, but soon saw that the Giant Stone was trying to take something from its back, confusing her. When he turned around, she saw a small monkey perched on the beetle, where stone monster could not reach, leaving him totally distracted.

Without warning, a pair of feet landed on one of the armors, causing it to fall to the ground, standing on the middle of the other two. Kairi saw that was a slim but slightly muscular man with black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a purple jacket and white pants with a yellow patch part of it. The two armors simultaneously launched their axes but the boy flipped back and both weapons in hit the respective armors, destroying each other.

"Do you need help?" The boy asked after landing.

"That would be nice." Kairi said, finishing the armor lying on the floor.

The Giant Stone did nothing but move like crazy trying to shake the monkey off.

"Abu, get out!" Said the boy and soon the monkey jumped of the beetle.

After spinning down, he found Kairi and headed toward her, but something stepped into his path. In front the Stone Giant had a muscular man totally bluish skin, pointed ears, black beard, black hair, and was wearing two gold bracelets on her wrists, and a pair of indigo jeans. This subject had a hand in front stopping it.

"Hold it right there! I suggest you get out of here before it get any worse!" The strange being warns.

"Are you crazy?! You can't reason with it!" Kairi alerted.

"Relax. Genie will deal with it easily." The boy said.

"Genie?" Kairi said, remembering the name from a story of Sora.

The Stone Giant roared to Genie, threatening. He only smiled raising his eyebrows, as if looking to the reader (Which is a little weird here), and it soon became a huge being with excess of muscles, and wearing only huge ripped purple pants. "GENIE SMASH STONE!" This caught Kairi off guard, not expecting that.

Then Genie and the Giant Stone began to divide punched in the head and chest without stopping a moment. The scene itself was really very rare and even the boy's hand is placed on one side of the face as if he saw it coming that, while Kairi looked puzzled what was happening. Soon Genius hits him in the head, decapitating, but he just acted like he was blind. "GENIE ANGRY!" Genius yelled with fake angry tone and a with a powerful punch hits the chest, breaking the crystal there, and throwing the giant stone into a house, causing a lot of dust in the collision. "Genie passed, right?" He asked now feeling guilty.

"Yes, you have gone a little far this time." Said the boy and the smoke vanished while a heart and a soul left the place, leaving only a crushed and smashed beetle robot.

Genie soon regained its normal shape. "Sorry, I got carried away. I'll fix it later. "

"You better!" The man said before approaching them with a huge tantrum. "Do you have any idea of the damage you causes? You are more destructive than those things!"

"Come on, Razoul, calm down. He isn't doing it with bad intentions." The boy said.

"Do not try to defend him, Street Rat!" The man, Razoul, said really furious. "I'm getting tired of the problems that you and your Genie are causing!" He said and saw Kairi and watches her Keyblade. "You too are using that!" He asked, making the others look her too.

"Yes, if you mean that I use a Keyblade." Kairi said.

"Then you must know Sora, right?" The boy asked.

"You know him?"

"Yes, it's a good friend of mine." The boy said and held out his hand. "My name is Aladdin, but you can call me Al"

"I am Kairi." She said and shook her hand with his. "Sora told me about you, but I thought he was exaggerating a bit with the Genie." She said looking at Genie.

"Well, you don't know what I'm capable with only words." He said and soon turned into a magician with hat and all, pulling a rabbit out of it. "You have to see me in action!"

"I see," she said smiling.

"Wait, Kairi? That name sounds familiar. "Al said, thinking.

"That's it!" Al said, while Razoul was already lost in the conversation. "Jasmine told me about you! According to her, you too are one of the Princesses of Heart."

"That is."

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?!" Razoul asked surprised. "She is one of them too?"

"Indeed." Al said and noticed he was a little nervous. "What's happen?"

"We had a disagreement, streets behind. He even treated me as a criminal." Said Kairi and he became more nervous. "Whatever. After all, I think he was trying to protect the city."

"True, it is one of the guards of the Sultan, but not very clever to say." Genius said, and was soon with Razoul's annoyed face against his. "I heard you, brainless genius!" Genie was now who was smiling nervously.

"Come on, come on, let's calm down everyone. I don't think it's time for this." Aladdin said. "I suggest we go to the palace. I think there will be calmer."

"Yes, it will be the best for our health!" Genius said appearing at his side dressed as a doctor with a notepad, as if writing something.

"Is he always like this?" Kairi asked to Aladdin, pointing at Genie.

"The whole day." He answered.

"And you don't see how annoying can become" Razoul said.

Soon arrived at the palace, and while Razoul was going for his side, probably to not stand it anymore the group, the others went to the throne room, where Kairi met the Sultan, a aged man of short height, dressed all in white like a king sitting on the throne with Jasmine near. Soon the Sultan got the whole story from Kairi.

"I see. I hope this trip will not be filled with setbacks. And I hope I hope you can find those answers. "The Sultan said.

"Thank you, Your Highness. At least I do everything I can. "

"And think that my dear daughter is also part of the same group of princesses of pure light. You have no idea how proud that makes me."The Sultan said happily.

Kairi blushes a little at that comment, until suddenly appeared a red parrot flying around, and when he saw Kairi, he screamed and flew to where he came, but soon followed by Abu.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, that's Iago, Jafar's former sidekick, a member of the group who kidnapped you a year ago and caused a lot of trouble here." Said Genie and Kairi was surprised of this. "Surely knew you before, and was startled to see you here thinking you'd have a grudge against him."

"Well, the truth is I do not remember any of my imprisonment, so I have no reason to hold a grudge." She said with a shrug.

"Well, in any case, I want you to stay here as guest of honor." The Sultan said.

"Oh, you're very generous, Sultan." Kairi said, knowing that it was getting late, and she needed some rest, because the gummi ship was not one of the most comfortable vehicles in the world to sleep. Furthermore, she believed that had stuck on her the smell of the Fallen, and should wash up.

"And if something happens, or someone tries to kidnap you can be sure that Genie will scare it at a moment." Aladdin said.

"Oh, that does not bother me." Kairi said, keeping in mind the mark on his neck. But then I remembered something. "Come to think, what are these strange beetle shaped machines?"

"Do not tell me that lunatic is on it!" The Sultan said, almost angry.

"So it seems." Aladdin said. And he turned to Kairi. "These machines are creations of a mad genius named Mechanicles"

"A mad genius?"

"It's a scientist, a man who builds and creates things." Genie said, translating for Kairi. "A man who believes in the power of technology, besides have the hobby of having everything clean as a whistle."

" Besides is fully determined to conquer the world, including Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"Yes, and it will stop at nothing to get it. I would not be surprised if he made an alliance with who controls those things. After all, is not the first time he does this." Aladdin explained.

"I understand." Kairi said thoughtful to this information.

In the private room given to Kairi, she was at that time in the bathtub of the room, with only her head above the water full of bubbles, while thinking about what happened so far. The recent apparition of the Fallen, that threat from the mysterious succubus, the strange feeling that these creatures were going mainly for her, and the fact that such machines from this Mechanicles were cooperating with the Fallen, and even joined them, as in the case of the Stone Giant. Nevertheless, there was a figure that was in the center of all: The mysterious woman of the red tunic. Who was she? Why did she put that strange protective seal on the neck? And if she wanted to help, why not showed who is?

"What are you thinking?" The Geine said suddenly beside her, exalting Kairi who hid completely between the bubbles. Genie soon got what was happening. "Oh, sorry!" He said turning around with one hand on his head in shame.

Kairi raised her head above the bubbles, looking angrily at Genie. "Can I know that you're doing here? You shouldn't be, for example, watching the city if they attack again?"

"Don't worry, if something happened, we know it out on the spot. I put alarms and guard towers around the city." The Genie said without turning around. "If one of those things approaches the city, it can already be considered story!"

"Well you know that they can appear with portals within the city without having to approach your perimeter?" Kairi asked.

Genie tried to reply, but then fell on his head an anvil with the words 'common sense' and prepared to leave immediately, dressed like a military worker. "Right now I have to prepare the inner city and-"

"First of all ..." Kairi cut him. "Do you know anything about seals?"

"Yes, I know everything that needs to know about all kinds of stamps, either where they initially emerged." The Genie said.

"Well, right now I have one in the neck." Kairi said and rose only slightly so he could see the neck, and removed her hair, showing the seal.

Genie turned and glanced at the seal, dressed as a scientist in a white coat, watching even with magnifying glasses and microscopes, and even magnifying goggles, investigating it. "Hmmm, yes, is a defensive seal is designed to repel certain things." He said and continued looking. "From what I see, I think it was designed to repel the men of that Organization XIII, even I see the number in various parts of the seal." He explained and kept looking. "The funny thing is that I saw them before, but don't know where. They seem..." The Genie said exploring the seal, but suddenly turned pale, "By all the stars!" and jumped back, slamming himself against the wall, ending a little groggy from the impact, as he pulled the tongue with a wooden bird on it.

Kairi turned, while remaining within the tub to see what was happening. "What is it, Genie?"

Genie appeared on front with black mourning dress, like giving bad news. The opposite hand massaged his arm while looking at the ground. "Kairi, I find it difficult say this, but..." Then he grabs Kairi by the shoulders face to face looking into her eyes. "That seal is demonic!"

"WHAT?" Kairi asked leaning back toward the other side of the tub with shock.

"I recognize those marks anywhere!" Genius said, soon becoming a blue devil with horns on his head. "That seal was created and designed in the most awful place you can go, the Abyss itself!"

"The Abyss?"

"It's where the most cruel and perfidious souls go when it is their time!" Genius returned to its normal form. "It's the least pleasant place in the universe! Become a Heartless or a Nobody is a thousand times better to end there! Is the ultimate place of torture and eternal punishment, with no turn back!" Then he approached her. "Kairi, where did you get that seal?"

Kairi explained the event in Radiant Garden, mentioning that was totally unaware of the identity of her attacker.

"I understand. In any case, we must be careful; we do not know exactly which of the four designed the stamp. "Genie said.

"Four?"

"Yes" Genius created a floating frame showing a painting with four silhouettes, while pointing Genie each silhouette. "Laharl, the Demon King of the North; Amduscias, the Wise Devil and Infernal Artist of the West; Luxuria, the Snake Lady of the east; And Orlox, Count Vampire of the South. The Four Abysmal Lords." Genie enumerated. "Each of them controls a section around the Abyss, and their job is to make sure to pay dearly to their 'guests' for their crimes. There are people who better not be allied."

"And good people may end up there by accident?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but pray it doesn't happen, or will be much worse." Genie said. "That sometimes happens by accident, but it is rumored that one of the four loves taking good souls without warning, dragging them down and play with them. I don't know who it is, but I have several suspects. "

"And may be possibly they're allied with the Fallen." Kairi thought.

"No! They do not take sides in any dispute." Genie said but then became thoughtful. "The question is ... which of the Four Lords is completely interested in you're totally safe against the Organization XIII?

That, of course, was the big question. Who was the woman in the tunic? And most importantly which of the Four Abysmal Lords is interested in her safety? "

In an area hidden in the desert, a huge metal structure with vapor escapes on some areas of the place was erected, hidden from the eyes of people. The place was fully guarded by a large number of beetle robots and various armor type Fallen. In the highest tower of the place, a man in Greek red clothes with a white tablecloth, black hair, black hair chin and a robotic eye where it should be a normal eye; was doing a general cleaning with a rag on what seemed a laboratory. While cleaning, saw a creature, half man half black cat that roared him, but he just looked angry.

"Move! Move!" The man said shooing with the hands at the cat-man to move it away while cleaning where it was. "Honey, you could make them clean themselves. I keep clean all their mess!"

"Do not worry, dear Mechanicles, is up to nature." Said a blonde woman with a single piece of blue clothing that covered his torso, leaving her breast and arms visible without clothes, a blue long skirt tied around his waist, blue peak cap on her head bent, blue boots and a broom with a purple crystal at one end of the broom. "Besides, you should focus more on your experiments and creations, rather than clean everything."

"I just hate the dirt! It distracts me from my duties "Mechanicles shouted as he continued cleaning.

"Whatever." She said looking away.

"But that's the only way I have to unburn myself. That genie is a complete problem! Ugh, if only I could get rid of him!" Said Mechanicles angry.

"Well, I suppose things would be simpler without the genie on the way, I admit that." The witch said. "I think I will need to make him a visit." She said and went on her broom and flew off.

"Don't forget cleaning supplies!" Mecanicles said, but she just ignored him.

At night, Genius and Razoul sat on a couple of chairs playing a chess match, but it was clear that Razoul disliked it.

"I still cannot explain how you could convince me to this nonsense." Razoul said, complaining seeing that lost every game. "You don't have ensured the safety outside?"

"Yes, but I realized that they could appear within the city without problem. And since we have a special guest..."

"And how special?" Razoul asked.

Genie looked side to side and thought about saying what he saw at the nape of Kairi, but then something caught his eye.

"You shouldn't be sleeping at this hour, boys?" They found the witch in front of them, landing on the floor with her broom.

"Who are you?" Razoul asked drawing his sword.

"Hehe, if you want know." She said smiling. "I'm Salome, one of the 'Three Dark Wives.'"

Genie looked for a moment and suddenly startled, soon taking a radio from nowhere. "To all units, code red!"

Suddenly began to receive an army of genies dressed as SWAT everywhere trying to surround while Razoul slapped himself on the face seeing the ridiculousness of the situation, while the Genies kept repeating the same phrase, code red.

"Come on, guys! Follow me! "A Genie said, dressed as a Scotsman, and soon followed by several rows of genies playing Scottish bagpipes.

"Cavalry, forward!" Ordered a Genius dressed as a cavalryman soon followed by more Genie soldiers on horses.

Soon a plane flew over the place where several paratroopers jumped. "Geronimo!" "Arapahoe" "Navajo" "Pocahontas" dropped the last dressed like an Indian princess.

Soon the SWAT Genies surrounded the witch, while she watched themimpassively, soon being targeted by numerous machine guns.

"You don't move or we'll shoot between us!" One of the SWAT Genies said.

"But what happens?" Razoul asked on the floor, hands on his head, frightened.

"Get away, Razoul! This woman is a thousand times worse than Jafar in a day of hell!" The nearest Genie warned.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." She said and with her broom created a magical wave that faded all Genies, leaving only the original... and in underwear. He covered himself with his arms, embarrassed with a silly smile.

The Genius soon strengthened his pants and faced the witch. "Get ready, because I shall destroy you!" Then he disguised himself as Rambo and began to throw lightning magic against her, covering her in a burst of smoke.

Genie shook hands smiling in its normal form, while Razoul stood. "Don't worry, everything is settled."

Then they heard a laugh from the smoke and saw that she was still intact, as if nothing had happened.

"Want to try again?" She said with a bow.

Razoul hid frightened.

Soon Salome and the Genie clashed in a magical duel between genie and witch, but unfortunately Genie was not able overcome her, and ended up being locked in a crystal ball.

(For those who want to get an idea of how the battle was, watch this video: watch?v=fEZ1qL1r_-k , and clearly, Jafar replaced by the witch, and Abu by Razoul, erasing parts of Jafar-Genie by something more sinister, I leave to your imagination. don't know how to do a 'songfic' here, so I put this information now.)

Genie sneered when Mecanicles began to clean a stain on the glass ball inside the lair, while Razoul shouted angry, chained to the wall.

"You will pay for this abuse!" He warned Razoul. "As soon as the Sultan hears about this, you will pay with your heads!"

"Silence!" Salome said facing Razoul. "You're lucky I didn't decide to give you to my husband... as food." That scared Razoul who swallowed saliva.

"What do you want?" The trapped Genie demanded.

"You should get an idea if I work with Mecanicles, Genie." Said Salome and approached him. "It's a shame, if you were still a genie with lamp... Maybe you could have won. But of course, the genies never kill. "She said and laughed at the irony of the Genie.

"Do you want to get Jasmine? Or is Kairi who you want? "

"Yes, I'm interested in Kairi... but not her heart of pure light." She said, grabbing a fork near a meat dish, and suddenly thrust it in the flesh as stabbing it. "But on her life!


	8. Chapter 7

On the following day, everybody looked around the palace in Agrabah, and even within the city, but they were not able to find neither Genie nor Razoul. Many had doubts of why both of them had disappeared. Aladdin didn't suspect anything rare on the absence of Genie, since he knew that this one went away sometimes by himself, knowing the problems that there are, but Iago, the red parrot, insisted on Razoul and its obsession on his guard debt, and of course, its absence already was reason to be alarmed.

"I begin to think that Iago is right." Jasmine said after meditating, while they were all gathered in the throne room. "This absence is not normal."

"Yes, and the genie already should have appeared this morning to wake us annoying us as always." Iago said. "For once I slept well until you have awakened me to find the genie and the big man."

"Is it always like this?" Kairi asked Jasmine.

"All the time. Sometimes less, or worse." She replied.

"But where they may be?" The Sultan asked, worried, until he looked at the door and jumped. "Who are you?"

Everyone turned, meeting someone at the door. Kairi was surprised to see the woman in the red tunic who met before, and instinctively put her hand on her neck.

"You'll never find them here." The woman said, clearly distorting her voice, but no one could recognize who it was. "The Fallen captured them. Mechanicles have them."

"Really?" Aladdin asked.

"Tell me, who are you?" Kairi asked, but she didn't respond and launched a ball to the ground, causing an explosion of smoke. When it cleared, she was gone.

"Who was her?"

"Does it matter?" Iago said. "Now we have very serious problems! Without the genie we are lost! We can't do anything without him!" The parrot said in full despair.

"Calm down, Iago. Probably they will be hidden somewhere near the city. "Aladdin said.

"And where, Aladdin?"

Kairi began to think. "And if we look at the stone monster?" She suggested.

"That's true..." she said. Then she began to think. "I'm a scientist capable of creating destructive machines, doesn't think on nothing that conquer Agrabah, don't stop to clean all that get dirty, and it is allied with the Fallen." Kairi mused. "If I wanted to conquer the city, I would make sure my... robots, could reach Agrabah soon, so it would be less than a day away, but at the same time, should be well protected to prevent an frontal attack, so it should be easy to defend... "

"If we put it that way, I think I have a theory of know where." Iago said, thinking about those details. "The only place that fits well is a mountainous canyon. Easy to get, but a good defense there would be fatal."

"Could you take us there?"

"Are you kidding? If I'm right, I wouldn't get there neither being crazy!" Iago said abruptly. "Neither you if you had common sense!"

"What can we do to convince you?" Kairi said with a sweet face.

"No way! That will not work with me!" The parrot said flatly, turning his back crossing the wings.

She stopped look at him with tender eyes, thinking how to convince this stubborn parrot to help.

"Okay, do what you want, but I think you will not get part of the booty." Aladdin said, winking at Kairi, as she looked at him confused.

Iago turned to him. "Booty? What booty? "

"Mechanicles need material to create his machines, and of course, need large amounts of gold and jewelry to pay the components." Aladdin said. "And the chances are that he is paid by the Fallen with gold and jewels to your equipment."

Iago started thinking about that and smiled. "Well, if you put it like that, wouldn't be a bad idea to go out there and lighten them the load of gold."

"I think that would be fine." Aladdin said.

Kairi was surprised at how 'easy' it was to convince the parrot, if one knows how.

Aladdin, Kairi and Abu, over a Magic Carpet, really surprising Kairi that really existed despite the extraordinary stories of Sora, followed Iago closely while flying over the desert to a high canyon also from above found a huge metal structure in the middle of the canyon, and decided to lower the flight altitude flying into the barrel at a slower rate. After flying several meters inside, stopped and hid behind a large rock.

Looking at it carefully, they found a patrol of Mechanicles' beetle robots, and a group of armors armed with spears patrolling the canyon.

"I knew it!" Iago exclaimed softly. "I knew those things would be this way!" The parrot said and turned around. "Well, I'm outta here. Manage it from yourself now. "Aladdin suddenly grabbed him with his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Aladdin said without raising his voice. "If we are alone, we will discoverer for sure. And who knows what they could do Razoul and Genie. "

"I don't care about Razoul! The genie cannot die so easily." Iago replied.

"What about the treasure?"

"I do not care! Getting the treasure requires need to me to reach it! What treasure could get if I make Peking Parrot before? "Iago said.

"You know a secret path that leads us around, true?" Kairi asked.

Iago began to think. "I think I have an idea. An underground tunnel, that leads into the canyon." Iago said. "Jafar and I used it to mislead anyone that chased us out of the palace, and if my calculations are correct, we should end behind that building."

"Where is it?"

"Further back, a few meters from here."

"Take us there."

Iago brought them to what appeared to be a cave that led below, below ground. After several meters down, they found that the cave was completely full of layers and pillars of ice. Even parts of the ground were frozen.

"Is it here?" Aladdin asked.

"I think so." Iago said. "The last time I passed through here this wasn't covered in ice."

Abu began to 'speak', but of course could not understand, so I asked Iago to translate. "The monkey says this is not normal. And he's right. With this heat out there, this ice should have become water. "

"Whatever the reason, we must follow. It may be our only route to get there. "Kairi said.

"Okay, but I stay in the middle." The parrot said.

"In the middle you say?"

"Yes, in the middle. Why not behind? For a very good reason." Iago said. "If I go ahead, I'll end up triggering a trap, and if I go behind, something will catch me and no one will notice. So I will go in the middle. "

"Makes sense." Kairi said, and Aladdin and Abu nodded.

The group moved through the icy cave, making sure at each pair of feet that weren't being followed from behind or that they had company ahead. But despite that, couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching them... from the same cold.

They soon reached a kind of large cavity that was really big compared to the rest of the cave, but still totally covered with ice. In the center of the cavity, was a kind of stalagmite of ice the size of a person, as if it were the center of attention of the ice, but apparently, that icy stalagmite seemed to be the focus of all the ice in the cave.

When Kairi entered the room, an ice layer appeared without warning and covered the entrances and exits of the cavity, leaving Aladdin and the other outside.

"Oh, just great!" Iago said angrily. "I don't know why but it saw this come!"

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked from the other side.

"We're fine," said Aladdin. "It's just that this ice has blocked our way. Don't worry, we'll try to break it. "

"Do not even bother." A female voice said. Kairi turned around, and saw nothing. She was alone, but it seemed there was someone else there. "That ice will not break unless I allow it." Kairi looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. "Do not bother looking. I'm in this room, but you will not see me until I allow it." The voice said. "Tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Kairi, and I'm a Princess of Heart." Kairi said, pulling Embrace of Destiny. "And Keyblade apprentice."

"A Keyblade, huh?" The voice said. "For a long time I did not know them. Not from the war's age. "

"You have been in the Keyblade War?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I and my people were in the war, but unfortunately we could not avoid the current result." The voice said.

"I think I know what happens." Iago said from the other side of the ice, something altered. "I think we're in the realms of Shiva!"

"Shiva?" Kairi asked looking at the route blocked by ice.

"Yes, a ice Eidolon! Many know this being as the 'Ice Queen', and she is very dangerous! "

"It seems the parrot knows of what he speaks. Maybe I have it as a pet when this is over. "The Shiva's voice said.

"Are You an Eidolon?" Kairi asked.

"Indeed, my dear." the voice of Shiva answered. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"We try to get inside a base of the Fallen has been above us. Maybe find out a secret entrance. "

"I see." She said. "I know about them, but I'm not interested on be near them, like as ye have intruders." She said and there was a moment of silence. "And speaking of you, I can feel your power. Yes, you have the power of a summoner, but it seems a bit strange. "

"Does it matter?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"Well, could be that I thought on a game."

"A game?"

"That doesn't sound good." Iago said at the other side fearing anything.

"But if you lose, I'm afraid that you will be ice statues in this cavern, forever."

"Do not accept and get out of here!" Iago shouted.

"You're right, it is very dangerous!" Aladdin said.

Kairi sat thinking for a moment, and finally looked at the ceiling. "All right!"

"I saw it coming!" Iago said. Kairi could imagine it with eyes closed, with a wing covering his head.

"Very well. But let me tell you something. "Shiva said, and suddenly the stalagmite of ice began to crack, until break into pieces, and in its place appeared a woman with blue skin and purplish blue hair, totally naked if it were not by the plates of white ice that covered her breasts and crotch, boots of ice in the legs and ice pads at the shoulders. Kairi looked at this with frozen eyes. "I always play tough."

Kairi was placed in a defensive position, waiting for a first attack of Eidolon.

The Ice Queen began waving his arm like a fan, throwing against Kairi several stakes of ice, which she dodged rolling to one side, and took the opportunity to throw a Fire against her, hitting on her side, but that didn't made her lose the composure and she responded with a Blizzard that hit her on the chest, throwing her to the ground, but fortunately not frozen.

Shiva held out her hand to her and from it she released a blast of icy snow. Instinctively, Kairi rolled to the side, avoiding the area where the snow fell, seeing as the area was frozen with a layer of ice. Kairi saw icicle cross ahead her and jumped back avoiding two icicles. After landing launched a Fire against Shiva, but she responded with a Blizzard, counteracting both attacks with a bang. Because of the smoke, Kairi don't saw to Shiva throwing a Blizzara against her, which hit her in the abdomen, throwing her to the ground, fortunately not being frozen, which began to be strange.

"How strange? By now you should be already frozen." Shiva said puzzled. "Anyway, nothing happens."

She threw more icicles against Kairi, and she dodged them turning aside. She knew that if she didn't change the situation, she would lost, and then could not save Genie or Razoul, and the others would end up frozen; but Shiva's attacks were very quick. Quick?

Shiva was prepared to release its icy snow, but Kairi took the opportunity and launched an accurate Fire, hitting the snow in the hand, causing an explosion that blinded her for a moment. Kairi used that opportunity to channel the energy of Chocobo in her. When the smoke cleared, Shiva was not able to see Kairi, until she hit her from behind with the Keyblade.

"How dare you?" You asked Shiva upset, turning and throwing a dagger of ice Kairi, but she quickly dodged the attack, allowing it to Shiva see the outfit that resembled a Chocobo. "I see, so you can use the power of a summoner, but in this case you materialize that power on yourself. This will be interesting." She said, throwing a Blizzara against Kairi.

This easily avoided the attack and launched various Fires, impacting her but Shiva began releasing a shower of icicles against her, leaving her no respite to launch another Fire, but not expected to Kairi jump over the icicles to her and hit her in the face with one leg, throwing it aside. When composed herself, Shiva released her icy snow against Kairi, but she was able to avoid the freezing snow and approach her to give her a few well-placed blows, until knock down her on her back.

Kairi was prepared in case she did some trick or something.

"You're really good, Kairi." Shiva said, getting up. "I must admit I've never seen anyone fight like you."

"Thank you." Kairi replied, relaxing.

"Like I said, if you won me, you could acquire my power, but seeing as you channel that power on yourself..." Shiva said, looking at her attire. "...I think I have an idea." She raised her hand and she showed up an orb of blue light, which slowly approached Kairi, and entered her. To her surprise she did not feel cold, but warmth. "I think this will be enough."

"Err ... Thanks?" Kairi asked confused.

"Don't worry, little one." She said. "If you meet another of my kind and you win him, you will acquire their strength identically or similar. Depend on the situation. And just so you know, you can't combine two powers at once. You have to use one at a time, but certainly will not have problems with that. "

"I hope so."

"Anyway, I have to leave now." Shiva said, confusing Kairi. "I been already discovered, it is only a matter of time that these Eidolons hunters find me here." She said and suddenly vanished without a trace, Kairi catching him off guard.

"Do not worry, baby. I have a present for you. Get out to the surface, and see it yourself." Shiva's voice rang around her with her cold, although this time it was more enjoyable. "And don't worry, I will tell the others about you, so calm down."

Kairi did not know how to take that last part, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the ice covering the outputs of this cavity was breaking, leaving the free passage on one side, and on the other, leaving Aladdin, Abu and Iago to enter stay.

"What happened?" Aladdin asked.

"I think she let us continue." Kairi said.

"Okay, I guess this is already obvious but..." Iago said calmly before raising his voice echoing throughout the cave "I want to leave this place now!"


	9. Chapter 8

Kairi, Aladdin, Abu and Iago made it out of the underground caves, reaching the back of the metal fortress, but there was something that greatly surprised them: Much of the place was frozen, with traces of frost throughout the area . It was clear that Shiva had something to do with this, but wasted no time and went into the base through a door that was frozen.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, advancing inside the hall, until find a crossroad. There they heard that something of ice was breaking near. What they didn't know was that after a corner had two purple armors with halberds, one standing guard and the other trying to break the ice that seemed to lock a door, all being heard by the group from the crossroad.

Suddenly from the other side a shot was heard, and the door opened, letting in a huge red armor with a huge shield on one side and a rotating machinegun gatling instead of the other arm. When he walked through the door, the two armors crossed as well, leaving only the colossus.

The group tried to make as little noise as possible, but a stalactite of ice on the roof broke and fell to the ground near them, making noise that capture the attention of the armor and began to move towards the corner to see what it was.

"It's approaching a Sentinel to you." Kairi heard, to his surprise, the voice of Shiva in her ears, as if to communicate with her through the cold zone. "You are no match for him, hide!

Realizing the severity of the situation, the group sought a hiding, finding a blind spot in the central corridor, and the four hid there. There, heard that the Sentinel progressed to the junction where looked to a side and other, soon found the fallen ice.

"Argh, desruc eci! Htiw siht drahs fo eci gnillaf dna siht desruc dloc, I drarh soitanicullah!" The Sentinel said in a demonic tone, as he turned to each side of the crossing watching every aisle.

"What did he say?" Iago asked quietly.

"Shh, we will get caught by your fault." Kairi said leaning her head a little to see in person how was the huge Sentinel, seeing that a frontal attack was all but, clearly, a good idea.

"How do we get rid of the guard?" Aladdin asked, peering carefully.

"You have been lucky, it hasn't seen you." Shiva's voice rang in their ears.

"Bu-?!" Iago tried asking, but Abu covered her beak with both palms, while the parrot looked quite irritated.

"I thought you might need some help here, but just a little." Shiva's voice said. "Hey, Kairi, that Keyblade of yours doesn't affect the heart? Maybe you could free its heart and get rid of him in the process. "

Kairi thought about that for a moment, she materialized her Keyblade and watched the Sentinel until he turned his back. Taking advantage of the moment, Kairi moved quickly and quietly as trying to put a key in a lock, hit the tip of the weapon on the back of the Sentinel, causing a glow where it hit. The Sentinel shook a little before collapsing onto his knees, while the heart that had deserted him prisoner, soon followed by the soul's sphere, banishing the monster.

"Well, I think that will help when we find one of those, but what about now?" Iago asked.

"We should continue, but trying to avoid get their attention." Aladdin said.

"Well, go ahead. You are the street rat, to be precise. "

Kairi raised an eyebrow confused, but decided not to ask Aladdin and followed forward, while moved slowly along the wall until they reach the corner where the door through which he passed the Sentinel found. The group opened the door and went to another hall, but they didn't expect an Armor Knight guarding the hall, which turned and found the intruder, lowering his halberd against them.

"Leave it to me!" Kairi said stepping in front.

The Armor Knight moved slowly to Kairi, keeping the halberd pointing her to keep her away. Kairi tried to attack him, but he blocked it with the stick of the spear and tried to impale her with the weapon's blade, but she stepped aside to avoid the edge and managed to hit his enemy, causing it to step back. The monster then raised his halberd and tried to split her in two with the blade, but Kairi jumped back avoiding the cutting attack and then leaped forward, striking him several times to bring him down at all, fading and releasing the trapped soul and heart.

Kairi catch her breath, watching the open road.

"I think it would be better to look before entering into a site." Iago said.

"This time, I'm with the parrot." Kairi said.

"Sorry, I'll remember." Aladdin said with a nervous smile and put his hand to his neck.

The four moved through corridors, halls and floors of the frozen fortress, avoiding the most necessary the Sentinels and eliminating any Fallen that could give the alarm only discover them. As they advanced, they saw that the ice had affected not only the structure but also Mechanicles' machines, which were frozen, unable to move freely, which gave them an advantage. Also surprised to see some Stone Giants and Wraith in the fortress, but left the ice distract them.

Soon came to another hallway, thankfully empty, but Iago stopped.

"What's happen?" Aladdin asked.

"Do you not hear that?" Iago said, resting his ear on a wall. "It seems that something is heard."

All three supported the ears, hearing two voices. One was a woman, but the other, it was Mechanicles' one!

"B-b-b-b-but what happens here?" Mechanicles asked, his teeth chattering from the cold.

"I have no idea, Mechanicles, but there is ice everywhere." The female voice said on the other side.

Across the wall, a secondary laboratory Mechanicles and Salome were talking while trying to endure the cold.

"I k-k-k-k-k-know that! It's knows s-s-s-s-s-seeing it!" Mechanicles Exclaimed with hands on her arms. "But that's imp-p-p-p-p-possible! We're in the desert, Salome! "

"You think I don't know?" Salome asked the mad mechanic. "Most likely this is a joke from the ice Eidolon Shiva."

"O-o-o-o-okay, but what does h-h-h-h-h-here from the beginning?" Mechanicles asked.

"I do not know, maybe hide from some Eidolons hunter." Salome supposed. "And stop chattering! At the end you're going to stike me the cold!"

"The c-c-c-cold can't be s-s-s-s-ticked!"

"Whatever." She said, and looked thoughtful.

"W-w-w-w-w-what you think now?" Mechanicles asked.

"I think on our guests, the genie and the soldier on the top floor." She said. "I fear that the place is not heated for them. I'm afraid they'll freeze on this cold."

"So what? What h-h-h-h-happens to me? "The mad genius asked.

"Now stop chattering, okay!"

The group moved away from the wall, stopping to listen.

"'The genie and the soldier.'" Aladdin said. "They should be Genie and Razoul!"

"Razoul will be frozen if we don't get him out of here!" Kairi said.

The four ran to the top floor, reaching what looked like the main lab, also frozen. They looked around, found soon Razoul chained to a wall, freezing cold. The four went to him and began to release.

"You're the last person I expected to see me here, Street Rat." Razoul said, noting the cold in his voice.

"I'm glad to see you." Aladdin said.

"Where is Genie?" Kairi asked.

"Here!" Genie's voice rang, but they looked and saw nothing. "Here in the misted crystal ball!"

Soon they saw a crystal ball on a stand on a table. Kairi caught the ball and took the tarnish, seeing the face of Genie. Then she threw the ball to the ground, breaking it, and releasing it, soon getting a Eskimo suit with snow peak and all.

"Phew, and I glad to see you!" The genie said cheerfully. "First I get into that narrow sphere, and then everything gets frozen, in the desert!"

"Well, on the ice, is Shiva's fault." Kairi said.

"Who?" Razoul asked rubbing his wrists after being released.

"Shiva, the Ice Queen." Genie, now dressed in professor's white coat said. "An ice Eidolon, which can freeze anything." He said and looked at the ice. "Yes, this is has her mark."

"She wanted to help, but I think she overdid it a little." Kairi said.

"A little? We are lucky to not be ice cubes for this! "Iago said.

"But it has all the guards' nerve with so much ice, making it possible for us to get here." Aladdin said. "But now we have to get out of here, before we get found."

"Too late, Aladd-d-d-d-din!" The voice of Mechanicles rang around.

Without warning, a trapdoor opened beneath them, causing all but Iago and Genie fall, but they soon followed them.

All went down across some ramps until reach what looked like a dark hangar. The group got up sore from the fall, and soon came Iago and Genie.

"Where are we?" Aladdin asked.

"This appears to be an underground hangar, and rather large." Genio said.

"You have said it, Genie!" Mechanicles voice sounded in the darkness.

Soon several lights came on, showing a huge scorpion-shaped robot, except that instead of tweezers had guns, one single and a rotating one, the sting had too a small cannon. Mechanicles was riding the mechanical monstrosity from the robotic body's center on a cockpit with glass.

"This time you've surpassed yourself, Mechanicles." Aladdin said.

"Thank you, Aladdin!" Mechanicles said from the inside. "This is my greatest work! Also isolated from the cold, which is a relief knowing that everything is frozen.

"Don't tell me. Neither we felt it. "Razoul said.

"And this would not have been possible if not been for us." Salome said, over the robot-scorpion, floating on a broom.

"And you are?" Kairi asked to Salome.

"I am Salome, great dark witch, and one of the Three Dark Wives." Salome was presented.

"These are the wives of who are in charge of the Fallen. And believe me, they are completely _untrustworthy._ " Genie said crossing his arms with a angry face.

"Thanks for the summary." Said Salome and looked at Kairi. "Hmmm, Morrigan said you were higher."

"Morrigan?" Kairi asked.

"You know, the succubus you found in Radiant Garden days ago." She said, and Kairi recalled the incident.

"Be careful, these beings don't plan anything good to you, that's for sure!" Genie said.

"For my heart?" Kairi asked after to hear the warning.

"No, they don't want your heart of light." Genie corrected. "They want to end your life!"

"What?!"

"Exactly, my sweet genie." Salome said. "You may not know it, but your mere existence is a threat to our Lord, and to maintain its own existence, we have to eliminate you."

Kairi stared confused by this information, but got serious and called her Keyblade. "You shall try!"

"Oh, I like girls with character." Salome said. "Mechanicles, all yours."

"Finally!" Mechanicles said, wiping a small stain on the glass, before set in motion the robo-scorpion. "Do not worry about the cold. My robo-scorpion runs with fire, so I will roast you like chickens! "He said as the tweezers-guns are pointed to them.

"Razoul, Abu, Iago, take cover!" Aladdin said.

The three retreated in a corner of the hangar, while the largest scorpion cannon fired a flare against Aladdin, which avoided jumping sideways. Kairi tried to take advantage of his distraction to him, but the rotary cannon began firing fire balls repeatedly, making her run avoiding the fire balls.

"Let's see what you think of this." Mechanicles mentioned with the tail pointing toward Aladdin. He shot a fireball that Aladdin avoided, but caused an explosion that some flames remained in the impacted point.

Kairi and Aladdin were separated on either side of the robo-scorpion, by seeing who would go first. Without any surprise, he began to turn towards Aladdin and fired a flare at him, being avoided by the hair.

"No, you fool! Forget him! The brat is most important! Take care of her!" Salome cried from the air.

"Okay, okay! Don't be so bossy! Basically I was supposed to kill Aladdin." Mechanicles turned the robot, this time facing Kairi, now shooting blasts of fire, forcing Kairi roll to one side avoiding fire bullets. From her position, she saw the tail pointing at her, and began to run, avoiding the shot, and the resulting explosion.

Despite having disadvantage, she wondered why he had to use that pattern of attacks when I could shoot like crazy with three guns. Genie looked at the situation and soon saw what was happening. "Hey, guys! I got it! These guns were too hot after to shoot and have to wait until it is cool enough for another shot! "

"Oh, shut up!" Salome said making a movement with her hand, and soon Genius got his mouth covered by a steel plate.

Mechanicles continued to shoot Kairi, and when was in the aim, Aladdin, with the flare, the fire balls and the incendiary bullets consecutively until Kairi thought he might try to do something with the guns. So, Kairi decided to try to attempt a Blizzard spell against cannon that Mechanicles was to shoot, freezing the barrel, but he fired anyway, breaking the ice, and almost hitting Kairi with the flames.

"Nice try, but you need more than just ice to block my guns!" Mechanicles said, using the rotary cannon against Kairi, as she dodged the bullets.

The situation was quite precarious, but thought I might try to see this time the power of Shiva, but need time to focus on this power. "Aladdin, distract him as you can!"

Aladdin understood and stood next to the robot. "Ey, Mechanicles! Why don't you got to me? Basically, its me who spoils your plans, and not she. In resume, anybody could spoil them." He said, mocking the scientist.

"You cursed bug!" Mechanicles said angrily, pointing the barrel of tail against Aladdin.

"Hey, you forgot to clean something!" Genie shouted after removing the plate from the mouth.

"What?" Mechanicles asked looking around.

"This!" Genius said pulling oil on glass, blocking his vision.

"Damn, this isn't funny!" The mad inventor said, accidentally activating the tail gun, shooting a fireball against Aladdin. Fortunately, Genie, turned like a fireman, rescued Aladdin at the last moment, avoiding the explosion.

"Thank you, Genie."

"It was nothing."

Kairi, taking advantage of the the time, managed to channel the new power in it fully. As with Chocobo did, her clothes changed because Shiva's. Now seemed to take a sort of light female armor, entirely composed of ice, both the boots and gloves were of ice, and even had a matching frozen tiara. Interestingly not feel cold anywhere, despite the ice around her.

"Look who met Shiva." Salome commented quietly glanced from the ceiling.

"Wow." Genius said, with binoculars and a book of powers and forms, looking it every two seconds. "That's new."

"That will not help you!" Mechanicles said after cleaning, in time record, the glass and place the robo-scorpion facing her, aiming his flamethrower against it, shooting flames from it.

Kairi managed to avoid the flare, gliding through the air, as if her feet floated above the ground. Before being shocked at this, noticed that the robot was pointing her with the rotary cannon, ready to fire. Kairi threw to the gun a Blizzard that ended freezing the barrel, even more than before. And when he tried to shoot, without warning the cannon exploded, leaving it useless.

"What?!" Mechanicles asked, wondering what had happened. "You will see it!" Then she shot the fireball from the tail, but Kairi avoided the explosion by the hair, but when Mechanicles prepared to fire his flamethrower, she froze with Blizzard that same canyon, then causing it to explode, now leaving two canons less. "This isn't possible!"

Apparently, the powers of Shiva gave her not only the new appearance, but also increased her powers and ice spells, which was really helpful in that situation.

"Eh, Mechanicles" Aladdin cried, capturing the attention of the inventor. "What is it? I thought it was a masterpiece. "

"You'll see, when the tail gun cools down, you know." Mechanicles said, pointing to the tail Aladdin.

"Why not now?" Aladdin groped.

"If you insist!" Said Mechanicles and fired the cannon. But there was no shooting. "Huh?" Only a explosion that destroyed good part of the tail. It turned out that Kairi froze the barrel of during the distraction of Aladdin. "Oh, this is too much! It's over!"Mechanicles said turning the robot, looking Kairi. "If I can't burn you, I will crush you like a bug!"

"That would be interesting." Salome muttered from the air.

Mechanicles put his robot at full speed and the robo-scorpion rushed to Kairi, trying to ram her, but she kneel down and began to glide toward him, passing under the robot, and at the same time, touching the ground with the Keyblade, freezing the ground, and thus causing the robot couldn't be controlled, and finally crashed against the wall, being really torn.

Salome hit her face with her hand to such a disaster. "Amateurs." She said and left.

Mechanicles staggered out of the robot, falling headfirst to the ground, being stunned by the tremendous blow, having trouble getting up and babbling incoherently for a moment.

Kairi relieved to see that the battle was over.

"Congratulations!" Genius dressed like a referee said. "We have a champion by frozen KO!

"Well done, Kairi." Aladdin said, approaching her.

"It was nothing." Kairi thanked with a smile. "The truth is that it hasn't been easy. Do you have to deal with things like this? "

"You have no idea. Now we are almost used to it." He said as Iago, Abu and Razoul approached.

"I must admit, Miss, you've done a good job." Razoul said.

"Hey, what about us?" Genio asked.

"Don't provoke me, okay?" Razoul warned. "I've had enough trouble for today by your fault."

"He will never change." Aladdin said.

"And the witch?" Kairi asked.

"That witch took off when she saw Mechanicles screwing down. Surely we will not see her in a while. "Iago said.

Meanwhile, Mechanicles regained consciousness and began to curse what happened seeing what was left of his machine.

"Well, now that this is over, how about we look the Mechanicles's hidden treasure." Asked Iago.

"The truth is-" Suddenly there was an explosion. Moreover, there were more explosions that seemed to affect the entire structure of the building. "What about?"

Genius dressed up as a scientific and made several calculations. "According to my calculations..." Genie began with a ridiculous voice. "...Seems that the extreme contrast of hot and cold that is suffering this place seems to cause severe overheating ice explosions, causing damages to the structure of the base, causing more explosions that do more damage, and so on until end in a final explosion that disintegrates everything in and around this place. "

The group looked confused by her explanation and Kairi finally said. "Translation?"

"What this whole place is about to explode, and if we do't get out of here we end up being part of the environment for life!" Genius said altered and turning his head in alarm lights. "EVACUATION! EVACUATION! "

"It's time to get as far away as possible!" Said Mechanicles running fast at possible towards a hidden door, and after crossing it, there was another explosion and some debris blocked the exit.

"Great, now we're trapped!" Iago said and looked at Kairi. "Couldn't you use your super powers to freeze this site and give us more time?"

At that time Kairi regained his normal clothes, and shrugged. "Sorry, time limit."

Another explosion and more debris fell. "And what now?" Iago asked.

"Asking and complaining will not get us anywhere!" Razoul said to Iago.

A new explosion caused a hole in a wall, but it was too high to reach anyone who could not fly. Fortunately, soon Magic Carpet appeared there and came flying to them.

"Carpet! How nice to see you! "Aladdin said.

"The first time I'm glad to see a flying doormat!" Razoul commented.

Genie became a fighter pilot and sat on one side of carpet, "Okay, let's not childish and climb aboard! This is getting very hot at moments!" All went to Magic Carpet, balancing to fit everyone inside. "Well, get ready for takeoff! 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Suddenly the carpet reached full speed and flew across the hole, whizzing through the halls of the fortress that was bursting at times. Such was the speed, that sweeps a Sentinel on the way, which was holding itself on Genie by the surprise.

"Tahw si eht gnineam fo siht?" The confused Sentinel asked.

"Thanks, but we don't want stowaways, thanks!" Genie said with a heavy hammer and threw the Sentinel out of the carpet. "Curious. thoughts, but you can't understand anything." Genius commented like jokingly, as if he had time for that now!

Soon Carpet and Genie took all out the fortress that was exploding violently, until finally there was a tremendous explosion that could be seen miles away, and luckily did not swallowed any of them, grateful for it

"I wonder what happened to Mechanicles." Kairi commented looking the tremendous explosion.

Mechanicles was leaving the canyon, completely covered in sand and smoke. After recovering the air, looked has sky, watching the smoke from the explosion of his base. "The last time I interact with strangers. Scooter!" Yelled and soon a beetle flying robot appeared near him. Mechanicles climbed on him, set fly and soon abandoned the place. "I swear one of these days will avenge me, Aladdin. Someday! Of you and that brat! I SWEAR! "

Soon all were in the palace of Agrabah, where they explained to the Sultan about everything that happened, thanking all had ended well.

"Well, dear, what will you do now?" The Sultan asked.

"I may decide to leave, and keep traveling." Kairi said.

"And may I ask why you are on this journey, if not without discretion?" Iago asked.

"The truth is that I am traveling to know my origins, and it seems that follow those things is the only way to find the truth." Kairi said.

"I understand. In your place I would do the same." Aladdin said. "The truth is I never meet my father."

"Well, well, let's not get sad this day, everything went well. At least I assume you will clean up a bit before leaving. Admittedly, you're all made a mess!" The Sultan said noting the current state of all.

"Well, I think another bathroom will not go wrong. Whenever, keeps Genie outside the palace. "Kairi said.

"Never fails!" Genius folding his arms with angry face said. "You get them by accident and make you a pervert!" He said doing a raspberry before look away.

Kairi smiled shaking his head at the current situation.

Two subjects were gathered in a dark throne room, with blue flames from candles on the walls, guarded by demonic inert armors acting as immobile defenders of the room, an empty lonely throne, decorating the backrest with two statues, one of an angel and another of a demon, with several red banners on both sides of the throne with the bat emblem. One of them, the succubus Morringan turned sideways.

"Well, look who just came." Morrigan said, and soon approached Salome to both. "How were your things in Agrabah, dear?"

"For talk about it!" She said angrily. "It turns out that brat was there, helping that street rat and his brainless genie."

"Wait, are you saying that the girl was there in Agrabah?" Morrigan asked, surprised.

"Indeed!" Salome answered. "And because of her, our treat with Mechanicles has been ruined!"

"And how has it been possible?" The second subject asked, a massive white robot with a red lens on the head. "Explain yourself."

"It turns out that the brat has acquired the power of Shiva. But not for invoke her, but imbued herself with her powers. "She said.

"So it's true." The robot said.

"Do you know something we don't know, Master Brain?" Morrigan asked.

"As you know, our incursion into Twilight Town ended very badly." He told and they nodded. "Well, after analyzing the data, I saw it was she who killed the leader, and this time, using Chocobo-like powers."

"Are you saying that her powers have awakened?" Salome asked.

"Is possible, but not completely yet. She isn't used to these powers, but if this continues, at the end she will acquire the powers acquired by paternal inheritance." Said Master Brain and looked at Salome. "Have you noticed if she has any idea about her past or the origin of her powers?"

"Yes I checked, and is even more confusing than any in her place. Just know that we want her deaf for our loved husband. No more. "

"Well, the less she knew the better."

"Where is Medusa, by the way?" Morrigan asked.

"She is still in her assignment in that world. It was difficult for her to convince these 'gods' to have the Fallen near. And surely, it will be the end of the child. "

"How do you know?" Salome asked.

"It seems that she follow the trail of the Fallen between worlds." Master Brain said. "If my calculations are correct, soon she will get where Medusa is. She has also told me that she has acquired a 'weapon' with which to cause as much chaos as possible if necessary. "

"I hope it works. If not, we will have serious problems." Salome said.


	10. Chapter 9

Kairi, following a new trail of the Fallen, soon came to a new world, and decided to land outside the city to avoid suspicion. When she got closer, she could see how much that this world, like its architecture was based in Ancient Greece, as Kairi learned in her classes at Destiny Islands. She also knew that such a world would be occupied by gods, so she would be careful with what she did.

While walking around town looking for some trace of the Fallen, soon reached a large courtyard surrounded by walls, with a huge building at the bottom of it, and two huge statues of gladiators facing each other, and on the way to the entrance had statues of the Greek gods, as if they observe people entering the building. For descriptions of Sora, Kairi soon found she was in Olympus Coliseum, where Sora participated in tournaments in the past. After meditating for a while, Kairi thought that nothing would happen if she joined one, as that basically deal expected something different, even if are Heartless.

Upon entering inside, she found a small hall with two shelves with trophies in both racks. Kairi looked at them and saw that they had the same names: Sora, Goofy and Donald. This made it clear that they were really here in the first Heartless incident. Only were found in hall three people, or something. One was clearly a short, plump bearded faun in the face. Another was a girl around her age, blonde length hair to the shoulder; blue eyes; and she was dressed in a red and black blouse; white pants with very high brown boots covering beyond the knee; and a pair of brown and white gloves; and seemed to have a katana strapped to her waist. Kairi noted that on the skirt's blouse seemed be iron plates. She wouldn't be surprised if she had more armor hidden in her clothes. The other was clearly was also around her age, or more seeing that this was an elf for her pointed ears. She had a long blonde greenish hair reaching to their legs; equal to her eyes; green and blue blouse; blue and white skirt; white armbands with a red stone in each; two long white boots with a red stone in the top of them; and a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands. Although hidden by hair, seemed to have a bow, but no where to place the arrows quiver. What really caught her attention was the elf's breasts, which were somewhat larger than both, which meant she had a bit of envy for it, but at least not noticeable.

The two girls seemed to have a heated conversation but Kairi could hear the conversation.

"What do you mean you can't get us into any of the posts in the tournament?" The blonde asked him.

"I have told you!" The Faun said. "Groups of one and two members are complete. Only you could enter as a group of three. "

"Well then get us there!"

"Look, girl, my words are three." The Faun said clearly. "You are only two."

Kairi had a little mess to count the number of words.

"You could at least find some way to participate, right?" The elf asked, as trying to convince the faun. "By the way, that's four words."

"Sorry, rules are rules!" The Faun said. "The last time I skipped the rules, Zeus ended up giving me a bolt in the butt, so, no."

"Mrgrgr..." The blonde growled angrily. "Damn horned faun." She said and turned around, passing by without noticing Kairi and left the hall.

The elf tried to speak with the faun, but this one looked as he somehow expected her to convince him, but it was clearly useless when asked. "Something more, Miss?"

She sighed when she saw no choice and left as well. Kairi thought of talking to the faun, but after saw what happened, she decided to leave the idea for now and left the room.

Out he found the two girls. The elf was leaning on one of the statues, while the other was walking in circles angry. Kairi imagined she sprout smoke from her ears.

"Argh, that damn stubborn tadpole faun...It can be more stubborn? Mrgrgr..." The girl said angrily, kicking one of the statues of the gods, and this seemed to be newly placed, as it fell to the ground, breaking, although she didn't care.

"Hey you, wait a moment!" Rang a voice from the side, causing the three shall look upon one side. "Yes, you, the blonde haired girl, I want tell you a few things!"

Who addressed them was clearly a man with blue skin; blue flames instead of hair; a long black robe with a skull as a brooch; and smoke coming out of the foot, as an extension of the skirt. Clearly a lot like the statue that the girl dropped to the floor with the kick.

"You see dear, did I come to your world, and I get to destroy the statues or belongings of your father?" The stranger god said.

"Who cares, weirdo? Do not you see I'm mad?" The girl said.

He coughed a little. "Well, I better give you a small, but important, tip on how to treat a god, especially me." She said calmly. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Suddenly said angrily, turning his skin red and head's flame turned red too, covering part of his body with flames, causing the girl stepped back with shock. "If you don't watch your tone with me, I'll rip your tongue here and now, tadpole!"

Without warning was heard the sound of an arc stretching. Both turned their heads to the elf, who was pointing both, or rather the god, with her bow and blue magic arrow. Kairi wasn't believed after see how the elf just took the bow and with the other hand created a magic arrow from nowhere and said to them. "Leave her alone, okay?"

"Listen, dear elf, why not calms down a little?" The sinister god said while returning from its previous color. "You could cause problems with that bow if you shoot the wrong person."

"An advice coming from who is with the League of Villains." Kairi said approaching them, capturing their attention. "I'm wrong, Hades?"

"What?" The god Hades asked confused. "How do you know that? And who are you? "

"You may not remember me, but you saw once in Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion when it was called." Kairi said. "I do not remember because I was 'away', but Sora has told me about you."

"Sora?" Hades asked, until he got the memory on the head, pounding the palm of his hand with his fist. "Ah, now I remember! You're the Princess of Heart! The one Maleficent brought and the silver-haired boy! "

The two girls looked at Kairi surprised at this revelation, as if they knew over what was a Princess of Heart.

"Yes, so I suggest you leave them alone, or if no you will see that Sora isn't your only pain in your divine ass." Kairi said materializing her Keyblade, being now Wishing Lamp, more surprising the other two.

"Oh, hey, hold your horses, okay? We were just playing." Hades said trying to be funny. "Look, no hard feelings, you see?" Hades rubbed his hand on the head of the blonde, although not thoroughly enjoyed it. "I don't think this is needed, right?"

"Needed what?" Another voice sounded, this time from the entry courtyard.

"Oh, great, that's just what I needed." Hades said putting his hand on his face.

Then came a really high muscular man; short brown hair and blue eyes; carrying a large brown breastplate; Greek skirt of the same color; leather bracelets on his wrists and two legs brown sandals. Hades sighed as he approached.

"Leave me alone, Jercules, I'm having a ridiculous situation, and doesn't want you to turn it worse." Hades said.

"Well, you should left now; my father is looking you to discuss the tournament." 'Jercules' said to Hades.

"Okay, okay, I understand." Hades said and looked at the three girls. "I'll be watching, okay?" Hades said before disappearing in a flash.

"Candle head." Said the girl, suddenly Hades appears beside her. "I HEARD THAT!" Hades yelled before disappearing again.

"I hope Hades hadn't caused problems." Said the man as he approached them, and looked at Kairi. "You're Sora's friend, right?"

She was surprised by the question, but nodded. "Yes, I am Kairi. How do you know?"

"Very simple. I don't know many people who carry a Keyblade around." He said. "By the way, I'm Hercules, son of Zeus and great hero of this world."

"I thought so." Kairi said approaching, remembering the stories of Sora.

"I suppose, and who are these girls who were able to make lost his cool to Hades?" Hercules asked. "Clearly they're not of this world like you."

"My name is Edea Lee, and I am the daughter of the Templar and Marshal of Eternia's Duchy." The girl, Edea, said.

"My name is Rena, and I'm a sniper elf of Elrios." The elf, Rena, said.

"And how you came here?" Kairi asked. Neither could answer that question, as if came to this world was for something that was slipping from logic. While considering that the worlds were separated, the ignorance from the reason was logic. "At least you could tell me why you're here, right?"

"Let's say we had heard of this tournament, and wanted to participate to see how it is." Rena said.

"But that stubborn faun tells us we can't enter the tournament unless we were a group of three because the other places of fewer members were occupied!" Edea said.

"I know that, I heard your conversation before." Kairi said.

"True, Phil tends to be a little stubborn, but he knows his stuff. These tournaments are no laughing matter. "Hercules said.

"Do you know this shorty faun?" Rena asked, surprised.

"Sure! He is my trainer. Moreover, Philoctetes is the best trainer of heroes in the world." The hero explained.

"He, being a trainer of heroes?" Edea asked, disbelievingly.

"Well, you are now talking with one of his apprentices." Herc said.

"Message caught." Edea said looking away.

"I wanted to participate, but after what I heard, I decided to abandon the idea." Kairi said.

Hercules thought a moment. "I think I have the solution, follow me." He said and walked into the coliseum, and the three girls followed him, confused about his idea.

Inside they found Phil reviewing some things in the hall.

"I'm back, Phil." Herc said cheerfully.

"It was time. I need your help with some things. The tests for the tournament were a bit disastrous as you saw and we have to fix some things." Said the Faun and turned, surprising to see the girls. "You again! How many times must I tell you that you can't participate due to lack of places? "

"You don't said nothing to me." Kairi commented.

"Phil, I spoke with them, and I think they could participate if the three are involved in the same team."

"Huh?" Asked the three surprised.

"You're kidding, right, big guy?" Phil said. "I am somewhat aware of two of the girls, but the other I have no idea who she is."

"My name is Kairi and I'm Sora's friend." Kairi answered.

Philoctetes looks her with a raised eyebrow, watching. "Wait a minute, you, are you Sora's friend?" He asked and she nodded, making Phil to laugh. "That's a good one!"

"But it's true, look!" Kairi said before revealing Wishing Lamp to Phil.

Then it became more serious. "Seriously, do you think you're the only one who can use that?" Phil said. "Like Sora, I have seen several users that weapon. One of them appeared six months before Sora came back here; and other three about eight years ago. And now that I think, where will they be now? "

"Anyway, I don't think will happen nothing if they participate in the same team. Also, if something happens, we can get them out of here in case of danger." Hercules said trying to reason with hi trainer.

Phil looked thoughtful for a moment, walking in circles, until it stopped. "Okay, okay, the three may participate. But I willn't take responsibility if something happens, okay?"

"Got it!" Hercules said as a Edea gestured a sign of achievement with her arm.

"And you're lucky, will soon begin the tournament, so when you are ready, speak with me." Phil said.

"But if we are ready, old faun." Edea said. "We can start anytime."

"The sooner the better." Rena said.

"I don't mind waiting, but if my new teammates want start, I'll not stop them." Kairi said looking at his two new companions.

"Okay, I will explain the rules." Phil said, pulling out of who knows where a blackboard with scribbles. "The rules are simple. Each of the groups will face a number of groups of monsters we have prepared in each round. If you lose against a group, you will be disqualified. If all goes well you, you'll be facing one of the participating groups, and whoever wins, moves to the next phase, and so on to the end, whatever is a monster or another participant. Have you understood?"

"Absolutely!" Edea said.

"Like crystal." Rena said.

"It will be good to fight a rival, or at least, against the Heartless." Kairi said as the other two nodded.

But both remained silent again to see Phil's face as a gesture of 'really?' "Now, how is it that you have not knew it yet?" Philoctetes asked.

"As Sora told me, Heartless are normally the rivals." Kairi said.

"Normally yes, but the problem is that this world has entered into a state on which the Heartless can't come in this world; and therefore we can't use them for the tournament." Phil explained.

"And what will use in their place?" Edea asked.

"Well, before we had no idea, but soon someone came to the gods and gave them an alternative, which we use in the tests for efficacy. I think they're called Fallen or something." Phil thoughtfully said.

"Fallen?" Kairi asked, taking a step back in surprise. "It can't be!"

"Are you sure of what you saying?" Edea asked.

"Yes, that is the name by which they are called." Phil said.

"Do you know them?" Kairi asked to Edea.

"We may not know how it is that we are not in our worlds, but we do know one thing. Those things have a lot to do with this!" Rena said.

"My world has been been recently visited by those things. And when I tried to figure out what they were, wham! I ended up here." Edea explained.

"I, for my part, I don't like these creatures, but are orders of my father and the other gods." Hercules said.

"Included Hades?" Kairi asked.

"Well, not exactly, but he doesn't like anything he can't control or manipulate. And how those creatures don't like to obey his orders, you see. "

"And you know who has convinced them to accept these monsters?" Rena asked.

"We don't know. I just know that will be watching the tournament, but sure will be in the shadows." Phil said. "But you are not the first to ask that."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. A blonde girl in a black coat, and a character as scary as Hades, was asking about the Fallen, and when she heard what I said, she enrolled in one of the places of 'lonely' we had." Phil explained.

"Elerna..." Kairi commented thinking in the description. "Sure she is."

"You know her?" The faun asked.

"I met her in person at Radiant recently, and just know she is looking at the heads of the Fallen." Kairi said. "Maybe, Shaft may also be here, or maybe..." She began to think about the possibility. "... One of the Three Dark Wives."

In a dark area of the Coliseum, a figure hidden in the shadows waiting impatiently to start the tournament, until suddenly a small glow, coming from a little fairy appeared, without illuminating the shadowy figure approached it.

"I do not know how you knew, but the girl that you have described is here." The little fairy said.

The only answer was to see a pair of snake eyes in the dim shadow of darkness, along with a sinister smile showing four fangs, similar to a cobra.


	11. Chapter 10

The tournament was about to begin, and even though there wasn't public, many were the participants who were in the center of the arena. Kairi, near Edea and Rena, could observe all participants, and clearly was the most disparate group of characters that could be in a tournament, probably from different worlds. So could find Elerna among participants, but was frowning and seemed to look around, probably looking if there was anything unusual in the area, so no Kairi caught his attention.

Soon appeared in front of them a large and muscular man of orange skin, white long hair, eyebrows and white beard, wearing a Greek purple robe with a belt over his left shoulder with a medallion on it, and totally barefoot. At first glance it was really imposing, and surely was a god. Soon more gods appeared at his side, including Hades.

"Attention all!" The white-haired god called. "Perhaps some may know who I am, but for those who do not know, I'm Zeus, the king of all the gods of this world!"

Everyone was silent as they watched now Zeus.

"That's Hercules's father?" Kairi asked Rena.

"It is possible." Affirm the elf.

"I know you are all looking forward to the tournament, and we understand that." Zeus said. "We have been preparing this tournament some time, especially after the Heartless' disappearance. But don't worry; we have you found a replacement for them. These creatures, as I understand, they're called the Fallen. "

Many people began to talk between them after this notice. Apparently, other worlds had contact with these beings, which worried Kairi.

"I imagine you have had before an encounter with these beings. But I can assure you that we have everything under control." Zeus said trying to calm the others.

"Yes, everything except the freak." Commented Hades suddenly, catching the attention of others.

"What freak is talking about?" One of the participants asked.

"It's nothing. It's just a Fallen that apparently not obey orders, and loves to spoil all kinds of events, but we are prepared." Zeus said. "We willn't allow this tournament to be messed."

"And if appears so suddenly?" Another participant asked.

"Calm down. There is only one, so I'm sure that if it happens, we can with it." Hercules said among the participants, trying to calm them.

"As my son says, no need to worry." Zeus said.

"I think so." Said a red skined god with red spartan armor and a helmet that barely fit in the head. He seemed to have a list in hand. "A participant is missing." He said and looked the other gods, observing the participants.

"You're right, Ares." Hades said eyeing the arena. "This one is missing. Or is very small, or isn't here. "

"Oh, well, if she's not here soon, she may be disqualified." A blue god who was flying said.

Kairi was curious who the participant was missing, but something caught her eye.

An evil laugh is heard one side of the arena, and all looked to its source, near a door with bars. Suddenly appeared on the floor a Fallen Circle and released a being that looked like a person, or rather a demon, with a harlequin dress with black and red robes, with parts of his torso and arms exposed. The gaze of the strange man clearly revealed evil. Pure evil.

"He is again! The Hellequin "said one of the gods.

"Too inopportune!" cursed Zeus.

The Hellequin snapped his fingers and more Fallen Circles appeared around soon having with him a legion of Skeletons, Axe Armors, Knight Armors and several Wraiths type Ignis, Nulla and Cicero. The Hellequin pointed with his hand to the participants and the Fallen advanced towards them.

"Prepare yourself!" Rena alerted taking her bow.

All participants, including gods, confronted the Fallen legion dispatched by the Hellequin while he scurried away from the battle for better seen at a distance.

Kairi didn't take long to destroy several Skeletons and Axe Armors, also launching several spells against the Wraiths, making sure not to hit any of them with their element or would be a waste of magic, though with practice had no problems.

Although she couldn't look at the other participants or gods, she managed to look at Rena, who from a distance started shooting magic arrows from her bow against the Wraiths, hitting on all shots. However a Knight Armor approach her and attacks with his halberd, but the elf stepped nimbly avoiding him aside and struck several kicks to the armor, throwing back while synchronizing a shot that hit the head of the Knight Armor, killing it

She also caught her attention Edea, who was dealing with Skeletons, Axe Armors and Knights Armors, blocking every attack with her katana with great skill, and after seeing an opportunity, made several cuts with the katana cutting several Fallen in front of her . She also had the opportunity to make a wide horizontal cut against three Axe Armors, destroying all three at once.

She was surprised to see that her comrades in the tournament, if they were to be, were so good for their age, but that doesn't distract her from the battle. Soon, everyone had finished with the Fallen's group.

Without warning, the Hellequin appeared again, and for annoy them more, summoned more Fallen Circles, calling more Ignis, Nulla and Cicero Wraiths, this time calling for a green version that seemed to stay close to the other spectra (Sana Wraith). It also appeared from several circles a group of creatures like a mix between man, fish and eel (Merman), roaring to all them. The Hellequin gave the order to attack and retired immediately.

"Really?" Edea said.

"Don't mess around!" said one participant.

Again all began to fight against the Wraiths and the Mermen. Kairi was now fighting a trio of Mermen and multiple Wraiths on this occasion. She could see that one of the Mermen coiled like a spring on his tail and she could see that time jumped like a snake at her, avoiding it in time. Kairi didn't remove her attention from the other Mermen, but one sucked air, and without warning launched a fireball that if she had not ducked, it would hit full in her, but the ball hit the other Merman, enraging it. After knowing the pattern of these new Fallen, Kairi started beating the Mermen on, thus preventing them to surround her, but for some reason these were recovered after the hits. Her eye soon caught the Sana Wraiths, casting spells which affected the near Fallen. These monsters were the same as the Heartless Green Requiem and were using Cure and Cura spells with them!

The Keyholder quickly understood and knowing that these green ghosts were identical to the homogeneous Heartless, threw her Keyblade like a boomerang, hitting the Sana Wraiths, destroying them, and leaving vulnerable the Mermen. After evading the jump of a Merman, and the fireballs from the other two, she could focus on them with blows and Thunder spells, soon destroying those who had close.

Rena, meanwhile, was shooting to the Fallen with her arrows to all the Wraiths and Mermen at aim, and honestly, she quickly grasped the importance of the Wraiths Sana in this confrontation, and after eliminating then with well shot magic arrows, she could take care of the other Fallen without much difficulty, either with magic arrows or with blunt kicks.

Edea, however, had to block with her katana every attack from the Wraiths spectra and the Mermen, but took every opportunity to counter their attacks, though she knew that while the Sana Wraiths were wandering around, the other Wraiths and Mermen would recover from her attacks in a few moments. Anyway, she advanced to be able to reach these Wraiths and with her katana soon got rid of them, being able of get rid of the other Fallen on few moments.

Finally all got rid of the enemy, although some were tired of the battle.

Suddenly the Hellequin made an appearance for the third time, releasing his laughter.

"Really! Is it a joke?" Rena said complaining.

"Not this time!" Kairi cried and ran towards the Hellequin, trying to hit him with the Keyblade.

The Hellequin dodged the blow and with a quick sleight of hand, launched several daggers as he retreated against Kairi. This avoided a dagger while the other remaining blocked.

The lost dagger just dig into Zeus' butt, who just looked what happened. "Eh! Hey you! Watch where you point was that!" The king of the gods shouted to the Hellequin angrily.

The Hellequin jumped into the sky, while throws several bombs to the ground, forcing Kairi to retreat to avoid explosions. Upon landing and taking advantage summoned more Fallen Circles, but this time it came out three new types of Fallen: skeletons with light armor armed with short swords (Skeleton Soldier), skeletons with light plates armed with bows (Skeleton Archer), and dozens of giant beasts like wolves (Warg), also these were being covered by several Sana Wraiths. The Hellequin ordered to attack with hand and retreated again.

All were now fighting desperately against the new legion of Fallen, while Kairi was defending herself from the Soldier Skeletons, blocking arrows from the Skeleton Archers, and trying to avoid the terrible jaws of the Wargs. During the battle, Edea and Rena ran at her side, also battling the Fallen.

"We have to fight together to overcome them!" Kairi said after blocking the strike of a Fallen.

"Maybe you're right! On our own we would have it hard!" Edea said after cutting deadly a Warg.

"So be it! Count with me!" Rena confirmed by looking at them, while a direct arrow fired against a Sana Wraith, and without looking.

The three young girls began to fight against the enemies together. While Rena shoots to the Wraith Sana and Skeletons Archers, Edea and Kairi faced the nearby Fallen without discriminating between Skeleton Soldier and Warg, and some too close Skeleton Archer. And while Kairi threw her spells against the Fallen, Edea protected her against any enemy approaching she.

After several minutes fighting, Kairi had the idea to use her special ability, without prior warn to the other two that remain not surprised by what they would see. After that announcement, Kairi was concentrated and triggered the Chocobo Form, knowing that this time needs agility. Despite the clear surprise of what happened, Edea and Rena remained steady and focused on their enemies. Kairi used her raised agility by the Chocobo Form to attack quickly the Fallen, reaching quickly the ones far away.

After fighting a long time, they managed to end the third group of fallen, and all were tired.

Unfortunately, the Hellequin appeared to them a fourth time, making fun of how exhausted was everyone.

"This is over!" Kairi said preparing to launch a Fire against the evil harlequin, but something stopped her.

A large fireball hit directly in the Hellequin, causing it to hit the ground. The impact must have been powerful, as the Fallen soon exploded, leaving the heart and a great number of souls that had inside.

"What happened?" Rena asked.

"That was close, don't you think?" Rang a female voice behind them all, and they turned around.

All were left without a word, and it was complicated. The person who spoke exactly a little fairy that generated a blue glow, but you could see it was female with long white hair with yellow tips, wearing a short white dress accompanied by black stockings and gloves, and a small crystal on the top of the dress. This seemed to show a friendly smile, yet sinister.

"YOU!" Exclaimed Edea, her katana ready to attack, but Rena stopped her standing on the way.

"What's wrong?" The elf asked to her.

"Where were you?" The god Ares asked. "You missed all the fun!"

"Fun your uncle!" Most participants exclaimed.

"Forgive my delay, great God of War." The fairy said addressing the gods. "I've just been busy looking for someone."

"Who was the person who you wanted when this entire circus was?" Hades asked.

"I don't believe such lame excuse!" Edea said getting closer with her katana, but something hit her full, leaving her paralyzed in the position in which she was hitten, not knowing what had happened, and unable to speak.

"Excuse me, it's my fault." Another voice said. Soon appeared at the fairy's side a kind of creature with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake; wearing clothes that covered only her breasts and waist, snake eyes and, to everyone's surprise, a large number of black snakes instead of hair. "Excuse Airy. She detected the presence of the Hellequin and sought me to prevent to more Fallen be just under his command. "

"Did you do that?" Asked Rena looking at Edea paralyzed.

"It is." The snake woman said. "Don't worry. Soon it will get rid of the paralysis. "

"You know I don't accept that you use your powers to paralyze others." Zeus scolded for a moment. "Anyway, are you sure we will don't have another Hellequin hanging around here, Medusa?"

"It is." The lady snake, Medusa, answered addressing the king of the gods. "That was the only Hellequin there was. There will be no more problems in the tournament. "

"For your sake, I hope so." Zeus said and looked at the fairy Airy. "And you, Airy, you better get ready for the tournament."

"So shall be, king of the gods." Airy said bowing, at the precise moment that Edea paralysis ended.

"Wait, you can play too?" Edea asked confused, recovering from paralysis.

"Yes, Edea, that is." Said Airy and soon began to fly away. "We'll see." Fairy was saying goodbye with her hand, almost mocking the swordswoman.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to make sure everything goes well." Medusa said bowing, while one of the snake heads stared at Kairi just as a snake looking at her prey.

Kairi decided to ignore it and focused on Edea, who was about to burst with anger, even though it was like a statue just before. "Edea, tell me, who is that Airy?"

She then looked at her seriously. "I will say only one thing. She represents deceit, lies and betrayal to me." Edea said with hatred in her voice.

After that answer, she saw Airy leaving the arena, knowing she would have to find out everything she could about her, and Edea seemed to be the only one who knew. But at the same time, she distrusted the intentions of the mysterious Medusa and how one of her snakes looked her before.

None of those present realized the Elerna's killing glare was doing to Medusa at the time.


	12. Chapter 11

_Kairi and Rena tried to pry much information as possible to Edea about the mysterious fairy, but she seemed angry every time they tried to make speak. Kairi got tired of trying and left Rena to continue, while she went to see Phil and talk about the tournament. She soon found the faun, who was preparing the positions of the participants in the tables._

 _He was so distracted with his task that will not attend even if he wanted to Kairi, but she could look at ranking tables. There she could see that the qualifying was divided into two groups: A and B. She and the other would be in the group A and thankfully Hercules at the B. That's relieved her a little, not wanting to face in their first round official against a god, or demigod as some people say out there. Focusing more on the group A realized that they could have two opponents in that round: Her opponent in the first round would Elerna, and in the second round, possibly Airy._

 _The redheaded girl knew about Elerna's skills after meeting her in the basement of Ansem's Castle in Radiant Garden, but was sure she would have some hidden surprises. But she was totally unaware of the scope of the power of Airy; all she knew was that she defeated the Hellequin with a shot recently, and Edea seems to have her into a personal black list or something. As she thought, felt Rena approached her and she turned to the elf._

 _"Anything new?" Kairi asked to Rena._

 _"Not much. She just said that we would understand everything as we saw how really fight the fairy." Rena explained. "And I think she put some emphasis on the term 'really fight', if I'm not mistaken."_

 _"What will have this fairy of particular that has Edea like that?" Kairi wondered._

 _"I do not know, but maybe we'll find out in this round." The elf said, looking at the leaderboard._

 _Then Kairi went to Phil to ask him some details of the tournament. He explained that before every major battle, all participants would have to face five groups of Fallen each one in closed rounds. Clearly, if one of the groups lost in the fight against one of the preliminary groups, would be eliminated from the tournament. A very simple rule, to be exact. With that in mind, Kairi and Rena went to pick up Edea to prepare for the battles._

 _The five groups of monsters that participants faced in the first round were just these:_

 _Boney: A group of six Skeletons and 3 Ignis Wraiths.  
Body Rising: A group formed by 10 Zombies and 5 Skeletons.  
Lethal Ice and Fire: A group made up of 4 Ignis Wraiths and 4 Nulla Wraiths.  
Air Terror: A group of 8 Bats and 3 Cicero Wraiths.  
Axes Dancers: A group composed of 7 Axe Armors._

 _During the battles, Kairi, Rena and Edea did a great trio defeating their rivals, and also get an idea of what each one could do and what was their weak point. Finally, they make it through all five battles, and were now ready for the first official battle._

 _Kairi, Edea and Rena were already waiting in the arena of the Coliseum, waiting to begin the fight. Suddenly, from the other side of the arena, Elerna appeared as if the earlier fighting hadn't done anything to her. Soon the four were in the middle of the sand, when suddenly the god Zeus approached them._

 _"I just hope fair play. This is a competition after all." Said the king of the gods, and the four nodded, and this retreated to leave some space between them._

 _"I must admit, girls, you have surprised me." Elerna said. "I thought you wouldn't pass the preliminary groups."_

 _"Thanks for the compliment." Edea said. "You didn't seem easy to deal with, seeing you're here." Elerna just nodded._

 _"If you're here, it means that there is something dark that the Fallen are here, right?" Kairi asked the woman._

 _"Yes, it's true. I just participated in this tournament for find their true intentions." Elerna said, soon revealing her daggers between her fingers. "While that means you have to disqualify you. Sorry, but you know he was a member of Organization XIII, the end of the day." Kairi nodded, knowing the history._

 _"I understand." Rena said with her hands on her hips. "But you should worry about you. We have no intention of losing."_

 _"And if there is something strange in this, maybe we can bring it out if we stay in the tournament." Kairi said, and smiled. "After all, they seem to focus on my death."_

 _"That's right." Elerna said. "In that case, let the other participants think before fighting with us, and see who wins."_

 _The three only nodded, and soon the four were placed in battle position._

 _"To all of you, the first battle of the first round! In this fight will confront Kairi, Rena and Edea; against Elerna! Let's the battle be-"_

 _"Wait a moment!" Rena said, silencing Zeus. Then everyone fell on their backs by the tension that was there before._

 _"What now?" Edea asked at the sudden interruption from the elf._

 _"It's something that I just thought of. We all use weapons that can kill. Is not it dangerous if there were a way to avoid this unnecessary harming? "_

 _The others soon began to think about that possibility, trying to find an idea._

 _"Well, I do not mind at all." Elerna said._

"In any case, we forgot to mention that the fights are not fatal." Zeus said. "All fighters have a special invisible barrier that we put them to avoid such incidents. But of course, they don't block the blows of the attacks. Are you okay with that? "

"Yeah, okay." Rena said.

"As long as we start, I will accept whatever." Elerna said.

"Very well, then." Zeus said, clearing his throat. "To all of you, the first battle of the first round! In this fight will confront Kairi, Rena and Edea; against Elerna" Then he looked with his eyes the contenders for a while just in case they thought to interrupt. When he saw they wouldn't, he continued. "Let the battle begin!" Zeus said, and after slapping his hands over the head, he disappeared in a flash.

The three ran to Elerna, but she raised her arms and suddenly lots of bolts began to fall from the sky, forcing them to deploy and run avoiding the countless falling thunder, but fortunately Kairi managed to get close to her and was able to give her several hits with her Keyblade, just before the woman disappeared and reappeared elsewhere, this time throwing her daggers against Kairi and Edea, holding them off, but Rena started shooting magic arrows against it, although the agility from the former member of the Organization wouldn't allow her to hit as much as she wanted, until fortunately an arrow struck her in the shoulder.

Elerna understood what Zeus said about the barrier at that point and threw one of her daggers against Rena, hitting her in the hand holding the bow to force her to fire away, missing the shot. Despite knowing that she was safe from cuts and others she could clearly feel the damage from the impact, so had to be careful. Rena was prepared to shoot another arrow, but rolled to the side to avoid a bolt.

While she was distracted with the elf, Edea jumped behind her and began beating her with her katana in various parts of her body, but she was about to strike a blow at her head with her weapon, she received a kick from a side that dropped her to the ground. When she recovered from the blow, she realized that there was now an exact copy of Elerna, and this copy began to attack physically with her electrically charged daggers, forcing the swordswoman to block and dodge the replica's attacks, although received some impacts from the electrified dagger, feeling the shock on her body with each impact.

Kairi went to help when Erlena assaulted her with another replica of hers, preventing she could move, forcing her to block the attacks with her Keyblade and use her magic to create a shield around she to avoid the attacks from different sides from Elerna and her replica.

Rena aimed her bow at her time and shots an arrow at the replica that aided Elerna, destroying it, but soon another four replicas appeared and attacked the elf, who began to evade attacks from each copy the best she could. One of them was about Rena hitting the back with knives, but she spots this one and sends her away with a back kick, turning towards it and immediately threw a straight arrow that undid the copy, although another hit her back throwing she to the ground.

Arlene stops attacking Kairi and left another 2 replicas continuing her work, trying to break their defenses with hits and bolts. "Is this the best you can do? This and nothing is the same! "

"Don't underestimate us! This is not over yet!" Edea said and after blocking an attack by a replica, she made a quick movement of the sword that puts her behind the replica, and the replica suddenly disappeared.

Rena rolled to the side avoiding the challenge of one of the copies and after standing, fired several arrows to the copies, forcing them to form a straight line in front of her. Then she's pulled a magic arrow. "You shouldn't underestimate an elf." Then she shot an arrow more powerful than the other arrows, through the three copies at a time, disintegrating them at once. "Never."

Kairi continued to block the copies' attacks. "And you shouldn't underestimate me by just being a Princess of Heart!" She said and blew up the wall, pushing the replicas away. Kairi used that lapse of time to concentrate her magic and summon the Chocobo form, surprising Elerna a bit. Before she could do anything, Kairi lunged the copies and soon destroyed them with quick blows, and then she placed near Elerna, who was unable to avoid a direct blow to her stomach that pushed her back.

The Dagger user skidded several meters after the hit and began throwing bolts against the princess, but she managed to elude each bolt was throwing up reaching her. At this time Kairi hit her with the Keyblade sending she up and she jumped in the air to launch an Ice spell, throwing her higher. In that circumstance, Rena pointed at her and fired a magic arrow at her, but passed her on a side, but without warning, it exploded forming a burst of wind that sent her flying towards Edea. She leapt into the air when she saw her near, and getting close enough, hit her hard with the sword, throwing she to Kairi. She was ready and when was about to fall to her side, the princess hits hard Elerna, sending it flying out of the arena, crashing into a wall.

Soon she fell to the ground, and Elerna struggled to get up after the series of hits, but she could see the three girls who were watching from the arena. She just laughed smiling putting a hand on her forehead. "This is the third time I'm beaten by brats. What can I do?"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Zeus said from the stands of the gods. "The fight is over! The winner, or rather, the winners are the team of Kairi, Rena and Edea Lee! So they go to the next round!"

Everyone cheered the three youths, who observed around them. Kairi could feel what Sora possibly felt whenever he won one of his meetings in the same place before.

"You're not so bad." Rena said addressing Kairi.

"Yes, especially with that trick of transformation." Edea continued. "Where'd you get it?"

"It came by causality." Kairi answered smiling. "I still cannot handle this power to the fullest."

"And how long it lasts?" Rena asked, when suddenly ceased the transformation, recovering her normal clothes. "It doesn't matter."

"Well, the time depends on what I focus on now." Kairi said smiling, with her eyes closed and her tongue protruding from her mouth.

"We'll have to take that into account." Edea said.

Soon they saw Elerna approaching to them. "You have fought well, I congratulate you." She said extending her hand.

Kairi was thought to shake her hand, and seemed Rena doesn't want to for some reason, but Edea extended her. "You're welcome." Just holding her, Edea received an electric shock that rattled in and force her to release her grip, leaving part of her hair curly by the discharge.

"Forgive me, but I'm a bad loser." She said with a sinister smile.

"I saw it." Edea said shaking the electrocuted hand.

"I had already noticed the electricity of your hand." Rena commented.

"Well you could have warned before, right?!" Edea asked annoyed.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at see how funny was the situation. Then she looked at Elerna. "Do not worry. If there's something weird, we will deal with it."

"I hope so. I was once with the dark as Nobody." Elerna said. "And I can feel the shadows surrounding the coliseum."

"Don't worry, we will be vigilant." Kairi said nodding.

The three girls were already sitting in the stands next to Phil and Hercules, waiting to see the next fight.

"To all of you, the second match of the first round!" Zeus yelled in the center of the arena. "In this fight will face 'The Three Unbeatable'..." Zeus said signaling to a side showing three warriors totally covered in armor. Everyone seemed to have a huge shield with a spear, a large sword and a wizard wand each other. "...Against Airy!" Zeus drew the little fairy on the other side. "Now..." Zeus looked both ways in case someone wanted to say something suddenly and give the same problem as before with the question of Rena. "Let's the battle begin!" The king of the gods shouted before disappearing and reappearing with the other gods.

"What do you think, brother?" Hades asked Zeus. "I have gotten them out of the very Abyss. Among the best they had. Even your son can't overcome them." The god of the Underworld said, watching as his champions were preparing to attack the fairy.

"Now we will see her true colors." Edea said coldly, observing the battle, capturing the curiosity of the other two girls.

Before the three warriors could do anything, Airy smiled evilly and soon became embroiled in a sphere of darkness. This soon spread causing a dark cloud that hid part of the arena. When the fog disappeared, all gasped to see what happened.

Where was Airy and was not a fairy, but a monstrous multi-limbed insectoid, with several small red butterfly wings on her back. The creature smiled mischievously at three warriors who were in shock at the sudden transformation.

"But what is that?" Kairi asked, almost terrified by change.

"That is the true face of Airy, the Demolisher of World-bounds." Edea answered

"By all the gods! It's the first time I see something like that in my life!" Exclaimed Phil, as Hercules didn't answer by the surprise.

The creature looked at the three warriors. "What do you waiting? An invitation?" Airy asked with a demonic and distorted voice.

Hades was puzzled until he woke up and looked at his champions. "What are you doing?! Attack!" The God of the dead ordered.

The Three Unbeatable jumped over Airy with the intention of proving that they didn't have fear, but it was too fast for them. She, with only three heavy blows of her arms throw them out of the arena the three Hades' champions, one above the other.

"Shame that they're already dead." Airy said, having heard the Hade's comment to Zeus recently. "I would have liked to shred them and sent them directly to the Underworld."

Everyone was silent, unable to do anything, wondering whether to applaud, cheer Airy, booing the three warriors or Airy herself, or who knows they might do.

"This... the winner of the battle is Airy!" Zeus announced, still in shock from what happened.

Airy just started a macabre laugh in the middle of the arena. Many of the competitors began to look at each other, wondering if it was a good idea to stay in the tournament. They already had enough with Hercules and his divine strength, but this was too much!

"It will be a difficult opponent surely." Hercules commented.

"It will be a miracle if she don't kill you." Phil said, now worried about what he has seen.

Rena and Kairi looked at Edea, who was observing Airy serious. Kairi looked Airy, realizing that this creature would be very dangerous and would be hard to beat. Basically she wished than Sora and the others were there, but she knew that if she tried to warn them, could be the end of that world.

"It seems that our friend has impressed everyone." A voice said in the shadows of the Coliseum, with Medusa.

"Yes indeed, Shaft." Medusa answered. "Surely with this we get rid of several of the participants. That will save us a lot of problems. "

"Yes. And when she wins the tournament, we will acquire our reward: The total control of this world" Shaft muttered aloud. "Although we have to think on a plan B if she fails, or if she betrays us." Then the man-cheetah looked from the shadows to Kairi. "O be overcome by it."

"Don't worry, Shaft. I have it all planned." Medusa said, looking at the background of darkness. "If she fails, we would make a very hot runaway." Medusa said, and soon a demonic roar in the darkness was heard, followed by a breath of fire.

"Good." Shaft said, unsure of her plan. "And the girl's Gummi Ship?"

"The one she uses? Right now they're looking for it. Although she spoils our plans she will not leave this world, if her ship is destroyed." Medusa said, beginning to laugh, nobody of them knowing that someone was listening them behind one of the pillars.


	13. Chapter 12

In the preparatory room, Kairi and Rena were discussing what they had just seen in the arena. A little fairy, turning in a horrible monster, bordering the word mutant? That it was the height of horrendous. Rena admitted that she had really ugly monsters in her world, but nothing like that! It was clear that no force of light could create something similar.

When they saw approaching Edea, she was interrogated about Airy. With a sigh, she began her story: Airy, at first pretended to be a 'crystal fairy' who wanted to help her friend, a vestal or priestess of the crystal, to save their world from darkness, waking the crystals of a slumber that left they obscured. But what they didn't know was that it opened the door to a parallel dimension identical to her own. They finally discovered, in the hard way, that Airy's intention was to unite as many possible parallel worlds to awaken her master, Ouroborous, god of destruction, and so this devour these worlds and then attack the Celestial Kingdom. During the final battle, Ouroboros devoured Airy by her ineptitude, but eventually the god of destruction was destroyed and the link between dimensions was cut.

Rena and Kairi were thoughtful after hearing the dark history behind Airy, but for the elf, was something that didn't fit with the story.

"Assuming Ouroboros ate up Airy, what's she doing here?" Rena asked.

"That's what I've been wondering all day since I saw her." The blonde replied.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Maybe..." The redhead began, remembering. "Maybe the Fallen are behind. Isn't it weird that they're here like her?"

"It's a possibility." Rena said.

"Anyway ..." Interrupted Edea. "We should be careful. If indeed she is allied with the Fallen, they may have set a trap if we win. "

"But Edea, does forgetting the protection spell?" The elf asked.

"He's right. While active, no one can die." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but you have seen what that witch did to those three gladiators, and they were already dead, if I'm not mistaken." Explained Edea. "And if they have any way to remove the protection?"

"Maybe they can." Kairi admitted. "But we've already beaten Elerna. And she was quite complicated. It is possible that we can overcome this."

"Yeah, but one thing is facing a user bolts throwing knives, and another thing is deal with THAT." Rena said, referring to Airy.

"Well, will be prepared." Kairi said. "The three together, we can win this 'fairy' and let things clear to these monsters." She said, extending her hand toward them.

Rena nodded and put her hand on Kairi. "You're right. We've already proven what we can do together. "

Edea thought for a moment and put her hand on the other two. "Whatever it is, whatever happens, we'll get through."

The three nodded, and prepared for their round of battles.

The next 5 battles were:

Stony Horror: A Stone Giant guarded by five Skeletons.  
Triangle Elementary: A group of 3 Spectra Ignis, 3 Spectra Nulla and 3 Spectra Cicero.  
Hunting Party: A group than consists of 3 Skeleton Soldier, 4 Skeleton Archers, 2 Wargs, and 3 Spectra Sana.  
Iron Guard: A group than consists of 3 Axe Armors and 4 Armor Knights.  
Red Guardian: A Sentinel.

The three could admit that while the fight with 'Hunting Party' was complicated, having to openly fight a Sentinel, his unbreakable shield and rapid fire cannon, unable to hide was already excessive. Especially knowing what awaited them.

Finally, the three entered into the arena, ready for anything. Now in the center, they saw Airy, in her monster form, slowly approaching the center of the arena, as if enjoying every step the horror that viewers felt at her. Soon she was at the center of the arena, watching the three girls, these lie staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Airy asked ominously. "Say nothing? Better, I hate useless talks. Especially with those who will son cry out in pain."

"Tell your threats to those interested, legged worm." Rena said.

"By that insult, I promise you will wish death." Airy replied the insult.

"That would be good if you could try to kill us, remember?" Kairi tempted, emphasizing the protection.

"That's what you think, brat." Airy said with an air of confidence. "Soon you will have a surprise when we start the fight."

That voice gave distrust to Rena, who suspected she would do something, or had already done something. Edea, however, continued to stare her coldly. Zeus soon appeared among them and addressed the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! With all of you, the first match of the second round!" The king of the gods shouted. "In this fight will face the group of young warriors Kairi, Rena and Edea Lee; against Airy." Presented Zeus, but muttered quietly. "But I have no idea how to classify her if as fairy or worm, or who knows..." He looked doubtfully Airy, but then returned his gaze to the public. "Let the battle begin!" Zeus yelled, disappearing from the arena in a flash and appearing in the stands of the gods in the act.

Edea was the first to jump on Airy, but she didn't flinch at the sudden threat, and one of his hands hit her in the arm, throwing her to the ground, landing next to Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked. "You shouldn't have jumped on without a plan."

"I'm fine." Edea said rising, but she grabbed her arm in pain from the blow, but noticed something odd there. When looked at her hand, she realized it was bloody and looked at her arm, seeing that she had scratches from Airy's claws. "I'm bleeding?"

Both froze at this. Aren't supposed they were protected? Airy's laugh got them out of his thoughts, and soon tied ends.

"You have something to do, right?" Kairi asked.

"I declare that I am guilty." Airy said, bragging about it.

"How did you do that?" Edea questioned, leaving to hold the injured arm.

"I did alone. I have allies. Powerful allies. Remove your barrier for them was a cinch."

It was clear! The Fallen are behind, and she is with them! "Now everything fits." Edea said.

The gods were watching what was happening, but couldn't intervene in the fighting. If someone outside the battle intervened, the tournament would be suspended and that possibly disappoint everyone, so they were forced to just watch.

"Whatever." Kairi said, Keyblade in hand. "You will not win, either cheating."

"Fools, unprotected I have already won." Airy said. "But if you want to fight to the death, attack if you dare."

The three jumped on her, ready to attack, but the creature only smiled, pressing the palms of her arms. "Prepare to go to the slaughter." With that the palms shone and at 'clap them', everything around it exploded, knocking the three girls directly, sending them into the air, causing them to land right on the edge of the arena, with clear wounds from the explosion. "Some babies like you could never defeat such an ancient and powerful creature like me." Airy said coldly, watching the girls on the floor.

Some were speechless, others were terrified, but the others began booing Airy for her actions, just as she laughed looking at the sky like she won the fight. Phil had to close his eyes not wanting to see what might follow. "I knew it wasn't a good idea! I should keep refusing!" Phil said.

"Hey, Phil..." Hercules said, seeing something strange in the arena.

"This is clearly my fault," said the Faun and looked at the arena. "Huh?"

The gods, even Hades, looked to the girls surprised, because one of them, Rena, was rising, even with the sustained explosion. Elerna couldn't believe what she was watching from the stands and Phil almost sticks out his eyes of the orbits, saying untranslatable inconsistencies before the big surprise. "YNUGEA TOGHO TDEAGH!"

Rena was standing, looking down, shaking the dust from her arm slowly. After giving a look to Kairi and Edea, who were recovering the consciousness, she directed her gaze to Airy, who was unaware of what was happening.

"Babies?" Rena ran to the beast, and after to get near jumped, rising up to her head, ready to kick, surprising Airy off guard. "If by chance we were family ..." Without warning, she delivered a strong kick to the side of the head. "Surely I would be your grandmother!" Airy fell on her side after the powerful kick, still shocked by what happened, while Rena landed at her side.

Everyone, including the gods, even Hades, was amazed by what they had just presence, unable to drop a word, since absolutely no one, not even the gods, expected this turn of events.

"I spoke with the Morias, and said that the fight would end in the explosion." Hades said to Zeus. "I have to talk with them later."

Soon Edea and Kairi stood, catching the attention of Rena. "Are you okay?"

"A little bruised by the explosion and the drag on the ground, but fine." Kairi answered.

"You should be more careful when I do this." Edea said, holding her head with one hand.

"Yes, you should." Kairi replied. "Next time, think on the others, okay?"

"Do you think this over?" Airy asked, as she moved to stand up, making Rena jumped back, regroup with the others. "I don't know how you have endured my attack, but I promise I will do as you wanted to stay on the ground." Airy threatened at the three, while they looked her without be cared. 'How is this possible? It is assumed that the explosion should had leaved them at least dying, badly hurts as minimum, and yet, the Elf has risen, and has also kicked me. What's going on? Is that with the rebirth I have lost some of my powers?' Airy thought, but then smiled. 'No, I see. So this is your idea, eh, Death? You have raised me with less power to keep me out for get in against you. It doesn't care. '

The three girls were put into combat stance. 'There are many ways to acquire power. When I had finished with them, I will seek that power that will return me to my former glory, and nobody, not even the Fallen will stop me. Maybe I use them, but one thing is clear. These brats will be a clear example of what happens to those who defy me. I will kill and shred them in front of everyone, for set an example.' Airy smirked. "You pray whatever you know, brat! When I finish with you, neither your loved ones will recognize you!"

Her hands began to glow red, and point them in front of her, towards the girls. "Disappear!"

"Watch out!" Edea alerted.

Then of them a magic ring big as Airy was formed, and from it was shot a huge beam of fire that hit the wall. The beam continued for quite a while until the beam stopped, revealing that nothing was there where passed the beam of fire, only being there the smoke that appeared with the heat of the arena's bricks, and on the wall was a large fire mark in the bricks. Everyone looked horrified at what had happened, thinking that none had survived.

Zeus then rose from his tribune. "Ladies and gentlemen. Despite what we have just seen, the tournament should continue. Therefore, the winner of the fight is Ai-" "Not so fast!"

Zeus looked at the arena, and nearly falls backwards to see the unthinkable. Despite the devastation of the attack, she had missed it! When the smoke began to disappear, they found a dome of ice that had resisted the flare.

"Impossible!" Airy exclaimed, watching the ice dome.

The dome of ice broke, showing that the girls had taken refuge inside the dome, though they were breathing hard, probably because of the shock.

"Thank you." Rena said, looking at Kairi.

"It was good to learn this trick to freeze the barrier." Kairi said.

"I know someone who would like to learn this trick." Edea said.

"I see that you are full of surprises, I must admit." Airy said. "But that will not save you the next time."

"There will be no next time!" Rena said shooting an arrow into the creature.

"That's wasting time." Airy said moving to stop the arrow, but when it hit, it caused a flash that stopped her instantly. "What?"

When the flash faded, Edea was already facing Airy, and the swordswoman struck she several times with her katana, and while Airy was herself protected by the protection, it didn't prevent the impact of the attack, until a last hit made her step back. When she tried to return the attack, Edea jumps aside and Rena launched an arrow at Airy, this time taking the form of a phoenix of fire that flew towards her, impacting directly on her, and throwing she aside, falling heavily in the floor. When she got up, Kairi jumped on her with the Keyblade on the head, and falling hit her in the head like a hammer, causing it to take it down from the impact.

"Curse you!" Airy exclaimed angrily.

Rena and Edea rushed to her side and without slowing, Edea prepared her sword and Rena jumped highly while Kairi was preparing her Keyblade, and when the three were already together, in unison, they released a triple direct attack on Airy that launched her hard against the ground on her back, causing a cloud of dust when landing hard.

The three were breathing hard after the effort, while looked the insectoid on the floor, and nobody seemed to want to say or say anything until the thing was already clear. Soon Airy turned on herself and got up and looked over at the three girls, breathing hard, as if to show that it had not achieved anything, but...

Airy almost collapsed, and after shining in a dark pulse, regained her form of fairy, but couldn't seem able to stay in the air for long.

"It's over." Edea said, lowering his sword.

Airy looked at them with a face of hate and fatigue, but something caught her attention next to her, causing it to turn around. Without warning, something hit her and threw her to the ground, causing her to lose consciousness. Everyone saw that the sudden attacker was a kind of a big dark brown demon with faun body, with two huge black horns and red hair that was rising behind the forearms and neck in the form of lion's mane, two red steel gloves on the arms and light red chest armor. This creature roared with fury and several flames left their body, making the three retreats by the heat. The demon looked at Airy and tried to crush her with his fist, but Hercules, who was fast, entered the arena and stopped it, causing both began to struggle while Hercules tries to move him away out of the unconscious fairy.

"The rules don't say anything about these things." Medusa said as he laughed softly. "There's your reward for failure. Good riddance." Said the lady snake before entering into the Coliseum's darkness.

"Hey! This kind of trickery is mine!" Hades said angrily. "When I caught the imitator I will turn it into ashes!"

The quarrel between Hercules and the creature began to cause fires around the arena, forcing the evacuation of the arena, while the demigod distracted the invader. Kairi could see in demon's forehead the mark of the Fallen, but in purple, just before Phil started to pull her to flee to a safe place outside the battlefield.

"What's going on? What was that thing?" Edea asked when the four were in the hall, after evacuating everyone.

"That monster is Ifrit, the Fire Lord Eidolon. The fiery devil." Phil said.

"An Eidolon, as Shiva and Chocobo?" Kairi asked.

"That's right." Asserted Phil. "What I don't understand what he is doing here this being. This world hasn't what we could say an appropriate place to tell him. "

"Tell me about it, I found Shiva in a frozen cave in the middle of a desert." Kairi explained.

"But what are he doing here? Why is attacking as that?" Edea asked.

"I just know that I noticed a strange dark force that seemed to have it under control, as if forced to do so." Rena said.

"Are the Fallen." Kairi said, making the others look her. "I could see their mark on the forehead of Ifrit. Sure is under their control. "

"The Fallen?" Phil asked surprised. "But then that means ..."

"It means that you have been fooled and that Medusa is actually related to them." Kairi said. "Without say that she really IS one of them."

"And what can we do?" Asked Phil.

"Sora told me something similar happened, so I plan to do the same."

"But he was faced with Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld and Hades' pet! It has no point of comparison with that creature of fire!" Phil warned.

"But Hercules can't do it alone!" Kairi said.

"We're coming with you." Edea said as Rena nodded.

"Thank you."

"Stop, wait!" Said Phil trying to stop the girls unsuccessfully, sighing at the end. "Let's see, someone think this would remember to something?" Phil said putting a half smile and a raised eyebrow.

Hercules was against the wall with Airy, still unconscious, in his hand, trying to hold off Ifrit who was approaching slowly but furiously at him. The Eidolon tried to attack him with a fireball when he felt an impact on his back, causing it to turn around, finding Kairi, Rena and Edea behind. Ifrit entirely turned towards them, letting out a deafening roar.

"Get her out of here, we take care of this!" Kairi said to Hercules.

Soon Hercules took the opportunity to get out with Airy of the arena quickly while the three faced Ifrit, ready to fight.

The fiery devil roared again, and soon the whole area around the arena was covered in flames, blocking any exit with huge walls of fire blocking any possible exit to the three girls. But of course, they had already made up my mind that they wouldn't run.

Rena fired several arrows, impacting various parts of your chest, buy only they did retreat it. Edea ran to him and began to attack him with her katana, although the skin of Ifrit seemed harder than normal meat, causing several minor cuts on his body. But the Eidolon stomped forward and backed his fists to his sides, turning them into fireballs. Edea saw it coming and jumped back, but he stepped forward and threw both fists forward Edea, who was forced to block with his katana, but the blow of both punches was so strong that threw her back falling to the ground. "What a brute." Moaned Edea when arose after the hit on the back.

Rena shots more arrows Ifrit, but he jumped aside to avoid the arrows, and in his new position got down on all fours like a bull, lighting on fire throughout the body and soon launched himself like a fireball against Rena and Kairi, causing them to move aside to avoid being hit.

When Ifrit stopped the flames in his body went out, but he turned quickly and jumped up to get close to Kairi, firing his fists. Instinctively the redhead invoked her magic barrier, preventing the two immediate Eidolon punches, but the third strike broke the barrier and as he did with Edea sent her back.

"It seems we have to avoid physical contact." Rena said, avoiding a fiery punch from Ifrit. "If not he will burn us or break us a bone."

"Thanks for the anecdote." Edea said running towards Ifrit, starting to attack again, causing superficial wounds, and avoiding with a jump the punch of the Eidolon.

Kairi took the opportunity and launched a Blizzard against him, hitting him in the torso, but he turned and struck the ground with his fist at her, generating a fire curtain that advanced to Kairi, who was forced to jump aside, but barely touches the wall of fire.

"Watch where you jump if you don't want to unnecessary burn yourself!" "Thanks for the advice!" Kairi answered moving away a bit of the wall of fire.

Ifrit stepped back, backing his fists too, and then stepping forward. Rena and Edea saw it coming and this time when he gave the second step, both jumped sideways avoiding thedouble fiery punch. That gave them the opportunity to counterattack him with slashes and kicks, until they were forced to retreat to avoid his burning fists counter.

Kairi released another Ice against him, this time hitting him in the head, but that enraged it and tried to run over her like a runaway bull, causing Kairi to jump aside to avoid the impact, with him stopping beside one of the firewalls.

He then placed his hands on the wall, as if trying to catch it. Then he pulled it, taking part of the flames on its head, creating a huge fireball as big as him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Edea exclaimed, seeing the fireball.

Ifrit launched the huge fireball towards Kairi, who had to jump to the side, avoiding by the narrowest of margins the fireball that crashed into the wall of fire, melting into it. Then the Eidolon was launched like a runaway bull against Rena who dodged it by jumping over it, landing behind him, giving her time to shoot several arrows at his back.

Kairi thought to use another Blizzard again, but due to the enormous power of Ifrit, she thought she would need more power, and thus began to focus on her ability. Ifrit saw her without and thinking pounced on her, but Edea got in his way and countered with her katana to give time for Kairi.

That allowed Kairi to call her Shiva form in time, but Rena looked doubtfully. "Are you sure? Ice against Fire? You could have thought of something more useful."

"Sorry, but I only have this and the Chocobo." Kairi replied, making Rena sigh.

Kairi then launched a Blizzard over Edea, impacting Ifrit, and this time the spell froze part of his head. That gave Rena a chance to shoot several arrows at him, causing more damage until Ifrit roared furiously and unleashed around a tornado of fire that forced the three to retreat until to the fiery tornado disappeared, having melted the ice .

Kairi launched another Blizzard on it, this time frizzing a arm, but she was panting from exhaustion, probably due to the heat there and the Shiva form, made of ice, which would endanger her if she was not careful. She knew she should end soon with him if they didn't wanted to end up charred, then saw the shining mark of the Fallen on the forehead, and thought of a risky idea.

"Girls, I need you to distract it, I have an idea." Kairi said.

Rena and Edea nodded and began to attack Ifrit with everything they had at the same time weakening with the wounding, but still all the time became more aggressive, which complicated things. While Kairi was carrying her magic for her plan, and waited for the chance to attack, until Ifrit fortunately stood facing her. Then she threw an Blizzard on his legs, freezing and leaving him on the site. At this moment, Kairi went levitating as quickly as possible toward him, avoiding the fireballs Ifrit launched against her from his arms, and when she was near, she rose and being right above him, Kairi hit with the Keyblade's tip against his forehead, just at the emblem.

Ifrit stood still as a statue while Kairi got away from him. From a distance, she saw the forehead's emblem disappeared, and soon Ifrit fell, breathing heavily, while the walls of fire were extinguished. Rena came to see if the thing was going well and then the Eidolon shone in a red tone and suddenly disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving only a bright red light floating where he was. Kairi looked at it for a while and then the light moved at high speed until Kairi, entering and disappearing into her chest. Both Rena and Edea didn't know what had happened, but Kairi already had an idea of what was happening.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee 'junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games." Phil said, along with Hercules, Kairi, Rena and Edea in the hall, having finished everything. "Further-"

"Wait, junior heroes?" Edea asked.

"You rookies still still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil answered.

"Would not it be better 'junior heroines'?" Edea asked.

"We have no many women heroes here." Phil said.

"But why do you put us in that grade? We showed our worth before." Kairi said.

"Look, don't bother. Sora was in this same situation, so relax." Hercules said. "Someday you will be, like Sora and his friends."

"But don't expect to participate in the games for a while. Those two of Airy and Ifrit have caused a lot of messes." Phil said.

"By the way, where is she?" Edea asked.

"When I realized, she was gone." Hercules answered. "Surely he fled."

"Okay, I have to continue my path." Kairi said and went off, and after a while, Edea and Rena went well.

"Still I cannot believe that despite the last battle, were able to defeat Ifrit." Mused Phil.

"Just between us..." began Hercules. "I'd already worn that eidolon down by the time they jumped in."

Then Phil looked at his apprentice. "My lips are sealed."

Outside, Kairi walked through the courtyard of the Coliseum, until be in the center, she stopped and looked at the sky, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Are you okay?" Rena asked, coming to Kairi with Edea at her side.

"It's nothing." The redhead replied. "It's just that I'm thinking about all this. I can't get out of my head why the Fallen are trying to kill me." She said and turned to them. "Seriously, I am a Princess of Heart able to use a Keyblade. What is so special that makes monsters that stopped appearing decades began to try to get rid of me?"

"The truth, that this is a good question." Edea said. "If this were my world, Yulyana could shed some light on this.

"And maybe my contacts in my world might know something about this." Rena said, but shrugged. "In any case, we cannot do anything. We're trapped here. "

Kairi sighed, but then thought of something. "Wait, I can travel between worlds!"

"Do you have a vehicle capable of that?" Edea asked.

"Yes!"

"Ah, then we can return home!" Rena said looking at Edea.

"Yes." Edea said looking at Rena, but turned to Kairi. "But after help her."

"What?" Kairi blinked in confusion.

"Look, it is clear that you have a lot of problems, and you need help. So either if you can take us home, we will not stop there until this is over there. "

"You're right, Edea." Rena said. "We can also get more information on this if we accompany you. You're probably in the center of the problems. "

"The truth is that actually yes." Kairi smiled shyly with one hand on the neck. "Well, if you put like that, maybe I can take with me to-"

The sudden sound of an explosion paused Kairi, making her look toward the source of the noise, being distant. Addition was accompanied by more explosions noise.

"What is that noise?" Edea asked.

"It's pretty far out of town if I hear well." Rena said.

"Out of town, you say?" Kairi asked but then fell into something terrible. "It can't be, the Gummi Ship!" Kairi then ran out of the courtyard, being followed by Rena and Edea.

As they ran as quickly as possible, Kairi explained to Edea and Rena that if for some reason the Gummi Ship was destroyed, they could never abandon the world and would be trapped there forever, making clear the gravity of the situation.

Soon they reached the area where the Gummi Ship, which now resembled a battlefield for the great cloud of dust in the area was, and the Fallen entering it madly, as if something would block their way.

"What's going on?" Edea asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that someone is holding them." Rena said. "It's so foggy I can't see anything!"

"But who?" Kairi asked.

Rena kept watching the dust fly until he could see in him, two black and white orbs hitting the fallen?

"I think... I think I know who it is!" Rena exclaimed with a smile.

Soon the dust cloud was dissolved, while the Fallen in it went flying to the ground before vanishing. Between the vanishing Fallen, and the Gummi Ship that was intact, there was a kind of girl of a size a little lower than them white hair and dressed in clothes of black and white color, interspersed between the jacket, pants and long boots. At first glance it seemed normal, if not for purely yellow eyes without pupils, her face devoid of expression, and the huge blue circular crystal in her forehead. Two strange black and white floating object with yellow eyes floated nearby.

"They should have accepted my suggestion and have gone from where they came." The mysterious girl said.

"Who is she?" Edea asked completely confused, like Kairi.

"Eve!" Rena exclaimed and ran to her, surprising Edea and Rena.

Eve, the mysterious girl, looked and heard the voice of Rena, but was suddenly hugged it is a smile, causing Eve to blush. "Eve, and I'm glad to see you!"

"I see it." Eve said, as if trying to keep her composure, despite being flushed.

"Rena, do you know her?" Kairi asked as she approached with Edea.

Rena left hugging and looked at Eve. "Excuse me, is that I did not expect to find her here." Rena said and turned to Eve. What are you doing here?"

"When you disappeared across that strange vortex, Elsword and others were worried about you." Eve began. "After talking about it, I went first to see if I found you, but after crossing it the vortex closed. While I was looking, I found about the tournament and I slipped for know about it, but then I heard the conversation between a woman with a snake's body and a man with cheetah body. They said that while you were distracted, they would destroy this ship. I don't know why, but I thought it would be important to protect this strange craft. "

"And it is thanks!" Rena said.

"As you say, that must have been Medusa, and the other was surely Shaft." Kairi thought aloud.

"Excuse me!" Edea said, grabbing the attention of all. "Rena, you have not told us from where you know her."

"Oh, sorry!" Said Rena flushed. "She is Eve, a friend of my world."

Eve turned to them and bowed, like a queen. "I am Eve, the Little Queen of Nasod." She said and soon the small orbs that seemed to have a close animal form approached her. "They are my companions. The black is Moby and the white is Remy."

"Nasod? What is that? "Kairi asked nervously after hearing the term.

"Don't look at me, it's the first time I hear it." Edea said, too nervous.

"Are you kidding us?!" Kairi and Edea asked at once startling Rena and Eve after learning that Nasod are machines with free will, and that Eve was one of them. Clearly, after that tried to calm them like Rena could surprise.

"First of all, may I know your names?" Eve asked.

"Oh, right." Edea said, blushing, and soon regained her composure. "My name is Edea Lee, daughter of Braev Lee, Great Marshal of Eternia." Edea presented, but sighed. "But now that I think, don't think it will do much good being away from home."

"I'm Kairi. Princess of Heart and first time user of Keyblade.

"Keyblade? Just have some data on it." Eve said.

"In any case, thank you for protect the Gummi Ship." Kairi said, looking at the ship. "It seems that as of now I have to leave it up there and use the teleport system."

"Teleport system?" Rena asked. "Why don't you use it before?"

"Is that in the Lanes Between usually are Heartless flying aimlessly around. And I don't want to risk that one appears without warning and destroy it without warning. "

"That would be unfortunate if we were in a world and destroys the ship." Edea said.

"Why don't let someone there in the meantime?" Eve asked.

"I've thought, but I think that would be bad in the long run." Kairi said.

"I could pilot it."

The three stood stunned looking Eve when she said that. Kairi was the first to speak. "Wait, are you trying to say what I think?"

"Is it?" Rena asked.

Eve looked at Rena. "As I said, the others were worried. What kind of friend would leave a friend there without help? "

"It's me or for her the word 'friend' is taken seriously?" Edea asked Kairi and she nodded.

"Also, I think from there I could monitor you and warn if there are more of those creatures out there."

"And how? I don't think it had communication system to other worlds." Kairi asked.

"As you would say, I'm good with machines. I believe I can think of something along the way. "Eve said.

Edea and now Rena looked at Kairi, who went to look at the sky and then to them. "Okay." Kairi answered. "I never knew if it suited me too far. But I think now, maybe we can figure out the secret behind the Fallen, and so put an end to this bizarre persecution on me. "

Rena and Edea nodded with a smile, while Eve just nodded.


	14. Chapter 13

The Gummi Ship soon came to a standstill, since apparently no one could see at a glance the green mist that connected between worlds for the Fallen. Seeing that by now they couldn't do anything, Eve suggested stopping at a nearby world that seemed to be made up of many different regions. All agreed to stop there for breath, and let Eve remodel a little the Gummi Ship, because of course, four people in a cabin for three, clearly couldn't be comfortable. At the same time, they could test some communication devices that had been designed, but clearly only work if they were in the same world as the Gummi Ship.

With that in mind, Kairi, Edea and Rena used the teleport system to reach the world. The place where they were seemed to be a mountainous region with many ruins and a huge, deep canyon, at the bottom there were rivers of lava.

"Better not fall there." Kairi suggested looking at the bottom of the canyon.

"Good idea." Edea answered.

The three walked around the area, until what looked like the entrance to a building in the mountains. They went inside the place, and in a circular room with tall pillars, found on one side to a scholar who was researching some old parchments.

"Sorry sir." Rena said to the scholar.

The old man stopped what he was doing and turned, finding the three girls. "Well, hello. Can I help you in something, girls? "

"Hi, I'm Kairi, and they are Edea Lee and Rena." Kairi introduced to the elderly. "We're new here and would like to know exactly where we are."

"Ah, tourists. Didn't have tourists from so long, so let me inform you that you are in the Region of Ruins." The old man said.

"Region of Ruins?" Edea asked while Rena and Kairi looked at each other confused.

"Yes, it's one of the multiple zones found in the Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Edea asked again.

"It must be the world where we are." Kairi replied.

The old man was set over them. "I must assume that not even belong to the Multiverse, right? Well, shouldn't be surprised when after all. I have collected a lot of information over the years to stop surprising on things as this. "

"If I could ask, have you seen any trace of strange creatures like undead with a bat as a symbol?" Asked Kairi.

"Sorry, we know nothing of such things here at Armonia, but might have one of those in another region, but it is also possible that they are here and we don't know." The old man Replied.

"I see." Kairi said, thinking she would rest for a while from the Fallen.

"But I must say that strange black creatures with yellow eyes have been causing trouble around here. Could it be the beings that you seek? "

"No, not exactly what we look." Rena said.

"Heartless." Kairi muttered aloud at the floor, before turning her gaze to the scholar. "Don't you have seen anybody who controlled them?"

"I'm afraid not." The old man replied. "In any case, you should be careful if you walk along there. Who knows when they might attack. "

"We'll have it, thanks." Kairi said and left, soon followed by Edea and Rena.

Outside the building, Edea approached her. "You know those things that said the old man?"

"Yes, they're called Heartless, and are very dangerous beings. They are formed when darkness takes your heart completely, and they only think on stealing and devouring more hearts, unless someone control them. "Kairi explained.

"And you know who controls them?" Rena asked.

"If I am not mistaken, there are two people who are in command of the Heartless. A giant cat named Pete; and a witch or fairy, I don't know exactly, called Maleficent. Pete is quite problematic, but Maleficent is more dangerous. So that I was kidnapped and they tricked a friend to fight another friend." Kairi explained.

"So we have to be careful." Edea said.

"Yes, very careful." Rena said and began to look around, feeling as if something was spying them.

Elsewhere, in what seemed the peak of a mountain surrounded by clouds, two people that seemed to be stuck in that place. One of them, a small stone gargoyle, was watching a resemblance to an hourglass, but with three totally dark spheres and three peaks in under and top of the object. The gargoyle was looking at the object, because in the central orb was watching talk to the three girls.

"Eh, master. I think we have visit. "The gargoyle said to his master, a man of greenish skin with a dark green suit and a red cape fastened by two small masks, a smiling and sad, and a small mask covering a portion of the face. The mysterious being observed the 'Triple Sphere'.

"You should stop looking and dedicate yourself to your work, Claw. I'm not in the mood." The man said at the gargoyle, Claw, quite angry. "Remember that the Triple Sphere broke because of you the last time." After that he was fixed in the image, watching Kairi, Rena and Edea. It did not seem to matter, until he noticed more in Kairi, and soon his eyes opened wide. "Wait ... the redhead ... yes, it has to be her." Said the man with his hand turned the Triple Sphere, blurring the image, and soon exchanging it for another, revealing a woman of green face, black suit and a evil expression at first glance. "Maleficent, I have to talk to you."

"Ah, Lord Tenoroc, what a pleasant surprise." Maleficent told through the images. "May I know the reason for your call? Did Pete is messing around as usual? "

"Fortunately not, for his own good, but I wanted to talk to you about that topic you told me, on these Princesses of Heart." Tenoroc said.

"What's wrong with them?" "Yes, apparently one of them is in the Multiverse. The redheaded one for be precise." Tenoroc explained.

"And I was the one who discovered it." Claw said, but recoiled with a glance of Tenoroc.

Maleficent looked up with one hand on her chin. "Mmm, so Kairi is there. I thought she was with that old bag of Yen Sid." Then turned her gaze back to Tenoroc removing her hand from her chin. "This may be our opportunity to obtain an asset for obtain Kingdom Hearts, or at least the data of the worlds that rodent protects."

"But from what I've seen, this Pete isn't very clever, and I doubt he can do something to catch her." Tenoroc said. "Especially considering the problems he has with Hatter."

"What do you propose?" Maleficent asked.

"Send out a villain! One who can catch the Princess, prevents the fat cat fail, and can finish Hatter! "Claw said.

"You know, Claw, you just gave me an idea, and I know a villain who can fulfill all this time." Tenoroc said undoing Maleficent's image. Soon he put his hand on strange orange hexagonal tiles with drawings in the center, and one of the tabs floated to the top of the Triple Sphere, fitting into a place for him. "I summon, the Ogre!" Said the villain and the Triple Sphere began to joining the object's spikes, while a green light orb jutted above the central sphere, causing a reaction.

"Come on, damn bums, keep digging! We don't have all the day!" Pete shouted, a huge anthropomorphic cat with blue suits, to the Heartless hitting the ground with his feet, while they were digging around, breaking stones and walls in an area of the Region of Ruins. Pete seemed desperate watching the Heartless work. "Damn, this is going very slow, and we have looked at five different sites. I know we are looking for the Keyhole to the Heart of the world for use as a deterrent to acquire control of this place." The obese cat said to himself, until I became more nervous. "What if it turns out that isn't even in this region?"

"Well you'll have to look in another region." A deep voice said, capturing the attention of the cat, which began to look around. "Although it is supposed to be in this region, isn't it?" A second voice asked as the first one. "Why, yes, knuckleheads!" A third voice yelled.

"Who's there?!" Pete shouted turning angry, but his anger changed to surprise at seeing a huge much bigger muscular man he wearing a suit of black gladiator, and when he looked up swallowed, as it was found not one, but three bald heads, each with paint lines on the faces and bald: Green on the right, the left yellow and red the center.

"Hey, kitty, it's you who is in charge here?" The one with yellow paintings asked.

"That is, Yellow! You're slow or what?" The green colored one asked.

"I'm not slow, just wanted to know." Yellow answered.

"Green! Yellow! It's enough!" The one of the red colors yelled.

"Yes, Red." The two heads said regretful.

"My lord." Pete said, putting a hand on his head with eyes looking away. "This must be a joke."

"Ogre, listen to me." It sounded a voice and looked up the ogre with three heads, soon followed by Pete, who was startled to see in the sky dark clouds, and among them were the silhouette of the face of Tenoroc.

"We hear you, Lord Tenoroc." Red said while Green and Yellow nodded.

"I summoned you because I need you to do a total of three tasks for me. The first is that you help this chubby cat and his Heartless to find the Keyhole that leads to the Heart of the Multiverse, which I will use to submit all threatening to destroy it. "

"Hey, I don't have insulted you, Phantom of the opera!" Shouted Pete offended.

"Did you say something, cat?" Tenoroc asked, threatening. Soon Pete terrified hid behind the ogre, and Tenoroc ignored him. "The second task is that captures three girls who aren't from this region, especially the Princess of Heart, a redheaded girl."

"Wait, wait, wait, the Princess of Heart, friend of that brat is here?" Pete asked behind the Ogre.

"And third, but not the least, I want you to get rid once and for all of Matt Hatter."

"Hatter?" "Did he say Hatter?" "Yes, Hatter!" They began to discuss their heads between them and suddenly the three gave a mighty shout to be heard around.

"Yes, I know that Alfred Hatter locked you in the chronicles, so now you have the chance to get back at him, finishing his grandson." Tenoroc explained.

Pete asked himself how the three could make these three tasks simultaneously being one body, but with a flash, the ogre was separated into three, with breastplates of the color of their names, but still being bigs.

"Green, you watch here, and made these things work!" Red ordered to Green. "Yellow, I want you to take care of the brats and bring the princess!" Red ordered to Yellow. "And I'll take care of Hatter in person!"

"Why do you ?, why not me or Yellow?" Green asked.

"Because we were trapped by Hatter thanks to Yellow's incompetence!" Red said.

"Ah, yes, it's true." He said Amarillo in goofy tone.

"Why do you send him to by them?" Green asked again.

"Because I doubt that Yellow is so stupid as to let out some girls." Red said. "And you think I would leave this dunce in charge of the dig?"

"Now that you mention it, no." Green said looking at Yellow.

"I'm coming with you, big guy. I know how that girl acts, it will be no problem." Pete said to Yellow.

"Okay." He answered Amarillo, like he did not care.

"I feel that of the trio, has touched me the idiot one." Pete muttered.

"Are you sure it's around here, Roxie?"

"Completely Matt, isn't difficult to trace a giant cat, but is complicated by these strange creatures."

Elsewhere in the same region, two boys and a girl were walking looking for any track that takes them to the location of Pete. One was a boy with yellow skin, brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved shirt with zipper with M and H letters in the chest, light brown medium length pants, black and white shoes and a light brown backpack behind her. He was talking to a girl with pink skin with dark pink hair in a ponytail and dark violet eyes, wearing clothes of various shades of purple and violet, dark sandals and a cane with an orange sphere at the tip. Behind them was a boy of half-orange skin with black hair and green eyes, wearing a green headband, green hooded sweatshirt, black pants and a pair of black boots. He was constantly looking around him terrified, including up and down.

"Gomez, what are you doing? You was a while doing that. "

"But Matt, you know that these creatures can appear out of nowhere, even without warning." Gomez replied. "And believe me I know nothing of these things. Even Tenoroc may not even be on this. "

"Clearly they're looking for something, and whatever it is, Tenoroc will want it." Matt said.

"But Gomez is right about one thing." Matt said Roxie. "Never in the history of the Multiverse have seen these things. Not even your grandfather found them. "

"Whatever they are, I'll don't let that neither they nor the chubby cat continue to cause problems." Matt said confidently.

"I would prefer any villain rather than those things." Gomez said sighing.

A loud cry stopped the three boys who began to look around, wondering who shouted, but answered when viewed Red fell from the sky in front of them, threatening.

"I take that back!" Gomez said terrified.

"It's the Ogre!" Roxie warned, grabbing her cane to defend herself. "Or at least one of their heads!"

"The Ogre?" Hatter asked. "I had seen the movie before, but it's uglier in person."

Red shouted angrily and tried to hit Hatter, but the boy managed to avoid it jumping to the side. "Hatter! Your grandfather humbled us so unmentionable in the past! But now I think revenge of the humiliation, crushing your skull with my bare hands! "

"Yes that you have taken with my grandfather. If so, come and get me." Matt said defiantly. Red roared and lunged at Matt, but he jumped over, stepping on his head to push higher and landing behind him, but that only further enraged red ogre. "Gomez, how I beat this big guy?!"

"No one can, Matt!" Gomez warned.

"How you say? Whoa!" Matt jumped back to avoid being caught by Red, when Roxie appeared on one side and hit his leg with her stick, causing it to fall to the ground. "How can't be beaten?"

"The Ogre can only be defeated if are the three heads together! Cann't lock him unless you do with the three heads at once!" Gomez explained.

"How we deal with this big guy then?" Roxie asked avoiding a handful of Red when he arose.

"Now we can only do one thing, run!" Matt said knowing the situation and the three ran trying to put as much distance between themselves and Red, while the red ogre chased enraged, entering a tunnel.

"Seriously, we have to do this?" Edea asked to Kairi, as the three walked into the same tunnel, but in another area.

"Yup. If the Heartless are here, they may be doing something wrong, and one of those things concerned the Keyhole. "Kairi explained.

"Keyhole?" Asked Rena.

"We all have heart, including the worlds. When you lose your heart, it disappears. And the Heartless tend to attack anyone with a heart, causing the same result." Kairi explained. "The Keyhole is the only access to the heart of a world."

"You mean, if something like the Heartless enters in the lock ..." Edea began to reason.

"Then the world will disappear!" Rena finished.

"That's right. So we must find out what are doing the Heartless here. Normally someone uses them. "Kairi said.

"But who and where can we find it?" Asked Edea.

"Maybe we find the solution if we seek. This tunnel can be a good place to investigate." Kairi said, reaching an intersection of tunnels. "After all, the people have seen the Heartless very often around here."

"No need to keep looking!" Said a voice on one side of the tunnel, and when they turned they spot Pete with several Heartless behind him.

"Pete!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We meet again, Princess!" Pete said, laughing mischievously, more Heartless appeared through the tunnel through which they passed.

"Damn!" Rena said, aiming her bow at the Heartless.

Strong steps caught the attention of Edea who instinctively drew her katana and threw an upward cut, but her weapon was blocked by the hand of the ogre Yellow, who took the edge and smoothly rounded the edge of the katana, leaving it unusable and surprising Edea.

"Hello, gorgeous." Yellow said foolishly, holding the folded katana.

Kairi and Rena were surprised while watching the huge ogre while Edea struggled to drop her weapon, until it kicked the ogre's knee, forcing to drop the folded katana.

"Damn ..." Edea said looking her weapon.

"What now?" Kairi asked. "We're surrounded. Have you any idea?"

"We? It was your idea to come here!" Edea said.

"Now you're coming with me without causing problems." Pete ordered the girls.

"No way! Run!" Rena said as she started running down the only tunnel not blocked by the enemy, being followed by Edea and Kairi, and soon Pete and others.

The three ran down the tunnel trying to mislead the group of Pete and Yellow, looking back constantly, which wasn't a good idea, because when they reach a junction in the tunnel, nothing more twisting there, crashed to the Hatter's group, all falling on the ground by impact.

"What happened?" Gomez groaned.

"They happened." Roxie groaned.

"No, we have all happened." Edea groaned in pain.

The six raised a little dazed by the blow. "Who are you?" Matt asked. "No you seem to be from around here."

"Now isn't the time, we have problems!" Kairi warned.

"And we too!" Gomez said looking at the tunnel where they arrived. On that side was coming Red, while at the same time Pete and Yellow were arriving on the other tunnel with the Heartless.

"Well, but it's the chubby cat!" Matt exclaimed looking at Pete.

"Be careful what you say, brat!" Pete warned.

Rena pointed his bow, but did not know whether to target Yellow, or Peter, or Red, or the Heartless. While Edea prepared her katana, but remembered was bent because of the ogre. In any case, it was a very disadvantageous battle on that occasion.

"Someone has any idea? I'm open to suggestions." Matt mentioned.

"Could all of you out here, but we should first lose them." Roxie said.

"Just lose them?" Rena asked. "I think I could." Rena said and pointed to the floor with her bow with an arrow ready. "Close your eyes and breathe hard."

Rena shot down, and the impact caused a burst of smoke that filled the entire section, and all they could hear was Pete's cough and the two heads of Ogre's from the smoke. Soon the smoke cleared, but Pete had a great impression at see that the six had disappeared, and there was no sign that tell them where they had gone.

"Damn!" Pete exclaimed angrily, kicking the ground.

"Hey, where are they?" He asked Yellow, without grasping what was happening. Pete looked at him a moment, and then hits his forehead with his hand looking down, sighing in despair.

"This isn't over yet, Hatter." Red said.

The six had managed to get out from the tunnels, and had retreated to the inhabited area of the Region of Ruins. There they decided to take the breath after everything that happened.

"Well, I can know who are you?" Matt asked. "I think now is a good time to present ourselves."

"You're right. I am Kairi." Kairi presented herself. "She's Rena." Rena nodded. "And she's Edea." But Edea doesn't answer, just trying to straighten unsuccessfully her katana.

"I'm Matt Hatter, and they are Roxie and Gomez." Matt presented. "Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"To put it another way, we're passing around." Kairi said, trying to hide the fact that they are from another world, though clearly Matt and the others suspected. "But don't expect to find Pete or the Heartless here."

"Do you know them?" Gomez asked.

"I've had several encounters with them." Kairi said.

"But it is our first encounter with them." Rena said. "By the way, what's going on here, exactly?"

"You see, years ago, my family was playing monster movies in the family' cinema theatre, but didn't realize that the monsters escaped from movies using the Chronicles, being sent into this world. Since then, we the Hatter had hunted them." Matt explained.

"I've hardly understood anything." Rena said confused.

"In that case, better look at this." Matt said and gave them a book he was carrying. Edea resigned and went to see the book with the others. Then they began to see images in the book. "As you can see, the Multiverse is filled of areas and regions, each with its inhabitants. But the villains tend to wreak havoc on those worlds, and the work of a Hatter is to catch all those villains, whatever their intentions they had." Hatter said, and after several pictures, appeared the image of Tenoroc. The three looked terrified at the image before closing the book.

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"That's Tenoroc, self-proclaimed master of the Multiverse. It's he who sends the villains to the Multiverse, and the Ogre is one of them." Gomez explained.

"Why send villains? Could do it by himself." Edea said.

"It would, if it weren't for my grandfather." Matt said.

"Your grandfather, you say?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. My grandfather was the last hero Hatter before me, and it was he who locked Tenoroc in a dimension where he couldn't get out, but Grandpa had to suffer the same fate to put him away." Matt said with a sigh.

"And ... do you know why Tenoroc is helping Pete?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea." Gomez said. "All I know is they're looking for something very valuable. They keep digging in different areas. "

"Dig, you say?" Kairi asked and then began to think, until she found the answer. "Surely they are looking for the Keyhole."

"Keyhole?" the three young boys asked.

"The Keyhole is an entry to access the heart of a world, in this case the Multiverse. If anything happened to the Heart, the Multiverse could disappear, but controlling the Keyhole allows negotiation power over others."

Matt began to think. "I think I know what you meant. If Tenoroc gets the Keyhole, could enslave the entire Multiverse smoothly."

"And if there was resistance, Tenoroc could destroy the heart of the Multiverse in retaliation, but surely it will not try." Gomez said, but then panicked and put his hands on his head. "But the Ogre can!"

"What's about the Ogre?" Kairi asked.

"The Ogre is very resentful, and in the past people mocked him, until he began to wreak havoc, and vowed to destroy all who laughed at him. If he comes to lay hands on the Keyhole, could destroy the Multiverse as revenge!" Gomez explained.

"That means we must stop its excavations at soon as possible!" Roxie said.

"Excuse me, but you speak as if there were only one, and I think there are two. And one of them bent my katana like paper." Edea said, showing the folded katana. "And you don't see the desire that I have to make him pay! It was the best sword of my master!"

"Actually, the Ogre is one, but can be divided into three." Gomez said. "And it can only be captured and locked in the Chronicles, where are the three together in one body."

"Great, a third one, and we have to beat them at once." Edea groaned.

"Still, I don't think you're a great help with a folded katana." Roxie said.

"Don't tell me." Edea groaned again.

"I know someone who could help. But we must hurry. It's just a matter of time they locate the Keyhole." Roxie said. "At least he lives nearby, let's go."

Despite any doubts on the idea, they followed Roxie up what appeared to be a blacksmith in a tunnel. Inside they found an Armonian that seems to have been working in the smithy all his life, hitting a piece of metal in a heavy anvil.

"Excuse me, sir blacksmith?" Roxie asked at the blacksmith.

The blacksmith looked. "Roxie? Is that you? Can I know the reason for your visit?" The blacksmith asked. "You know I don't like to be bothered when I'm working."

"I know, but it's an emergency." Said Roxie and gestured to Edea to come closer. "Could you do something with this weapon?"

The blacksmith stopped what he was doing and came over. Edea gave the folded katana and he carefully observed it. "Hmmm, this weapon is made of a special material. Made with a lot of care if I'm right. And from what I see, it's very tough." The blacksmith checked and then looked at Edea. "How did you manage to bend such a good weapon in this way? Did you have been using it as a lever or something?"

"We had a meeting with the Ogre. He did this to the katana." Edea answered.

"The Ogre, you say? For years we know nothing of him since Alfred Hatter locked him up." The blacksmith said.

"I know, but Tenoroc has released it to carry out a mission that could kill us all." Gomez said.

"If what you say is true, then it makes sense." The blacksmith said checking the katana. "And tell me, this weapon is special to you?"

"Yes." Edea answered. "It gave me my master a long time."

"And you respect your master, huh?" The blacksmith asked and Edea replied. "Well, I think I can do something with this."

"Sorry, but in what sense?" Kairi interrupted.

"I can make the weapon harder, using a method that was used in weapons like this. Honestly I don't like that the weapons are used to hurt so I could embed a special gem to create a barrier on it to avoid cutting." The blacksmith explained. "Well, who doesn't deserve it or who don't want to cut severely."

"That's fine and all, but, how long will it take?" Rena asked. "We have to deal with the Ogre before he discovers what he needs to destroy the multiverse!"

"Don't worry!" The Blacksmith exclaimed. "I'm not only the best blacksmith of Armonia, but also the fastest! Relax, it take only a few minutes. You wait outside. "

The six left the smithy to leave work at the blacksmith while working with the katana. While waiting outside, Kairi walked over to Matt.

"Hey Matt. Do you miss your grandfather?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, sometimes I miss him." Matt sighed. "And sometimes I wish it were by my side. But still, I have hope that I will see my grandfather, when I catchs all the villains. Tenoroc included. At least I have my parents. "

"Yeah." Kairi said, sighing. "I don't even know my parents. Only my grandmother, and still miss her. "

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"My world was consumed by darkness, and I ended up in another." Kairi replied. "And that was ten years ago."

"Ten years?" Asked Matt surprised. "You have had to suffer a lot."

"Not at all. At least I had my friends. Still, for some reason, I cannot remember the face of my mother." Kairi said looking down, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that. While you have people that worry about you at your side, you'll be fine." Hatter said.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled.

After a while, the noise coming from inside ceased. "Eh, you can enter!"

Surprised, the six entered the smithy, where they saw the blacksmith, holding on his hands, the Edea's katana, fully straightened and reinforced, as if it had never been folded.

"Oh, really you work fast." Rena said.

"Well, it's my job." The blacksmith confirmed.

Edea took the katana and firmly grasped. She made several moves with her to see its management, ensuring that it could handle as before.

"Many katanas were created as servants of good, regardless of its owner. This katana was reinforced for this purpose, which means you can use it normally, but there are cases in which this weapon cannot slice and pierce your objective, just cut and hit." The blacksmith explained.

She looked at him and then at the katana. "I'm satisfied with that."

Soon the six began looking, being guided by Roxie, where Pete and the Ogre are hiding looking for the Keyhole, and they had to go to the most possible place: the tunnels where they met, but because the place looked too labyrinthine, they advanced slowly, as Roxie tries to find the trail until Kairi decided use one of the powers she had little use for a long time: the ability to feel the darkness in, a latent ability in any Princess of Heart. With this ability, she was able to locate Pete and the others, and coincidentally was the same route as Roxie had just discovering shortly thereafter. But they don't know that Tenoroc was spying them.

"That tracker and Princess are still very problematic. They will soon reach the excavation area." Tenoroc muttered. "They're too close to locating the Keyhole!"

"If they get there, they will surely ruin everything, as always." Claw mentioned. "Unless something delays them for give the cat enough time to find it."

"Claw, you gave me half an idea." Tenoroc said and took a 'cell of life' and positioned in the Triple Sphere, causing a reaction in it. "Altering space and matter!"

The group continued wandering through a long narrow tunnel, but began to feel like they were climbing a very steep hill.

"Hey, isn't it a little odd this?" Rena asked.

"How odd?" Edea asked.

"That despite being in a plane aisle, look we're climbing a mountain or something."

"You're right, I also feel the same." Kairi confirmed.

"And that's normal?" Matt asked, noting several torches tunnel, whose flame looked up at an angle.

"Glitch!" Roxie alerted.

"Just what we need!" Gomez said with hands on head.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Tenoroc is altering the space to create a trap." Matt explained. "But I know how to fix it. To Multivisión! "Exclaimed Matt and a pair of 3D glasses appeared on his face.

Suddenly the room seemed changed radically at the side of a steep mountain, and clearly they were climbing it.

"Is this the trap?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, but carefully. There are always creatures around here." Roxie warned.

"Watch out!" Rena alerted.

Endless huge boulders began to roll down the slope, threatening to fall on them, forcing them to dodge them as they climbed the hillside.

"Ey! These rocks have face!" Rena exclaimed to see a face on a rock.

"It's true!" Matt affirmed.

"They're stony heads!" Gomez alerted.

The group continued to grow and avoiding the stony heads trying to smash them, but it seemed not reach anywhere.

"How we get out of here?" Edea asked.

"These traps are not perfect. They usually have a fault, and we must find it to escape." Roxie explained.

"Well, I don't see any." Kairi said.

"Well, I see the entrance to a cave overlooking the precipice, and the inside shines." Rena said pointing to what she had described.

"There's the exit, go!" Matt said.

The six reached as quickly as possible until they reached the 'entrance' of the cave, while a huge stony head rolled toward them, forcing them to jump in. When they wanted to realize they were on the floor, inside the tunnels.

"If ever I meet Tenoroc, I tell him a few things about his traps." Edea said, removing dust after rising.

"Yeah, well put yourself on the list." Roxie said, getting up.

"Come, we must hurry. We haven't much time." Matt warned. "It's about time they found the Keyhole."

Pete was watching the Heartless digging in the area, despairing knowing that at any moment Matt and Kairi could appear at any time. But things were not better because the three-headed Ogre never stopped talking to each other, which was beginning to unnerve Pete.

"Can I know what you're talking about all three? Do you know how important it is to find the Keyhole?" Pete asked.

"That's what we're talking about." Red said. "We are discussing what we do when we take possession of the Keyhole. One of the things that we will do is destroy the heart of the Multiverse."

"Hey, hey, hey, what do you mean?" Pete asked, confused and moving toward the three. "Have you forgotten the orders?"

Red, however, grabbed Pete by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "We know but we are tired of the people, you and Tenoroc annoys us and treats us like slaves all the time!" Then he released to Pete, letting it fall flat on the ground. "When we find the lock, we pay everyone eternal humiliation we have suffered, without exception!"

"This, master... I think this is getting out of our hands." Claw said looking at the Triple Sphere what was happening.

"I see that!" Tenoroc said angry. "This mindless damned three-headed aims to stab me in the back and destroy the entire Multiverse, when what I want is the opposite!"

"And what do you think do, master?" Claw asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Tenoroc said, confusing Claw. "It's about time that Matt and his friends appear and when they do, I will stay looking, seeing as they catch the traitor. Although being locked in the Chronicles is little punishment for him."

Pete rose unsteadily from the fall. "But you cannot do that! If you destroy the Heart, the world will be destroyed, including you!"

"It's a price we're willing to pay for revenge on everyone." Green said.

"Well you can and go forgetting that!" The three turned, finding the six next to them, with Matt in front. "Your debt is with me first!"

"Matt, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke them." Kairi advised him.

"I prefer them to focus on us that in the Keyhole." Matt said.

As he thought, the three parts of Ogre jumped on Matt, who jumped aside to avoid being caught, and clearly began to pursue him, ignoring the others.

"Well he has an obsession with Hatter." Edea commented.

"You can say it." Gomez said.

"Heartless!" Pete cried. "Stop what you're doing and get the Princess! But alive!"

The Heartless stopped digging and began to attack the group, mainly trying to catch Kairi, but Rena and Edea were a real nuisance for this task. While Matt was distracting the Ogre, but it was quite difficult with three bodies chasing him endlessly, but ultimately Rena shot one of his arrows, impacting on the head of Red, forcing the three to stop.

"Yellow, catch that brats! Green, get rid of Hatter's friends! "Red ordered before chasing Matt again.

Without thinking, Yellow and Green were to the others, making the battle more chaotic, all fending off the Heartless and the three ogres, although the Heartless were soon dispatched quickly, still had to contend with Green, Yellow and Red and not forgetting Pete, who kept throwing explosive balls from afar, but it was no problem for Roxie and Edea, who just returned the balls on the fly, giving problems to the cat.

Instinctively, Edea launched a saber aside, being her katana caught by Yellow.

"Haven't we been as this before?" Yellow asked, confused.

"Yes, but this is different!" Edea said and kicked his knee, forcing him to drop her katana and then gave him a blow with the protected edge in the head, causing him to lay hands on it, groaning in pain, and giving time to Edea to jump aside to Rena shoot a powerful arrow that hit in the stomach that made him fall to the ground.

Gomez did nothing but run in front of Green, who tried to grab it as it was the weakest of the group, but when he was about to catch him, Roxie reacted quickly and used her cane as a trap for the big man stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Roxie!" Gomez thanked, catching his breath.

"It was nothing." Roxie said, but watched as Green rose. "Run!"

Kairi, Edea and Rena were driving back Yellow as best they could while Gomez and Roxie tried tiring with run Green all they could, while Matt was avoiding the assaults from Red as best he could. In all the chaos, Pete thought he had no reason to be there and decided to take to their heels, leaving them alone in their fight. Finally, the three giants were together, being surrounded by the whole group.

"This isn't going as it should." Yellow commented.

"I'm seeing that!" Green told Amarillo, before looking at Red. "If we don't unite, we cannot with them in any way!"

"You're right, Green! It's time to show those fools what happens when we are one!" Red said.

"Just as I expected." Matt muttered softly, smiling.

The three shouted at time and in a flash, the three heads returned to live in the same body again, and the Ogre stared defiantly at the group.

"Gomez, any idea of how to defeat him?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea." Gomez said.

"What?" Rena asked surprised. "But you don't know everything?"

"Not everything." The Ogre raised his arms and hit the ground hard, causing a tremor that made everyone fall to the floor. "But I know that when they united in one, become more powerful." Gomez commented, sore by the hit.

"In good moment." Kairi groaned.

The Ogre lifted a heavy rock over his head and the three heads looked at Matt. "Take this!" Green shouted, the Ogre throwing the heavy rock on Matt, who rolled to the side to avoid being crushed.

Rena started shooting all arrows she could throw, but just tickled him while Roxie and Edea attacked with their weapons to the body, only to be laughed by the three heads. "Is that the best you got?" Red asked mocking at them.

"You wait!" Edea said, kicking the Ogre's leg, but this just felt the blow.

"Come on, Gomez, think fast! How beat it the previous Hatter!" Kairi cried to Gomez.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Gomez said altered, trying to remember.

The Ogre tried to advance on Roxie and Edea, who were still trying to stop the Ogre, and even Matt was throwing rays with the Cell Buster, unsuccessfully. Kairi then launched a Fire that ended up hitting the Ogre in the chest, who suddenly began to jump in panic while trying to extinguish the flames of his clothes with his hands.

"It worked better than I thought..." Kairi said puzzled by what she saw.

"Now I remember!" Gomez shouted.

"Its weakness is fire, right?" Edea asked sarcastically.

"No, but he has a terrible panic against it!" Gomez explained. "Alfred used it to defeat the Ogre!"

"And how did it?" Matt asked.

"That... that I don't get." Gomez said sheepishly.

"Great!" Rena and desperate, while the Ogre completely extinguished the flames said.

"Now really, stupid brat!" Shouted the angry ogre.

"Guys, I have an idea, but I need time." Kairi said.

"I give you what we can." Rena said, knowing what he meant.

The Ogre began to move menacingly toward Kairi, but the elf shot an arrow which became a fire phoenix that created a curtain of flame that suddenly stopped the Ogre, away from the princess.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" shouted the head Red to the heads of Green and Yellow. "We can jump it!"

"Don't think so!" Edea said stepping in front of Ogre. "Before you have to pass over me!"

"And how do you think stop us, young lady?" Red asked.

Edea put the edge of her katana into the flames, and when she took it out, the edge was covered in flames, not even melting the steel. "One of my tricks."

"The sword is on fire!" Yellow shouted, terrified.

"And?!" Red asked, but couldn't attack because the terror of the other two heads towards it so couldn't control the body, but in the middle of his panic, hit the katana, throwing away from Edea, who first saw her weapon and then the Ogre with a nervous smile. Red looked angry at Yellow and Green. "Happy?" The two heads shook their heads in shame for what happened. "I can't believe the fire put you both like that! Not terrifies me, why yes to you?! "

At that time there was a flash where was Kairi, who finished extinguishing the fire curtain. Now Kairi was no longer wearing her normal clothes, but a kind of upper red plate that foreshadowed her figure, not forgetting ger defense, and a long red skirt with embellishments as if they had been made of red scales, and a pair of red gauntlets which gave off flames, also wearing a diadem on the head like horns remember to Ifrit. All but Edea and Rena stared at her, completely confused.

"When have she changed?" Matt asked, scratching his head.

"Before wasn't as that." Yellow commented, while Green nodded and Red ignored him.

"That doesn't scare me!" Red said, looking at Princess in her Ifrit form.

"That's now." Kairi said, and soon she ran towards the Ogre.

The giant tried to grab her with his big hands, but Kairi hit one arm with the Keyblade, and the impact caused an explosion of flames that pushed the Ogre back, but Kairi didn't stop and continued beating him all over his body, making him back with each strike. The Ogre raised his arms and tried to grab her, but she jumped back, and in the jump launched a Fire, which after impact caused a tremendous explosion that threw down the Ogre, when Kairi landed.

The Ogre got up angrily and walked toward her, but Kairi instinctively hit the ground with the Keyblade, and with the tip on the ground began to run around the Ogre, forming a circle of flames that caught the villain, although she also stayed within the blazing circle. The Ogre, caught between anger and fear, lunged Kairi, who started blocking his punches with her Keyblade, until the big man dropped his guard and Kairi dealt a powerful blow with her weapon, causing an explosion that sent the giant to the wall hard, causing several rocks to plummet around. The Ogre heads jerked and started forward giving heavy footsteps.

"Damn brat and her damn new armor! When I catch you I'll break every bone in your body! And with the remains I'll make a soup of Hatter!" Said the angry Ogre, then several rocks fell from the wall where it crashed, causing a glow that caught the attention of the heads, making the Ogre would spin. Just ahead of him, there it was: A large bright Keyhole, much larger Ogre itself. It was undoubtedly the Keyhole to the Heart of the world. "At... last..."

Kairi tried to react to prevent the Ogre tried anything but a huge rock began to fall, because of previous impact on the wall, followed by more rocks, crushing the Ogre beneath them, causing a cloud of dust in the area by the detachment .

"I think it will be too thin for that." Matt joked.

Kairi sighed with relief. "That was close..."

"That's the Keyhole?" Edea asked looking at the big Keyhole.

"Without any doubt." Gomez said.

Then they began to hear moans of pain and despair, and as a ghost, the Ogre left between the rocks, but totally blue and translucent. Kairi, Rena and Edea didn't know what was happening now.

"Matt, it's becomes a hologram!" Roxie warned Matt.

"Okay, leave it to me!" Matt said and pointed his Cell Buster to the Ogre's hologram, who finished acting like a vacuum that drew the Ogre as he struggled to avoid it, cursing all those present, until finally end in Cell Buster. "Back in the Chronicles!" Matt said and put the tip of his tool against the Chronicles, and after of separate it saw Ogre's Life Cell disappear within the crystal that had the book.

"It's over?" Rena asked.

Matt nodded and opened the book to a page showing the Ogre, totally furious, and the three heads discussing among themselves for what happened.

"I'm glad. I was beginning to tire of that brainless." Edea commented.

"WE HEARD THAT!" The heads of Ogre shouted in the Chronicles, just before Matt closed the book.

Kairi smiled when it was over, but then turned her gaze to the Keyhole. Soon the others approached her.

"Well, what do we do with it now?" Matt asked.

"We must close it. Now that the Keyhole is visible, anyone could use it to destroy the world, including Tenoroc.

"Well, in that case I leave you, because now I must left." Matt said. Everyone turned, the girls unknowing what he meant, until they saw a purple vortex touch the ground, and soon Matt jumped on him, soon disappearing with the vortex.

"He's back to his world, right?" Kairi asked.

"That's right. It's normal with the Hatter." Gomez said.

Kairi nodded and looked at the Keyhole. After a while she pointed her Keyblade, and soon shot a stream of light which entered into the Keyhole, making the sound of the closing of a lock, but when the Keyhole faded, the point where the Keyhole was caused a bluish flash that blinded to all for a moment.

After the flash, Kairi seemed to be not in the Multiverse, but elsewhere, and her vision seemed blurry. All she could see was a group of women in red robes, looking her, like a baby. There could also feel the embrace of someone. She didn't know who held her, but Kairi felt safe and protected. At one point, Kairi could look to a side, where she could see who held her. The woman looked like her, but more adult, and was smiling at Kairi, but just then, the image became white, without letting her keep watching.

"Kairi!" She heard Edea's voice in her head, and soon Kairi's eyes opene, seeing that they were all around her, worried about her. "Holy Heaven, are you okay?!" Edea asked as she helped her up Kairi, who saw that she had again her normal clothes.

"Yes, I think so." Kairi said, with a hand on her head.

"Are you sure?" Gomez asked. "You have a tear there"

Kairi, confused, put a finger in her face, and clearly noticed something there, and when looking at the finger, she realized he had shed a tear.

"What happened?" Rena asked.

"I don't know... it was like a vision, but also... a memory." Kairi replied, not knowing what was happening. "And maybe... my... mother?"

Later, the three said goodbye to Gomez and Roxie, and returned to the Gummi Ship, now seemed more spacious with room for four but clearly had a dispute over Eve's communicators, who apparently still lacked some tweaks to make them work. While Edea, Rena and Eve were discussing about the communicators, Kairi looked up, watching the Lanes Between from the glass, as absent.

Eve looked her suddenly, and after silencing Edea and Rena, addressed her. "After everything explained, I suspect that the world wanted you to see something."

"I think so too. But still, I cannot shake off a strange feeling." Kairi said. "Besides, if that was a memory, why didn't remember it until now?"

None answered, while Kairi looked at the sky, making since the same question: Where she came from, exactly? And that woman, was her mother?


	15. Chapter 14

The Gummi Ship had landed on an inhabited world, but unknown, since apparently part of the improvements intended to make Eve with the communicators was not possible with the material that had now, also noticed that the ship seemed to have received a lot of damage in the past, and needed a repair for safety, though she doubted she could find the necessary material. Because of this, Kairi, Edea and Rena were forced to stay at a nearby motel where they landed to avoid suspicion. For two days, Eve, with the help of the others, tried to repairs the Gummi Ship, without success. Nevertheless, it was a relief; at least know that they had not heard of the Fallen, nor the Heartless, or of Organization XIII, or anything similar, although that was beginning to get bored.

After another unsuccessful day of repair the Gummi Ship, the three girls thought about leaving Eve work with the Gummi Ship and rest. But when they approached the road to go to the motel, a black car, like a four-seater, stopped near them. When the car's window went down, the three saw a blonde woman at the wheel. "¿Kairi?"

"How do you know who I am?" Kairi asked, surprised that someone from that world to know who she instantly.

"May I ask who you are?" Edea asked.

"My name is Helga Sinclair, and you want answers, climbs into the car, please." The woman said.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Sinclair. My mother taught me to not talk to strangers or go in their cars. Even if they know my name." Kairi said, following her way with the others.

"You must refer to the adoptive mother." Miss Sinclair said, making Kairi stop in place. "Of course, you don't know the biological one." Now this woman had acquired her attention.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked, ready to call her Keyblade, while Rena and Edea grab their weapons.

"You see, my boss wants to talk to you. It has something very intriguing to propose to you and your friends." Helga explained.

"Your boss?" Rena asked. "Who is your boss?"

After an hour's drive, Helga took the three to a large mansion surrounded by a fence, with the name 'WHITMORE' on the wall of the fence. Upon entering the mansion, they were surprised to see the amount of valuables that were in the mansion, and it was only the reception! All three were amazed to objects I had, but Helga didn't care to stay still.

"Quick. Mr. Whitmore doesn't like to be kept waiting." Helga warned, and the three moved quickly toward her, next to a kind of elevator. As they descended, Helga told them how to behave before Mr. Whitmore while they managed defects in the clothing they were more presentable. When the elevator stopped down, they found a huge office with a large bookcase on one side of the room and a giant aquarium doing the opposite end wall of the library. The three left the elevator, Helga goes inside. "And relax, it doesn't bite... often." She said, closing the elevator and going up.

The three stood watching the room, until they found a table, and Edea approached it, and noted that there were some reports on it. Edea looked and gasped to see what they contained. "Rena, Kairi!"

They approached to Edea and saw the documents. These documents talked of them, including Eve! Apparently this Whitmore knew that Kairi was from Radiant Garden, despite living in Destiny Islands, everything happened because of the XII Organization, everything! Even had information about Rena and Edea.

"But how?" Kairi asked in front of so much information in one place.

"It's nothing strange for me." Said an old man who was nearby, doing Yoga at that time, creaking bones and some surprising the girls. "Preston Whitmore. A pleasure, Kairi." He said trying to shake the 'foot' to Kairi, while she returned the 'greeting', though a bit confusing. "A bit of Yoga?" Preston said, making several rare positions.

"No, thanks." Kairi, confused by the situation said.

"How you got this information?" Rena asked.

"I have my contacts. I even know a duck filled up of money. You have no idea what it cost me to acquire that information. But of course, not being of this world, the information is more expensive."

"Wow, that's interesting." Edea said, looking at Mr. Whitmore.

"This, may I know what we doing here?" Kairi asked.

Whitmore then stood and went to change clothes behind a curtain. "You see, I'm looking for crew and people for an expedition that could change history."

"An expedition to where?" Rena asked.

"To Atlantis, of course." Whitmore replied, going already elegant in a white suit.

"The what?" The three asked at time.

"An ancient civilization of this world that is said to be sunken at sea for millennia. A civilization that may have traces of the history of the Keyblade War!" Whitmore explained.

"The war, I understand, but why us?" Asked Kairi.

"Because am I gather only the most skilled! The best of the best of the best! An Princess of Heart expert in the Keyblade able to use the power of Eidolons; a elf archer with centuries of practice and mastery of the bow and the elements; and a excellent swordswoman who has been able to defeat with other three brave young a whole god of destruction! And without count the very Nasod queen, although surely she doesn't want to accept this expedition, knowing what I have in the reports." Whitmore explained.

"Well, thanks for the compliments, but seriously, why do you want to make an expedition to such a place?" Edea asked.

Then Mr. Whitmore sighed. "If I'm honest, I do it all for him." He said and looked at a picture of a fireplace, where he and another person came out dressed as a explorer. "Thaddeus Thatch, best explorer that has ever existed, and a good friend. And a real stubborn when it came to Atlantis and a journal wearing there! You have no idea how bent my ear with stories about that old book. I didn't buy it for a minute." Whitmore explained. "So eventually I got tired and made a bet with him. I said, "Thatch, if you ever actually find that so-called journal, not only will I finance the expedition, but I'll kiss you full on the mouth." He explained, taking a picture of a nearby table. "Imagine my embarrassment when he found the darn thing". Then he showed the photo. For the image, clearly disliking the fact of kiss themselves at the mouth.

Edea and Rena could not hold a small laugh at the scene. "Now I know it's gone, god rest his soul." Whitmore said leaving the photo on the table, and going to the fireplace. "But Preston Whitmore is a man who keeps his word, and I'll help his grandson, Milo James Thatch to finish the job. You hear that, Thatc! I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience, by thunder!" Preston said briskly, but then sighed sadly. Kairi approached her to try to cheer him up. "He was a great man. You probably don't realize how great. Those buffons at the museum dragged him down, made a laughingstock of him. He died a broken man." Whitmore explained. " If I could bring back just one shred of proof." He sighed and then turned around. "What are we standing around for? We got work to do."

"But Mr. Whitmore, for that we need a vehicle." Edea explained.

"Fixed, we'll travel in style. It's all been arranged, the whole ball of wax. "

"But we also need crew." Edea said again.

"Taken care of!" Whitmore said playing with his cane a large number of documents.

"We need engineers and geologists."

"Got'em all. the best of the best." He said expanding Documents table to see them all. "Gaetan Moliere, geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt; Vincenzo Santorini, demolition. Busted him of a Turkish prison; Audrey Ramirez, Don't let her age fool you. She's forgotten more about engines than you or I will ever know… If you are interested they're the same crew that brought the Journal back from its hideout in Iceland."

"Really?" Edea asked.

"Totally! In addition, we have an expert to help us translate this journal." Whitmore said. "We just need a expert Keyblade user, a swordswoman and an elf." Said the old man "Well, so it's decision time. You can stay in that seedy motel while your friend Nasod repairs a Gummi Ship that it's a miracle that has not been broken in two, or you're going to accompany us in an adventure that could change history, and even help you find information about your gifts, Kairi."

"Wow, this is for real." Kairi said, completely surprised.

"Now you're catching on." Whitmore said.

"Good, but still can't let Eve, we must warn her." Rena said.

"Some guys I have had gone to warn her as we speak, with all the details." Preston said.

"But what if the Fallen appear and attack the ship?" Edea asked.

"A truck will take her to a secure hangar where some engineers will help Eve in what they need."

"But we have to get our stuff!" Kairi said.

"Packed."

"My gosh..." commented Rena, surprised by how this man worked.

"Thadeus had a saying, Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children.' I know you don't remember exactly your past, but if what happened in the Multiverse, after closing the Keyhole, happened, it is possible that at Atlantis you can find another Keyhole that can help you. It's a possibility, so you have to take it." Whitmore explained, while Kairi looked down, thinking about it. "Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?"

Kairi looked at Edea and Rena for a moment, until they nodded. Kairi also nodded and looked at Whitmore.

"Okay, we accept!" Kairi said.

"That's right. If there is an ancient civilization, maybe we can get something useful with it. And while Eve repairs the Gummi Ship, we can help here." Edea said.

"Absolutely." Rena said. "And when we leave?"

The next day the three were on a massive ship in the ocean, not knowing what to do, looking for the place where they should board a submarine that should take on the expedition. While searching, they found a young person who seemed to be throwing up in the sea, as if was dizzy.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Kairi asked the man.

"Yes, I think so." The man said, dizzy. "Carrots Why is there always carrots? I didn't ever eat carrots." Then he looked at them. "Excuse me, I'm Milo Thatch, and you're?"

"We are Kairi, Edea Lee and Rena. We are in the expedition. "Kairi said.

"Well I think that you are too young for this." Milo said

"Don't underestimate us." Rena said. "Also, from me, when I had your age, you great great grandfather had not been born."

"Wow, what a thing..." Milo said, stretching the collar nervously.

Soon began to announce to everyone to go to the launch bay, but clearly they didn't know where looking, so during the search, Milo asked somebody, proving to be Helga, who at the time was arguing with an elderly miner-looking over the food would have to carry the expedition. They finally managed to find the place after following more crew members, which looked more like soldiers, until they realized they were on a platform that went down to a lower section, where they found a huge submarine.

"That IS a submarine." Edea said while advancing all surprised to the huge submarine, until someone hit Milo from behind.

"Hey, Junior. If you're lookin' for the pony rides... they're back there." A man said, charging a lot of boxes, soon walking at their side.

Excuse me. Excuse me? You dropped your dy-dy-dy-dynamite."Milo said, holding a stick of dynamite with surprise to learn that he had in his hand, letting out a small chuckle. The three also were frightened to see the stick. Milo approached him, watching his cargo. "What else have you, uh, got in there?"

The man, Vincenzo, grabs the stic. "Oh, eh, gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, icks, glue, and... paper clips. Big ones." He described. "You know, just, uh, office supplies." Then he left.

"This man is a walking powder keg." Rena said, stunned, while Kairi and Edea nodded.

"Milo, girls! Where you been?" Whitmore called, dress as a captain, accompanying a huge, muscular man in military dress. The four approached them. "I want you to meet Commander Rourke. He led the Iceland team that brought the Journal back."

"Milo Thatch. Pleasure to meet the grandson of old Thaddeus." Rourke said, shaking hands with Milo. "And I suppose that this three girls are our honor guests you told me. I still doesn't understand how that 'mad genie' convinced me accept all three of them."

Kairi was about to reply to that comment, when heavy footsteps caught her attention, finding a huge white robot bigger than Rourke himself, with a green lens on the head. "You should know that when I do calculations and compile information, I am infallible, and with the limited data we have about Atlantis, I thought they might be useful."

"Milo, Kairi, Edea and Rena, I want you to meet Master Brain, the greatest genius I've ever known. Knows literally everything, from mechanical engineering to organic biology." Whitmore presented. "He helped me find all staff and helped design the equipment that we use."

"Sorry, but if he knows everything, why is in this expedition?" Edea asked.

"I don't think a visit to Atlantis is a waste of time for me." Master Brain clarified.

"Seriously, is there a body inside that?" Milo asked, confused to see the huge robot.

"My mind is far from here, if you're interested." Master Brain replied, causing Milo laughed sheepishly.

"Come on, calm down everyone. We'll be together a long time, so we'll have to get along, okay?" Rourke asked.

"For me there is no problem." Master Brain said.

Neither Kairi nor the other replied, not taking her eyes on Master Brain, having suspicions about him.

"Well, if we behave throughout the trip, this should be enriching for all of us." Rourke said cheerfully, but Edea notice that he said that last sentence with double meaning, but didn't know why.

Soon it was announced that all must now climb into the submarine, which they did, saying goodbye to Mr. Whitmore, and soon the submarine dived into the ocean to start their expedition.

While they were on board the 'Ulysses', all could get an idea of how little 'conventional' it was the people who had to work, and apparently the only 'sane' were Milo, Helga, Rourke and Master Brain. Soon all team members were called to the bridge of the submarine. The first to arrive were Kairi and others, knowing the rest of 'motley' group and the next was Mile, who was greeted by Rourke.

"OK, everybody." Warned Rourke for warn the others crew members in the bridge. "I want you to give Mr. Thatch, your undivided attention."

"Good afternoon. Can everyone hear me OK?" Milo asked in front of a whiteboard, quite nervous before the rest of the group, creating tension at the moment, and Milo tries to find the way to eliminate that tension. "How 'bout some slides?" Milo asked going to a chamber slides.

"The... the first slide is a depiction of a creature. A creature so frightening, that sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it." Milo said putting a slide of the 'monster': A picture of him on the beach with swimsuit and float, with a fishing rod and a cat trying to catch the bait. The laugher in the group was immediate. Even Kairi and the other could not contain it. "Uh, I'm sorry. That's... wrong." Milo said, trying to see what was the correct image.

"Amateur..." Master Brain said in a mockery plan.

"Geez, I used to take lunch money from guys like this." Audrey said to Vincenzo.

Soon Milo placed the correct picture, a drawing of a portion of a book with a picture of a snake-like monster with two large claws, tearing a ship. "This is an illustration of the Leviathan... the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis." Milo explained. "It's a mythical sea serpent. He's described in the Book of Job. The... the Bible says... "Out of his mouth go burning lights... sparks of fire shoot out." But more likely it's a carving or a sculpture... to frighten the superstitious."

"So we find this masterpiece. Then what?" Rourke asked.

"When do we dig?" Moliére said.

"Actually, we don't have to dig." Milo said, beginning to draw in the whiteboard. "You see, according to the Journal... the path to Atlantis will take us down a tunnel... at the bottom of the ocean, and we'll come up a curve... into an air pocket right here... where we'll find the remnants... of an ancient highway that will lead us to Atlantis." Milo said after of draw everything "Kind of like the grease trap in your sink."

"Cartographer, linguist, plumber. Hard to believe he's still single." Helga asks.

"A path a little convoluted, from my point of view." Master Brain suggested. "Is there no another less labyrinthine route?"

"Not apparently." Edea answered.

"But even if we not meet the authentic Leviathan we could find something else, like Heartless, or the Fallen." Kairi explained.

"Calm down, we are prepared for any contingency if those things appear. Although it would be a good way to see of what are made these things." Master Brain explained.

"Captain, you'd better come look at this, sir." A helmsman warned to Rourke.

"OK, class dismissed." Rourke said going with the helmsman.

"The truth is that the question was correct." Audrey commented. "I wouldn't want to meet those ugly things, considering the stories I've heard of them."

"I heard that some of these 'Fallen' can be as big as a house, and even uglier than our friend 'Mole'." Vincenzo said. "But surely explodes into piece like an ordinary animal."

"You have no idea how right are you." Kairi answered their comments.

The girls and Master Brain approached the bridge roo, and from there, could clearly see a lot of ship wrecks of all times known in that world. Soon one of the operatives of radio, Packard, spotted something on the hydrophone, proving to be a strange noise, capturing the curiosity of everyone, without exception, but suddenly the noise stopped.

"This gives me a bad feeling." Rena whispered to Kairi, as she nodded.

When Rourke gave the order to turn back, the submarine was hit hard, but it was discovered that their attacker was the Leviathan itself, which was attacking them, swatting the submarine.

"Magnificent, don't you think?" Master Brain asked, looking the Leviathan while being attacked.

"That's only for you!" Rourke said to Master Brain before looking at Helga. "Tell Cookie to melt the butter... and break out the bibs. I want this lobster served up on a silver platter."

"Load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, battle stations!" Helga was interrupted in her orders after another hit from the Leviathan, taking the submarine with one of its claws, making Kairi and Milo fell to the glass, where they could see the Leviathan face to face.

"Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!" Milo exclaimed seeing the Leviathan.

"Don't tell me!" Kairi exclaimed also.

"Launch subpods!" Rourke ordered, causing hundreds of subpods leave the submarine and they soon began to attack the Leviathan, causing it to drop the submarine. "We're free. All ahead full." Rourke Ordered.

The submarine began to move away as quickly as possible Leviathan while he was distracted with the subpdos, and soon the Ulysses began to respond by firing torpedoes against the mechanical beast, full impact, but the machine responded with a lightning that pierced the hull of the submarine, causing large amounts of water enter therein also caused damage to the boiler threatening to explode, forcing Rourke to order the total evacuation from the submarine. Kairi and others headed to their submarine escape when were caught by fish men of red and blue scales with the emblem of the Fallen in the chest (Mermen).

"Fallen!" Kairi Exclaimed.

"They have no other time for show up?!" Helga said grabbing her gun and eliminating a merman with three shots.

Rena took her bow and began firing arrows at the approaching mermen, while Kairi and Edea eliminated the mermen were very close group.

"We have no time for this! Kill only the ones blocking the whay and run quick!" Helga ordered.

Despite the intrusion of the Fallen, all came to a submarine escape and managed to leave the Ulysses before it exploded by another shot of Leviathan, but he began to pursue both they and the subpods survivors until they reached the entrance to the cave that should take them out of the reach of Leviathan. Fortunately, the cave led them to the cave air that Milo described.

On the surface, they found ruins that acted as entrace, and set up a camp to recover, while worshiped all who died in the attack on Leviathan and those who were unable to submarine escape because of the Fallen. Rourke also stressed that their destiny was linked to Milo and his journal, making it clear how important they were now, but he also made it clear that the idea of Preston do accept Kairi and the other wasn't such a bad idea as he thought for just a moment.

After a setback when departing, everyone started to venture into the bowels of the earth, following the path described by Milo, despite constant errors he committed in the translation of his book, and the constant jokes of others members of the expedition could go on, despite Rena was the only one of all than sensed that something was following them in the dark, but Rourke said would surely be underground cave fauna. Finally they reached a stone bridge that had a stone structure that gave off light, Mole saying it was fluorescent light. It was decided to stop to rest there.

During dinner, Mole, Audrey, Vinny, Sweet and Packard allowed to Milo, Kairi, Rena and Edea sit with them, but not before Milo receive the 'joke air cushion' by Mole just before sitting down, but then it took a reprimand.

"Hey, Milo, don't you ever close that book?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, you must've read it a dozen times by now." Sweet commented.

"At least." Edea commented.

"I know, but this... this doesn't make any sense." Milo answered, looking the book. "See, in this passage here, the shepherd... seems to be leading up to something. He calls it the 'Heart of Atlantis'. It could be the power source the legends refer to. But then it just... it cuts off. It's almost like there's a missing page."

"The Heart of Atlantis thing doesn't like me." Kairi said. "Sounds like the World's Heart."

"Maybe." Rena replied without looking, as she was looking at Rourke and Master Brain talk to each other, but couldn't know about what.

"Kids, relax. We don't get paid overtime." Vinny said.

"I know, I know." Milo replied. "Sometimes I get a little carried away. But, hey, you know, that's what this is all about, right? I mean, discovery, teamwork, adventure. Unless, maybe... you're just in it for the money." Milo asked. Clearly all replied that they were in it for the money.

"We're here to kill time while our friend repairs our transport." Edea answered. "Just ask Whitmore when we get back."

"He told me that maybe in Atlantis could find out about my past. And I hope, as it would be wrong not finding anything after being attacked by a mythical machine." Kairi said.

"Well, I guess I set myself up for that one." Milo said sighing, while rubbing his neck with his hand.

"What, is something wrong with your neck?" Sweet asked.

"Oh, yeah, I must've hurt it when-" Milo answered when the doctor cut min and turned his neck from side to side, cracking him neck.

"Better?" Sweet asks.

"Yeah!" Milo answered, surprised.

Rena, knowing what had happened, asked as he did, and Sweet said he learned it from an Arapahoe healer, he being part of the tribe and his father being a military doctor established in Kansas, explaining how Sweet went from being a medical student at a military doctor like his father. Edea was also curious, but everything was ruined when Coockie tried to feed them a bowl of his crappy meat, all saying they were already full.

While they when to sleep, the girls learned about Milo's Grandpa's life, who found the Journal, as how he turned an intellectual. They also knew that Aurdrey was chief engineer since his father retired and he wanted two boys, although had she and her sister, who was preparing for the championship boxing at the time, while she was saving to open a workshop with her father. They also learned something useless: Packard slept naked, and was sleepwalking, forcing everyone to sleep blindfolded. Vinny, however, his story was rare: he worked in a flower shop, until an explosion in a house next changed his life that day, turning him into an explosives expert. Needless to say all they refused to tell the Mole's story.

The girls slept in a shared tent until they heard Milo shouting 'fire' like crazy, awakening them. Looking what happens, they began to raise the alarm too.

At the same time, Master Brain looked toward the Milo's voice's origin. "If they weren't necessary, I kill them."

"Thatch, go back to bed. And you three too." Rourke ordered angry by the noise when Master Brain came near. "What's that noise?!"

He soon discovered that there was a fire in the camp because some bugs that provoke fires on contact, and when it became clear that it wasn't possible to stop the fire, Rourke ordered to cross the bridge with everything they had. Everyone started to climb into the trucks under the attack of insects that cause some explode, until an explosion caused a chain reaction in the cave that made the bridge broke and all vehicles fell by a pending until they stopped, being completely dark.

Rourke lit a match at that moment "All right, who's not dead? Sound off." Everyone started to moan in pain from the blow, except for Master Brain, seeing that all were well. Rourke then lit a headlight from a truck. "Audrey, give me a damage report."

"Not as bad as it could have been." Audrey said, examinating the vehicles at first sight. "We totaled rigs two and seven... but the digger looks like it'll still run. Lucky for us we landed in something soft."

"Uh, Pumice ash." Mole said examining the ground. "We are standing... at the base of a dormant volcano."

"Hold on. Back up. Are you sayin' this whole volcano... can blow at any time?" Sweet asked nerviously.

"Only if there is a powerful explosion able to shake the whole volcano." Master Brain explained.

Everyone looked to Vinny, who was fixing a broken time bomb, until he found that he was being watched. "Maybe I should do this later, huh?"

"We could maybe go out from the mouth, although it will be blocked by the magma up there." Master Brain said looking up.

"If we could blow the top off of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface." Rourke suggested. "Mr. Thatch, what do you think?" He asked and looked around "Mr. Thatch?"

"The girls have disappeared too!" Helga said.

"We must find them!" Rourke said.

"For what? Things will go better without any of them." Master Brain said coldly.

"For your information, we need Thatch for translate the journal, because you aren't able to translate it!" Rourke replied. "And who knows what's out there, so you better your pets are not thinking on harm them! Remember our agreement! We need the three of them if ther are history of this alleged Keyblade War and other worlds! When we find what we seek will be all yours, but until then, forget about it and obey! "

"And you remember that you wouldn't be here without me! Remember it everybody!" Master Brain said looking around, while others lowered their heads.

Meanwhile, Kairi started to wake up after the fall, and saw a group of people with masks surrounding Milo, and watched as one of them put a crystal in a gash, healing immediately. Rena and Edea awoke, seeing what was happening, until a noise frightened people and began to flee, and clearly Milo began to pursue them. Worried about him, Kairi and others followed Milo to the exit of the cave, until they stopped at the edge of a precipice, while the excavator crossed the wall, and all were close to where they were, watching all the same, amazed: A huge circular mass full of water with waterfalls on the edges, with an island in the middle of it.

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis!" Coockie exclaimed

"In the name of the El Lady!" Rena exclaimed.

"It's beautiful." Audrey said.

"Milo, I gotta hand it to you. You really came through." Sweet congratulated Milo.

"Absolutely true!" Kairi said. "In the end you brought us here."

When they wanted to realize they were surrounded by masked people, pointing them with spears. Milo said that should be atlanteans

One of them, the leader, began to speak to the group as a warning, but they could tell by its voice that was a woman. Milo tried to talk to them as he could, until the leader pulled her mask, revealing herself to be a young woman with white hair and blue eyes, following the conversation with Milo.

"What the hell they're saying?" Rena asked.

"Dunno. My knowledge is unaware about that dialect." Master Brain replied.

"What a help." Edea said.

As they talked, they soon realized that the dialect they spoke the atlantean, was actually known in this world languages. Mole recognized his language and said something in the ear of the leader, but clearly she wasn't pleasant. So much that the lady punched him in the face of Mole, sending him flying into the Master Brain's metal leg.

"Ooh, I like her." Sweet said clapping.

"Hmm! 'Bout time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."Audrey commented.

"And she has a strong arm." Edea commented.

The other Atlanteans removed their masks and started to talk surprised with the expedition.

"How do they know all these languages?" Audrey asked.

"Their language must be based on a root dialect." Milo explained "It's just like the Tower of Babel."

"Well, maybe English is in there somewhere." Rourke assumed.

"Maybe they know many languages." Master Brain said. "Tub I tbuod taht eseht snairabrab wonk siht egaugnal."

"You also speak the Sentinel's language? It's odd." Kairi asked looking at Master Brain.

"Eht egaugnal fo eht Touhtiw Esproc si ton egnarts ot su." The lady answered without problems to Master Brain. "Tub I ma desirprus taht uoy nac klat ti, latem daeh."

"TAHW?!" Master Brain asked surprised, while the other atlanteans laughed.

"Okay, let's put this nonsense to a side, okay?" Rourke interrupted. "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace."

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis." The atlantean exclaimed. "Come. You must speak with my father now." She said while grabbed Milo's hand.

"Squad "B," head back to the shaft." Rourke said to the soldiers. "We'll rendezvous in 24 hours."

After a long voyage, Rourke, Helga, Milo and Kairi were taken by the Atlantean up what looked like an ancient throne hall, and sitting in a real bed, an old man who seemed to be blind. Both began to speak in their own dialect, but it seemed that the father of the Atlantean was not very pleased with the group's presence, though Mido was the only one who was aware of the situation, and by his reaction, Kairi deduced that they could have problems if they were not careful. But Rourke tried to reason with the chief, but without much success, demanding them to leave Atlantis.

"May I respectfully request that we stay one night, sir?" Rourke asked after receive a advice from Milo. "That would give us time to rest, resupply... and be ready to travel by morning."

The king began to doubt whether or not to accept the proposal.

"You must accept his proposal, my lord." A new voice was heard, and behind the bed appeared an old bald man with yellow beard, dark purple robe and scepter with a yellow orb in it. "At least that's what they need to recover."

"Ramuh, I ask you to stay away of this." The chief said to the old Ramuh.

"Do you think wrongly about expulsing without reason some outlanders who have traveled a long way just to meet our existence?" Ramuh said to the chief while he was still without answer. "Even to a Princess of Heart?"

Kairi was surprised that this old man knew that detail on her. The leader continued to meditate until sighed. "Very well." The King accepted. "One night. That is all."

"Well, thank you, Your Majesty." Rourke thanked.

Everybody left the room, while Kairi gave a quick glance at the old man Ramuh, and Milo looked for a moment at the woman, before heading out the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Sweet asked seeing the group return.

"Well, the King and his daughter don't exactly see eye to eye." Milo explained. "She seems to like us OK, but the King... I don't know, I think he's hiding somethin'."

"If it wasn't for that advisor, we have been kicked out here." Kairi said. "That such Ramuh, I think."

"Yes, but I don't know, I have read that name before, but don't know where." Milo said.

"Well, if he's hiding something, I want to know what it is." Rourke said.

"Maybe we can interrogate someone here to acquire the information." Master Brain said.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl." Suggest Helga, ignoring Master Brain's idea.

"Keep in mind that it has to be someone who can understand her and not scare her." Edea said.

"Good man, Thatch. Thanks for volunteering." Rourke said, surprising Milo.

"Why him? I could take care of this myself." Master Brain said.

"Sorry, but you scare at first sight." Rourke answered.

"I'll stay with Milo." Kairi said, looking at Rena and Edea. "You two keep watch the rest. Stay tuned, there's something I do not like at all. And isn't from Atlantis."


	16. Chapter 15

Milo and Kairi were waiting at the atlantean got out of the room, hidden behind a pillar, until they saw her get out and close the door.

"OK, Milo, don't take no for an answer." Milo prepared mentally. "Look, I have some questions for you... and I'm not leaving this city until they're answered!" He practiced. "Yeah, that's it. That's good, that's good."

"You should better rehearse that tone." Kairi suggested.

They both looked to intercept the woman, but she had disappeared, with no trace of her, leaving puzzled Kairi and Milo. The two looked around, not knowing that the atlantean jumped behind them and grabbed Milo from behind, covering his mouth while Kairi looked surprised at what was happening.

"I have some questions for you... and you are not leaving this city... until they are answered." The woman said.

"Yeah, well, I... OK." Milo answered before the girl shut him up. Kairi nodded just because she couldn't do anything at that time.

"Come with me." She said, taking both with her.

Kairi and Milo followed the woman through several hidden routes of Atlantis, clearly abandoned full of plants and roots and small creatures, until she took them to a room almost as abandoned as the city.

"There is so much to ask about your world." The woman said as she looked Milo down a giant root and Kairi followed him close. "You are a scholar, are you not?" She asked to Milo. "Judging from your diminished physique and large forehead… you are suited for nothing else." She said and looked Kairi. "And you must be some kind of warrior in practices. I can tell by how you move and how you're vigilant around." The atlantean commented on Kairi. "What is your country of origin? When did the flood waters recede? How did you..."

"Wait a minute. I got a few questions for you, too." Interrupted Mil and Kairi nodded. "So let's do this, OK? You ask one, then I'll ask one... then you, then me, then... Well, you get it."

"Very well." The woman said. "What is your first question?"

"Well, OK, uh, how did you get here?" Milo asked, and Kairi looked as if he had made the wrong question. "Well, I mean, not you personally... but your... your culture. I mean, how did all of this end up down here?"

"It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis. They sent a great cataclysm and banished us here." The woman answered and walked around the ruins, while they followed her. "All I can remember is the sky going dark... and people shouting and running. Then, a bright light, like a star... floating above the city." Continued, saddened. "My father said it called my mother to it. I never saw her again."

"Partly, I know that feeling." Kairi said sadly. "I just never knew my parents, but my grandmother was the closest thing to a family, until that day when my world... What?!" She asked when she noticed something that didn't fit in her history.

"I'm sorry. If it... if it's any consolation... l-I know how you feel, because I lost my... Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Whoa, back up!" Milo exclaimed suddenly, realizing the same "Wh... what... what are you telling me... that you remember because you were there? No, that... that's impossible... because, I mean, that would make you... you know."

"More than a elf coud live!" Kairi exclaimed. "And that's that I travel with one"

"Yes." Was her only answer.

Milo began processing in his mind all that information until he had to answer the atlantean. "Oh, well, hey, uh, pfft! Lookin' good." Milo said, while Kairi gave a slap on her forehead "Just, uh, ahem... You got another question for me?"

"Yes. How is it you found your way to this place?" The woman asked.

"Well, I'll tell you, it wasn't easy." Milo said, pulling the Journal of the Shepherd of his bag, but she immediately took her to see "If it weren't for this book, we never would have made it." The woman was looking through the book with great surprise. "OK, second question. Legend has it that your people possessed... a power source of some kind that enabled them..."

"You mean you can understand this?" The woman asks, looking the book.

"Yes, I'm a linguist. That's what I do, that's my job. Now, getting back to my question..."

"This, right here, you can read this?" She asked, putting the book in the face of Milo.

"Hey, calm down!" Kairi said. "Let's not get nervous!"

"Yes, yes. I can read atlantean, just like you." Milo answered.

"So, you can't, can you?" Kairi asked, connecting the dots.

"No one can. Such knowledge has been lost to us... since the time of the Mehbelmok." The woman answered.

"Oh, the Great Flood." Milo understood.

"Show me." She said, putting the book on his chest.

"Ok, uh..." Milo began to speak in the language of the book, but she was able to understand what he said, translating what he said. "Follow the narrow passage for another league. There you will find the fifth marker."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it." Milo confirmed. "How was my accent?"

"Boorish, provincial... and you speak it through your nose." She explained.

"Thankfully I not speak it." Kairi said. "I'm not good at languages. And I need to practice. "

"Here, let me show you something." She said.

She took them until something covered with a blanket and removed it to show them a large object like a fish size.

"What? It looks like some sort of vehicle." Milo suspected.

"That seems." Kairi said. "But is really ancient."

"Yes. But no matter what I try... it will not respond." The woman explained.

Milo then began to review the strange machine to see how it worked, but Kairi was left out knowing that she knew nothing of machines. The only expert she knew was Eve, and was several miles away as much high. He soon found out how to activate properly. They had followed the instructions of the vehicle and then rose from around a foot off the ground.

"Wow!" Kairi said surprised as the woman.

"Yeah, you got that right." Milo said as surprised as these, all approaching the machine. "Oh, th... this is great! With this thing... I could see the whole city in no time at all." Milo suspected. "Wonder how fast it goes." Asked himself, touching the shining mark of the machine

Without warning, the machine flew at full speed, bouncing all over the walls of the room. Either they had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit by the vehicle, which crashed into a wall, turning itself off. Kairi and the woman looked Milo a little angry about what happened.

"So, who's hungry?" Milo asked, innocently.

"And that's all you can think to ask?" Kairi asked.

The woman, Kidagakash, also called Kida, led Milo and Kairi throughout the city, learning about the group, but of course, Kida was driving them crazy completely messing what they said. During the dinner, Kida could finally learn about the crew properly... Close enough.

"Cookies are sweet, but yours is not. Sweet is kindly, but that is not his name. Audrey is sweet, but she is not your doctor. Kairi is a Princess of Heart without evil in her heart- Edea is the princess of a realm away of here. Rena is a elf, and is the oldest of the group. And the little digging animal called Mole... he is your pet?

"Close enough." Milo answered.

"The oldest of the group?" Asked Rena, upset by the Kida's comment. "I don't remember have gray hair or something as that."

"Do you care about your age? I have no idea how this is eaten." Edea said with a bug cooked but alive in hand.

"Tell me something new." Vinny said in the same situation.

"Oh, don't forget to eat the head." Sweet said eating the bug's head. "That's where all the nutrients are."

Edea and Vinny looked stunned as Sweet ate the insect's head, besides seeing Mole ate the whole bug as nothing, and finally belching loudly.

""I'm afraid to ask where they got him." Rena commented.

"Yes, is more piggy that some wild girl I know." Edea said.

None suspected that at that time, some soldiers of the expedition collected several boxes from a truck with assault rifles, while a group of Fallen joined them, forming alongside the soldiers.

Kida took Milo, while Kairi accompanied them for safety near the water next one huge fallen pillar. There they were hunting bright insects like the ones that started the fire at the camp the last time.

"You know, Kida... the most we ever hoped to find... was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery. Instead, we find a living, thriving society." Milo said to Kida.

"Partly it's a shame we haven't found anything related to the Keyblade War, as if this information was lost during the Great Flood." Kairi said, leaning against a wall.

"But it's something." Milo said, as had one of the bugs running around the arm. "These guys are kinda cute when they're not, you know... formed into a fiery column of death." Milo caught the bug in his hands and took it to Kida, who wore a primitive lamp consists of a crystal ball.

"Well you look at the stake they did before." Kairi commented.

"We are not thriving." Kida interrupted. "True, our people live... but our culture is dying. We are like a stone the ocean beats against. With each passing year... a little more of us is worn away.

Kairi looked to one side depressed while Milo sigh. "I wish there was  
something I could do."

"I have brought you to this place to ask you for your help." Kida said. "There is a mural here...with writing all around the pictures."

"Yeah, well, you came to the right guy." Mido said taking the lamp, as he surveyed the fallen pillar. Soon he looked Kida, being astonished so suddenly as Kairi, since the atlantean was removing her lower skirt.

"You do swim, do you not?" Kida asked, revealing wear a swimsuit under the skirt.

Mido was stunned looking her at that moment. "Oh, I swim pretty girl." Kairi nudged him in the side so he wakes up. "Pr-pretty good! Pretty good. Sw... Good, swim good. Pretty good. I swim pretty good."

"And I living on an island, I have to know how to swim by force." Kairi said. "But I'm not willing take my clothes now. I have no bathing suit, but I will don't lose sight of both of you. "

"Good. It is a fair distance to where we are going." Kida said, entering the water, while Mido pulled his clothes off, remaining in underwear.

"Hey, you are talkin' to the belly flop champ... at Camp Runamuck." Milo said entering the water, but his underpants swelled, forcing him to move air out of them while Kida, and honestly Kairi, who soon came into the water, laughed. "Come on, we're... we're wasting time." Milo took a deep breath and dove into the water, but Kida and Kairi waited a little until he resurfaced.

"Forgot something, Milo?" Kairi asked.

"Why don't you lead the way... because I have no idea where we're going." Milo said, as Kairi shook her head for his clumsiness.

Kida took a deep breath and dove into the water, soon followed by Kairi and Mido, who followed the atlantean by a large number of submerged areas of the city, until a small airbag, where collected more air and immersed , finding a huge mural, which Kida illuminated with the help of her crystal, while Milo read what it said wall. After a while the three returned to the airbag.

"This is amazing! A complete history of Atlantis! It's just like Plato described it."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"Well, he was off on a few details, but..."

"The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city. What does the writing say about that?" Kida asked, interrupting Milo.

"I don't know yet." Milo answered "But we're gonna find out. Come on."

The three immersed again, looking in more detail the enormous mural, slowly learning what explained. until seeing some of the murals, Milo signaled Kida's crystal, and finally resurfaced.

"The heart of Atlantis!"

"What?" Kida and Kairi asked.

"It's the heart of Atlantis! That's what the shepherd w-was talking about. It wasn't a star, it was... it was some kind of crystal... uh, like these!" Milo said holding Kida's crystal. "Don't you get it?"

"I certainly don't." Kairi said.

"The power source I've been looking for... the bright light you remember... they're the same thing!" Milo explained.

"That cannot be." Kida answered.

"You must be joking." Kairi said.

"It's what's keeping all these things... you, all of Atlantis alive." Milo said.

"Then where is it now?" Kida asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. You'd think something this important... would have been in the Journal, but... Unless..."

"Are we thinking the same thing?" Kairi asked, thinking of something that Milo said before.

"The missing page." Milo answered.

"I have the feeling that someone is playing with us." Kairi suspected. "We must return to the city and tell it to the others."

Milo and Kairi emerged from the water where they came earlier, but...

"You have a nice swim?" Rourke asked, along with the expedition and his men, fully armed with weapons.

"I don't like it." Kairi commented.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Milo asked. "What's... what's with all the guns?" Milo and Kairi doesn't took so much for join the dots and find what's happens. "I am such an idiot. This is just another treasure hunt for you. You're after the crystal."

"Oh, you mean this?" Rourke asked holding a page pulled from his pocket, showing the same as the figures.

"The heart of Atlantis." Milo confirmed, and Kairi looker around her, trying to find a exit to this situation.

"Yeah. About that... I would've told you sooner... but it was strictly on a need-to-know basis... and, well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us." Rourke explained, soon extending his hand to him "Welcome to the club, son."

"I'm no mercenary." Milo said, getting away of him.

Soon Kida emerged from the water on the other side, but a soldier grabbed her hair and Milo and Kairi tried to help, but some soldiers stopped them, but Kida could throw to the water at one of them and knock several more, but it soon was stopped by a warning shot from Rourke to stop. Soon two soldiers grabbed Kida, as she kicked in the crotch to a third one.

"Mercenary? I prefer the term "adventure capitalist." Besides, you're the one who got us here. You led us right to the treasure chest." Rourke explained.

"You don't know what you're tampering with, Rourke." Milo said, getting out of the water, followed by Kairi.

"What's to know? It's big. It's shiny. It's going to make us all rich."

"You think it's some kind of a diamond... I thought it was some kind of a battery... but we're both wrong. It's their life force. That crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive. You take that away, and they'll die." Milo explained to Rourke.

"And we don't know what could happen if for some reason it comes to the surface." Kairi said, helping Milo.

"Well, that changes things." Rourked asked, while Helga grabbed the page. "Helga, what do you think?"

"Knowing that, I'd double the price." Helga said, returning the page to his boss.

"I was thinking triple."

"Rourke, don't do this." Milo exclaimed, but Vinny put in the middle.

"Academics. You never want to get your hands dirty." Rourke said. "Think about it. If you gave back every stolen artifact... from a museum... you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service... to the archeological community."

"That's what you think!" Kairi said invoking her Keyblade, but an arrow hit the ground, and looking at her side found Master Brain, surrounded by Tritons, Skeleton Archer and several armors with large crossbows. (Crossbow Armor). Next to them were Edea and Rena, their hands tied behind their backs. "Edea, Rena!"

"We have been tricked." Edea said. "All of us have been tricked, without exception."

"And I bet whatever to the show of the submarine was idea of him." Rena said, looking at Master Brain.

"If it was for me, you three would be dead already, but this is a matter of Rourke." Said Master Brain, and he noticed that Kairi looked around. "If you want to Caudillo, forget it, no Caudillo."

"Caudillo?" Asked Kairi.

"Are the Fallen who rule over Memorial. As the skeletal spider Radiant Garden and armor Twilight Town. "Replied Master Brain. "And now, Desarmate."

Kairi sighed and undid his weapon, before two soldiers caught. Rourke, meanwhile, turned away from them.

"Me and Master Brain have a deal. He helps us and we help him. In part, how do you think the old Whitmore got your information first?"Rourke asked. "Part of it to his sources, but most of the information was acquired by him. And you know what? It was he who told Whitmore you were already there. Although the truth, I would prefer one of those beautiful ladies, or even that spotted cat, instead of this stubborn brainiac."

" Shaft and the Devil Wives?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I am part of the pentagram that surrounds the Dark Lord." Master Brain said. "Technically, I'm the scientist of group. And you don't know the desire I have to experiment with you. "

"Master Brain, enough. We have things to do." Rourke said, snapping his fingers. And a soldier threw Kida down and pointed at her head. "Let's try this again" Rourke showed the page to Milo.

Soon they reached the door of the king's chamber, which Vinny shattered with one of his bombs. The guards tried to defend the room from the group, but clearly at a disadvantage, and were using Kida as hostage.

"Drop the weapons." Ramuh ordered. "We can't do anything."

The guards soon left their weapons on the ground, and soon began looking around the room, while several Skeleton Soldier and Armor Knights surrounded the king and Ramuh to do nothing suspicious.

"You're not applying yourself, son. There's got to be something else." Rourke said to Milo, growing impatient.

"Well, there isn't." Milo replied. "It just says... 'The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king.'"

"Well, then maybe Old King Cole here... can help us fill in the blanks." Rourke said, getting in front the king, the Fallen got Ramuh away to a side. "How about it, chief? Where's the crystal chamber?"

"You will destroy yourselves." The king warned.

"Maybe I'm not being clear." Rourke said, and soon punched him in the chest, this falling to the ground.

"Beast!" Kairi said, unable to act

"Rourke, this was not a part of the plan." Sweet said watching near the king.

"Plan's changed, doc." Rourke said coldly. Rourke sat on the bed and threatened to kill the king, but from that position discovered that the floor had the same silhouette that the brand of the newspaper, realizing at last. "'The heart of Atlantis... lies in the eyes of her king.'" Rourke murmured. "This is it. We're in." Said briskly and threw the book at Milo, approaching the center of the room.

"Rourke, for the last time... you've got to listen to me. You don't have the slightest idea... what this power is capable of." Milo said, trying to reason him.

"True, but I can think of a few countries... who'd pay anything to find out." Helga said, with Kida near.

"And maybe try to buy it to experiment with it." Master Brain said.

"Stop talking nonsense. Why do we keep alive?" Rena asked.

"Talk with Rourke! It is up to him. "

Rourke touched what was the center of the room itself, seeing that there was a platform, but after putting hand there came a lock on that platform.

"I thought so." Rourke said, and looked at Kairi. "Well, princess, do I have to ask you nicely or have to force on you to cooperate?"

"No!" The king cried, trying to stop them.

Master Brain aimed with one arm the old king, and fired an energy ball that hit in the chest, sending him to the ground in front the terrified eyes of Kida who saw it. Some members of the expedition looked at Master Brain despised, but he aimed them with both arms. "Does anyone want more?" Threatened Master Brain, making the others sigh. He then looked at Kairi. "Do it!"

Kairi sighed and summoned her Keyblade, and pointed to the keyhole, firing a beam of light that hit within it. The keyhole disappeared and the platform began to tremble, and soon Rourke, Helga, Kida, Milo and Kairi jumped on it, as came down very deep. Basically, they found a huge shiny crystal surrounded by stone masks revolving around it, forming something like a shield.

"Jackpot." Rourke said smiling.

"The kings of our past." Kida said tearfully, and soon knelt, beginning to speak Atlantean.

"Thatch, tell her to wrap it up. We got a schedule to meet." Rourke ordered.

Milo helped Kidra to get up, while Rourke watched the way to get what he wanted. When throwing a pebble into the water beneath the crystal, this began to shine in a red tone, creating beams of light, as if searching for something in place.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Helga suggested. "I don't like this place."

"All right, Thatch, what's next?" Rourke asked.

"OK, there's a giant crystal... hovering 150 feet above our heads... over a bottomless pit of water. Doesn't anything surprise you?"

"The only thing that surprises me... That thing's not on the truck yet." Rourke said, nobody realizing that the light beams turned blue on Kida, while this went into a trance. "Now move it!"

"I don't know how to move it. I don't even know what's holding it up there." Milo said.

"And you?" He asked to Kairi.

"Maybe I could move with the Keyblade if there was a keyhole." Kairi said. "But you see any around here, perhaps?"

"Watch that tone, young lady. Do not make me slap you." Threatened Rourke, but soon realized that Kida was moving in her trance. Milo try to go with her, but Rourke stopped him. "Talk to me, Thatch. What's happening?"

"Look, all it says here... is that the crystal is alive somehow. It... I don't know how to explain it." Milo said looking into the journal. "It's their deity. It's their power source."

"I haven't understood anything." Kairi said.

"Speak English, professor." Rourke demanded.

"They're part of it. It's a part of them. I... I'm doing the best I can here." Milo said.

"Well, do better." Rourke said, getting his gun.

"Oh, I know. Why don't you translate... and I'll wave the gun around." Milo answered to his threat. "And in the way, brings your friend, the mechanical monster down here and try to translate this."

"Milo, don't give him ideas." Kairi suggested.

Kida began speaking in Atlante, turning slowly to them.

"What did she say?" Rourke asked to Milo.

"I don't know. I... I didn't catch it." Milo lied, knowing what Kida said.

Kida moved on, walking on the water, surprising the people there, to stay under the crystal. The masks began to open around like an inverted flower it were, and soon Kida began to rise up on the crystal. Then the stone masks began to rotate at high speed around until the crystal was melted with Kida, making it like a glass figure, full of energy. Soon she lowered the water level, but this turned away from her, as if her energy repelled the water.

"Hold your horses, lover boy." Rourke said, stopping Milo with his hand on his shoulder.

Kairi thought about going with her, but something told her to stay there. The Stones Masks began to fall around her, creating waves of water that seemed to be repelled by an circular energy field around Kida, as she started to move toward them. Rourke tried to catch it, but Milo suggested not touching her.

Soon the crystallized Kida was placed in a steel container, while Milo looked down on his 'friends', and Kairi was with Edea and Rena, being targeted by the Fallen. Milo could only watch as the container with Kida climbed into a truck.

"So... I guess this is how it ends, huh?" Milo said. "Fine. You win. You're wiping out an entire civilization... but, hey... you'll be rich." The young Thatch said with contempt. "Congratulations, Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able... to open up that second garage after all. And, Vinny, you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family's going to be very proud. But that's what it's all about, right? Money."

"Shut up!" Master Brain demanded. "I want this to end as soon as possible and want to end the princess as soon as possible."

"And what's happening with you?" Milo asked. "If you want to kill a Princess of Heart, there are a total of seven. At least six of them can be easier to kill, but no! You, cursed and rotting Fallen, have to concentrate only in this one, and why? Surely you are the only ones who know the secret. What makes she so special that you want kill her, at the risk of provoking a universal cataclysm with it? "

Master Brain was about to shoot Milo at the time, but Rourke interrupted.

"Get off your soapbox, Thatch." Rourke said, walking to him. "You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along."

"Commander, we're ready." Helga said.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Rourke said. Without warning, Rourke punched Milo in the face and sent him to the ground, making a picture of him and his grandfather out of his bag. "Look at it this way, son." Rourke begun, stepping on the picture. "You were the man who discovered Atlantis... and now you're part of the exhibit." Then he left Milo, as he took the picture of his grandfather and looked it.

"Leave them, Master Brain." Rourke said to Master Brain, who was already pointing to Kairi.

"Why?" The mechanical genius demanded.

"We still have to get this out of here, and remember the deal. When we leave here with the crystal, they will be yours. After all, they can't go far, and we know where they are." Rourke reasoned.

"Okay." Master Brain said, sulking, going along Rourke with the others Fallen, still watching the atlanteans.

"Let's move, people." Rourke ordered.

While everyone was getting ready to leave, something unexpected happened: Audrey left the truck and headed with Milo, helping to lift off the ground. Soon Vinny approached them too, and finally joined them Cookie, Mole and Packard. Vinny came to the no longer guarded Kairi, Edea and Rena and freed them from their bonds with a knife.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Rourke said, seeing them all together.

"This is wrong, and you know it." Audrey exclaimed.

"We're this close to our biggest payday ever... and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience." Rourke said.

"We've done a lot of things we're not proud of... robbing graves, plundering tombs... double parking... but nobody got hurt. Well, maybe somebody got hurt... but nobody we knew." Vinny explained.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, fine." Rourke said, climbing on a truck. "More for me."

The convoy of Rourke and Master Brain with his Fallen left the city, crossing the bridge that was on an endless sea of lava. Milo tried to stop them from taking Kida and the crystal away, but Vinny stopped him. On the other hand, Master Brain aimed to the bridge, firing an energy ball that blew some dynamite cartridges hidden under the bridge, which eventually destroyed it completely.

"OK, now you can go." Vinny said to Milo.

"What now?" Rena asked to Kairi.

"I dunno ..." Kairi answered, desperate about the situation.

"Milo, you better get up here." Sweet warned from the king's chamber.

Milo and Kairi got into the chamber, where they found Sweet, who decided to desert first, treating the wound of the old king that made Master Brain on him.

"How's he doing?" Milo asked.

"Not good, I'm afraid." Sweet said. "Internal bleeding. And the shot of that metal monster doesn't help. There's nothing more I can do."

Milo approached the king and Sweet.

"What a nightmare. And I brought it here." Milo said.

"Ah, don't go beating yourself up." Sweet said. "He's been after that crystal since Iceland."

"You mean where you found the journal, right?" Asked Kairi, and Sweet nodded. "Between then and now it must have been when he met Master Brain and his Fallen."

Milo was thoughtful, until he had an idea. "The crystal. Sweet, that's it." Then he grabs the king's extinct crystal. "These... these crystals... they have some sort of healing energy. I've... I've seen it work."

"Yes, I remember that." Kairi said.

"No." The king said, holding the hand where the crystal was. "Where is my daughter?"

"Well, she... she..." Milo was unable to finish the sentence.

"She has been chosen... like her mother before her." The king answered.

"What?"

"In times of danger... the crystal will choose a host... one of royal blood... to protect itself... and its people." The king explained. "It will accept no other."

"W-Wait a minute." Milo interrupted. "Choose? So this thing is alive?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kairi commented.

"In a way." The king answered.

"I know it." Kairi rolled her eyes to a side.

"The crystal thrives... on the collective emotions... of all who came before us. In return, it provides power... longevity, protection. As it grew... it developed a consciousness of its own." He continued. "In my arrogance... I sought to use it as a weapon of war... but it's power proved too great to control. It overwhelmed us... and led to our destruction."

"That's why you hid it beneath the city..." Milo reasoned. "To keep history from repeating itself.

"And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate... as my beloved wife."

"What do you mean? Wh... What's going to happen to Kida?" Milo asked.

"If she remains bonded to the crystal... she could be lost to it forever. The love of my daughter is all I have left. My burden would have become hers... when the time was right..." Then the king takes out his crystal and gave it to Milo. "But now...it falls to you."

"Me?"

"Return the crystal. Save Atlantis. Save my daughter." With that last sentence, the old and noble King of Atlantis exhaled his last breath and leaved the world of the living ones.

Milo stared depressed the crystal, while Kairi just sighed saddened for what happened. Sweet stored in silent his medical team in his bag and sighed before looking at Milo. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Excuse me?" Milo asked.

"I followed you in, and I'll follow you out." Sweet answered. "It's your decision."

Kairi didn't answer and stared at Milo. "Oh, my decision? Well, I think we've seen how effective... my decisions have been. Let's recap. I lead a band of plundering vandals... to the greatest archeological find... in recorded history... thus enabling the kidnap and/or murder... of the royal family... not to mention personally delivering... the most powerful force known to man... into the hands of a mercenary nutcase... who's probably going to sell it to the KAISER! Or in the worst case, to the Fallen and the very own DARK LORD! Have I left anything out?" Milo explained angry, throwing the journal to the ground.

"Well, you did set the camp on fire... and drop us down that big hole." Sweet added.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Milo said furiously, sitting on a big jar.

"Part of this is our fault." Kairi said. "After all, I opened the doors."

"Without forgetting that you hidden us your alliance with the Fallen. By the way, thanks for the slap to take my gun! "Edea She said when she and Rena entered the room after hearing the conversation.

"Sorry about it, okay?" Sweet said, and picked up the journal, taking it to Milo. "Of course, it's been my experience... when you hit bottom... the only place left to go is up."

Milo sighed. "Who told you that?"

"A fella by the name of Thaddeus Thatch." Sweet answered.

Milo didn't answer. While Kairi noticed that Ramuh approached from a shadow of the room. "You'll be happy, right?" Kairi asked. "You knew what was going on! You had an idea of why we come here really! And yet convinced the king for us to stay one night!" Kairi exclaimed angrily. "Well! That one night has been enough to send not only to Atlantis, but this whole world to the brink of doomsday! Do you have an excuse for it?! "

"Everything has to happen for some reason. At the end of the day, was the fate that, through the actions of others, you were taken to this place. And I will not be who go against fate." Ramuh answered.

"Nice answer." Edea said, standing next to Kairi. "Tell that to Kida when she learns that his father has died, and that you could have prevented it kicking us out of here!"

The conversation between them had caught the attention of Milo and Sweet, who could only look on.

"But for that you need to rescue her and the crystal." Ramuh said. "And there is no bridge, do you remember?"

"I don't care! We will seek the way!" Rena said.

"And how?"

"I dont know! Maybe create an ice bridge or something similar and we cross it!" Kairi said.

"And Rourke and the Fallen? Have you thought about them?"

"I don't care!" Kairi answered. "We will go there and to stop them! If we let them get away with it, I will throw my Keyblade to the lava, and forget him forever! So, with or without help, we will go, alone if is necessary!"

Ramuh just stood watching. "Congratulations, Kairi. This is exactly what I wanted to hear. But forget that idea, Miss." Ramuh said and looked at the shadows behind him. "You'll need help."

Everyone looked at where looking Ramuh, and all gasped when everyone saw the same thing. In the shadows of the room appeared no less than two beings that Kairi and saw before: Shiva and Ifrit.

"Shiva? ¿Ifrit?" Kairi asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"An old friend asked for our help, and we are here." the ice Eidolón said, standing next to Ramuh.

"Wait, you are too an Eidolón?" Rena asked.

"Ramuh ..." Milo said aloud. "I knew I had read that name before: Shiva, the Ice Queen; Ifrit, the Beast of Fire; and Ramuh, the Judge of Thunder. "

"Right." Ramuh said, and looked at Kairi. "Kairi, despite what happened, you're determined to end this and save this world, despite the dangers that you can run. And that determination is what I admire. Which reminds me..." Ramuh said, and in his hand appeared yellow orb with sparks of electricity. "I think you will have a good use for it." Then threw the orb to Kairi, who entered in, the Princess of Heart realizing what it was, and she nodded.

"Now the question is how to reach them." Edea said.

Milo then looked the crystal, and then took it firmly.

Milo decided it was time to act, and had an idea. Intended use the old Atlantean battle ships to hunt down Rourke and Master Brain, and clearly all Atlanteans who wanted to fight decided to take part in the mission to save the princess and Atlantis. They soon reached the cave and began traveling on it.

"OK, here's the plan. We're going to come in low and fast... and take them by surprise." Milo said.

"Well, I've got news for you, Milo. Rourke is never surprised, and he's got a lot of guns." Audrey warned. "And Master Brain is with him, and his legions too."

"Great. Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah. Don't get shot." Vinny said.

The Rourke and Master Brain's group had prepared everything to leave the cave and had prepared a balloon to carry the box with Kida and the crystal, but soon they were surprised by the rescue group. The soldiers began to respond to the attack of the atlanteans, while being covered by Skelleton Archers and Crossbow Armors soldiers, firing everything they had, but they had many problems with the continuous attacks of Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh, who using their powers contained the enemy attack from the ground.

"They seems to manage very well for be a group of freaks." commented Coocke.

"I know. I had to defeat two of them previously and they were very hard." Kairi exclaimed.

During the battle, they were surprised by soldiers piloting unitary airplanes loaded with machine guns, returning the hardest battle. And were not the only, as they also were attacked by legions of bats and Spectres of all known types. Nevertheless, the mission was clear, and was to prevent the balloon to reach the exit.

"Vinny, new plan." Milo yelled. "You and me, we're going to be decoys. Audrey, Sweet, fly up underneath that thing... and cut her loose. Kairi, Rena, Edea, take care of Master Brain and his escort."

"We're on it." Sweet said.

""I think I can try something with it." Kairi said.

While the ships of Milo and company were going to attack the balloon, Kairi, Rena and Edea's ship dropped to the platform where Master Brain was with a group of Crossbow Armors and Skeleton Archers opening coverage to Rourke's balloon. While defending the balloon, Master Brain spotted the girls' ship. "Shoot'em down!"

The Fallen started shooting arrows and explosive arrows against the ship, and the excessive number kept Rena busy for point against all the Fallen.

"Any idea? I can't shoot them all! We must reduce their numbers exponentially!" Rena said.

"I have one, but I wish it wasn't the only one!" Kairi said and made the ship was directed straight to the group. Just before the ship collided with the Fallen, the girls jumped on him, avoiding the impact that destroyed more than half of the Master Brain's escort.

"That was the only idea?" Edea asked, rising from the ground.

"What would you have done in my place?" Kairi asked.

Edea tried to answer, but Master Brain started shooting with the cannon arm, forcing them to hide behind some big rocks. While trying to hang in there, Kairi could see that Milo was facing Rourke on the balloom, despite not being a good match for the mercenary, but her attention turned to Master Brain when it blew up a portion of the rock on she was hiding.

"Well, I have to hand it to you. You're a bigger pain in the neck...than I would have  
ever thought possible." Master Brain said, shooting another energy ball. "I consider myself an even-tempered genius. It takes a lot to get under my skin... but congratulations... you just won the solid-gold kewpie doll."

Master Brain prepared to shoot where it was Kairi, but his shot was deflected when Rena hit one of his arms with an arrow, forcing him to focus on Rena, who hid behind another big rock.

"If you have an idea, it's time to implement it!" Edea shouted behind a rock.

"Just give me time!" Kairi said.

"Well that's just what we don't have!" Rena said, avoiding being pierced by Master Brain's gunfire.

"Never mind, Princess! This is the end!" Said Master Brain, firing to the rock where Kairi hided, making it into pieces. But Kairi was not there. "Where are you?"

"Here!" Master Brain turned and shot where heard the voice, but there was no one either. "No, here!" Master Brain fired again, repeating the same result.

"Stop playing hide and seek!" Shouted Master Brain, angry, but soon was hit frontally, knocking him to the ground. Despite the blow, the metal body stood up and looked at his attacker, who was none other than Kairi, who was now wearing a black and purple armor consisting of a breastplate protecting chest and groin, a pair of elongated pads, metal gloves arriving at the elbows, and a pair of metal boots that reached the knee. "Let me guess, Ramuh Form isn't it?" Master Brain asked before shoot on sight.

But Kairi disappeared into a spark of where she was, making the shot failed, and before could fire again, the princess had reappeared beside him, hitting him hard, and when he attempted to point, she disappeared and hit him from behind. Apparently, with the Ramuh Form, Kairi had acquired the ability to move momentarily at lightning speed, making it impossible to Master Brainto attack, while receiving blows without stopping, unable to defend themselves, being pushed to the edge of the platform where they were. Being about to fall, Master Brain carelessly started shooting around, trying to impact Kairi, but was unable to hit her. Taking a minimal chance, Kairi jumped and landed hitting the Keyblade, powered by a powerful Thunder, breaking the platform where , , Master Brain was, causing it to fall to the floor of the volcano. The fall caused the mechanical body to broke, leaving it completely unusable.

"This isn't over yet, Princess! I guarantee it!" Master Brain shouted, unable to move.

Kairi and other peeked to see the status of Master Brain, but suddenly something caught their attention because something exploded on the balloon, while Milo fell to the ground next to the box with Kida. They saw the balloon in flames began to fall and Kairi was as fast as she could to help Milo to move the container to the side before the balloon on fire fell on them.

Kairi sighed, looking at Kairi. "What happened to Rourke?"

"The power of the crystal was too much for him, and turned him into pieces." Milo said.

Soon the rest joined them, watching the balloon on fire but the unthinkable happened. The ground began to crack around the globe where it fell.

"I don't like." Edea said.

"The volcano... she awakes!" Mole said, terrified.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Vinny said, realizing he had a stick of dynamite ignited, turning it off soon.

"This here would be a good place not to be." Coocke suggested.

"No, wait. We got to get her back... or the whole city will die." Milo said, hooking one of the chains to the container.

"And if we don't get out of here, we'll die." Audrey said, grabbing the chain and hooking it to one of the ships.

"It's the only way to reverse this." Milo said. "Just do it!"

When they tried to drag the container, the grip broke, forcing Milo try again engage the chain, this time around the container. Fortunately Kairi was still in her Ramuh Form and helped to hook it in time to fly before the lava chased them, both climbed on the box.

The ships flew as fast as possible ahead of the lava, to leave the cave, reaching the city. There they took the container in the square in front of the palace, and there Milo tried to open it.

"The fissure... it is about to eject... its pyroclastic fury!" Mole warned.

"What he said?" Rena asked.

"Mole says the wall's going to blow!" Sweet warned.

"Leave it to me!" Kairi said, pointing to the Keyblade to the container, hoping some effect.

Soon the box was opened, freeing Kida from within, and soon all the impressed of the whole city lit up, and once went out, the Stone Masks crossed the ground encircling her, while reaching into the sky, where they became in a large rotating light sphere. From it came beams of light hitting on part of the ruins, making huge atlanteans stone gians rise from the water, which started to walk to the edges of the island, and then created a huge energy shield that covered the entire city, protecting it when the lava started flowing of the wall with force, covering the entire shield with molten magma, and as effect of the barrier, the lava eventually freeze and petrify. Soon the petrified lava began to break and fall to the ground, and rocks clashed with the outside of the island broke part of the stone wall, causing the water began to fall more strongly to the sides of the atlanteans stone giants.

Milo looked at the sky, watching Kida, in her normal form, began to descend to the ground, being picked up by Milo, and after regaining consciousness, they hugged each other.

"Look!" Edea exclaimed, overlooking the city.

All observed that the broken stone walls and drain most of the water that seemed to be stuck in, revealed much of the city that was completely flooded under water, revealing the ancient splendor of Atlantis.

Kairi noticed something and looked at the sky, which was now the heart of the Atlátida. Despite its brilliance, she could glimpse at what appeared to be a Keyhole. Startled, she looked Ramuh, who was at her side.

"A good place to hide the Heart of the World, isn't it?" Ramuh asked, smiling.

Kairi nodded and looked at the others, who now looked. "Stay alert, uh?" She asked, and pointed her Keyblade to the Keyhole, releasing a string of light inside, closing it altogether. Without warning there was a white flash that blinded Kairi.

Kairi had returned to the vision of before, but this time was different. On this occasion, the woman who cared her, her mother surely, was clearly talking to her grandmother. It seemed that both were happy to have her, although it is clear that the grandmother was wondering where her father was at this time, but her mother apologized for how busy he was with the Eidolon. Without warning, Kairi lost vision.

Kairi opened her eyes and noticed she was still in Atlantis, while everyone around her, worried.

"This this normal?" Sweet asked.

"Calm down, this happened before." Rena said, reassuring the rest.

Edea and Audrey helped Kairi to stand up to.

"What happened?" Milo asked. "It only curiously, since it is the first time I see something as this. Is it normal? "

"I told you it's okay." Rena said.

The group was getting ready to leave. They even had a huge ship for them. Kida was giving away small crystals to everyone for their courage.

"Atlantis will honor your names forever." Kida said, giving the last crystal to Vinny. "I only wish there was more we could do for you."

"Uh, you know, thanks anyway... but I think we're good." Vinny said, looking at the huge ship, which was being loaded with treasures by the atlanteans.

"They'll take you as far as the surface." Milo said.

"We are really going to miss you, Milo." Audrey said.

"You know, I'm going to reopen the flower shop... and I'm going to think ofyou guys every single day... Monday through Friday, Saturday until 2:00. Sunday... I'm going to take Sunday off probably, and... Maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours, you know... but August... I'm going to take August." Vinny said.

"Was that a farewell or advertisement?" Edea asked. Kairi and Rena just shrugged.

"I ain't so good at speechifyin'..." Cookie said "But I wanted you to have this." Then Cookie gave Milo a pot full of grease. "It's the bacon grease from the whole trip."

Soon it was the turn of Audrey, who kissed him on the cheek, and then of Mole, who Milo tried to not hug him, and with a good reason.

"Now, you sure you want to stay?" Sweet asked. "There's a hero's welcome... waiting for the man who discovered Atlantis.

"Ah, I don't think the world needs another hero." Milo replied. "Besides, I hear there's an opening down here... for an expert in gibberish."

"You take good care of yourself, Milo Thatch." Sweet said, extending his hand.

"Yeah. You, too, Sweet." Milo said, shaking his hand.

"Come here." Sweet said grabbing and hugging him with force, something uncomfortable for Milo by the neck.

"Sweet, uh, before you go, could you..." Milo said and Sweet knew what he meant, so he repaired his neck. "Thanks."

"Can we go home now?" Packard asked.

"Come on, y'all. Let's get one last shot... in front of the fish." Sweet said, and they were to sit in the treasury, while an atlantean trying to handle a camera.

"Say 'Gochk'." The atlantean said, while everyone repeated it, doing the photo.

Kairi, Rena and Edea were back in the Lanes Between with the Gummi Ship fully repaired and ready, and with the fully functional communicators. The girls explained to Eve about what happened on the trip, showing pictures of their trip. About to leave the atmosphere of the world, received a radio call from Whitmore, which they get.

"Yes, Mr. Whitmore?"

"I just wanted to know if you were good, and inform you that you're all settled." Whitmore said on the radio. "They will say that they only found just rocks and fishes, and that Rourke, Helga and Milo disappeared. Nobody will seek Atlantis in a while."

"And the Fallen?" Rena asked.

"Calm down, I've taken care of it!" Whitmore said. "I have informed the relevant authorities and will soon hunt them. We will not hear of them in a while. "

"I'm glad." Kairi said.

"Kairi." Whitmore started. "I'm sorry you didn't find what you might be looking there, but listen to this. If you need anything, remember that I have resources. "

"Thank you." Kairi replied.

Eve broke the connection, and Kairi looked out of the ship, thinking about what she had seen in the vision now, thinking that things would have also forgotten.


	17. Chapter 16

The Gummi ship, after following the green mist's trail, reached another world unknown to them, which consisted of a town surrounding a castle surrounded by a lush forest. It was decided that the girls teleport to that world in the woods to try to avoid any problems. When they appeared in the forest, the three saw their appearance had changed. Kairi was now a red furred fox, Edea was a white tiger, and Rena was a hawk with green plumage.

"But what happened?" Rena asked, looking at her new form surprised.

"I also wonder the same thing." Edea said, equally surprised.

"Calm down, this is normal." Kairi said. "Some worlds have different laws and rules to most, and because of this we can change depending on the world and the laws." She explained. "This means that the people here are anthropomorphic animals. Fortunately, since Sora was one in which animals were all without human form. "

"I see." Rena said, scratching her head with her hand, or rather with the wing, realizing it. "This will be very rare."

"Yeah." Edea said, and checked that the communicator in her ear worked. "Eve, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you." Eve said through the communicator. "Apparently now work correctly. Whitmore's people is very helpful. "

"Okay, okay." Kairi said. "Any suspicious sign?"

"The highest activity was found in the city, but also activity in the forest, but is scarce." Reported Eve. "But you should be careful, also detected Fallen activity in some areas, although they appear and disappear for no reason. Perhaps someone can control and make them appear. Be careful. "

"We will." Kairi said.

The three walked through the woods to get out of it, until you reach the entrance of the village, and from there they saw the huge castle that was there. The three decided it would be good to do some sightseeing while searching for information.

"Hey, you three!" Shouted a voice aside. When they returned, they found a fat gray wolf dressed as a sheriff with a medal hanging tied neck and waist sword. "I don't know any of the three of you. Perhaps you are strangers? "

"Well, yes." Edea answered. "Any problem with that?"

"No, nothing. It's you have to pay a tax to enter the city of Nottingham." Said the Sheriff.

"Tax?" Asked Rena, with a wing on the head. "Boy, here we go again..."

"We aren't from here, so we have nothing with which to pay you directly." Kairi said.

"Oh, it's a shame." Said the Sheriff and snapped his fingers. Soon several summoning circles appeared around the girls, leaving several Armor Knights around them.

"Fallen!?" Asked Rena, preparing her bow.

"What does this mean?" Demanded Edea.

"Quiet, don't you get in the worst." He said the wolf. "They're just here to make sure that taxes and fees are paid. Nothing else. "

Kairi looked at Memorial and then to the Sheriff. "Understood, but we just have Munny."

"Munny, you say?" The Sheriff and began to think. "We not charge that currency time ago, wait to calculate... to see if each coin is worth... this... then turning the price to Munny... and there are three ..." Then he looked at them. "In total, you have to pay a total of five hundred thousand Munny."

"Are you kidding, pal?!" Edea exclaimed, shocked at the price.

"That's abuse of authority!" Exclaimed Rena, equally shocked.

"It can not be so high that tax, man!" Exclaimed Kairi, shocked too.

"Does that mean you don't expect to pay? It's a shame."The Sheriff said, smiling. Soon the Fallen pointed them with their spears. "Maybe we can get something useful with your belongings."

They looked around, seeing no escape, with the Fallen around them. Rena looked around and loaded her bow with an mana arrow, looking at the Sheriff. "If you want our stuff, get them." Rena said and shot the arrow to the ground, causing an explosion of smoke that covered the area where everyone was.

The Sheriff coughed bound by the smoke, and when it cleared, was surprised to see that the girls were gone, started to look at either side. "Damn, this girl is as annoying as the outlaw."

Meanwhile, Kairi, Rena and Edea were hiding behind a house behind the scenes of the elf.

"Good idea, Rena." Kairi said.

"Thanks, I think that will take away that wolf for a while, but we must be careful." Rena said. "Who knows if we can find more Fallen around here."

"Right." Kairi said. "Although it will be better to try to find the way to pay so he leave us alone."

"Perhaps, but five hundred thousand Munny? That's a stickup. "Edea said.

"It is true, where will we get the money?" Asked Rena.

Soon someone whistled at them from a nearby corner. When looking, they saw someone who looked like a tramp blind fox covered with a layer, carrying a metal cup and a wooden stick. After some hesitation, they approached him.

"I heard that you need help, don't you?" The tramp asked.

"You're right, but how you're going to help?" Edea asked.

"It would surprise me." Rena said, looking the tramp, because something didn't fit into it from her point of view. "But I was told once that if a blind man wants to help you, beware." She said, removing his glasses, revealing that he was not blind.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, confused as to why was disguised.

"I have an idea." Rena said. "The face coincides with the posters around here." Rena said, pointing to a wanted poster.

Kairi, wanting more answers, went into hiding in an alley out of sight of any soldier and/or Fallen I could find.

"Okay, who are you, and why you want help?" Asked Kairi. "After all, we are strangers."

The 'tramp' fox took off his coat, revealing he wearing green clothes and a green hat with a red feather. "Let me introduce myself: I am Robin Hood. And I'm just someone who helps people to recover what taxes that Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham rob to the people. "

"So, steal from the rich and give to the poor." Edea said. "That's fine, but you're a thief."

"Okay, and about the posters. is that the rich are already sick of you stealing at them?" Asked Kairi.

"No, it turns out that on this occasion me and my companion Little John stolen to the very Prince John, in his noses." Replied the outlaw.

"It's reasonable." Rena said. "And how do you think to help us with the Sheriff?"

Then Robin Hood gave them a small bag completely filled with coins.

"And this?" Kairi asked, looking at the content.

"With that you will be able to pay the Sheriff if he find you ." Said Robin Hood. "And please don't tell him that I gave you it." He said, putting the costume. "Now, if you don't mind, I have I share the spoils with the others." He said, walking like a blind tramp to avoid suspicion.

The three waited a bit to go away, and then came out of the alley, looking for a reason why the Fallen were in that world. Unfortunately, they had the misfortune to meet with the Sheriff.

"Damn it." Rena said.

"Ah, there you are!" Exclaimed the Sheriff. "Well, thinking on pay this time the tax access or going to run away again?" He asked in a threatening tone, but still keeping his smile.

"Not this time." Kairi said and threw the bag of coins to his nose, picking it up on the fly after the impact.

The Sheriff looked at the contents of the bag and then to them. "Well, everything is in order." Then the bag is kept. "Be welcome to Nottingham, ladies. But keep this in mind, I'll be watching. "

The girls decided to ignore his warning and turned away from him, looking for a place to stay because it was getting late. But when they went to the nearest inn, they learned that staying in town was outrageous for taxes, and they spent all the money paying the Sheriff's entry tax. Therefore, they had no choice but to leave town to avoid problems.

While wandering through the woods, looking for the point from which they came, felt someone following them. When they turned, they found Robin Hood behind them.

"Are you looking for a place to rest?" The outlaw asked.

"Well, considering that prices in the city are absurdly high, as you see." Edea replied, not knowing if he was trying to help them or steal them.

"Well, if I may, I can take you to my lair, into the forest." Replied Robin Hood.

The three looked at each other. Do have another option besides sleep in the Gummi Ship, which surely will be nothing comfortable?

The three followed Robin Hood around the forest, avoiding any Sheriff's soldier as any Fallen which was lurking in the forest. Soon they came to what looked like a campsite, as it somehow, in which another person were.

"Robin, who do you bring this time?" Asked a dressed brown bear as Robin Hood. "Don't tell me you have now given you for the kidnapping." He joked.

"Calm down, Little John." Replied Robin. "These are just a couple of strangers who can not afford the Sheriff's exorbitant taxes."

'Little John?' Asked the three at a time. How is it possible that a bear of that size can be called 'Little' John?

"Ah, I see." Replied the bear. "Well, I hope the Sheriff hasn't come with the idea of arrest you and put your heads in stocks for not paying."

"What concerned us was the Fallen were working for him." Edea said. "And what you said Robin Hood, only that Prince John could make those evil monsters could come here."

"The Prince? Please!" Exclaimed Little John. "It is possible that Prince is a cheapskate greedy extortionist. But control these things? Do not make me laugh! "

"If true, then that means that maybe one of those Chieftains can be with him." Kairi said.

"It is more likely." Edea said, and noticed that Little John was trying to turn off what looked like a burning pot. "What's happened?"

"That what happened?" He asked the bear. "Best said who happened. Robin was cooking when he was distracted, thinking of someone with long eyelashes, ruining the soup completely. And I take all afternoon trying to fix it. "

"Is that true?" Asked Rena to Robin.

"True." Replied the fox. "Guess I was thinking on Marian again. I can't help it. I love her. "

"Well look, I have met a lot of people people who have made nonsense for love." Commented Edea.

"Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around?. Just, just marry the girl." Commented Little John.

"Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, 'Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?'' Explained Robin. "No. It just isn't done that way."

"Well, why don't you go in this case to her balcony and you take her like a gentleman?" Asked Edea.

"No," answered Robin. "It's no use. I've thought it all out, and… ...it just wouldn't work." The outlaw sighed. "Besides, what have I got to offer her?"

"Well, for one thing, you can't cook." Replied his friend.

"John!" Exclaimed Rena.

"I'm serious, Johnny. She's a highborn lady of quality." Robin said.

"So she's got class? So what?" Asked Little John.

'It's not crudest because he can't, for sure.' Thought Rena.

"I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the kind of a future is that?"

Then without warning a rounded badger monk with white hair around his bald head turned to Robin. "Oh, for heaven's sake, son." Exclaimed the monk and the fright made Robin drop on a basket of clothes that were nearly empty. The three girls also jumped in fright. "You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero."

"A hero?" Robin said with humor. "Do you hear that, Johnny? We've just been pardoned." He said sarcastically.

"That's a gas." John said. "We ain't even been arrested yet."

"All right. Laugh, you two rogues." Commented the monk happily.

"And you are?" Asked Kairi.

"I am Friar Tuck, and live in a church near Nottingham." Replied the badger. "Besides, I'll take care of give to the poor what Robin Hood and Little John manage to get for them."

"Come on, a good sponsor without being arrested." Edea said.

"And I can know who you are three? I do not believe you to be around here. "

"Neither of us are." Kairi said. "I am Kairi and they are Edea and Rena."

"What are you doing here?" Asked Rena.

"I came to bring you news of Nottingham." Said Friar Tuck and went to try the stew, but by his reaction was not to his liking. "Well-done, ain't it?"

"Congratulate the chef." Edea said, shaking her head to Robin.

Tuck continued. "Old Prince John's havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow."

"Archery tournament?" Asked Little John, laughing. "Old Rob could win that standin' on his head, huh, Rob?"

"Sorry, but I think he's never faced an elf, and of course, though not enough, I am." Commented Rena.

"Why should we be concerned?" Asked Kairi.

"Because they pay with a succulent prize money that wins, and by Maid Marian."

"Maid Marian?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She's gonna give a kiss to the winner."

"A kiss to the winner!" Exclaimed Robin with open eyes.

"Well, I'm not interested in a girl to kiss me, really." Rena said.

"What are we waiting for?"asked Robin, preparing his bow.

"Wait a minute, Rob. Hold it." Exclaimed Little John. "That place will be crawlin' with soldiers."

"And not forgetting the Fallen that will be out there." Kairi said. "Besides the safest thing is that's a trap."

"Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady." recited Robin. "Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance.. "He said and to be clear, shot an arrow that struck a casserole, and threw his hat into the air, which was pierced by the arrow, and the hat fell perfectly on his head.

The next day, all attended the tournament, but at least two of them disguised. Robin Hood was disguised as pelican with different clothes, and Little John was disguised as a nobleman. The girls had some doubts about the idea, but was persuaded to see that Robin was able to fool the Sheriff of Nottingham, who intended to participate in the tournament. While Little John was going to Prince John, a lion with clear arrogance, and his valet, a snake called Hiss. Clearly, John presented himself before the prince not with his name, but as Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney, managing to sit next to the prince, casting Hiss from his seat, but was sent to watch 'he-know-who', so Rena, who could not participate because was a female, which displeased her much, next to Friar Tuck and a local rooster named minstrel Alan-A-Dale, followed him closely in case.

Kairi thought Edea could accompany John to watch the prince and find out about the Fallen, since Eve was informing them about the sign of a high level Fallen in the area. When they went, Kairi gasped upon seeing alongside the royal box a familiar face: There was one of the Three Devil Wives, more precisely the witch, Salome, who didn't seem to be under the influence of the laws of that world. Hoping Medusa hadn't reported about her new companions, although that possibility was scarce, let Edea go alone to the stage while she was hiding in the crowd, watching and avoiding being seen by the Fallen, and could recognize some Sentinels between the guards in the event.

When Edea reached the stage, bowed. "I must assume that you are the ruler of the kingdom, while your brother, King Richard, is away."

Clearly, The prince John didn't like much to mention his brother. "It had to get someone to mention the 'detail' about my brother and my situation." For the commentary didn't liked anything.

"And I know who are you, Miss?" Asked Salome, who was next to the box.

"I am Edea Lee, daughter of Templar Braev Lee, Marshal of the Duchy of Eternia." Edea was presented. "And let's say you didn't know of my presence here until today, as the Sheriff treated me like a tramp."

"Well, from what I've heard, that's typical of him." Exclaimed 'Sir Reginald'.

"Well, he was just doing his job." Commented the Prince. "But anyway, I guess I can let someone of her status can sit here." I said, looking at his sides, but the two empty chairs were reserved, and then looked at Salome. "You, bring a chair for our guest now."

"Excuse me?" Asked Salome, offended. "Since when I am your servant?"

"Don't argue and obey me." He threatened the prince to the witch. "I remember that one of the clauses of our agreement was that you would have to obey my orders, isn't it?"

"You heard his highness, Ma'am. So you can go marching on a chair. "Reginald replied.

"Ma'am?" Asked Salome, offended, before leaving. "Stupid prince. Someday, he will wish not to be born. "

"Excuse her, she is new in the service and doesn't know how to treat me as I should." Said the Prince. Suddenly he saw a chair flying towards him, but if not for the false noble that caught it, he would have fallen on his head. "I don't remember I requested that the chair came flying." Commented with the scare in the body.

Edea tried to ignore the incident, and sat next to Sir Reginald to watch the tournament, and watch the visible Fallen. And while watching the procession of participants for the tournament. As the procession continued, Rena, Tuc and Alan were looking for Hiss, until they found him inside a balloon, flying over the area of the tournament, so they began to follow him. Meanwhile, Edea could at last meet Maid Marian, the reason that Robin had decided this crazy plan, and who sat beside Prince John. Edea thought that nothing would happen that was close until Robin Hood, in disguise, approached her and started talking to her so gallantly.

"Please, please, please..." he muttered quietly Edea.

"What's happen?" Asked Eve across the communicator.

"The lovebirds are talking between them..." Edea said in low voicer for that the prince doesn't hear her. "Between this, the prince and the Fallen, this will not end well."

Soon they unveiled the additional award to kiss Lady Marian: an arrow, made entirely of gold. It was not what was expected as a reward, but at least it was something. And after presenting the award to Prince John, the tournament began. Clearly, some of the competitors in the tournament were no good, but two favorites that were in his head. Or better one, as one of them was Robin Hood disguise ... and the other was the Sheriff ... so the public's favoritism was quite clear. But of course, as was the tournament, Prince John began to have some suspicions about him, detail Edea informed Eve and the other, but soon noticed that Hiss was floating near the floor, looking under the guise of Robin Hood, and then fly away. "Oh-oh... I think the Prince's spy has discovered him."

"Is it true?" Eve asked and then contacted Rena and Kairi. "Girls, we have problems! Looks like someone has discovered Robin! You must neutralize it before he reveals it! "

When Rena knowed it, found him and burst the balloon where it was with a mana arrow, making the snake fell in a barrel of liquor, which was blocked by Tuck and Kairi to not inform the prince of his discovery .

"Thread neutralized." Kairi said.

"Fine, but stay tuned, the prince might doubt about our favorite participant." Reported Edea.

In the last round, the Sheriff and Robin were the only ones left, and the tournament would be decided with a single shot. Clearly, the Sheriff did target, but with traps, although Robin managed to make a shot almost impossible, by Sheriff's intrusion, which ended up hitting the target, breaking Sheriff arrow declaring winner to Robin.

Robin was brought in front the prince, who congratulated him using a sword as he revered the prince, declaring the winner, but suddenly: "or, more appropriately... the loser!"

With the sword, the prince tore the disguise, revealing Robin Hood to everyone, who was immediately arrested by the guards and tied with ropes and chains. Edea tried something, but found a Sentinel pointing her from the side, while Salome rested on his shield with a mischievous smile. And clearly the other Fallen began to search among the public, seeking to Rena and Kairi. But in the confusion, Little John was concealed behind the stage with an idea.

"I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death!" Exclaimed the prince, really angry. But Marian tried to reason the prince to pardon Robin, but he excused himself that the traitors to the crown must die.

"That crown belongs to King Richard." Exclaimed Robin Hood. "Long live King Richard!"

Everyone present began to cheer the absent king, the prince getting infuriated even more until some heavy footsteps silent all at once. When they looked, they found a new Fallen: a kind of bull man brownish, much bigger than even the Sheriff or Little John, branding the Fallen emblem in the chest, wearing a thick armor around the top, and a huge double ax that paled halberds some of the Prince's guards (Minotaur Executor). His mere presence caused people to panic.

"Next to mention certain absent absent, and will suffer the same fate." Warned Salome with a sinister smile.

"Now... Off with his head!" Said the prince among his tantrum.

The drums began to sound, while Robin Hood was ready for his execution as the Minotaur Executor approached him, before the helpless eyes of the present peasants, while Kairi and Rena couldn't help him and avoid the looking Fallen that the same time. Everything was over for the outlaw.

"Stop!" Cried the prince without warning, catching the attention of everyone. "Salome, stop his ax!"

The Devil Wive was confused, but ordered the Fallen stop his advance. This made the other Fallen stop looking, wanting to know what going on, while Kairi and Rena managed to avoid them. Nobody knew what was happening, but actually Little John was behind the Prince John, forcing him to release Robin, which confused both the Sheriff as Salome.

Everyone started clapping the prince's decision to forgive Robin Hood, and Marian ran to Robin to hug him as he took off the bonds. But the Sheriff began to suspect that something was wrong, and went to look behind the stage, finding Little John coercing the prince, and without warning the wolf attacked him, causing the bear to lose the grip on the prince, but he was able send down the Sheriff of a hook.

"Kill him! Don't stand there! Kill him!" Ordered the prince John vigorously.

The guards soon went to capture Robin, but Little John threw him Sheriff's sword with which he defended from them. While the Minotaur Executor was preparing to attack, but received a shot of Rena on the back, causing it to turn back, only to receive a Fire on his face that sent him to the ground, and when the Sentinel tried to point to the Princess of Heart, Edea immediately pulled her katana and nailed into the holes of the Fallen helmet, killing him, surprising Salome, who threw a Thunder on her, but she dodged by jumping forward, beginning to help Robin Hood and Little John with the guards, while Rena and Kairi faced legions of Armor knights to try to open an escape route. Clearly, the prince, losing the sword that was nearby, ran, hiding behind a barrel.

Lady Marian tried to flee the fray, but was soon chased by several men of the Sheriff and a pack of Wargs called by Salome. But fortunately, using a hanging rope, Robin Hood rescued her, landing on the marquee box.

"Marian, my love, will you marry me?" Robin asked suddenly.

'Is he had no other occasion to ask that?' Edea asked, struggling with the guards and the Fallen.

"Oh, darling, I thought you'd never ask me." Replied Marian, Robin while away the spears of the guards, until the tent was torn, causing both fell on the throne. "But you could've chosen a more romantic setting." Commented while Robin was repelling the attack of a Skeleton Soldier, which rejected sending the skull flying. Robin then began to explain where would do the honeymoon while he was dealing with the Fallen and guards.

While Kairi, Edea and Rena were helping villagers to flee into the forest while facing the Fallen and prince's guards, but this time they had no chance of winning, so that after evacuating to who they could, they hid in the woods.

Clearly, prince John was very upset about the situation. Therefore, when found Hiss inside the barrel of liquor, drunk, tied him to a pole. And when Salome was about to say something about what happened, he put a finger in the nose, threatening. "For your own sake, don't say it!"

Walking through the woods, Eve told them that most people hid in the den of Robin Hood, and they went there, and saw that they were having a party in honor of Robin and Marian, and create a song humbling to prince John in style. But that had was a very high price ...

When Prince John heard about the song, he decided to punish the people of Nottingham in the most vile way he knew: raise the taxes to catastrophic levels. And those who couldn't pay the taxes, there was only two choices: Leave the city, or be imprisoned, regardless of family status, including children. Until gave Salome and her Fallen freedom to act as they wanted to make this happen, which made the situation was worse.

Meanwhile, in the church of Nottingham, Friar Tuck was busy carrying the church, but could not do much, because no one could visit, let alone make a donation, and all because the prince. Until his assistants, a pair of mice, were saying that no one would come, but Tuck said he should continue to give people hope, whatever the cost. Soon, he saw the mysterious woman in the red suit entering the church, and Tuck went to meet her, but she was ahead.

"I know perfectly well what you're suffering." The woman said with false and strained voice. "It's not much, but please take it for the poor." He said and handed to the friar him a coin .

"What is not much?" He asked the monk. "Aw, dear sister, no one can give more than that." Tuck said, putting the money in the stocks of donations. "Bless you dear."

"Well, I usually don't do this. Only in a rainy day." Said the woman.

"Well, it's rainin' now. Things can't get worse." Exclaimed the friar Tuck.

"Howdy, Friar. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time" Said the Sheriff, cheerfully, entering the church.

"What does that big-bellied bully want?" said a mice, angry.

The Sheriff opened the trap of collections, and unceremoniously grabbed the coin. "Well, what have we got here?"

"Now, just a minute, sheriff!" Exclaimed the monk, exalted. "That's the poor box!"

"It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Prince John. "Said the Sheriff quietly.

"You thievin' scoundrel!" Exclaimed the angry monk and moving the furious fist. The mice seemed too furious, but the woman prevented from meddling for good.

"Now, take it easy, Friar." He tried to calm the Sheriff. "I'm just doin' my duty."

"Collectin' taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Prince John?"

"Listen, Friar, you're mighty preachy,and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose." Threatened the Sheriff.

"Get out of my church!" Cried the monk and began to push him away with his belly, to be outside.

From here Friar Tuck began to attack him with a stick, causing the Sheriff defend himself with his sword. But because one of the officers of the Sheriff, the monk was arrested and taken along the others, while the woman kept the mices safe.

Prince John was sitting before the fire, with all proceeds gold, but with a clear face depicting anger. Hiss was at his side, trying to comfort him.

"Sire..." He started Hiss. "if I may… May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today.."

"I could suggest something to fix that." Salome said, resting on a pile of gold near to the prince. "I could make a couple of Hellequin's fun. They know good tricks. "

There was no response from the prince to both, I was just angrier.

"Sire,taxes are pouring in, the jail is full!" Hiss remembered something. "And, oh, I have good news, sire. Friar Tuck is in jail."

"Friar Tuck?" Exclaimed the prince, angry, making Hiss recede with gold falling on his head for his tantrum, and Salome hit the ground for his outburst of anger. It's Robin Hood I want, you idiot!" He said to angry Hiss, and then looked at Salome. "And the only that those rotten clowns could do for fun would be playing with the head of Robin Hood, incompetent witch!" He exclaimed, offending Salome. "I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on..."

Then it stopped and thought about something. "Did you say Friar Tuck?" Hiss confirmed, and then began to think. "Ah! Hiss, I have it!" Exclaimed the prince. "I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Robin Hood."

"Another trap?" Asked Salome. "As if the last one have worked as intended."

"Yes, yes, you stupid witch." Replied Prince John. "Friar Tuck will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see?"

"But, sire, hang Friar Tuck?" Asked Hiss alarmed. "A man of the church?"

"Yes, my reluctant reptile." Said the prince, opening a window to the courtyard. "And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric..." Then the prince laughed maliciously. "...my men will be ready."

"And if he smell the trap and, or fails to save the monk?" Asked Salome.

"Remember the deal you proposed me so that I could gain complete control of the Fallen in this world? Especially the fact of using a sacrifice to seal it?" Asked the prince. "So in this case, the deal will be sealed with the death of one of two people. Robin Hood, or Friar Tuck." said Prince John, with a mischievous look.

Soon came the news that Friar Tuck was to be hanged in the morning, so Robin Hood decided to storm the jail that night with Little John. Clearly, Kairi, Edea and Rena decided to also help in the rescue. Eve, on the other hand, decided to observe the castle from the Gummi Ship, detecting signals from the prince's soldiers, Sheriff's agents and the Fallen, mostly Sentinels and Armor Knights, plus some new small signals for her. Also detected the Fallen boss' signal, the Minotaur Executor, circling the area.

When they infiltrated the castle undetected, they saw that the Sheriff had the keys and was about to fall asleep, but for not risk, Kairi used a Sleep on the Sheriff to sleep at all. Taking this opportunity, Robin Hood took the keys and used them to open the door to the dungeon, time that Little John, Rena and Edea took the opportunity to sneak in, closing the door to avoid suspicion and release the prisoners, while Kairi helped Robin Hood to recover the gold from the taxes. The group of Little John, despite patrolling Armor Knights and Skeletons, managed to immediately release the prisoners.

Meanwhile, Robin and Kairi climbed the main tower, entering the bedroom of Prince John, where, interestingly, was all the money he had collected the taxes. Clearly, the prince was asleep in his bed surrounded by bags of gold, Hiss' bed was at the foot of the Prince's.

"This guy is paranoid with money." Commented Kairi softly.

"As you'll see when he wakes up with nothing." Robin said, preparing an arrow and a rope, firing it into the prison, went in, where Little John held her well and then Rena, with a normal bow, returned it to Robin.

The idea was simple, thought transport the gold from the prince to the prison with the old trick of the pulley.

"As we wake up and caught us here, we're doomed." Kairi said as she placed the bags of gold in the rope.

Gradually, gold was coming to prison, and then distributed among the prisoners, while Little John decided to take care of the Sheriff, stealing his clothes and posing for him to distract any opportunist guard. After that, Tuck and the prisoners began to flee in the castle, avoiding the patrols.

By then it was already dawn, and Kairi and Robin had put the last bag on the rope, and were willing to go with them, but Hiss discovered them and grabbed a bag of gold and Prince's paw to prevent them to escape, but that did the bed was dragged, awakening the prince, giving immediate alarm with shock, plus realize that they were stealing all the gold.

Now that had been discovered, they had no choice but to go down to the ground and escape with the other prisoners, while being chased by guards and the Fallen.

"Come quick!" Exclaimed Edea, dispatching a Armor Armor with her katana, helping villagers to flee.

"Hurry up, all signals of the Fallen and the guards are directed to your position now!" He warned Eve from the communicator. "If you don't hurry, you will be reached by that huge Fallen!"

"Okay, but who had the idea to sneak in the prison and take the gold?!" asked Rena, bringing down a Spectre Nulla with an arrow.

"We need to ask?" Eve asked.

Kairi stopped a group of Skeletons Soldier firing a Thunder on them, backing toward the door while Robin was shooting his arrows to stop the guards and destroy the Fallen that they stood.

Many Prince's archers were shooting the fugitives from the walls, supported by Skeleton Archers and Crossbow Armors, but this problem was solved as Rena fired against the Crossbow Armor's bolt, causing explosions of magic that interfered in the attacks.

Finally they reached the door, still pursued by guards and several Sentinels, but Little John threw the barrels that were in a car to stop the chasing pack, while climbing all the villagers in the car, while Robin and Kairi got down the drawbridge so they could escape.

"Now!" Kairi warned before to bring down a Spectre Ignis with Blizzard.

"This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here." Said Little John, and began to pull the car with everyone in it, while Kairi, Robin and Tuck ran behind while Rena take down the guards that fired at them from the door with her arrows.

"On to Sherwood Forest!" Exclaimed Friar Tuck.

But there was a problem, a baby was left behind, so Robin returned to the castle to rescue him, while suffering the shots of the archers and the Fallen, but before he could leave again, a Spectro Ignis burned the iron door's rope, leaving inside Robín and the little one and Little John ran to the fence, getting the baby between the gaps.

"Keep going. Don't worry about me." Robin said.

Before the spears of the guards could impale him, Robin climbed the iron door to a rope, from where he jumped to the tower of the prince, trying to access the inside but the archers shooting did not stop with what they had.

Meanwhile, Kairi was watching from outside the castle what was happening.

"We must do something." Kairi said, seeing what was happening.

"And how? We can't enter the castle. "Edea said.

Kairi started thinking about something, until she took a decision. "I have an idea, but I need you should lie to others. I'll handle this. "Kairi said, running towards the castle.

"Wait!" Shouted Rena, but could not stop it.

Kairi ran towards the castle, taking advantage of everyone was focusing on Robin. "I hope this works." Kairi said, and soon unleashing the Chocobo form, and using its agility, jumped the walls, reaching inside.

There redhead saw that among those shot at Robin from one side of the wall was an Crossbow Armor that shoot bolts of Fira type, so took firing a Blizzard against it, causing an explosion that momentarily stopped the attack on Robin, but attracted attention to her.

"There she is! Forget the bandit, Kill her! "Exclaimed Salome from a tower, confusing the prince to leave Robin Hood sort alone.

Kairi, using her agility gained in the Chocobo form, managed to elude the guards that tried to catch her, until end with Robin, entering the tower.

"This tower will be your grave." Salome muttered, looking at the tower.

"Thanks for the help." Robin said. "But seriously, you should left when you could."

"And leave you with these beast?" Asked Kairi. "Sorry, but no. Also, I have some friends who do the same, so I will not be less. "She clarified. "And if I'm with you, the Fallen will focus on me than you. Checked. "

"I see." Robin said. "Come, let us go from here."

"Kairi, wait! The Fallen is there!" Eve alerted Kairi by the communicator.

"How?" Asked Kairi.

When wanted inadvertently the exit was blocked by the huge Salome's Fallen: the Minotaur Executor. The beast roared, ax in hand.

"Looks we don't leave here unless we deal with him." Kairi said.

"Since you helped me before, now it's my turn." Robin said, looking around, finding an bow in the wall and some arrows, things he took.

The Minotaur Executor raised his ax and brought it down hard on Kairi, but she jumped aside, avoiding the ax, while Robin fired a homing arrow in the eye, causing the Fallen roar angry by the impact. Then he tried to attack Kairi Kairi, who dodged again, but this latest attack was more awkward than the last one. Surely the arrow left him one-eyed, reducing its vision.

The Minotaur Executor tried to hit with his ax to Kairi, but she dodged jumping, and began to move around the side that had the injured eye, while Robin was shooting arrows at the joints of the armor to damage, but rather infuriated him more. So much so that in the end made a circling attack with his ax, hitting all around, except Kairi and Robin Hood who jumped out of reach of the gun.

Kairi then thought of something at the size of the Fallen, and then looked at Robin. "Can you give me some time? I have to prepare something."

"How much do you need?" Asked Robin, shooting an arrow that caught the attention of the Fallen.

"About five minutes tops? From my normal state I can move to another form, as you see now." Kairi said, and looked at the clothes Kairi now wore, connecting the dots. "But I've never tried to move from one form to another. Can you help? "

"I take care." Robin said and looked at Minotauro Executor. "Hey, big guy. If the Sheriff, being large, is unable to catch me, you much less." Tempted the bandit at the Fallen.

Those words caught the attention of the Fallen on Robin, which began to attack him with his ax, while Robin nimbly avoided the rush of the Minotaur Executor, giving all possible time to Kairi, who was at that time concentrated. After a long moment, Kairi changed shape, this time to the Shiva form, leaving Robin surprised by the change of clothing.

"Very exotic." Commented Robin.

Using the freezing power of the current form, Kairi froze the ground, making the Fallen momentarily off balance, giving Kairi the opportunity to use a Blizzara to form an icicle that sent toward the Minotaur Executor, through the armor and nailed it to the stomach. The Fallen growled by the perforation, pull out the icicle and struck the ground with the axe, breaking the ice for recover balance and advanced towards Kairi, starting to attack her, but she began to move on his blind side, avoiding the Minotaur Executor's ax, taking advantage of another opportunity to launch another icicle, digging into the side. The Minotaur Executor put out the icicle again and continued attacking, but Robin continued to shoot arrows, this time pointed at the wounds opened by Kairi, weakening more, until finally kneeling.

Kairi didn't miss the chance and started beating him with lots of combos with her Keyblade, soon pushing him back with one last blow. The Fallen soon got up and swatted his ax into the ground, causing an earthquake that shook the whole tower, and almost Kairi and Robin fell to the ground, but the Minotaur Executor advantage and tried to hurt Kairi with the ax, but fortunately she ducked, avoiding the hack. Robin regained his balance and shot an arrow to the knee of one leg, causing the Fallen kneel, allowing Kairi back to beat incessantly with the Keyblade, damaging more, until a final blow destroys the helmet of Minotauro Executor, revealing his bovine head.

The Minotaur Executor begins to rise and raise his ax to hit Kairi, but Robin shoots his last arrow, hitting him in the neck, causing the Fallen kneel again, forcing him to put his hand on the neck, while Kairi prepare her Keyblade, covering it with light magic , and before the Fallen could react, Kairi does a horizontal cut that reaches the neck. The Minotaur Executor fell, remaining inert, while Kairi was panting hard.

"It's over?" Asked Robin.

Soon the body began to glow, and without warning, the Minotaur Executor exploded in a cloud of darkness, while a big heart rose into the sky followed by a great number of souls, until it disappears into the ceiling.

"Yes, it's over." Kairi said, tired, recovering her normal outift after disappearing the Shiva form.

"This is not over until the fat lady sings!" Shouted someone. It was the Sheriff, who had only an inner shirt buttons, armed with a burning torch.

Kairi and Robin, exhausted from the last fight, strove to contain the attacks of the Sheriff, but the torch hitted against everywhere, soon causing a fire that began to consume the tower. Kairi and Robin Hood had no choice but to flee upward, leaving the Sheriff back by flames. Soon they ascended the tower to the highest point of it, surrounded by flames.

From the outside, Little John, Edea and Rena watched helplessly what was happening. In the tower, Kairi and Robin decided to jump into the moat in opposite directions, trying to escape the castle.

"Shoot her!" Salome ordered to shot to Kairi, who was swimming in the moat into the woods.

"Ignore he! Shoot Robin Hood immediately! Kill him! Kill him!"ordered Prince John.

Soon the shots started falling where Robin was giving Kairi time to reach safety in the forest. Robin soon sank into the water, even with the rain of arrows down on her. When they stopped, looked every where Robin sank, Kairi meeting with others, hoping for the best, but only saw his hat out of the water... with an arrow through it.

"No..." Kairi gasped, thinking the worst.

"Hiss, he's finished!" Cheered the Prince John. "Done for!"

Salome just looked at him with disregard, seeing that he let out Kairi just to catch Robin.

All were glum at the scene, thinking the worst, but soon Eve communicated with the girls. "Wait, I'm picking up something in the moat."

Rena began looking into the pit, until he found something. "Hey, what's that?"

It was kind of stick was floating strangely in the pit, until it reached the shore. When Little John came to see, the stick threw a water jet across the face, revealing that Robin Hood was using the stick to breathe in the water. "Oh, man, did you have me worried, Rob." Little John said with a smile as Robin water ears pulled. I thought you were long gone."

"Diving underwater." Rena said. "Now that's a good idea."

"Yes, much better than anything I've heard in my life." Edea said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kairi said, helping Robin out of the pit.

All went into the forest, while Prince John watched what was happening, his happiness turned into despair. "Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair." Said the prince, and then looked at Salome. "You, you said you monsters would destroy Robin Hood!"

"I never said that. I just said that would fulfill the orders. But because of you, we missed the only chance we had to end the Princess of Heart." Salome said.

"Princess of Heart? I had enough of you with it! I have no idea why you want to kill her, but I don't care anymore!" Cried the prince. "I want you to take your butt, pack your Fallen, and disappear from here, immediately!"

"As you like. after all, you only have given problems to us." Salome said, disappearing behind a Dark Corridor, followed by the disappearance of the Fallen in the Fortress.

Displeased, Prince John grabbed a stick and looked Hiss, who began to flee, thinking what was going to happen, trying to avoid being beaten by the raging tyrant.

Soon it became known that King Richard would return to the kingdom, which would end the tyranny of Prince John and his henchmen. And now that the Fallen were gone, and seeing that they had no Keyhole to the Heart of the World open, the girls said good bye of Robin Hood and others, and returned to the Gummi Ship with Eve, hoping that the future arrival of the king put things in order.

As they flew, they located a new world. This was not invaded by the Fallen, but it was as if he had fallen a curse on him. Determined to investigate, they headed to the world, but saw that the only possible point of teleportation to that world was a cemetery near a village. Irony aside, Kairi, Edea and Rena came to this world, and began research in the cemetery.

"Do you think this is normal?" Asked Kairi.

"I doubt it. I notice that there is a powerful curse in this world." Rena rectified. "Whatever it is, if it's not solve, the Fallen could come here."

"If so, we have to hurry." Commented Edea.

The three walked on, until a blocked by a huge tombstone that God knows who belongs corner, and Rena felt the presence of someone. Making Kairi stay under cover, Rena prepared her bow while Edea drew her katana. After a few moments, Edea and Rena jumped into the corner and pointed their weapons at anybody. After a while, Edea and Rena began to look confused, and Kairi came to see.

When reuniting with her partners, she found two people, one blond and one dark brown, and both were clearly not of this world. What she was surprised to see both, is that both looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Kuran..." said one to the other. "We have a problem ..."


	18. Chapter 17

Kairi walked around the inside of a old private crypt, while her companions had an eye on the new people that just they found, before of run inside the crypt.

"Oh, my… how did we get in this mess?" She asked, thinking about what just happened.

The three girls were confused, seeing the odd reactions of the two mysterious boys talking between them.

"You...are Kairi...Right?" One of them asked.

"Will… that is the dumbest question I ever heard." told Kuran while waving a hand to her "Because look at her! How can't she not be?"

"I'm just trying to make sure this is not some kind of trick." Will said before examining her.

"...Ok yeah she's Kairi."

"Rena, you have a idea of what's going on?" Asked Kairi to the elf.

"Sincerely, I have no idea." Rena said.

"They act as… if they believe that you were death or something." Said the blonde, Edea Lee.

"Really? For start, I don't know them." Replied Kairi.

"How about we just ask her about Lilith?" suggested Kuran to Will "If she doesn't know about her then we are no longer in this universe." Edea heard them when he said 'universe'.

"Sorry, but you're saying that you aren't from this, universe?" Edea asked, and the two girls looked confused.

"Will and I are from two different universes to be exact" told Kuran

"Oh, then that can explain your reactions." Said Edea, and Rena and Kairi looked her. "I had my own experience about universes, remember?"

They nodded, and then Rena looked them. "The energy they generate, is similar to yours, Kairi, but only similar."

"They're… keybearers or… summoners?" Asked Kairi.

"Keybearers" told Kuran "But funny… the Kairi I know is a summoner as well"

"Freaking Chocobo." Will mumbled as he rub his cheek.

Edea and Rena lowered their weapons and the three walked to them, and Edea began. "How you got here?"

"We sort of...Fell into a trap and was sent here." Will explained. Kuran sighs "Yeah… hurts my pride since it was my favorite form of trap"

"That's what I call 'ironic'." Rena said.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway sorry for the weird reaction from before. It's just before we were sent here we were on a mission to free the Princesses of actually the other Princesses, truth is we don't really know what exactly happened to you." Will said.

Kairi looked him confused, but then got a call from her communicator in her ear. "Yeah, Eve?"

"Kairi, I detect some signals, and one of them generates a large signal of darkness!" Said Eve from the communicator.

"And where is?" Rena asked.

"It is front of Kairi!" She yelled.

Suddenly the three aimed their weapons to who was in front of her: Kuran.

"Should I call Maluz to help you out on this?" asks Kuran sarcastic "i am pretty aware of my strong darkness connection"

"Don't worry, he's harmless." Will said.

"Really? You don't work for Xehanort, Maleficent or the Fallen?" Asked Kairi

"Haven't met Xehanort yet, don't know much of the Fallen and Maleficent. While I have past with her, its rather because of my father. Next time I see her I shove her present into the head" replied Kuran, while generating a sword made of pure darkness in his hand

"Hmm... If you all are dealing with the Fallen too, then it's safe to assume that this universe is strongly similar to the one we were just at..." Will pondered.

The three looked them and then downed their weapons and Kairi replied. "Well, Xeharont and Maleficent wants me by clear reasons, but the Fallen, they just appeared after of around 15 years of inactivity, and three demonesses, a cat-like warlock and a mad man turned into a robotic AI wants me death." Said Kairi. "Is the only I know of them.

"Well knowing our luck, I bet Null, one of the dimensional heartless and somebody we yet have to meet wants us dead as well" told Kuran "Well… most of us because Will here is a bit unkillable"

The three looked Will, doubting if that's true.

"Will… should we prove it or just wait for some unfortunate event?" asks Kuran.

"It would be funny to wait for it." He said.

"Okay, this starts to take the word 'odd' to a new level." Commented Edea.

Suddenly the ground began to shake suddenly, but then stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Kairi.

Edea turned to a side, and then looked in front with a deadpanned face. "Pals, we have problems."

They looked to the same side, and turned to front with the very same face. "Yeah, serious problems, indeed." Said Kairi.

Just on a side began appear from the ground a large sea of zombies, literally 'rising from their graves'

"Will… which game developer came up for this cliche like setting?"

"An easier question would be: Who hasn't." Will said summoning his Keyblade.

"Point" told Kuran, making a few daggers and threw them at the nearest zombies while getting his Keyblade out

Rena shot some magic arrows against some zombies, while Edea and Kairi dealt with the nearest ones, but they were too many.

"Any idea before of end being their meal?" Edea asked, decapitating a zombie.

"Running to a safe place while Will covers the back?" offers Kuran, swinging an axe to cut a row down, followed by spinning a spear around. "Or… THIS!" holding a hand out, forming a dark corridor close to them

"Go in there!" was the keybearers command

"Sure that is safe?" Rena asked, having doubts about the dark corridor...

"NOT ASK AND RUN INSIDE QUICKLY!" Said Kairi and pushed Edea and Rena inside, running to their destination, soon followed by Will and Kuran.

Kairi returned to the reality after of think about the incident, and then looked to Kuran and Will. "Okay, we now we want to know everything. Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I think we already told you what we were doing" told Kuran. "As for names: This is Will and I am Kuran Yuma"

"Yeah, and I suppose that this sudden incident is 'accidentally', right?" Edea asked.

"At least not caused by us" countered Kuran

"Then who caused this?" Kairi asked.

"The Fallen not, indeed." Replied Rena. "That zombies weren't the usual Zombie type Fallen."

"So there just normal Zombies?" Will asked.

"Is possible. After all, this world seems to be cursed." Said Rena.

"But if that's true, we must break the curse. Or else…" Said Edea

"For that we should better find somebody who could tell us about the curse" told Kuran and then everybody stared at behind him. "Let me guess… a living skeleton with a single eye, some odd armor, and missing jaw is standing behind me?" spoke Kuran with a deadpan

"Standing behind you not, but..." Kairi said, signaling behind him.

Just where the tomb of the crypt was, there was a skeleton with the description that Kuran gave, which just sat on the stone bed, as if something was talking in his head.

"Kya! This starts to get odder for moments!" Yelped Edea.

"Confirmed, the curse reanimate the dead." Said Rena.

"Err, sorry if we disturbed you." Said a voice… from inside the skull!

"I think nothing can surpass this on odd." Said Edea, and Kairi nodded, adding. "Somebody I know could confuse this world with Halloween Town."

"Sora right?"

Will examined the skeleton for a moment. "Hmmm….I know I've seen you before. But I can't remember the name." The skeleton appeared to want to say something, but Will interupted. "No no, don't tell me, I can get it." He said thinking hard.

After a few moments a name popped into his head.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque the great Hero of Gallowmere, If I'm not mistaken."

"hero? This guy?" asks Kuran "I have my doubts"

The skeleton looked Kuran offended, but then sat on the stone bed.

"Excuse him, he actually awaken." Said the voice inside the skull, appearing to be a small green thing with a eye, looking across the empty eye slot.

"And you are?" Kairi asked.

"Oh sorry. While usually the corpse's skulls have just worms, Dan is honoured of have the great genie Al Zalam."

"A genie?" Said Edea. "Sorry if I doubt it."

"Truly, we the genies lives trapped within the lamps. That is bad, and very oily for the skin, but far worse, let me you, is when the evil sorcerer tricks you, and traps you inside the skull of a cowardly knight." Al said, and the skeleton, Daniel felt offended by that, shaking his head. "You say I lie? Well, if you're busy being dead, we all just sit back and watch Zarok destroy Gallowmere once more." By only naming 'Zarok', he panicked and jumped behind the table. That reaction made Will slap his forehead.

"You know this Zarok?" Asked Rena to Will.

"He was a court jester who had been practicing dark magic to raise an army of the dead. It was Sir Dan here that had led a militia against him and had been know as a great hero well over one hundred years ago." He explained.

"Yeah, but I was there that fateful day, that's only a story." Said Al but Dan tried to shut up him. "Say what you want, but I saw you hanging back, pretending to tie your bootlace, and getting hit by the first stray arrow!"

"But he is a hero or not?" Asked Edea, completely confused.

"History will forever know him as one...Even if he WAS the first poor guy to die." Will said.

The skeleton sighed beaten. "Come on, I know you're a tough guy deep you. We can work with that!"

"Okay, what we can get helping you?" Rena asked.

"If we don't stop Zarok, this curse can attract the Fallen here, and the things can get worse." Said Kairi.

"Assuming it already hasn't" Will added.

"Eve could have detected them." Replied Rena.

"And who is Eve?" asked Kuran

"A friend from my world, a Nasod girl that actually is in the Gummi Ship, watching the world." Rena answered.

"While we're on the topic of introduction, what about you two?" Asked Will.

"Oh, sorry, with all this problems we forgot present ourselves." Said Rena. "I'm Rena, a elf from Elrios."

"And I'm Edea Lee, daughter of Braev Lee, Marshal of Eternia's Duchy." Said Edea.

"A pleasure." Will smiled.

"Eternia?" asked Kuran "Do you happen to come from Luxendarc?"

"Yeah." Edea replied. "Why you ask?"

"Have been there once" told Kuran "Three years ago. Is your Eternia a neverending spring land as well?"

"You was wrong. Eternia is a neverending WINTER land." Said Edea.

"That's one drastic difference" told Kuran surprised "Back to the main topic"

"That fact right now is that Zarok is back and has cursed this world with his undead army. Can't have that now can we?" Will stated.

"True." Said Kairi and then looked Dan. "And maybe we can help him to take down that mad wizard." Then Dan looked them.

"Yes, is a good idea." Said Al inside the skull.

"For that we better leave this crypt and graveyard… and where does our yet to be seen friend have his home?"

"Is said that he has large fortress floating somewhere around Gallowmere." Said Al.

"Either if that info is useful, first we must get outta here." Said Kairi and then talked to her ear communicator. "Eve, is safe get outside?"

"There still are zombies around the graveyard, but not the large sea that I spotted before." Said Eve from the communicator and Kairi communiqued it to the others.

"Well with that said: Let's get going." Will said and tried to open a Dark Corridor… but isn't worked.

"Don't tell me it is blocked now"

"Well….Damn." He sighed.

"I guess were taking the long way…"

"And how we got outside this crypt?" Asked Rena.

Kairi found a book near the tomb and read it. "This book says that if somebody buried was still 'alive', must use a rune somewhere in the crypt for open the door."

"Sounds simple… too simple"

They looked around, until they found a rune inside of one of the rooms in the crypt, and using it they opened the door, getting outside the crypt.

When out, they found a small horde of Zombies which was quickly dealt with. And when they found the exit of the graveyard, they discovered that they needed a key for open it, and was just in the mausoleum on the only hill found in the graveyard.

"Such a nice detour"

After the long detour to the hill, at his feet, they found a old man with odd clothes similar to a mage, holding a trident at the mausoleum entrance. "Ohhh nooo… YOU'RE back." The mage reacted after spot Daniel. "Looking like something from a butcher's dustbin. And what's that SMELL? Eau de-Composition?"

Edea smelled Dan. "Now he mention it, yes." That two comments offended Dan.

"Well, you're too late, anyway." He said, ignoring the people NEAR Dan. "My army has already risen from the grave. Still, never mind, eh? Chalk it up as yet another of your inglorious failures." He said and began to laugh, but suddenly cough. "I really need to work on that mocking laugh." He commented and then went inside the building.

"He is who I believe he is?" Kairi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup that's Zarok. Ugly little bastard ain't he?" Will confirmed.

"Yeah, very ugly." Said Rena.

"Now that we have him here, we can deal with him now." Said Edea.

"Edea… trust my expertise on these things. We won't get him now. Sort of cliche and the rest would break something" told Kuran "But at least we could try, get the key get out and try to deal with every shit on this world until we finally go to his castle and kill him. Knowing our luck we will face probably a dragon and meet death on the way."

"Please, don't try to scare us." Said Kairi. "Enough we have with was we already saw."

"If I were trying to scare you, I would tell you about Maluz" told Kuran "This guy is a real scare"

"Nothing compared to Null in my opinion." Will stated.

"Null?" Edea asked.

"He's...A messed up Heartless. And since were traveling together you'll more than likely meet him soon." Will stated.

"And any detail about him that we need to know?" Edea asked

"Humanoid appearance and as a mask covering his whole head, but is most intimidating feature is that he can wield a Keyblade." He explained.

"Great, just great…" Kairi groaned. "Anything else?"

"He's immortal…" Everyone, either Dan and Al, looked Will shocked. "You heard that right."

"Deal with him must be worse that deal with a stubborn camel in the middle of a desert in Summer." Said Al.

"You have no idea…" Will sighed.

"Anyway, let's get up there for catch Zarok, or at least get the key." Said Kairi.

"I agree with you here" told Kuran

"If you are going to go to the mausoleum… do you do me a favor?" asks a voice and Kuran groans "WIll… is in this world ANY time related object or being?"

The three girls looked confused and turned to who said that. And they found a white Hedgehog looking at them.

"You again?"

"yes me again"

"And you're?"

"Wodahs" was the simple reply and Kuran asks "What do you want?"

"Simple: In the tomb is a hourglass. I want to ask you to bring it to me! And if you want to ask why I don't get it myself: This place has a spell that prevents anybody with time spells to enter. Not counting keybearers. And it should be for your advantage as well: Does Bravely Second ring a bell?"

If was possible, everybody could had a ? on their heads.

"An interesting Ability. I thought Edea would know what I am talking about" told Wodahs, but then thought she could had not use something has that. "An interesting ability… lets you make a free move with the enemy giving no chance to counter. A variation of the stop spell but much more potent. No stop spell existing could counter this ability"

"Eeeeh, sure that will work in this situation?" 'Babbled' Dan.

"Three times before it has to recharge" told Wodahs.

"And how long needs to recharge?" Asked Edea.

"24 hours for all three uses." told the hedgehog "Thought it starts recharging after the first use so for example if you use it now, it take only 8 hours to be completely recharged"

"Are you sure? And why you want us to get that hourglass?"

"Ask them" told Wodahs and points to Kuran and Will "Me for my part I am leaving. Once you deal with this world's problem, I collect the hourglass from you"

And with that he disappears.

"This is natural for you?" Rena asked. "Because seems be a magnet for odd things."

"You have no idea" told Kuran.

"And what happen with him and this hourglass?"

"From what it sounds he wants it. He is collecting all sort of time related magic to do something crazy that will freeze up a lot of alternate universes in time" told Kuran

"And… why you help him?" Said Rena. "Play with the time is dangerous. I heard stories of somebody that got sealed inside the time space itself by play with that powers."

"It's usually dangerous when you're new to it. The more you use it the more you can handle, At least that's how it is for me." Will said.

"Anyway, let's get that key, find that hourglass, and hope not use it without reason." Said Rena.

"And about your question with helping him: I never recalled that I said that we are helping him willingly. He just has a knack to make us work in his way"

"In fact: I have half a mind to find and then break it right in front of him. But enough talking, let's get going." Will said before moving ahead.

Kuran agreed and moved with him, blade ready.

The three girls and Dan also moved, and after of have a lot of problems with undeads, skeletons and rolling rocks, soon reached the Mausoleum. Soon them went inside, finding Zarok behind some jails.

"Ohhh, Dan. Daniel. Dannikins. You are so persistent; I'll give you that." Zarok said. "But then so are beggar's babies, and I trample those underfoot, too!" Then he sighs. "Look, you really must get it into your thick, exposed cranium. You, neither your allies, CANNOT stop me from conquering Gallowmere."

"That's what do you think." Said Kairi.

"Ha, already I have transformed the populace into servile zombies and drained the sunlight from the skies, withering many a tomato plant in the process. How could a spindly monovisual carcass like YOU reverse the momentum of such a epic master plan!"

"The only thing we need to do is get rid of you." Will stated pointing his Keyblade at the sorcerer.

"Maybe, maybe. But you see where your stubbornness hag got you? Do you SEE?" Asked Zarok. "All you're trapped forever in this necropolis!"

"Really?" Edea asked.

"Still you could always discuss your predicament with my good friend up there." He said, showing a showcase of a monster behind him. "I'm sure he'd do his best to help you!" He then laughed.

"We have to beat THAT?" Edea asked, staring the showcase.

"Sadly I can't hang about to listen the musical twang of your tendons. My army is amassed and it will not be long before my scouts locate the Demon Claw that will unlock my beloved Shadow Demons!"

"Sure the things will get worse if that happens." Commented Rena while Dan 'yawned'

"I must return home to oversee the invasion of this pathetic realm. And possibly take a power-nap." Finished Zarok.

"Sorry, but you will not take that nap." Said Rena and shot a mana arrow from her bow to Zarok, but this one disappeared in a red cloud curtain, missing the shot, hitting the showcase instead, but without break it. Suddenly the showcase began to move and from it appeared a large red demon made of glass, with a beating heart of glass inside his glass ribs.

"Was worth a try" admits Kuran and got two blades out, through the other was hold in an reverse grip and he was surrounded by a black smoke

"Just a little Question Rena… if I hand you an arrow out of darkness, would you shoot it at an exposed spot, preferable a weak spot?" wondered Kuran

"Well, I could try, but with a normal bow. This one only shots mana arrows." She said. "But maybe we could find a bow here that you can use. I see that you're all melee, without many ranged attacks."

"True." told Kuran "And it is more… about asking you to shoot a bomb" told Kuran, while offering a dark arrow.

"What do you mean with that?" She asked

"The arrow is like a bomb" told Kuran "Highly concentrated darkness, which explodes whenever I want"

"I understand, but still we should need a normal bow for that."

"Why not yours?" asks Kuran "Because I was thinking to send it with yours"

The Glass Demon threw a curtain of glass daggers, forcing them to duck for avoid them.

"If I can say something, a mana bow can only work with mana arrows, because needs mana for create the string." Said Al. "For that you should use a bow with a string."

"Can we talk about this later?" Will said as he swatted away any shard that flew towards him with his blades.

"True! We will find a bow later!" Said Kairi, jumping to a side seeing the monster jumping over them, and everybody moved aside.

Kuran grabbed his Arrow and changes it into a dagger which he threw at the monster, but it bounced when clashed with the body.

"Damm!"

Will threw his Keyblade, hitting the monster in the face.

The Glass Demon looked him and threw some daggers to him

"We need a crack" told Kuran "Then we could try to blow it up" giving them an idea what he was thinking, but without warning the monster began to float and his chest opened, showing his glass heart, which was preparing some type of attack.

"You're the expert, any idea of what will do now?" Asked Al to Will.

"Come on that heart piece is practically saying 'HIT ME'. Just don't linger on it for too long." He responded.

"In this case" told Kuran and threw a few more daggers, making sure they explode on impact.

The impacts cracked the heart glass a little, but the heart shot a beam to them, but they dogged it.

"You said nothing about that the heart SHOOTS a beam." Said Kairi to Will.

"I SAID DON'T LINGER ON IT FOR A REASON!" He countered.

"Less talk and more shoot!" Said Edea

"Yeah" told Kuran, throwing more daggers and his Keyblade whenever he got it back.

Kairi sent some Fira and Blizzara against the heart, while Rena shot some arrows against it too, keeping moving around while Will shot a Mega Flare.

"When is the heart showing again?"

"We must wait sure." Said Kairi.

"I hope not too long" told Kuran and threw more daggers

They kept attacking him, while he retaliated them more aggressively, until he began again to prepare his 'heart attack'.

"Who came to this idea?" asks Kuran "Sounds crazy"

"Tell it to me." Babbled Daniel, throwing some daggers to it.

Then Kairi looked Kuran. "What could happen if a Fira hits one of that explosive daggers?"

"Never tried it." told Kuran "Since these daggers are made of darkness"

"Let's see what happens." Said Kairi.

"Alright" he told and threw an extra charged one.

When impacted, Kairi shot a Fira against the dagger, causing a large explosion of fire and darkness, that shattered completely the heart, and without it, the demon fell to the ground, shattering into pieces, leaving only what seemed a key made of glass.

"I don't want be near of that explosion." Commented Edea.

Dan walked to the key and grabbed it.

"And where is this hourglass supposed to be?" asked Kuran

"Good question." Will stated.

"Should we look?"

"If is a time control tool, surely something could get odd around it."

"Like… shards floating in the air?"

"Well, if they float because time is stopped, yes."

"You mean like that?" Will asked, pointing to what Kuran was talking about.

Some of the shards in what the Glass demon shattered were, in fact, floating in the air, as if the time had stopped on them.

"Yeah, is possible."

"And who goes to look?" Al asked, and everyone got away of Daniel, making him sigh. "Don't worry, pal, I'm with you. After all, I have no option."

Dan began to open the tombs that were in the area near the shards, and soon found what seemed an hourglass, and he grabbed it.

"I think, if so powerful is this hourglass, I think we could get something from it." Commented Al.

"And leave that hourglass at the hands of anybody? No, thanks." Said Rena.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Said Kairi.

After get outside the mausoleum, and open the door, cursing to who though on put the keyhole of such door UNDER A BROKEN BRIDGE away of it, only reachable crossing a river, they were able to get to the route that got outside the graveyard. But still they needed to find a form of follow Zarok.

"Any idea of where go now?" Kairi asked.

"How about we go to the city and look what the situation is there? Perhaps we are lucky and find somebody who could tell us more" told Kuran "We just have to watch out for zombified people."

"And any freak we can find there." Said Kairi.

They walked around, until they found somebody with black robes without head, and with a large scythe. "Greeting strangers, I am Death. It is I who ease the passage of lost souls on their final journey… The hours are hell but I wanted a job working with people."

Everybody, included Will, got white seeing him, and the only who 'talked' was Dan. "Hello Mr Death."

"I bet this is the Death of this world." Suggested Rena.

"But hold, you three, the girls, aren't a little away of your worlds, isn't?" Commented Death looking Kairi and the others girls. Then looked Kuran and Will. "And you two... seems you aren't from this universe. But you, have we not meet before?" He asked to Dan, until he remembered it. "Sir Daniel Fortesque! I've done you once already… I never forget a corpse." He said.

"It's that pesky Zarok!" He continued. "I'm up to my eye sockets in the ex-deceased. Business hasn't been this brisk since the great Massacre of Mellowmede, I may have to take on an intern."

"Since we are here to deal with him, how about you give us some info we could work with?" suggested Kuran "And… does a guy exist named Maluz? Or Ynsadi?"

"Well, if they don't got here, I have no idea." Death said. "But, help you fight Zarok? Of course, if only to get some rest. I'd be off on holiday, topping up my tan if it wasn't for that evil madman!" He accepted. "But there IS a way to stop him…"

"Please, go on…" babbled Dan.

"What is that way you're talking about?" Asked Kairi.

"You'll need the ANUBIS STONE. It was used by Zarok 100 years ago to create an un-dead army… the very army that you fought on the day of your… er… arrow-based mishap." Death explained, and Dan looked depressed, knowing what he meant. "After that most bloody of battles, the Gallowmere people acquired the stone. To prevent its power used again for evil, they broke it into four and gave each piece to a trusted member of the realm." He continued. "You'll will need to find all four pieces to use the Stone's power. Then you can summon an army that can compete with Zarok's elite guard: The terrifying Fazguls."

"I take it you know where these pieces are?" Will implied.

"Well, I've seen and heard things on my deathly duties. I could write a book, you know… of course, no publisher would touch it. All they want these days is romantic fiction and epic poems."

"I'm more of a fantasy adventure guy myself…"

"Fantasy" told Kuran

"Anyway… one piece was buried with the great Mullock chief. His tomb is in this very cemetery. The Mayor of Sleeping Village inherited a piece from his predecessor, and knows it's current whereabouts. There's a rumour that the witch of Pumpkin Gorge has a piece in her possession, although she may have put that about herself for drum some tourists fortune-telling trades. Ah yes, and the fourth and final piece is in possession of the deceased King of Gallowmere." Dan suddenly got in a military salute. "Assuming he IS still deceased. You never know these days, do you? But if he IS, it'll will be locked in his castle vault, okay?"

"So, one is here, other is in the village, other in that place, and the fourth in the castle. Okay." Said Kairi.

"Thank you." Thanked Dan.

"You're very welcome. Now go and stop Zarok, before he drives me to a early grave."

"Driving Death to the grave?" asked Kuran "That… is an odd way to say… the Mayor first?"

"The first stone is just near here, so is better get it first." Said Kairi.

"That's why I asked" he admits "Let's go"

They walked until they soon found a massive tomb, surely from the said Mullock. Soon they discover that in the top of the large tomb was possible dig. Kuran soon created three shovels with darkness: One for him, one for Will, and the last for Dan.

"Why not they too?" Dan 'asked', signaling the girls.

"You want us to do the dirty work?" Asked Rena, joking.

"A real knight shouldn't force three young girls to do such a work." Edea taunted.

"And, my heart is pure light. The shovel could disappear if I touch it." Finished Kairi.

"If you were Maluz: Yes. You? Explosion" told Kuran "Tried it with the Kairi I know to give her some options to her summoning and Keyblade skills by handing over throwing knives…"

"Just start digging." Will said as he began to do so.

Dan sighed and began to dig with the other two, until they found what they were looking. "Ah a piece of the Anubis Stone!" exclaimed Al. "It's power and worth is unimaginable! I know a bar where can get cash for this." Suddenly Dan hugged it tightly when he heard this bad idea.

"Now that we have this, we should get moving before any unpleasing surprise shows up" told Kuran, thought they turned as the earth shook for a moment and Kuran sighed "Me and my big mouth…"

In front of them were now three Axe Armors, ready for combat.

"Fallen, just opportunistic." Kairi sighed.

"Oy, it's always something." Will sighed before summoning his Keyblade.

One of the armors threw his chakra-like axe against Edea, which blocked it with her katana, but the other two threw their weapons to the keybearers.

Will knocked the weapon away with his own katana before stabbing the Fallen with his Keyblade.

Kuran had a shield up to block the hit before going in and starts cutting his opponent.

The attacked Fallen disappeared releasing the heart and soul on them, while Rena shot a pair of arrows that hit on chest and head, destroying the third one.

"If when you say something and something bad happens, please, shut up." Said Al to Kuran.

"Sorry?" Said Kuran.

"Let's get outside this place and find the remaining pieces." Said Kairi.

The group leaved the tomb and reached to a squared courtyard between the cemetery and the outside, but when they got inside, both doors suddenly closed, with Dan 'comically' eye-popping looking the door behind them.

"And now what?" Asked Edea.

"Hehehehe, hey, having fun in the cemetery?" Asked a very AWFUL known voice for Kuran and Will.

"Null? Seriously? are you following us to the end of our days?"

The group looked around, until found a humanoid-like heartless sitting on one of the wolf-like statues over the door.

"That's Null?" Kairi asked.

"Yes… Will's heartless and uncomfortably unkillable like Will."

"Okay." Said Edea.

"Yeah, and for your info, I'm only here because Lilith 'ordered' me to follow you, but I like how the things are going in this world. Is… entertaining." Said Null.

"You have a sick humor" told Kuran "How was it to run without head by the way?"

"Say whatever you want, but I'm busy now looking around, but I can leave my guys to deal with you." Said Null and soon they were surrounded by Fallen, 5 of them being armors with short swords, another 5 carrying heavy shields and spiked maces, and 5 ones holding bows.

Kuran didn't hesitate a single moment to pull his blades out.

Will threw his Keyblade at one with a bow before blasting it with a barrage of ice icicles. And another one found Kurans keyblade on the head

Rena shot to the shield user Fallen, distracting them time enough for Edea for reach their back and attack them from behind, while Kairi attacked with her keyblade to the sword user Fallen.

Another was about to strike from behind only for Will to push her out of the way, getting sliced in half as a result.

"Damn it!"

Dan looked shocked what happened to Will. And so the other girls.

"What the?" Asked Rena, shocked.

"Cannot help but… Pull yourself together Will!" told Kuran, while slicing the next fallen the head off

Will's lower half jumped up and kicked away a Fallen that was about to attack Dan.

Dan looked more confused at that.

"Dan! Hey, Dan, wake up! We have things to do!" Said Al from his skull, snapping him from his confusion.

Daniel shook his head and holding his blade began to attack blindly against the fallen, either spinning his torso 360 degrees at times.

Thought one time he hit a shield from Kuran who just told "Watch out where you swing this thing! Here are others as well"

"Yeah, I might be immortal, but the others aren't." Will's disembodied upper half said.

"And will… I made this joke already BUT pull yourself together!"

"I would but these guys aren't giving me the chance to." He countered.

"Would a free fall of… sixty meters time enough?"

"I suppose it would."

"If you're thinking on use a Dark Corridor, they're blocked." said Kairi, dealing with one of the bodyguards.

"Just leave me give you space." Rena said and began to shoot arrows to who was near of Will.

Eventually Will got himself in one piece before slicing through the remaining Fallen.

"Okay, is over alrea-" Said Edea, before of slash behind her, where was Null, who jumped away of her.

"You have good senses for your age, but the next time you will not avoid me." Null said, but then felt that was touching something with a hand, and when he turned his head, found that the hand was just on one of Rena's large breasts, and she was blushing, angry. "Uh oh."

"YOU PERVERT, GET LOST!" Yelled Rena and with a punch sent Null flying across the gate, soon disappearing from their view.

"Nice punching arm." Will smiled.

And Kuran made a few more steps away and told to Will "Will… make sure she doesn't get an energy drink"

"Rrrright…."

"Better. NO energy drinks for ANYBODY."

Rena looked them, still with his angry face. And Kuran jumps on Will's arms who gave him a deadpan look.

"Looks at her face."

"Scary." Will said before dropping Kuran on the ground. "Let's move on already."

"You know Will… you could have played along this joke."

"Yeah, I could have…" Will said smiling to himself.

"Hate you."

Soon they got out the graveyard, and now they had to choose between two zones: reach Sleeping Village or the Pumpkin gorge.

"So where to next?" Will asked.

"Let's do two groups. One will go to the Sleeping Village, and other to the Pumpkin gorge." Suggested Kairi.

"Sounds like a plan. so who goes where?"

"Village" told Kuran "I don't want to run into a witch… too many problems in the past"

"I go to the Village too." said Kairi.

"I will go with you." Said Rena.

"So, that leaves me, Dan and Will to the Pumpkin gorge." Said Edea.

"Then it's settled."


	19. Chapter 18A

Kuran and Kairi were walking together with Rena to the town and Kuran wondered to the princess, "How is it going between you and Sora in this universe?"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Kairi replied. "He is actually a little busy training for deal with Xehanort and his… 'copies', how he said."

"Yeah… my universe is dealing with this matter as well. Though he is still looking for a 13th vessel, and we have a murderous cat which is hunting down everybody who has a keyblade or is connected with darkness."

"Ah, we too have that problem… but luckily he hasn't found a fitting one."

"Mind telling more?" asked Kuran.

"I don't know the details, but a thing is sure, he can't start his war now, less get me, and much less touch me." Said Kairi.

"And why can't he touch you?" wondered Kuran.

She sighs and moves her hair a little, showing a small magic circle on the back of her neck. "A mysterious woman put this on me in Radiant Garden; just before my first encounter with the Fallen. When Braig came to kidnap me, every time he touched me, he was sent flying away of me."

"This… won't happen if I touch you like pushing you out of the way or something?" asked Kuran carefully

"No, Genie told me that it only affects the members of the Organization XIII that have Xehanort's heart." She answered. "And he told me that who created this seal was a so called 'Abyssal Lord', a king of the 'hell' or 'Abyss'. I still have no idea who of the existing four made it."

"Much like in this one Roleplay I appear in… I think I can guess the rest." told Kuran, confusing Kairi a little. "Then I shouldn't show up in the time I… nah! Let's cut the spoilers here."

He then reached behind him to get his bottle but found instead a can, "I should have left these energy drinks with Will."

"And what are those energy drinks?" Rena asked.

"Let's just say… if I would hand some of them over to you, this chapter would be M-rated really quick for a reason."

"Chapter?" Rena asked.

"In other words; we could fill an erotic book after drinking it." sighed Kuran.

"I don't want know where you got that." Kairi replied. "I got it from Will, who gets it from one of his wives."

"Wives? He has more than one?" Rena asked.

"Two! Both dragons." told Kuran, both looking at him shocked. "He is a half dragon after all. Long, complicated story."

"I see." Said Kairi.

Then he found his bottle with water and drank a bit as they reach the town, "Here we are."

Then he carefully opened the door and looked into the town, and they hid when they saw a small fat man being taken by some robotic soldier to Zarok.

"'Ey! Stop! You can't do this to me! I'm the Mayor, I am!" Said the small man.

"I can do what I like, you foolish potbelly. Now once again, WHERE is the shadow demon CLAW?" Asked Zarok to the Mayor. "I can't say! I'll not betray my constituency! Not in an election year!"

"Oh, you misguided assortment of porky scratchings…" sighs Zarok, "To the asylum with him! He'll remember soon enough - once he's spent a few nights slopping out with a possessed lunatic!"

Soon some of his guards took the Mayor away. "By 'eck, you'll not get away with this!"

"A traditional, but factually inaccurate, statement." countered Zarok "Captain! Tear this pathetic village apart. The Claw will be here somewhere! And don't forget to check in fat boy's biscuit barrel." He ordered.

Kuran looked to the girls, "Something tells me we have to hurry to save this major before he gets mad."

"Yeah." Kairi said, but then saw that Zarok's henchmen took somebody more to him: a strange woman apparently wearing only a corset that only came to cover the breasts and lower parts, with long gloves and boots. It seems a normal woman if it were not for her purely dark hair, the black tail behind her, the two long bat wings in her back and the two horns on her head, without counting the eyes, which were red blood; a Succubus that somehow Kairi knew. "That's Morrigan? Oh oh…"

"Who're you?" Zarok asked to the woman.

"Sorry for present myself as this: I'm Morrigan, one of the Dark Lord's Three Devil Wives." Presented the Succubus.

"The Three Devil Wives, uh?" Zarok said, and remembered something. "Oh, yeah, I know you. Tell me something; why did you break your word of aid to conquest Gallowmere FIFTEEN YEARS AGO?! When you broke your word I was forced to wait 15 years until find the curse for take this realm!"

"Sorry for that. We had some problems related with the Order of the Phoenix, and the Oracles of the five Unions." She replied.

'15 years ago? Now I think... that's when my memories are failing.' thought Kairi.

"Don't tell me we have to deal with her as well." whispered Kuran

"Remember the list of people that want me dead? She is one of them, and is one of the few ones that control the Fallen completely." Whispered Kairi, "Surely will meet some of them around, and not just the ones that Null took."

"And talking about the devil." Rena whispered, and they saw Null, being took by Zarok's robots to him, still hurt by Rena's punch.

"And now, who the hell is this heartless?!" Zarok asked, annoyed by having to deal now with a lot of people.

"Great… Null is making new friends."

"You only need to know that my name is Null, and better order your goons to free me unless you want one of them over your head!" Threatened Null to the necromancer.

He sighed and snapped his fingers, making his men to release him.

"Can I know why are you here?" Zarok asked.

"I'm chasing a pair of keybearers, that are actually with a group of three girls and a skeleton." Null said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I know who do you mean." He said, remembering the encounter in the graveyard.

Null then spotted Morrigan, and looked her body up and down. "And who is this devilish beauty?"

"I'm Morrigan, one of the Three Devil Wives, and if you ask, I'm married." She replied.

"And why you're here?"

"I'm here for aid Zarok, and to find and kill the Princess of Heart."

"Who?" He asked. "You mean Kairi? And why you want do that?"

"That's doesn't of your business." She said, with a wink.

"How about this?" Zarok cutted the discussion. "Actually we have common targets, so, why not make a pact, and work with me for conquer Gallowmere, and deal with that group of annoying rats?"

"Work with you? Don't make me laugh!" Null said. "But maybe I can tag along with your plans if I can deal with those two morons."

"I wish I could kill him for good" muttered Kuran.

"With an arrow shot on his groin I can be happy." Rena whispered.

"Anyway, let's try to go to the Asylum and try to rescue the Mayor, before they discover that we're here." Kairi suggested.

"Easier said than done! As long they stand there, we need an alternate path"

Soon they saw that they stopped of talk, and he seemed to 'order' to Null to go somewhere, using a unblocked Dark Corridor, while Zarok and Morrigan left the street.

"This is our opportunity." Rena said.

"Get the weapons ready… I don't think we pass this town without wrecking" told Kuran, moving through the gate, his blades ready.

Clearly, they were surprised by some Zarok's 'boiler guards' and some patrolling Armor Knights, but they were easily took away by them, and that gave Kuran opportunity of test the Bow he got before. Conjuring some dark arrows he put them in and aims, releasing the projectiles. But he had some problems with the aiming, so Rena had to teach him some lessons about how aim and shoot.

And then he got lucky to hits one directly in the face.

"Good bullseye." Rena Said. "Now try to do it again but faster." She said, shooting two arrows to two Fallen at same time, without looking, taking both out.

Nodding, Kuran made three arrows, shooting one after another. Result: Two bulls eyes and one was hit in the leg.

"Two of three, not to bad." Rena said, smiling.

"We can chat after of reach the Asylum!" Kairi said, shooting a Blizzara to a passing Spectra Ignis.

Nodding he moves forward, keeping to shoot arrows, a few times spears or if the opponents are shooting too many projectiles, he pulls out a shield to hide behind it before counter

"What are you? A living swiss army knife?" jokes Kairi on the way.

After of a long way inside the town, they finally reached the Asylum's entrance.

Kuran went on the door, tried to open it but has to sigh "Why is even in times like these the doors locked?"

He got his keyblade out to unlock the door. "Ladies first"

"Oka-"

Suddenly a trapdoor opened under them and the three inside it, landing in the Asylum's underground.

"Who… the hell… got this idea?" groans Kuran as he landed on the ground… with the girls on his back.

"I bet it is to catch any madman that tries to escape…" Rena groaned. "Or anybody who gets there. Usually only somebody nuts comes here."

"True." Kairi groaned. "And sorry for being our cushion."

"While I'm not immortal… I think I'll survive" he groans "But at a calm minute we could talk about compensation… AND NOW OFF OF ME!"

The two girls got off of him quickly.

He slowly stands up and groaned, while throwing absently away what he thinks to be his broken bottle.

"Well, now we must try to find the Mayor, and with our luck, will be in the deepest zone of the Asylum, and surely will be full of possessed mad men and Fallen, now that Morrigan is with Zarok." Kairi said.

"Like these guys over there?" suggested Kuran, pointing to a few doors that just happened to open up, releasing a large number of local zombies and Fallen Zombies.

"Really, we NEED that minute." Kairi said.

"Agreed." told Kuran, shooting down a few of them before switching to blades and cut the closest one down.

Kairi began to hit the nearest enemies with her keyblade, while Rena began to shot against them her arrows as a machine gun, always hitting in the mark.

Soon their enemies are cut down and it seemed they have now their minute... in a rather uncomfortable place

"So… pause or continue? Because I have the feeling in each room we go, we have to face with mad people and fallen, until the last one. There will be a boss" told Kuran "At least my feelings tell me so."

"Really, with all this type of mess, someday I will need a relief." Kairi said. "But still we must continues. The Mayor is the only one who knows the fragment's whereabouts."

"Then let's go" told Kuran, pulling a shield out "I hope you don'T mind I go first."

"Fine, just don't get on my aim." Rena said, bow ready.

Kuran nodded and gets to the next floor,,, where he was promptly greeted by axes, thrown by Axe Armors. "Get down but beware throwing weapons!"

"Yeah!" Kairi said and began to move, avoiding the axes, while Rena shot some arrows at distance.

Kuran stepped forward, taking the attacks with the shield to get close to their targets and bashes them with a mace, and Rena took down one that was getting near Kuran.

Kairi kept fighting the Fallen and mad men there, but thought on a idea. "Kuran, Rena, give me some time. Maybe I can do something."

"Better hurry up with the idea" told Kuran, using a club to get some of the into distance.

Kairi began to concentrate during a while, until that she flashed brightly, and when the flash disappeared, she was now wearing a black and purple armor consisting of a breastplate protecting chest and groin, a pair of elongated pads, metal gloves arriving at the elbows, and a pair of metal boots that reached the knee.

On a spark, she appeared in the middle of the enemies and shocked everyone with a wide thunder wave that took down all them.

"Neat!" told Kuran "Able to do it more often? Because I am willing to bet we have a few more rooms to clear."

"I can hold it a time, so better finish this job quickly." said Kairi.

"Your Kairi can do that?" Asked Rena to Kuran.

"Not that I am aware off… but my Kairi is still at the beginning levels, just starting to grasp the more advanced techniques." explains Kuran "While Sora and Riku got amulets that allows them to summon dragons from a certain world or…" he paused to recall how Aqua explained it to him "using part of their power by summon a second keyblade."

"I see. In my case, I can't summon the beast, but I can call their power on me. Actually I have Chocobo, Ifrit, Shiva, and Ramuh." Explained Kairi. "But still I don't know how I have this powers."

"I am not expert in summons or magic! In fact off all Keybearers I am the worst at the magic subject" shrugged Kuran while proceed to get to the next room "Which is pretty much balanced out by weapons skill."

They followed him to the next room, finding more freaks inside.

"Kairi? Would you please?"

She nodded and sent a large Thundara that deal with a large part of them. Kuran went to shoot at the others some arrows at the same time as Rena. Only a few who get to close gets hit by Kurans Keyblade.

Soon the room was empty.

"Next room" told Kuran "hope it is the last one"

They went inside and, know what? More freaks.

"This joke goes a bit too long" told Kuran, getting his arrows ready

"Yeah." Said Rena and shoot from her bow a flaming arrow similar to a phoenix that burned all them.

"Wow, I never saw you use it again after the tournament." Said Kairi.

"I take a guess: Has high cost to use it?"

"In numbers, 300 MP."

Then in the ground opened a trapdoor.

"And I take 300 is your max?" asked Kuran, looking down the trapdoor, before jumping down, blade ready to strike any incoming attacker.

As he didn't see anybody coming, he called "Right now it is safe to come down!"

The two girls jumped down, and the room was small with four pillars with spikes.

"This place is safe, right, but something is off." Said Rena.

Suddenly a closed door began to be hit by an axe from behind, and from a crack of it appeared somebody with an iron mask. "Heeeeeere's… Mr Axey!" It said before of open wide the door with the head, preparing his axe.

"Boss fight" sighed Kuran and looked around "Don't you think the fact here are four spiked pillars might be at our advantage?"

"Only if hits his head against them." Kairi said.

Then he jumps aside as Mr. Axey threw his axe "or how about we try to make him have it stuck on these?"

"The only form I got is attack him until infuriate him." Said Rena.

"I think both will work as long we can hit him."

Rena nodded and began to shoot arrows against Mr. Axey, while Kairi shooted a volley of Fira against him, Kuran shoot arrows as well but jumps behind one of the pillars as Axey roars and threw his axe, which got stuck in the pillar. And Kairi got the opportunity of throw a large Fira against him, hitting directly.

He groaned while arrows impacted from Rena and Kuran threw some daggers, and the huge man got angry and tried to ram him with the head, but failed and hit the pillar, destroying it, and giving to the madman the biggest headache of his life.

Kuran decided to try something and made a large hammer of darkness, which he slammed on the man's head.

His head hurt more and tried to chop him with his axe. Kairi decided to attack him, but her instinct made her look to the top of the Pillars and gasped. "Watch out!"

A arrow nearly hit Kuran and saw why: Standing on the pillars saw the Null's Bodyguards, more exactly the archers, and now they were aiming at them.

"It starts to annoy me that archers." Said Rena, shooting at one of them.

"I say the same." Said Kairi, avoiding a arrow. Kuran just threw a few daggers and did the same with his Keyblade, taking one down and made a few fall down to made it easier to get dealt with, without forget the madman which they were fighting now.

Rena kept dealing with the archers, and spotted the crazy man rushing against her, and she jumped away, leaving him break another pillar with his head.

And Kuran rushed in to attack the mad man again, though he also hit the legs to cause him to fall down, but was strong for resist the hits and tried to cut him with the axe. And Kuran got into distance to avoid to be cut in half, preparing to get him into the trap again.

Rena kept shooting to the archers that were attacking them for help Kuran, while Kairi continued her attacks, using some Thunder and Fire, and some Thundara against the Fallen.

Thought Kuran had to slam a blade through a head to prevent one to jump at the girls before going behind the next pillar as Mr. Axey were charging again, and when he avoided it, it had the same result as before."How much more does this thing take?"

"We have only a pillar, I hope is the last one." Kairi said.

"Then time to annoy him" told Kuran and threw some daggers, getting the wanted result.

Mr. Axey kept attacking Kuran blindly, and at times Kairi if she got near of him, but she avoided quickly his attacks."Come on" mumbled Kuran and stood before the last pillar, shooting arrows to annoy him more, but instead saw his axe come to him. Luckily Rena deflected the axe with one of her arrows.

And Kuran threw his own axe at Axey, but he surprisingly grabbed it and threw it against Kairi, but she avoided the attack and sent a Fira against him, setting his butt on fire, making him rush madly to where Kuran was. Who jumped away at the last possible second. With that, the crazy man slammed his head against the last pillar, breaking it, and he falled on his back, without move.

"Please, if I turn crazy someday, don't send me to this asylum." Rena said.

"Well… then you have to ask Kairi" told Kuran "The only other I know is Arkham."

"I will not ask about that place." Said Kairi, but then looked the corpse.

Mr. Axey's corpse was just now generating some dark smoke surrounding it, and from it appeared a large creature made of steel.

"This is how the Fallen are generated? Just as the Heartless and Nobodies?" Kairi asked, weapon ready.

"Exactly." Said a voice, and then near the giant appeared Null. "Is the first time that I see this effect in person, but is exiting. Not as turn into a Heartless, but you understand me."

"I hate when the bad guys appears in the worst moments." Said Rena.

"Hey, I don't write the rules, 'cow-girl'," Mocked Null.

"COW-GIRL?!"

"Null… I have the feeling you just made a big mistake" deadpans Kuran "Where can I get popcorn?"

"I would like to feel her hand hitting me, but, first you must deal with this Iron Golem." Null said and the Fallen began to walk against them.

Kuran got his Keyblade out, stepping back slowly to look where he should strike. The iron monster raised his arm and tried to smash him with his iron hand.

He got aside and slashed the hand twice before getting behind it and cut the legs. But it was very resistant to the attacks, and the monster tried to turn around for attack him, but a shot from Rena caught his attention.

Kuran threw his Keyblade, but bounced at the hit but the Iron Golem walked to Rena, who kept shooting arrows at its body, trying to damage it, while Kairi used thunder spells against him. Luckily for them, this enemy was really slow.

"Where is the weak point" he mumbled while eying the beast.

Flames began to appear in his mouth and when the Iron Golem opened it, shoot a stream of flames against Kuran. Who got his shield out and blocked it "Damm! Why does it have to be that complicated?"

The golem kept of shooting his flames, but Rena shoot an arrow and Kairi sent a Fira, getting both inside the mouth, causing the head's explosion, which caused the Fallen to disappear soon.

"It was worth a try." Commented Kairi when Kuran looked at her "really? Why fire and not ice?"

Then he shook his head "Forget it! Let's find this major and ask him about the stone. And I will laugh if he tells us it is hidden in his house."

"Sorry, but you don't go anywhere." Said Null, prepared for attack. "This time you will not escape, Kuran." He said. Then he felt something behind him, and when he turned around, found a big white gorilla-like monster without hair, pure red eyes and a jaw that can divide into two.

Before he could say nothing, the beast grabbed him with both hands, bitten his whole head and literally decapitated Null, sending a head to a side and the body to another one. "DAMN IT!"

"Well… nice that we don't have to deal with him" told Kuran "But now we have THIS? THis is getting to a joke"

"And I have NO idea of what is." Said Kairi.

"Anyway, let's deal with it now." Rena said.

The Inacors roared and rushed against them, first charging against Kuran. Who pulled a spear out and holded it towards the beast, letting him run into it to hurt it, thing that happened, but the beast nearly hit his head with his arm.

He dodged it and slammed his spear into the chest while making a slicing motion with his keyblade, at the same time that Rena shoot a large arrow that perforated the beast side to side and Kairi hit the beast by behind with her own keyblade.

Then it fell back and as it roared, Kuran force feed it with his Keyblade, forced it through the head, which caused the monster to disappear like a Nobody.

"Now let's find this Mayor! I start to hate this place"

"Yeah, but I will do something first." Rena said and went to where was Null's head. "This will teach you to hold your mouth and not insult anybody!" She yelled, kicking Null's head, directly to his body, pushing him back across a door. They don't saw what happened, but they heard a lot of things being clashed, either they heard the yell of a cat on it.

"She should work a little on her reactions." Kairi said, sweat dropping.

"Rena… next time make sure his head and his body keep at a great distance. "

She doesn't answered and moved to the open door.

And on the other side they found the cell holding the Major and they heard him say "my pie, my pie! My majorship for my pie"

"Seriously?" asked Kuran and they went to the cell and open it with a keyblade

"by 'eck! I've seen some nutters in 'ere, but never witnessed such beauties with a rather tasteless guy. Anyway, can you help? I shouldn't be here, I'm not mad - I'm the mayor!"

"Yes we know" told Kuran "And we are looking for the Anubis Stone."

"If he says that is in his house, I laugh." Kairi said.

"The Anubis Stone?" asked the Mayor "Now there's a thing. I know the whereabouts of a piece of that stone. But I tell thee, it won't be easy to get at. It resides in a proper scary place - the Shadow Demon prison - down in't Enchanted Forest."

"And how did that get there?"

"Left there many year ago by my Grandad's Grandad - for safety reasons"

"Well, something is something." Said Rena. "And how we can get it?"

"It's right complicated. First tha'll need to get into the Enchanted Forest. Luckily I've got the key with me 'ere." He said and offered them a key made of wooden and leaves, which was pick by Kuran. "Second, you'll need the Shadow Demon Claw that'll get you into the prison itself. The Claw's in the safe in my 'ouse."

Kairi began to laugh after hear that. On the other hand Kuran was groaning "Seriously? We could have saved half of the trip if we had broken into his house beforehand"

Then he added "Thought on the other hand we had no way to know beforehand…"

"And I left clues how to get the safe open all over the village" told the Major "Last, you'll need to find the witch that resides in that dark forest. She knows where the entrance to the prison is. Got all that? Because I think this blond guy is too dumb to listen, and you girls… well… when are woman listening at all?"

"Can I murder him?" asked Kuran, trying to decide which weapon would be the best one for this task.

"Not, better not." Said Kairi.

"Oh, by the way. There is somebody that you could help too. By some reason, he said that you will came here. Just after of cause a mess near." The Mayor said signaling a nearby jail, where was a bald man with closed eyes, a red line crossing his two eyes, wearing a brown tunic. "I have no idea of how was able of guess ALL that."

"my guess: He can see the future" told Kuran and went to open the door "Brought in by you or Zarok?"

"By that mad man!" Said the Mayor.

"Then let's get him out of it"

"Yeah. If he can see the future, better free him before they use him for anything bad." Said Kairi.

Shaking him a little Kuran attempt to wake him up… doesn't really have the mood to carry him.

"You came, as I saw." the man said, rising from the ground, without open his eyes. "Now that I'm free, I will get out, but you must find the form of open the Mayor's safe. The keyblades doesn't work by the Claw's proximity."

"So, we must look around the village for open it at the old way." Said Rena.

The man moved and put a hand on Kuran's shoulder. "In the dark fairy's fortress, don't trust the snake, either if he says the truth."

Kuran looked in wonder what he meant "Well… guess that makes only sense when I am in the situation where I listen to a snake… anything else?"

The left Kuran and then put his hand on Kairi's shoulder. "When they messed it, and you can hold yourself any longer, only wish." He said.

That got Kairi more confused than before.

"Don't try to think about it" told Kuran "From what I heard, it makes only sense once you are in the situation"

"Okay." Kairi said, still confused.

"Well, let's get outta here before we turn as the people here." Rena said.

Nodding in agreement he began to look for an exit but told "Why does it always have to be more complicated than necessary?"

"Tell it to me." Said Kairi.

Soon they were outside the Asylum and returned to the town, where they began to look around.

"Hey! Come here!" Said a voice coming from the crunch.

They went there, and found inside a bald man with a black tunic with a cross on it.

"Oh, it's you." said Kairi.

"You two met?" asked Kuran

"My name is Htaed, a member of the Church, sent for investigate the Fallen."

"Church?"

"Yeah, they believe that the Fallen have a objective in mind, but they don't know what is. So I'm investigating them."

"I met him before in Radiant Garden, and later in Olympus Coliseum." Said Kairi.

"So then he is on our side? Perfect!" told Kuran "Any way you can help us?"

"Depends of what you need." He answered.

"We're trying to get the Shadow Demon Claw, but is in the Mayor's safe, and we need to open it." Said Kairi.

"And because of this Claw, we cannot just open it with Keybaldes" added Kuran "And all the hints to open this thing were scattered all over the village"

"Well, in that case, here is a tip." He said, signaling an altar where was supposed to have two golden crosses, and only was one. "Surely this empty spot has something to see with that."

"So, one of the tips is try to fill that empty spot." Rena said.

"Or maybe the key of this mess." Said Kairi

Kuran moved over and tapped the empty space a little "I agree with you! We need to find the other one and place it on the altar… or we try to make a new one"

"If you will get outside, remember this: the townspeople aren't demons or Fallen, they're only possessed." He warned.

Kuran showed a club "Sending them to sleep is allowed?"

"Kuran!" Scolded Kairi.

"They will be in our way" countered Kuran "And I want to have options to defend ourselves."

"With not kill them is enough." Said Rena.

"The club isn't intended to kill anybody! Only knocking out! And since when is knocking out killing?" replied Kuran.

"Depend if you go excessively strong with that club." Said Kairi. "You can break a skull with a club if you have no precautions."

"Just enough to make them fall."

"I will watch you with that." Said Kairi.

He nods and they head out, where they found the first possessed peasants, between them some kids, holding daggers.

"Why don't I trust these kids?" told Kuran

"I don't trust them either" Said Kairi.

"Let's be careful"

They began to roam around the village, trying to avoid any contact with the possessed people.

"How many people are going around here?"

"Surely every living man, woman and kid of this town." Rena said.

"that is a lot of people we have to avoid" he groaned.

"But we have no other options." Said Kairi.

They kept looking around the town, soon finding that the golden cross was destroyed by the Mayor before be captured by Zarok, but soon they found a mold for fabricate a replacement, but now they needed to find something big made of gold, but luckily they found the existence of a golden statue that was gave as price to a villager, so now the turn was try to find the statue.

Which wasn't that hard to find either… they only had to avoid the pan hitting womans on the way to get the statue. ONce they had their hands on it, Kuran wondered "So… does anybody know where to go to molt this statue down?"

"Maybe in the blacksmith." Suggested Rena.

"We can use the mold right away then." told Kuran "Just doesn't know where one is…"

Then he saw something in pics it up "A map of the town? Helpful" he told and looks at it "We have a course"

They went to go, but suddenly hid when they saw some Zarok's Boiler Guards. "Hurry, comrades, tear zis place apart. If we don't find ze Demon Claw, Zarok will have us mucking out the lavatories for the next millennium!" Said one of them. "And zent the Fallen Pursuer if is needed!"

"I suggest a split up… one makes our key… the rest clears these Boilers" said Kuran.

"And who does that?" Asked Kairi, having no idea of how forge something. Sighing loudly Kuran told "I go… I may find somebody who could do it, and if not… I got a few lessons from my father before he disappeared."

"Well, then we take care of the Boiler Guards." Said Rena. "I just hope that not be here time enough for meet this 'Pursuer'."

Kairi and Rena began to deal with the boilers, leaving Kuran to move to the blacksmith building and start to work in the new cross.

Thought it took some time since it had been years since he got these lessons but he managed to melt the statue and use it to make a cross in the molt. Thought now the biggest problem was to wait until the new cross was cooled down enough that he could move it.

Kairi and Edea just cleaned the place of Boiler Guards in time, and they went to the blacksmith to see how was doing Kuran.

"I am so far done that I have to wait for the cool down" told Kuran as they got in, while throwing daggers at a roughly drawn picture of Zarok.

"We took care of the patrols, but still we don't saw this 'Pursuer' that they named. I hope not find it outside." Said Kairi.

"Kairi… never NEVER say something like that" told Kuran "Because it could make it true."

"Let's just wait. Or better, use a freezing spell for accelerate the cooling." Said Rena.

"No!" told Kuran "You could shock the metal with freezing and then might break. Cooling, good idea but not with ice"

"Sorry, but I don't know water spells, only ice spells."

"How potent are you ice spells?"

"I can use Blizzard Spells, and some Blizzara, and still try to be able to use Blizzaga. But they get more powerful if I get into my Shiva Form." Said Kairi.

"I asked because of making cold water! We just use one or two buckets of water and you cool it down with a spell WITHOUT freezing it" explains Kuran

"Well, we can try that." Said Kairi. "Maybe with a Blizzard will be enough."

"my thought" agreed Kuran and got the buckets.

After of some problems with the ice spell, they were able to do what they wanted, and cooled the cross perfectly.

"Let's hurry" KUran told and grabbed the cross.

They quickly returned to the crunch, and used the cross in the empty spot, and with that they revealed a fake wall that had inside a key.

"Surely is the key that we're looking." Said Kairi.

"More than obvious" agreed Kuran "We should go now" And they went to the Major's house and look for the safe to unlock it.

Inside of it they found what they were looking, a black-like key: the Shadow Demon Claw.

"I really expected that it looked like a sort of claw" admitted KUran while taking it

"Anyway, let's get outta here." Said Kairi.v

When they got outside the Mayor's house, they soon found that in the Village was something new: A huge humanoid creature wearing black clothes from up to down, revealing only a bald deformed head with what seemed to had two eyes, but one was buried under a scarred flesh. The monster was patrolling the village in that moment.

"Why I have the feeling that this thing is the 'Pursuer'?" asked Rena, trying to hide form that thing.

"Because it looks like somebody who follows you to the end of the world" whispered Kuran "We should make sure it's attention is anywhere but towards us until we are in this forest"

"Yeah, because if he got us, we will have to knock him out for win time." Said Rena. "I feel an odd aura on it, so surely will not be killable in first stance."

Kuran got a knife and aimed it before throwing it to some bushes, causing a sound which got the Nemesis attention and he turned to check, giving them the chance to sneak pass it.

They crossed to a safe spot until the Fallen stopped to watch the bushes and began to patrol again.

"I think we can leave now" whispered Kuran as he began to move to the exit.

But the way was blocked by what seemed a flying eyeball with a steel eyelid and a iron chain floating with it.

"Great, if that thing see us, we're in troubles." Said Rena. "Better take down it fast."

"I don't want the title captain obvious but we should aim for the eye."

Rena aimed with the bow and impacted a mana arrow in the eye, soon destroying it, leaving the path free for get outside the village.

And they left… as fast as possible and head directly for the forest.

"I think they might take some time until they realize we are gone." told Kuran "But we should block off the exit to ensure they take time to follow"

They closed the door and left it, returning to the meeting post.

And Kuran looked around to see where the others are.


	20. Chapter 18B

Edea, Dan y Will tomaron el camino a Garganta de las Calabazas, pero para llegar allí, primero debían cruzar una enorme granja y pronto fueron emboscados por espantapájaros vivientes, tal como suena.

"Ahora lo he visto todo." Dijo Edea, preparando su katana.

"¡Los espantapájaros me dan mal yuyu!" Comentó Al. "Creo que son los ojos cosidos que tienen." Los tres rodaron sus ojos. "Corramos para atravesar la Garganta de las Calabazas rápido."

"Sí, hagámoslo." Dijo Will.

Despues de ocuparse de los espantapájaros, llegaron a un gran campo de maíz, pero vieron que algo se movía entre el maíz.

"Mejor no entrar dentro si NO es necesario." Sugirió Edea.

"Espero que no sea un grupo de niños asesinos." Will resopló.

Ellos continuaron caminando por el paso, evitando entrar en el campo de maíz y los seres en él, hasta que se vieron bloqueados por un enorme campo de maíz, sin forma de cruzar salvo por en medio del campo.

"Debemos encontrar otra forma, o al menos cortar un camino." Dijo Edea.

"Bueno… podría llevaros volando." Sugirió Will. Edea, Dan y Al le miraron con una ceja elevada salvo Al que solo tenía una. Will retrocedió varios metros antes de ser rodeador por una brillante luz, transformándose en una criatura similar a un dragón bípedo cubierto de brillantes escamas plateadas y una gema incrustada en el centro de su pecho. Esta súbita transformación hizo que Edea saltara del susto, y Dan cayera sobre su huesudo trasero.

"Ahora lo he VISTO todo." Dijo Edea, mirando a Will.

"Me lo imagino." Will rió.

"¿Y estás seguro de que podrás llevarnos a ambos?" Preguntó Edea.

"Bueno, considerando que Dan es literalmente un montón de huesos, imagino que no pesará demasiado… sin ofender."

Dan suspiró cuando dijo eso.

"En cualquier caso, agarraos bien." Will dijo abriendo sus alas.

Dan y Edea cogieron sus manos firmemente, antes de que tomara el vuelo.

Will entonces despegó y sobrevoló el campo de maíz.

Tras evitar esa trampa, no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el paso de Garganta de las Calabazas, y había una buena razón para que se llamara así.

"Nunca he visto tantas calabazas en un solo lugar en mi vida." Dijo Edea, mirando el gran números de calabazas alrededor.

"Sí, ya… ¿A dónde tenemos que ir exactamente?" Preguntó Will.

"Tenemos que encontrar a la bruja de las Calabazas. Esperemos que siga teniendo una parte de la Piedra de Anubis." Dijo Al.

Empezaron a buscar a la bruja, pero había un 'pequeño' problema: Las calabazas estaban vivas, y les atacaban como si fueran monstruos.

"Me lo veía venir." Dijo Will y volaba evitando las calabazas vivientes.

"Esto, ¿durante cuánto tiempo puedes mantener esta forma antes de volverte humano?" Preguntó Al.

"Tanto como quiera." Will sonrió.

"Que suerte, porque no me gustaría verte convertirte en humano, y sin avisar caernos al suelo en medio de las calabazas." Dijo Edea, y Dan se puso nervioso nada más pensarlo.

"Tranquilízate Dan, no va a pasar." Will aseguró.

De pronto notó que algo había cogido su pierna, y pronto vieron que fueron cogidos por una criatura desde el suelo, una criatura musculosa de tamaño humano que andaba a cuatro patas con garras en cada pata, sin ojos y con un gran celebro y una lengua realmente larga. (Licker)

"¿Esté tío otra vez?" Will resopló en frustración.

Sin avisar una segunda lengua, de un segundo Licker, cogía la otra pierna de Will, ambos tirando de él al suelo.

"¡Si no hacemos algo, nos van a mandar al suelo!" Al alertó.

"¡Bastardos!" Will gritó antes de lanzar una llamarada plateada a las dos criaturas, destruyéndolas y liberando sus piernas.

"Los problemas no han hecho más que empezar." Dijo Edea, y vieron varios Murciélagos volando hacia ellos.

"Agarraos." Dijo Will antes de esquivar velozmente los Murciélagos, golpeándolos con la cola cuando podía.

"Necesitamos un lugar donde enfrentarlos. Aquí somos un blanco fácil." Dijo Edea.

"Supongo que tendremos que aterrizar." Will añadió antes de dirigirse al suelo.

Tan pronto como aterrizaron, fueron atacados por las calabazas más cercanas y los Murciélagos que los seguían, los cuales fueron despachados fácilmente ahora que estaban en el suelo, mientras Will de ocupaba de los Murciélagos restantes.

También fueron emboscados por algún que otro Licker, pero estando en el suelo, ya no eran una amenaza para Edea y Daniel.

Tras limpiar el lugar, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, pronto alcanzando una casa en la cima de una colina.

"¿Es aquí?" Preguntó Edea.

"Seguramente. Ahora debemos invocar a la bruja y preguntarla por el fragmento." Dijo Al.

"¿Y cómo la invocamos?" Preguntó Edea.

"He oído que las brujas suelen aparecer cuando se una un amuleto mágico, pero ahora mismo no tenemos ninguno." Dijo Al.

"¿Alguna idea de donde podríamos encontrar uno?" Preguntó Will.

"Ni idea." Dijo Al. "A menos que creemos uno… pero he oído que en el cementerio vivía un aquelarre que abandonó el lugar hace tiempo. Tal vez dejaran alguno ahí."

"¿Y nos lo dices AHORA?" Preguntó Edea, aguantándose el perforar el cráneo de Dan con su katana para cortar a Al.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Añadió Will.

"Porque no pensé que podríamos necesitarlo en aquel momento." Dijo Al. "Pero tal vez podamos usar algo que sirva como placebo."

"¿En qué estas pensando?"

"Podríamos usar un amuleto mágico cualquiera que tengamos y ver si sirve de algo."

"¿Un amuleto mágico cualquiera?" Dijo Will antes de sacar uno. "No estoy seguro si funcionará, pero merece la pena intentarlo."

Will usó el amuleto en un caldero, y éste empezó a temblar, y pronto apareció volando una pequeña fea bruja que paró el caldero.

"¿Qué demonios quereis tú y tus amigos, bicho raro sin carne?" Preguntó la bruja enfadada.

"Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, en cualquier caso nos dijeron que tenías una pieza de la Piedra de Anubis." Dijo Will.

"¿Y qué pasa?" Ella preguntó enfadada, pero miró a Dan cuidadosamente. "Oh, espera - ¿eres tú, Sir Daniel? No te reconocía. Estas tan diferente sin cejas. Bueno, y sin el resto de la cara. Debe de hacer, um, prácticamente un siglo que no te veo. Y de pronto, aquí estas."

Edea se calmo porque parecía que la bruja se había calmado un poco.

"¡Nunca me ESCRIBISTE!" Gritó repentinamente, y Edea saltó a los brazos de Will quien silo rodó sus ojos.

"Oh, no sabes lo mal que estoy pasando. He dedicado mi vida a mis dulces criaturitas, dándoles el pe-, quiero decir, plantándoles en tierra nutritiva, ha ha, ¡y mira como me lo pagan!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué COMÓ? Con un MALVADO ACTO de INGRATITUD MASIVA. Así…" Ella gritó pero luego se calmó. "Solo era un pequeño conjuro de crecimiento para mi calabacita querida… Él era especial. Quería lo mejor para él. Y ahora me la ha jugado… un REY CALABAZA REBELDE. Succionando la vida de la tierra, aumentando su poder continuamente… Pero no soy capaz de segarle… sus pequeños ojos de calabaza… antes era tan dulce…"

"Así que una de tus calabazas se ha vuelto demasiado independiente, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de él por ti?" Ofreció Will.

Ella pensó por un momento. "¿En serió, queridos, lo haríais?"

Edea dejó el 'abrazo' de Will. "Sí, lo haremos."

"¿Pero cómo podría pagaros por tal suicidio- quiero decir, valentía?"

"Podrías entregarnos la pieza de la Piedra de Anubis." Dijo Will.

"¿Mi parte de la Piedra de Anubis? ¿MÍ TESORO? En fin… Supongo que os la podría dar para pagaros el favor… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?" Se abofeteó a sí misma. "¿Me atreveré? Oh… aplastad al monstruo naranja y hablaremos de ellos." Ella dijo y se fue volando.

"Interesante personaje." Dijo Edea.

"Muy cierto, venga, vayamos a matar una calabaza monstruosa."

"Sí." Balbuceó Dan.

"Ahora que estamos, ¿Dónde está esta cosa?" Preguntó Will.

"Pasamos por un cruce de camino aquí, así que tal vez esté en la otra dirección." Dijo Edea.

"Es un comienzo al menos."

Descaminaron parte del trayecto hasta el cruce, y tomaron el otro camino, y tras encargarse de muchas calabazas, llegaron a una gran zona con una GIGANTESCA calabaza, en mayúsculas.

"Esa es una calabaza bien grande." Comentó Edea. "Ese debe ser el supuesto Rey Calabaza."

"Sí, y odio las calabazas." Balbuceó Dan.

"Necesitamos despertar al Rey Calabaza de alguna forma." Dijo Al. "¡Justo el día en que no me he traído el trombón!"

Will notó varias raíces saliendo del suelo. "Hmm creo que tengo una idea de cómo despertarlo." Él dijo.

"Estoy teniendo la misma idea." Balbuceó Dan observando las raíces.

Entonces empezaron a cortar las raíces. Pronto las cortaron todas, y cuando fueron cerca del Rey Calabaza, se despertó de repente y les atacó.

"¡Guau! ALGUIEN se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo." Comentó Al.

"No está de broma." Dijo Will antes de dispararle con hielo.

La calabaza gigante gruñó pero intentó atizarle con sus vainas.

Will saltó a un lado fácilmente antes de lanzarle un Mega Flare, pero resisitó la explosión y azotó otra vez, pero Edea cortó las vainas con su katana.

Will lanzó su Llave Espada golpeando en la cara a la calabaza, pero con el golpe respondió disparando calabazas que empezaron a perseguirlos.

"ODIO las calabazas." Balbuceó Dan y empezó a cortar las pequeñas claabazas.

"No sé yo, creo que parecen sabrosas." Dijo Will.

Despacharon pronto las pequeñas calabazas y se concentraron de nuevo con el Rey Calabaza, quien respondió a sus ataques con cabezazos y latigazos con sus vainas.

Edea bloqueó los cabezazos con su katana e intentó cortar las vainas que se le acercaban. Will se transformó y lanzó una corriente de fuego a las vainas.

El Rey Calabaza se volvió más furioso y lanzó más calabazas contra ellos, solo para ser quemados por el fuego de Will. Y Dan y Edea usaron ese momento para talarlo con sus sables.

Will arrancó algunas de las vainas y golpeo la calabaza con ellas antes de cortarlo con su Llave Espada.

Tras los ataques volvió su cabeza, mostrando ahora una extraña cara, y empezó a lanzar calabazas que actuaban como bombas de contacto.

"¿Ahora calabazas kamikaze? ¿Pero dónde estamos, en el País del Sol Naciente?" Preguntó Al.

Una de las calabazas pequeñas estaba a punto de golpear a Dan.

"¡Time Stop!" Will gritó antes y la calabaza se frenó justo a centímetros del esqueleto. Dan estaba confuso, con su ojo siendo la única cosa que se movía, intentando entender que había pasado.

"¿Vas a quitarte de en medio o qué?" Will musitó.

Dan rápidamente se alejó de donde estaba la calabaza.

"Cuando dijiste que podías controlar el tiempo, no bromeabas." Dijo Edea.

"Es muy útil cuando se usa en el tiempo justo. Ja, ¿lo pillas?"

"Lo pillaré después."

Will entonces golpeó la calabaza congelada contra la gigante antes de devolver el tiempo a su ritmo. Pero la explosión no afectó mucho al Rey Calabazy, y siguió atacando con sus cabezazos y sus vainas.

Will logró meter su llave espada en su boca antes de dispararle otro Mega Flare.

La calabaza empezó a 'toser' tras la explosión, dando tiempo a Edea y a Dan para atacar.

Y tras atacarlo continuamente, el Rey Calabaza pronto fue destronado.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Haréis una hamburguesa vegetal estupenda con ÉL! ¡Hurra!" Dijo Al. "¿Dónde está el kétchup?"

Edea respiró pesadamente. "No quiero oír chistes vegetarianos por un rato, por favor."

"¿Chicos?" Dan balbuceó, señalando el cuerpo del Rey Calabaza, el cual estaba siendo rodeado de humo oscuro.

"No me gusta nada." Edea comentó.

"A mí tampoco." Will añadió.

Entonces de él aparece un Caído armado, llevando una enorme hacha de doble hoja en su hombro. (Gran Armadura Hacha)

"Parece que tenemos una ida de cómo se forman los Caídos." Dijo Edea.

"Eso parace." Dijo Will preparando su Llave Espada.

El Caído alzó su enorme hacha y les atacó con ella, pero lo evitaron fácilmente moviéndose a un lado.

Willl lanzó su Llave Espada y disparó una descarga de electricidad al Caído. El Caído fue conmocionado por el golpe y la electricidad, y Edea uso esa oportunidad para decapitarlo, pronto desapareciendo en un corazón y un alma

"No fue muy difícil." Dijo Edea.

"Nunca vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo. Mira, ese extraño humo siguen en esa calabaza." Avisó Al.

Pronto el humo negro empezó a rodear completamente el cadáver del Rey Calabaza, hasta que la calabaza se destruyo desde dentro, liberando un gran monstruo parecido a un gorila blanco sin pelo, ojos puramente rojos y una mandíbula que se podía dividir en dos, rugiéndoles. (Inacors)

"¡Oh, no! ¡Cómo podemos tener tan mala suerte!" Al gritó.

"Puede explicarse a que el universo os odia, el guión o que amamos liarla con el protagonista." Dijo XSDStitch. "A veces el Escudo de Protagonista no es lo mejor."

"¿No tienes tu propio capítulo en el que trabajar?" Preguntó Will.

"Lo tengo." Respondió. "Solo me aburría y miré por ahí para matar el tiempo."

"Por favor, ¿podéis dejar de jugar con la cuarta dimensión, por favor?" Preguntó Al. "¡Tenemos un enorme problema ahora mismo!"

Will corrió, cortando al simio con sus sables.

"¡No dejes que te agarre!" Avisó Al.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, el monstruo lo agarró firmemente con sus manos, y pronto mordió su cabeza hasta el cuello, y lo decapitó con su fuerza fruta, enviando su cabeza a un lado, y el cuerpo a otro. Dan podría haber vomitado, si él HUBIERA tenido estomago.

"Esto apesta." Dijo la cabeza de Will.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Preguntó Edea.

"Eso es un Inacors, es la cosa que queda cuando alguien se convierte en un Caído. Es como un Incorpóreo, pero sin el alma y más brutal." Explicó Al. "Pero no se crean muy a menudo."

"Preguntaré luego que es un Incorpóreo…"

"Bueno, eso es simplemente agradable." Dijo Will inexpresivo cuando su cuerpo colocó su cabeza en su sitio.

El Inacors saltó sin avisar cerca de Will y lo golpeó con su mano, enviándolo volando contra una pared.

Logrando aterrizar con los pies en el muro, saltó hacia la criatura, clavando sus sables antes de convertirse en dragón y lanzarle fuego a la cara. Pero sorprendentemente el monstruo resistió los ataques ya garró su cuello con sus manos. Pero pronto Edea y Dan empezaron a atacar su espalda con sus armas.

Tomando ventaja de la distracción, Will levantó su pierna y logró patear al sino en la cara, haciendo que lo soltara. Y pronto Dan empezó a cortar la espalda del Inacors, mientras Edea intentaba cortar la boca de la bestia para anular su 'Golpe Mortal'.

Will siguió lanzando sus sables al Inacors. La bestia rugió cuando los sables se clavaron en su pecho pero entonces intentó golpear a Dan, quien se agachó inmediatamente, y Edea cortó su otro brazo.

Will arrancó sus espadas hacia afuera, partiendo el simio por la mitad. Antes de que el cuerpo cayera al suelo, desapareció, justo como lo desparecería el cuerpo de un Incorpóreo.

"Estos tipos son como Incorpóreos… ¿También desaparecen como ellos?" Preguntó Will a Al.

"Son solamente el cuerpo que queda cuando se genera un Caído."

"¿Les pasa algo cuando desaparecen?"

"No tengo ni idea. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien VENCER a uno."

"Ya veo. En ese caso digo que nos movamos." Sugirió Will.

"Sí, tenemos una bruja a la que visitar y una piedra que recoger." Dijo Edea.

Con ello Will agarró a ambos y voló hacia la casa de la bruja. Allí, Will usó el amuleto mágico para llamar a la bruja, quien vino velozmente.

"¡Una calabaza lista para servir!" Balbuceó Dan, orgulloso.

"Pobre, pobre queridita calabacita querida… convertida en puré." Dijo la bruje entristecida, haciendo que los tres tragan saliva. "¡JA! He hecho un CHISTE…" Dijo de pronto con una risa. "… Bueno, algo así… supongo que ahora queréis mi Tesoro, ¿no?" Dijo, señalándose a si misma, dando una rara idea, y Edea giró sus ojos.

"Actualmente queremos solamente la Piedra de Anubis." Dijo Will.

"Me REFERIA a la Piedra de Anubis. ¿De qué creías de que estaba hablando, bicho raro?" Dijo la bruja.

Edea empezó a silbar mientras Dan miraba confuso.

"Toma, cogedla si tanto la necesitais." Ella dijo, lanzándoles su parte de la Piedra de Anubis a Edea quien la cogió. "¿Y Sir Daniel…? Si ves a mi hermana, la Bruja del Bosque… ¡dile que DEJE DE CONSPIRAR CONTRA MÍ o HERBIRÉ su CABEZA en su apestoso KAFTAN hippy y haré comida para cerdos!"

Ahora Edea saltó a los brazos de Will, quien esta vez saltó a los brazos de Dan, quien miraba aterrado a la bruja.

"¿De acuerdo? Adios." Ella dijo y se fue volando.

"No se necesita mucho para encender la mecha, ¿no es así?" Dijo Will quitándose de Dan.

"Sí, no quiero verla en su PEOR día." Dijo Edea quitándose de Will.

"Vayámonos antes de que lo averigüemos." Dan murmuró.

"Buena idea." Dijo Will antes de despegar con ambos.

"¿Crees que deberíamos haberle dicho lo que le pasó a la calabaza?" Preguntó Edea a Dan, pero éste negó con la cabeza. "Sí, seguramente será mejor no decirle nada."


	21. Chapter 19

Kuran, Rena and Kairi were waiting for the others to arrive, spending all the time by telling small stories. Kuran had started by how he and Will have met the first time during a tournament on Olympic Coliseum.

Just then Will flew by carrying Edea and Dan, landing next to them. Kairi and Rena looked shocked To see Will in his dragon form.

"So, you guys find the stone piece?" Will asked, letting Dan and Edea down as he did so.

"Nope! Only the key towards it. First we have to go to a witch to get) a description of where it is"

"Hope it's not that pumpkin witch again, she is beyond crazy," Will said before he transformed back into a human.

Kairi shook her head. "No, she's called the Forest Witch."

"Though the Forest and the prison to visit don't have really good names" Kuran said.

"Still, we have no other option," said Rena.

"Did you get your piece?"

"Yes, we have it," answered Edea, while Dan showed the Anubis Stone piece.

"Then let's move to the forest," suggested Kuran. He

then asked "Uhm.. who has the map?"

"I don't remember anything about a map," replied Edea.

"Pretty sure he means he has no idea where this forest is."

Said Will

"Oh, that's simple, it's just in that direction," said Al, signaling the direction from Dan's eye socket.

"Thanks Al," told Kuran. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Will said. And they move to the forest, which was blocked off by a door. After using the key, Al just commented "Behind the Enchanted Forest lies the Sea. Romantic, innit."

"Al… I have my doubts that ANY place of this world is romantic right now" told Kuran with a deadpan

"True! And remember we are looking for the Forest Witch! Just look for old hippie chick." answered Al "Probably hugging trees or somethin."

"Thanks captain obvious"

"Let's just find her."

After of look around, having to take care of some mix of frog and dragon, they found a witch cauldron.

"You think that your amulet and work again?" Asked Edea to Will.

"Mind to tell why we need this amulet?" asked Kuran "And which amulet?"

"We need to use it for call the witch. We needed to do that with the Witch of Pumpkin Gorge." Explained Edea.

"Oh, I see it." Said Kairi.

"Then call her" suggested Kuran

Will noded before holding up his Amulet to the cauldron. And for their surprise, appeared a 'hippie witch'.

"Greetings, sir Daniel Fortesque, Will, Kuran Kura, Rena, Edea Lee and Kairi, you have summoned the Witch of the Forest." Said the Witch. "But Ah-HAH! I see you are surprised I your names. I have the power, you see. I commune with the tree spirits."

"Oh really." Babbled Dan, doubting of her as did

everyone.

"I can see auras. I can see psychic imprints. I can see the label in the back of your armor." She said, making Dan look behind his armor.

"I bet that she guessed our names fluke." Said Kairi.

"But wait, I also see a vision. You seek a mysterious lady to advise on your color therapy for the mono-visual, and teach you the meaning of leathery love."

"Eh? Whoa, time out! Time out!" Said Kairi, surprised. "We're only looking for the Shadow Demon Prison, only that!"

"Me for my part didn't understand what you were trying to pull." told Kuran with a shrug "Where is the Prison please? So we can go in, slay a few Shadow Demons, get the Anubis Stone and wonder where to go next"

"Oh OK, you're looking for the prison of the Shadow Demon. I knew It! I see all! But the prison is hidden by an enchantment, dear friends!"

"And where is it exactly?" Will asked.

"And how we find it if is hidden by a enchantment?" Asked Rena to Will.

"Let me guess: We have to collect something from this Forest… and I go further and guess: Fairies?"

"Fairies? Really?" Asked Rena.

"I just go for the obvious"

Kuran replied

"How is fighting Fairies obvious?"

"Well, if you want me to dispel the enchantment, first you must do something for me." Said the Witch, but then stared Kairi for a moment. "Hold on child. I sense some mysterious power on you, and is similar to a one that I saw time ago. Tell me, little one, who are your parents?"

"The truth… neither I remember them correctly." Said Kairi, sad.

"Why you're interested on that?" Asked Rena.

"Oh, nothing. Is that I feel a similar power sealed inside the prison of the Shadow Demon." Replied the Witch. "And if I'm right in my doubts, maybe can be a wrong idea put you in this errand." Kairi was perplexed of what the Witch was saying. "Now GO. Henceforth you will find the Prison of the Shadow Demons revealed to you." She said and disappeared.

Soon some spiked branches were moved aside, revealing a way deeper in the forest.

"This was the

strangest conversation I've ever had with a witch." Said Kairi, scratching her head.

"So much for my ability to guess things" told Kuran with a shrug. "Let's go to the prison"

Will nodded in agreement as they all went. As they reach a door and Kuran pulled out the Shadow Demon Claw and used it. The door opens up, opening the access to a tunnel that takes them to what they were looking: The piece of the Anubis Stone. The problem is that was in a pedestal covered in fire in the centre of what seemed a puzzle that works with the water around the structure.

"I bet here are some levels or buttons that makes the puzzle move… or we let Will get the stone. As immortal he can just grab the stone out of the fire."

"I honestly don't mind either way." Will added.

"I don't know if it will work." Said Kairi. "I have my doubts about that fire barrier."

"Want to find out anyway?" He asked.

"Let's try it

" suggest Kuran "If it works, we save time, if it doesn't work, we've lost nothing."

"I have the feeling that whatever happens, it will end in disaster." Murmured Edea.

"You know" began Kuran, "I bet that whatever we do, we have the Shadow Demons to deal with."

Will placed his hands on the flame engulfed stone and managed to pull it out, leaving his arm burnt down to the bone.

"Well, I guess that saves us some trouble."

Suddenly the platform began to shake, and seeing it come, Edea put her hands on her head closing her eyes. The platform exploded, sending everyone flying against the walls, and from a magic hole began to appear black creatures that after of get out there, rushed quickly, breaking a wall of the cave to the outside.

"I guess this is what we get for cheating." Will joked.

"Something tells me that his piece WAS the key that kept them sealed." Said Kairi, rubbing her head.

"We should think more how to deal with them now" guessed Kuran "And

answer this question: What is our next step? Aside from slaying every Demon we can find."

Dan shook his skull and looked the magic hole, and suddenly got worried, 'glupping'.

"Don't tell me that there is something MORE inside it." Said Rena.

From the magic hole began to appear a black smoke, and soon from it appeared a reddish-blue demon with large wings and steel plates in arms, thighs and head. The creature yawned sinisterly… but then had a crack on his neck and yelp in pain.

"Lying 100 years down there

gives you you arthritis, you know?" Said the mysterious demon, trying to

reset his bones.

Kuran looked to Will and said "Reminds me somehow on Genie… at least the speech just now…."

"Who knows….But what exactly are you doing here? Aside from the possibly obvious trying to stop us?" Will asked the creature.

"Stop you? What made you think that I'm with the Shadow Demons exactly?" It asked.

"The obvious fact that you were locked up with them?" asked Kuran, pointing to the platform from where he and the Shadow demons showed up.

"I just assumed you were associated with the Fallen." Will admitted.

"I admit that I was treated as them when they captured me, but it was good be there without that Eidolon hunters following me."

The girls looked between them and Kairi asked. "You're… an Eidolon?"

"So you can be summoned?" asked Kuran "Could be an odd choice for Kairi… after all she is a princess of heart… and somebody with pure light summoning a dark being?"

"I'm not too surprised…. you always were a sucker for strong summoners." Will mused at the creature.

"Chocobo eh?"

"But I can't exactly summon them." Corrected Kairi. "I can only unleash their power on myself. I can't summon a Chocobo or Shiva. If I could be able to do that, our trip in the Asylum would been easier."

"That's the difference between you and the Kairi I know" told Kuran "And what I mean… Will got his fair trouble from the other version of you and she used a Chocobo."

"Whatever, but I don't care if she is a princess of heart. If she can use my power, she can use it." Said the demon.

"Fair deal I would say."

"But knowing the Eidolons, I bet surely that there is a BUT." Said Al.

"Like fighting him? Doing a big favor? Or what?" asked Kuran

"The fighting, of course."

Replied the Eidolon

"Any rules or simple survival"

Asked Will

"The usual one, but with a exception. The girl must fight YES or YES."

"What, you mean like by herself?" Will wondered.

"You want her to use my power? So she must fight too."

"Well yeah I guess that's true."

"Should we wait outside or can we watch?" asked Kuran.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "Guess what? I asked for one of two things and guess so isn't answering it"

Suddenly the two exits got blocked. "Sorry, but nobody will get outside of here until the fight is over."

"Don't have to be an ass about it." Will huffed.

"Good luck Kairi" told Kuran.

She sighed and looked the Eidolon. "And which is your name?"

"Heh, I'm Diabolos, the Dark Messenger." Answered the Eidolon, Diabolos.

Dan scratched his skull for a moment and then rushed at Kairi's side, while Rena got at her side too.

"Move you two too!" Said Edea, pushing Will and Kuran to the battle, soon she running with the rest.

"Okay, when the more, the better." Said Diabolos, taking flight, flying at only a half a metre from the ground, prepared for the battle.

"Do you have any confidence to Kairi?" wondered Kuran as he was dragged into the fight, despite the stated rules.

"I only said that she should fight, but I don't said nothing about the others." Said Diabolos.

"We fought an

Eidolon before, and trust me, they're not pushovers." Said Edea.

"You know what? Screw this I'm fighting too." Will smirk before summoning his Keyblade.

"...For like the 20th time.."

"And the other 19 times?"

"Oh they weren't big or anything like that, it was just one of thoses 'test your strength' kind of things."

"Less talk and more fight!" Said Diabolos, sending dark energy balls against Kuran and Will for cut their conversation.

Will blasted the balls of darkness with a Mega Flare.

Kairi used that moment for strike Diabolos with her keyblade at his chest.

"This happens to me for

distracting myself with a dark user amateur and a immortal." Said Diabolos rubbing his chest where was hit and backslap Kairi away of him.

She landed on her feet, while Rena shooted some mana arrows at the dark Eidolon, but he formed a shadow claw and tried to slash them with it. Luckily Edea and Dan blocked the claw attack in time.

"Amateur?" asked Kuran and slashed the wings from behind, but his weapon didn't affect it, and was slapped away by the very own wing.

Will transformed and flew at the Eidolon, biting its neck. While Kuran slashed him with the keyblade.

Kairi began to attack him with her keyblade at the same time as them, but he moved into a shadowed area, and disappeared, making her attacks hit air.

"He can disappear inside shadows?" Asked Rena, looking around.

"Behind you!" Will shouted.

Kuran jumped and pushed Rena out of the way, only to get the full impact of the attack. Kuran winced but blinks confused "Uhm… was it supposed to hurt?"

"What? I thought that only worked with his own dark weapons." Will stated.

"I agree" told Kuran "Heck I know everything else with darkness did hurt me until now, but now I just no

sold an eidolon attack?"

"Maybe your darkness blocks my dark attacks." Supposed Diabolos, but then kicked him away. "That only leaves physical contact."

Kuran grunted and threw his keyblade, hitting the chest, but he only grunted and sent a dark ball against Edea, who blocked it, sending it away.

Rena then began to shoot mana arrows against the Eidolon, trying to weaken him, while Kairi launched some Fira and Blizzara against him.

Will managed to get Diabolos in a headlock before grabbing his Keyblade with his tail and forced it into his back.

He grunted by that hit and released a dark ball just on Will's face forcing him to release him. And Kuran teamed up with Edea and sliced the wings, but they were really hard for be cutted, but was enough for get his attention, giving Kairi time for attack him with a Thundara.

And while the shock made him unable to react for a moment, Kuran dived in and trusted his Keyblade into the stomach, wanting to give Kairi more time for either a stronger attack or if possible for a strike from her. Kairi used that moment for start to strike Diabolos with her keyblade.

"Again" told Kuran, striking the Eidolon a few more times with his Keyblade before hitting with his double bladed spear.

He grunted by the multiple hits but then unleashed a dark wave that pushed them away, darkening the room completely.

"Great, now can't see as a bat!" Exclaimed Al from Dan's skull.

"Don't tell me." Said Rena.

"Kairi! To your right!" told Kuran "And before anybody asks: I cannot see in the dark!"

Kairi striked to her right, hitting something hard, but how she was unable to see, she doesn't know if was Diabolos or anything else.

Will blasted a series of Mega Flares, lighting up the room a bit in the process. And they saw that she

hit Diabolos and the others jumped to hit him as well.

Diabolos moved to a side, avoiding their attacks and began to shoot dark balls against them.

Will knocked away the balls of darkness before managing to slash him with his blades. Kuran made a darkness hookshot and shoot it at the enemy, pulling them on the ground.

Kairi got that moment for start to strike him with her keyblade all the hits she could made to him.

Will made sure that he would not escape by casting Bind, wrapping his wings in chains of Light and Darkness.

And Kuran slammed his Keyblade into the wings to make them useless, but they resisted the hit and grabbed Kuran and threw him to Will, hitting both the wall.

"I've had enough of both of you." He said, before of wrap them in dark balls-like prisons. "Now let's see how you deal with me WITHOUT them." He said, disappearing into the shadows, getting free of the Bind effect.

Rena began to look around, trying to figure where is he, either recurring to her instinct for detect him, while Edea and Dan stayed near of her for defend her back.

"Girls, I have a idea that will illuminate the room." Kairi said and began to concentrate.

Kuran was hitting his cage and tried to figure out how to get out since he isn't a fan of restricted movements.

At that time there was a flash where was Kairi. Now was no longer wearing her normal clothes, but a kind of upper red plate that foreshadowed her figure, not forgetting her defense, and a long red skirt with embellishments as if they had been made of red scales, and a pair of red gauntlets which gave off flames, also wearing a diadem on the head like horns remember to the Eidolon Ifrit. After that change, used the power of the Ifrit form for illuminate all the room, showing Diabolos.

"Good idea." Said Rena, now aiming to Diabolos.

"She can do THAT?!" Asked Al, Will and Diabolos surprised.

"You weren't here when she did it the first time" told Kuran while trying to cut open with a saw.

With the light made with Kairi's powers, Rena began to attack him with her mana arrows, at the same time that Edea and Dan attacked him from behind, and Kairi began to throw Fira and Firaga Spells against him.

The dark Eidolon was able to escape from their attacks and kept attacking them with his Shadow Claws and Dark Balls, but they were able to avoid his attacks.

Getting tired of the battle, Kairi charged a large fireball on her keyblade, but instead of throw it, she jumped to Diabolos and striked at the ground just in front of it, causing a large explosion similar to a volcano explosion that engulfed Diabolos and sent him flying against a wall, hitting hard.

Consequently, the balls that held Kuran and Will disappeared, while Diabolos was watching the stars of his head.

"Whoa that was awesome." Will said.

"Thanks." Said Kairi.

"So… what happens now?" asked Kuran "Have we use smell salt now?"

"Truly, I think I over exceeded a little." Said Kairi. "Neither I know what and how I did it."

"Well… it's not like we don't have all time of the world but I think we should get a bucket of water and splash it on him" told Kuran "or use a water spell if anyone knows one"

"On it." Will said before rummaging through his bag pulling out a fire house. one can only wonder how it could fit in a small bag.

The girls looked wide eyed what they were looking, and Dan was actually believing that was mad.

Kuran looked deadpanned "Say… isn't this an overkill? Or are you trying the no-kill-like-overkill here?"

"Unfortunately this is the only source of water I have on me at the moment." Will said before spraying the Eidolon.

"Weird"

Soon Diabolos awakened by the splash of water.

"Morning" told Kuran "So… you accept defeat or does we have to add more pressure?"

"And receive another Fury Volcano?" Asked Diabolos. "No, thanks."

"Fury Volcano?" Asked Kairi.

"The attack you used… don't tell me that you used it without thinking." He asked and Kairi just shrugged.

"Leave me guess… is by the way the Final attack of her Eidolon forms?" Asked Edea.

"Yeah, that is. Usually, when anybody has this power, can unleash a powerful attack as that, but requires a lot of magic."

"Now you say it, I'm a little tired." Said Kairi, panting a little.

"Which means you go to hold back in fights, until you are back in shape" told Kuran and turned to Diabolos "Any theory how exactly my darkness could block yours? Because normally I am only protected against my own darkness"

"Well, that's a good question. I never had met somebody with so much darkness. Usually the people in your positions disappears after some days, weeks luckily."

"I run around like that for years" admitted the darkness user.

"Then you're really lucky… in some sense."

"Depends"

"Are we done here? Cause we need to move on." Will added.

"Good

point" told Kuran "We really should leave now."

"But before that…" Diabolos said and formed a black ball of light, and sent it to Kairi that went into her chest. "It was part of the treat."

Kairi somehow got recovered immediately after that.

"Well, see ya." He said and disappeared in black smoke.

"So does this mean you can use his power now?" Will asked.

"You mean a princess of heart using darkness? that is a sight worth to seeing"

"I would like to see that too, but we have things to do." Said Rena.

"Let's get going before anyone else decides to show up."

And they went out, and outside the cave found that the forest was now filled with Shadow Demons, and a large number of Fallen, surely attracted by the Demon Shadow's darkness.

"Want to test out your new powers?" asked Kuran towards Kairi while drawing his weapons.

"No, I think I will wait for the best moment." Said Kairi. "I believe that will have some use later."

"But first we must deal with them before continue." Said Rena, preparing her bow.

"Sounds like a plan." Will grinned. Shrudding Kuran rushed over and began to slice their opponents.

The others rushed too for fight them. Either if the Fallen were easy to deal, the Shadow Demons were another story, because they attacked like mantis, and were able to block frontal attacks.

"I really wish I could use my dark corridors" told Kuran "Then hits from the back were only a formal thing"

Then he hit from the front to force it to block while one of the others struck the back.

Blocking an attack, Will grabbed one of the shadow creatures and threw it into a small group of others.

Kairi while attacked them with her spells while Rena kept the Shadow Demons at distance with her arrows, at the same time that Edea and Dan fought the creatures and the Fallen in melee combat.

One that wanted to jump at Rena was caught by Kuran slamming into it with a shield before slamming the keyblade into the head

Will finish off the remainder with a burst of lightning.

"We should keep moving,"

"And fast… I have the feeling that at least two winged ones are somewhere around" told Kuran, shouldering his Keyblade.

"Yes, let's get outta here at soon as possible." Said Kairi.

After using an elevator, where they had to shoot down two flying monsters, they reach slowly the exit of the exist of the forest…

In the meanwhile, Zarok was on board of a flying pirate ship and looked at the castle while the captain reported "Mr. Zarok, sir, Gallowmere Castle lies yonder off the bows."

"Ah, the castle!" Said Zarok. "Ancestral home of a long line of kings, last relic of a more noble time." He continued while the captain dig his finger on his 'ear'. "I've long dreamed of this moment… Oh lord look at that PROVINCIAL decor."

"Aye, tis a pretty fortress, yours for be taking!" Agreed the captain.

"Well, the common sense says that a king needs a castle." Comments Morrigan, looking the castle.

"Actually I thought I'd start with a few modifications." Said Zarok. "Open fire, Captain, pound the walls to rubble, and smash the rubble to dust!"

"But, sir, the castle rests on a long dormant volcano - might that not be tad... risky?" Warned the captain.

"Why Captain, you might be right!"

"Ah… I see!"

Exclaimed the Captain

Then both began to laugh madly, until that Zarok had his cough attack. "SILENCE!" He yelled, making the captain shut up. After that, the captain ordered to shoot the ship's cannons against the castle, destroying some parts of the castle and awakening the dormant volcano.

"Apparently

he knows what he wants." Murmured Morrigan.

"Could have fooled me." Null mused to himself.

"Well, you must admit that for be an evil necromancer, is original and classic at the same time."


	22. Chapter 20

After they left the forest, they reached to what seemed to be a large wasteland with marks and scars of had there a great battle. But soon discovered where they was. It was the very same battlefield where the Battle of Gallowmere happened, and just where Dan died 100 years ago. Roaming around after of discover that the bridge to their destination was destroyed, they found Death, who greeted them.

"Sir Dan, Guys, Ciao! You're not doing at all badly. But there's still much if Zarok and his hellsing Fazguls are to be vanquished. I can ferry you on from here - but first you must help me." Said Death.

"What happens now?" Asked Rena.

"My new robotic assistant, Mechadeath has just blown up. I'd set him off to clear up this battlefield when suddenly there's an almighty bang, and machine parts are raining everywhere. I KNEW I shouldn't have bought second hand. Do me a favor and gather up the pieces, would you? I've got to go and fill a warranty card..."

"Ok!" Accepted Dan.

"This things usually happens when you buy second hand." Said Kairi.

"I hope he knows how to put him back together" told Kuran "And it would be helpful to tell us how many pieces were are looking for… and why does I have the feeling he needs to tell something else"

"Oh, and while you are at it, if we're ever going to leave I'll need you to release my boat. It's around here somewhere, locked up in a boathouse." told Death "I don't know, you miss ONE repayment and they impound your whole livelihood!"

"Seriously?" asks Kuran "You are DEATH! Shouldn't they, don't know be afraid of doing anything that might get your bad side?"

"Trust me, you have no idea of how many times I make myself that question." Death sighed.

Kuran groans and offers to the others "Let's split up. That should help us to find these pieces faster."

"Who goes where this time?" Wondered Will.

"Not in groups but single person" offered Kuran.

"I don't know if you're blind, but out there are a large number of undeads and Fallens roaming around this place, and you want us to split up?" Rena asked.

"Oh yeah that's right you guys aren't immortal." Will shrugged.

"I think for one or two hours to search this place we'll be able to survive on our own" told Kuran "I bet each of us had been on their own at least once"

Then he also adds "Don't forget: The faster we get the parts and this boat, the faster we get to the next place"

"Then let's get this over with." Will said.

"Errr… I only was alone, alone, a only day, and I nearly got squashed by a fragment of Twilight town's bell tower." Said Kairi.

"Seriously?" Asked Kuran.

"You should have saw the Fallen that threw it." She replied. "And I don't count my trip on Agrabah by Aladdin's and Genie's help."

"Pairs of of two?" offered Kuran with a sign.

Edea began to count the group. "Yeah, is possible."

"So… how to split up? I would like to go with Rena here to get some lessons from her regarding archery" told Kuran, showing his bow to underline his wish.

"If is needed." Said Rena. "We will try to get the boat free, while dealing with the mobs that they got in their way."

"Of course"

"If we're doing that how about I go with Kiairi and Edea with Dan?" Will suggested.

"If there is no other option." Said Kairi.

"Do you want a different combination?" wondered Kuran

"I was with Mr. Bones' before!" Said Edea. "This time other will stay with him."

"Will?"

"I honestly don't mind either way." He stated.

"Seems that this time touches me goes with him." Said Kairi.

"Well then shall we get going?" Will asked

As was said, they splited. While Rena and Kuran tried to find a form of unlock the Death's boat, the other four began to search in the old marshes, having to deal with every type of undead, included some fat ones that the only form of deal was sink them in the marsh.

Either if the route taken by Edea and Will was easy, they had to deal with something that was working the catapult.

Kuran and Rena were shooting down different creatures with the bows and Kuran asked for some points how to do better. Which gave him some tips for that.

While Kairi and Dan reached to a dead end: a Centinel was blocking the way inside of a old fort, and there was no other form of enter inside but the entrance blocked by the Sentinel. Casually, Kairi spotted some projected shadows done by the walls.

"I think I have a idea. Let's test it." She said.

On a moment, she flashed and now her clothes changed. Now was wearing a black top armor with red lines in the cup, a small black-red skirt-like armor, two large black clawed gloves that covers her arms without reach the shoulders, a pair of black-red boats that reached the knee, and a black tiara with two horns. She looked herself for a moment. "Very exotic, and somewhat suggestive."

"Ummm…" Dan only scratched his head for a moment, not knowing what to say.

Kuran had noticed a change of darkness and turned to look. As he saw Kairi in her new suit, he only had wide eyes, dropped jaw and a bleeding nose.

Will only looked with a blank face as he stuffed to tissue pieces up his nostrils to clean up HIS bloody nose. "...That's hot…"

"Hello?" Asked Edea looking his face.

"Man…" began Kuran "I have seen many great looking suits but this… WOW!"

"Men…" Rena shook her head looking Kuran.

"Wish I had a camera… well… what I don't have I don't have"

"Now… let's see if this works." Said Kairi, ignoring the boys, and walked into the shadow, and instinctively, and surprise of all, she turned into something similar to a Neo Shadow Heartless.

"WHOA! For a moment I thought you turned into a Heartless." Said Al. "Yes, I know their common name. In the past we called them Shadow Walkers, but that's another story." Dan shook his head by the unnecessary comment.

"Could be fooling a lot of people into making them think she is one" muttered Kuran "So… where is this boat?"

"I think is inside his building, but first we must find a way to open it." Said Rena.

While Kairi, in her 'heartless' disguise, moved to where was the Centinel, being spotted.

"A Heartless ereh? Bah! Yeht dluohs teg tsol dna evael su siht dlrow." Commented the Sentinel, ignoring soon the heartless.

She got behind the Centinel, and when got outside the shadows, her disguise disappeared, but she was enough quick for stab her keyblade in the Sentinel's back, taking it out of the picture, and leaving the access free for Dan.

"Seems that your disguise only work in a shadow, so the next time avoid step in the light." Commented Al.

"Thanks mister 'obvious'." Replied Kairi, and soon began to look for the Mechadeath's pieces.

While looking around, they found what was working the old catapults that were attacking Edea and Will: a group of small green creatures than jumps everywhere working the catapults (Gremling), and they were aided by some of the undead soldiers.

"Eve, communicate me with Edea." She asked and soon after said. "Edea, seems that I know what is shooting at you."

"Really?" Asked Edea.

"What the hell are they and how should we kill them?" Will asked.

"Seems that some Fallens can manipulate other mechanisms. I will deal with them for you." Said Kairi.

"Roger."

Kairi and Dan got near the group and began to attack them, stopping their bombardment. While Dan attacked slashing around with his sword, Kairi struck the enemies that had near, but when she made the last strike, she banished her keyblade and her gloves formed shadowed claws and her boots generated dark energy, and began to strike them with kung fu like attacks, until finish the last gremling in the place with a uppercut that sent it flying, banishing mid-air.

"I must think about using these tricks in the other forms." Said Kairi, after seeing what happened.

Soon they found inside the fort, after of look around, two parts of what they were looking for.

At the same time, Rena and Kuran were dealing with Boiler Guards which kept getting in their way. Kuran used his Keyblade and shield to keep them at distance while Rena was decorating them with her mana Arrows. They slowly kept forward until they reached a building and as they looked through the door Kuran grinned "Looks like we found the boat"

"At last, I was getting tired of this searching mess." Said Rena. "I hope the other can find the parts of that machine."

"They should be" he replied and and took an axe, breaking the door open due the lack of a lock and went to cut the ropes loose which holds the boat in the shack.

"Any luck yet?" Will asked before knocking one of the overweight monsters into the marsh.

"I'm doing what I can, but seems that the pieces got hidden in the explosion." Said Edea. "It will take more time that I thought to find them."

"God I just hope we don't have to find every single nut and bolt." Will groaned before tripping over a mechanical leg. "Oh hey would you look at that."

"You're really lucky." Said Edea. "You can repeat it again?"

"If you wanted someone that can mess with luck you should have went with Kuran." He smiled.

"Did somebody just call me?" asked Kuran from the other side of the place.

"Hey! Think you could use your power over irony to tell us where the other pieces are?" Will shouted at him.

"Please, don't tell us that a piece is just inside of the pools." Said Edea.

"Welll… I have seen a fisher net on a different spot" told Kuran "So worth a shot. Not to mention we got Deaths boat."

"That's good, but I don't want swim inside a marsh." Said Edea. "I don't want know WHAT is inside of it."

"At least a few dozen remains of people and monsters that fought here" told Kuran "At worst… well… something that will eat you alive…. or the liquid will disintegrate your body in a way"

"Thanks for the help." Will said.

"How about you dive in and find out?" offered Kuran "You are Immortal after all"

"That's the idea." He said before going to the spot Kuran mentioned and dove in.

After about a minute he came back up with a mechanical arm.

"I don't see what the big deal was it wasn't that bad." He said crawling out, before realising his entire lower section was eating away. "...Oh."

Edea nearly fainted seeing that view.

"Well… interesting bones you have" Kuran told

"Funny you saying that now when I KNOW you've seen them before." Will joked.

"They weren't green before"

Will looked to see what they were talking about. "..Huh what do ya know...Anyway we got all the pieces so I don't see the big deal."

"It will take me a lot to forget this." Said Edea, dizzy.

"Girl, you haven't seen HALF of the things I've been through." Will stated.

"And I DON'T want know them!" Stated Edea. "Point!"

"Let's head back to Death and hand him the pieces over"

"Yeah." Will nodded in agreement.

Everybody returned with the pieces and the boat with Death, and after he activated it, leaves Mecha-death to do his work.

"Well DONE guys, Excellent work!" Congratulated Death. "Parts collected… boat freed… your can-do attitude is a inspiration to all!"Now, what d'you want to hear first - the bad news, or the bad news?"

"Only bad news?" asked Kuran "Not even a small good one?"

"Doubt anything could be considered 'Good news' with Zarok around." Will said.

"Bad news then." Dan added.

"Bad news it is: Zarok has pulverised King Peregrine's castle and released a river of molten lava that bars your way to the entrance." Explained Death. "Bad news 2 - the sequel, if you like - is that I can't ferry you there, only take souls on one-way journeys - it's a clause in my insurance - so I could ferry you there, but you'd be stranded in no-man's land. But apart of that, everything's great!"

"Is a joke?" Asked Kairi.

"So let me get straight: You can get us there but not off the place where molten lava is running everywhere, ready to burn us?" asked Kuran "Then how about you tell us where we could find something fireproof, like a suit or spell"

"Or we could try the makeup bridge with arrows." Said Rena. "Will could fly to a side of a river of lava and use arrows for form a bridge."

"That could be a good idea, if wasn't from the bad new 3." Said Death.

"A third one?" Asked Edea.

"Zarok, and the Fallen, has positioned on that territory a creature that they named the Pursuer, armed with an odd weapon similar to a cannon. If spots Will flying, he will be shooted, and surely will end flying to the other side of the world, or worse, turned into pieces."

"That Pursuer again?" Asked Kairi.

"Been there, done that." Will said.

"So back to walking the entire tour" told Kuran "Suit or spell that can protect us from this hot place"

"Well, as my people say, there is more than one way to mount a camel." Said Al. "Legend tells of suit of fireproof armour hidden on Dragon Island. If we get our sweaty little paws on it, we could WALK through the lava, and test the idea of the bow-maked bridge. If we can't fly, we can walk through the river avoiding his view." Suggested the small genie.

"Gad, your little talking worm is right!" Said Death. "Good luck, my brave but somewhat idiosyncratic team of adventurers." The group believed that he referred to Dan and Al. "I'll take the boat upstream and wait for you by the ruins. Maybe point the icy finger of death at a herone, or something… I don't know." He said and sighed loudly. "Sometimes this job lacks the creative spark."

"Let's go to the port" told the darkness user.

After of a long trip, they reached to a port, or better said, a pirate port, and the worse is that was completely filled with Zarok's Boiler Guards and many Fallens of the type Armor Knight and Crossbow Armor patrolling the area, but luckily they found that they could try to find a boat asking to the Harbour Master.

They got to the master and he looks up telling "Right, what have we here then? You're not one of my regulars, I can see that."

"Can we have a boat please?" asked Kuran

"A boat? You want a boat? Not possible I'm afraid: The Seafaring Chapter, chapter 3 rule 7 only pirates can rent pirate boats. Got standards to keep up, see? NEXT!"

"Looks like we have to "ask" some pirates to lend us their clothes" mumbled Kuran, only hearable for his comrades.

"And seems we have company." Said Kairi looking a coming pirate ship, and form it appeared a lot of skeleton pirates with black hoods, followed for a group of Fallen that seemed rotten pirates with large scimitars (Zombie Pirate).

"Well from them we can't take anything useable, so let's take them out of the sea." Said Rena, preparing her bow.

"Let's hope that Davy Jones doesn't decide to appear here in this moment." Said Kuran, remembering the LAST time he had to deal with such pirate. "And if this happens, I present my resignation!"

And they attack the pirates before Kuran remembers "wait… Jones can only set foot on land every ten years and cannot land on port." But then remember that either if he can't, his crew can.

"Less talk and more fight." Said Rena, shooting down some pirates.

One of the pirates tried to swing at Will only to have his arm ripped off and used as a bat to have his head knocked off.

Kuran on the other hand opted for bashing their skulls with a large club, while Edea decapitated some of the pirates and Kairi blasted some of them with her spells.

After a few minutes nothing was left except for scattered and crushed bones.

"Well, now let's go to find something to disguise us as pirates and get a boat." Said Kairi.

"Yeah, but where?" Asked Edea. "I doubt that we can find a shop where sells pirate outfits." Then she thought. 'Sadly don't have with me the Pirate Asterisk...'

"So then we have to look around and find anything that can help us to be like a pirate." Said Kairi. "Surely here are things that we can use."

"And it might help if we take clothes from other pirates" offered Kuran "Just hope we don't have to get parrots… they are awfully hard to find."

"I remember to have spot a pet shop near here." Said Rena. "Surely we can buy one."

"Let's not forget the eye patches and peg-legs." Will added.

Kuran padded the side of the head and a eye patch made of darkness wraps around him "How about that?"

"Not bad."

"Only problem: I cannot give one to Kairi." told Kuran.

"If only she could take them… I hope that Diabolos' powers could help her, as creating a 'protective mantle' where touches a dark object or something."

"We could try" offered Kuran "If it works it solves the issue of the eye patch and leg pegs. For the rest… we have to get them from the pirate… never did clothing before and this is a rather simple thing."

"It's a idea." Said Kairi.

And he offered her a small dagger, far inferior to his usual ones but just enough to test the theory of the protective mantle.

She she grabbed it, for her surprise, instead of disappear, was able to hold it because appeared a black smoking glove similar to her Diabolos Form gloves. "Seems that this appears when I touch something. But I'm sure that the eyepatch will be another story."

"Should we try?" he asks

"Worth a shot." Will shrugged.

Nodding, Kuran raised his hands and holds it around her head. Concentrating a bit he starts forming the eyepatch on her head. But this time it didn't work, and there was no eyepatch.

"Was worth the try." Said Kairi.

"Now we know that she can grab dark objects with her hands, but things such as clothes are another story." Said Rena.

"Well… so we need for her a peg leg and an eye patch" shrugs Kuran "Still saves us the time to get them for everybody else."

"Let's look for the parrot." Said Edea.

"Where is the pet shop?"

"I'm going to get some wood to make some peg legs." Will said.

"Okay."

As Will leaved to find the wood for made the peg legs, they went to the pet shop, but they got a very awful surprise.

"There are no more parrots?!" Asked Kairi, starting a poster in the shop informing about the lack of parrots.

"And what we do now?" Asked Rena.

Then Edea spotted some seagulls flying around. "Well, If they haven't got any bread, let them eat cake… so if they haven't got any parrot, let them use seagull..."

"Seagulls… well… this guy could be dumb enough to mistake seagulls with Parrots" shrugged Kuran "Just have to catch them alive"

"And how?" Asked Kairi.

"Easy, with a bite, and what like the seagulls to eat?"

"Bread for example, but also fish" offered Kuran "They eat almost everything they can find on sea and beaches, no matter if alive or death"

"Let's try to get to the market and find something."

Nodding they got to the market and the first thing they found were fish and Kuran laughed "Just as I had thought… a good set of fish"

"Let's get some of it and catch some seagulls."

They got the fish, and with that trick they were able to catch enough seagulls for everyone.

"Now we need the peg legs and some hats." Said Kairi.

"Well Will is on the legs… so we have to search for the hats. Should we try to rob other pirates or search for some random ones? Or did anybody notice a clothes store on the way here?" asks Kuran "I admit I heavily doubt the last one."

"So how are things going?" Will said as he joined them, finished with the pegs.

"We're needing the hats for the disguise, but we don't know where got them." Said Edea.

"Well, this place is filled of pirate hideouts, so we must look for them and try luck." Said Al.

"Then how about Kairi and I look at the south while the rest go north and we meet here back in a hour?" offered Kuran.

"And why you want go with Kairi?" Asked Rena.

"Private talk." he told "And don't worry! I won't try anything if that's what you're worried about.."

"For you own good." Said Rena and they went to the north, while Kairi and Kuran went to the south.

"Your friends are really protective about you" told Kuran to Kairi.

"I'm gladly about that. After all, I'm the objective of…" She said and began to count. "Organization XIII… the League of Villains… the Fallen… yes, I'm the objective of three groups, and at least one of them wants me dead."

"Well… be glad that one of my troubles doesn't exist or life would be complete hell" told Kuran "But that's in the direction I want to talk with you… did you run into someone who has control over darkness like I do? Or somebody who has the family name Yamo?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't find anyone like that that, and I never met somebody with the name Yamo."

"I shouldn't be surprised" shrugged Kuran "but can I ask a request?"

"What do you want?"

"Simple: If you run into a different version of me, be nice to him." told Kuran "And… it's a bit awkward but… could we kiss? I am curious if kissing a princess of heart is different to other girls"

She looked him completely confused, and blushing. "W-w-what do you mean with that?"

"Well… I admit i only kissed a few girls so far. Two surprise kisses, one of them stole my first kiss and a few others due… odd things" explains Kuran "And… since Princess of Heart are pure light and special in a way…"

"Well, if you put it in that way… okay… but if you dare to say something about this to somebody of this universe…, there will be no world where you can hide from me…" She said, still blushing.

"Why should I hide from you?" he wondered, blushing as well, but then thought on the punishment that she could do to him.

She sighed for a moment, and after of doubt a little, she kissed him in the lips. Returning the kiss he holded her for a moment and the two also seemed to enjoy this a little.

Then Kuran broke it and told "Wow… definitely more warm than the others"

"Thanks… I think." She replied, blushing.

"Make me wonder why Sora never made that move" he told while rubbing the back of his head "Well… let's keep on looking"

"Good idea!" She said quickly and moved quickly. They soon found a hideout and began to explore it, smashing some pirates and picked up at least three hats but the rest… not really fitting or usable anymore.

Not finding anything more useful, they returned to the meeting spot to wait to the others.

"Any luck?" Will asked as he approached.

"We have three pirate Hats, and you?" Kairi asked.

"Two hats, and a captain hat." Said Rena.

"Which leaves an eye patch for Kairi"

"We have found only one eyepatch." Said Edea, showing it. "But is for a captain too, and I doubt that Kairi can fit the captain role."

"Maybe we can try to disguise one of us with all this as captain, and we put only what can be needed." Suggested Kairi. "But for that we need somebody that fits as captain."

After of a moment, everyone looked Dan, who watched them. "Uh?"

"You're thinking the same at me?" Asked Edea.

"A skeleton pirate captain? Classic!"

"Can work."

Time later, they returned and called to the Harbor Master, who looked at them. "Ah at last, somebody I can do business with: A genuine scurvy sea-dog, black-hearted scourge of the high seas!" He said, seeing Dan who was wearing the captain hat, a seagull in his shoulder, and a peg leg, while seemed to accept the others as pirate crew. "And, if I may be so bold, quite a dashing one at that!"

"He bite it." Said Edea in low voice.

"Well, I'm sure you have plundering to do! Just follow me and I'll show you your boat."

They followed him, and Dan was wanting a huge ship, but instead of that, he offered them a small boat, road to sunk for what they can see.

"That is… our ship?" Asked Kairi, worried.

"It seems." Said Rena, also worried.

"Either this or we all start swimming." Will stated.

"I will not climb to it!" Said Edea. "Look at it! I bet that if one of us jump into it, it will sink at the moment!"

"And I'm not in the mood for swim all the way to the island." Said Kairi.

"Well you know what the say: When live gives you lemons…"

"Then make lemonade… or should we try Cave Johnson approach of this?"

"I always take the Cave Johnson approach." Will grind

"Where do we get Lemonade granates?" joked Kuran "I think this thing would only fit one person… one who is only bones".

They then looked Dan again, who now knew what they were thinking, getting worried.

"What's the big deal? Worse case scenario you'll fall in and encounter a man eating shark, but even then it's not like it can do much to you considering your nothing but bones." Will stated.

"And don't worry, we will be waiting for your return with the armor." Said Rena.

"At best you get the action while we bore our head out of it" told Kuran. "So have fun"

Dan sighs and went on the boat, sailing off.

Shrugging Kuran told "Let's pass the time somehow."

"Yes, let's see if we can find a hotel or something." Said Kairi. "I don't risk on stay outside where Zarok's goons or the Fallen can find us easily."

"I think I saw a hotel over there… let's go"


	23. Chapter 21

Once Dan had departed to get the armor, the rest of the gang took a room in a hotel and to their luck, the biggest one was available… well… considering what is was going on and that nobody was even there to charge for the room, it was really a cheap business, especially as Kuran tried the bed and sighed loudly, "Man! Hope that Dan takes a few days and that Zarok let us this time… I would love to stay in this bed and rest up for a long time."

"Whether that's the case or not we're stuck here regardless," Will stated.

"Still! This is a room I would take my girlfriend in… if I had one," told Kuran.

Then a signal pointed at Kuran stating, 'Has a girlfriend! In canon time line he didn't meet her yet!'

Kuran looked up, "Really? Is this the best you could give us?"

"Well, explaining it would involve breaking the fourth wall, and unfortunately for you, we reached that quota some time ago, so sorry," Will explained.

"Fine," told Kuran. "Let's go and think what we could do while waiting for Dan… except for relaxing and resting a bit."

"That could be a good question," said Rena, sitting on a chair in the room. "We will have to wait here until Dan comes back from the trip."

"Luckily I said to Eve to watch the signal on the communicator I gave Dan to help him if she spots something unusual in his travel," said Kairi.

"Back story exchange?" Will suggested.

"How about we each explain how we got on this type of mess?" asked Edea.

"Why not? Stories are a good way of passing time."

"And who starts?" asked Rena.

"Ladies first and who just asked," suggested Kuran.

"Okay, I start."

Rena began to tell that her travel began in her homeworld, Elrios, helping some partners recovering a El stone that was stolen by some thieves, and their travel took them to a floating island named Altera, that was filled with robots named Nasods. After fighting the biggest of them, the King Nasod, they recovered the El stone that they were looking for and later found Eve, who was hibernating while all happened, and after some problems, they turned friends thanks to a partner that at times seemed to have the head in another place when acting. But time later, before of return to the continent, they spotted a type of vortex and when she went to investigate, she was sucked on it. The next thing she knew after was that she was in Olympus Coliseum, where she met Edea and then Kairi.

"Roulette to figure out who's next?" asked Kuran.

"Okay," said Kairi.

And he put a bottle down and rotated it to see who was next. And it landed on Will.

"Well, let's see... For starters I was at one point a normal human who had just graduated from my high school. One day my good friend Wesley and I were hanging out when these Shadow Heartless came out of nowhere. It' was kind of like when the island was consumed when Sora first started, though I doubt you remember that much," Will said looking at Kairi. "Anyway, we came and found ourselves on Destiny Island where we met Sora, Riku and my universe's Kairi. That was a huge surprise for us because... well… jeez, I can't believe I'm dropping this ball. See where we come from Sora, Riku, all of you are characters from a video game franchise…"

Edea whistled after hearing that and Kairi commented, "That's… wow."

"Yeah... and I need to confess that Dan is also from a video game I know. That's the REAL reason I know about him."

"Are you telling now that Rena and Edea are from video games as well?" wondered Kuran.

"If they are there from one I haven't heard about yet, but the thing is, I'm not just talking about games. I'm also talking about TV shows, movies, comics...basically any type of entertaining media," Will explained.

"Well… how does it continue?" wondered Rena, trying to stomach this.

"Let's continue with the story first and then try to process all this. Anyway, after finding out… about the truth… Wesley was first to find out that he could use a Keyblade. I was sort of a late bloomer. But it wasn't just us, there were four other guys I knew from my high school that got blasted with us. Later, we all ended up going to Yen Sid's for training... well, THEY were training. I was more contemplating I why I was there. It was actually sometime during all that, that I actually got mine. Truth is I was very surprised due to the fact that I didn't really feel worthy of having it," Will continued before sighing. "A part of me still wishes I hadn't. Things sort of started going south for me when Yen Sid decided to give us the Mark of Mastery. See, out of the six of us, Wesley and I were the only ones who passed. That did not sit well with the others, especially considering that we never got along to begin with. During all this was another Organization 13 plotting this one, however, did not have Xehanort as their leader, he was dealt with long before any of this. This organization wanted to purge all hearts and make everyone TRUE Nobodies. They saw me and Wes as a personal threat and even went so far as to make replicas of us to try and get rid of us. Despite all this, the others still despised me and because of the replicas they were actually dumb enough to think we were working with them. One day I decide to confront them and…." Will stopped burying his head in his hands.

"Something went terribly wrong?" guessed Kuran.

Will only nodded before taking a deep breath to continue, "I had nothing against them, I was always quick to forgive people. But that day... they kept insisting that I was the bad guy. All that frustration kept building up. The next thing I knew, I blacked out. I came to when I heard Wesley calling out to me to 'Stop'. When I did, there they were, laying there… lifeless," the girls gasped after of hear that. "I... killed them… that was made clear when I saw the blood on my hands," he admitted.

"I must say that this was the moment that Null 'appeared' for first time, right?" Said asked Rena after of thinking about it.

"Null is more than just my Heartless. He is… everything I HATE about myself," Will said tearing up a bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"No reason for any of you to apologize," he said with a slight smile. "Despite all that we managed to beat the new Organization. Of course, that was after months of therapy. After that Wes and I decide to make a bet on who can get the strongest. We would go our separate ways and train in our own way for two years before coming back to spar. During this, I came across this world called Paradise Forest. It's not a part of anything I know of so it was an exciting new experience for me. During that I stumbled across this tribe of dragons known as Aura Dragons, which is what I am now. They we reluctant at first, but they came to like me, even teaching me a few things. That is until I found out about these giant monsters known as the Uroboros. They were basically the scourge of the forest, threatening everything , so I had to stop them. I fought them and managed to kill them… except I got poisoned during that fight and ended up technically dying shortly after."

They blinked after hearing that.

"I can't remember the details but I was told something about trying to piece my soul back together but they couldn't get enough pieces so they infused me with their life force, which they never did before and didn't know what to expect. Want to take a wild guess on what happened?"

"Turned into what you are now? A half-dragon?" asked Edea.

"You got it. The real kicker was by the time I was already back, they found all the pieces so they ended up crystallizing the rest and decide to let me think about what to do. Made me a new katana with it," Will said showing off the blade.

"I think you told me that part of your story before," told Kuran. "As I visited your home"

"I did, but now I'm telling them."

"Point. So keep on?"

"Well, the only story left is how I came across the multiverse. But that's not much of a story. All I did was experiment with my time magic when I was using a Dark Corridor."

"I think you could tell what you did before we ran into each other in this one dimension… you never told me why you were with Felix and the others and what you have done," told Kuran.

"I encountered one of those giant clock Heartless and chased after it."

"And?" he asked.

"I met up with Felix. I thought if I joined them, I could figure out what they were. Can't say I was wrong."

"Well… how your story has been told, it turns off the other three, right?" Edea asked.

"Yeah," sighed Kuran. " Although I admit I was hoping that I finally find out what you have been doing with them in detail," before spinning the bottle again.

"Well... that's my turn now," shrugged Kuran. "Let me think… I guess I am in the mess of Keyblade Wars and other stuff since birth. I was born with a very weak heart and to save my life, my father went to Maleficent somehow and she put something into me, saving my life AND starting the deep connection I have with darkness," He looked at the face of the others to see their reactions.

"You forgot the part about a certain wolf," Will chuckled.

"He is later in my life," told Kuran. "I just wanted to see how the girls react before keeping on… anyway, one day my father disappeared and I met somebody named Ynsadi. He was a Keyblade Master and he realized my potential as possible Keybearer… so he took me under his wings and started teaching and training me in the ways of the Keyblade. During that time my mother also got sick… and died. So I started living with him until one day…" he had to pause for a moment to get up the courage to keep on. "Ynsadi and I were training my fighting skills but suddenly a blade rammed through my masters back and he got killed… his murderer was a knight in golden armor. The head was that of a wolf with the mane of a lion. Maluz, the Hunter of Darkness and Keybearers. He spared me for some reason, leaving me behind with the dead body of Ynsadi. Well… from there I tried to track him down for several years to make him pay. One day I finally tracked him down at Hollow Bastion, but he kicked my ass again and I fled into the Dark Realm. As I returned, Hallow Bastion was under reconstruction and back at the old name Radiant Garden. Well… I had a run into some Keybearers, namely Aqua and Lea, and made my escape again," Kairi reacted a little after hearing Aqua's name. "Then I traveled to different worlds looking for my own identity. Until Lea managed to track me down and later, after bargaining with a lovely tentacle face called Davy Jones we picked up Roxas as well into our own little group. From there we got to Olympic Coliseum where I first met Will. We all got into a tournament but already in the second round, I faced Maluz once more, got defeated and in frustration I fled back into my home world… the Dark Plains."

"Dark Plains?" asked Rena.

"I've always meant to ask but how did that place lose all its light like that?" Will wondered.

"To tell you the truth? I have no clue," admitted Kuran. "All I know that this place was for centuries without any light. Heck, no human soul would have lived long there if it weren't for the protective lamps there… just nobody came to the idea they were powered by a fragment of darkness."

"What!?" asked Kairi.

"Yes! The lamps that kept the people safe were powered by one of the Dark Fragments of the X-Blade," told Kuran. "I learned that after it was stolen and I helped with some others to evacuate those who survived the Heartless onslaught."

"It shouldn't be THAT surprising, considering that the X-blade is a darkness that is meant to protect light," Will stated.

"But I don't remember that we have something as that here," said Kairi. "For what I know, the Keyblade can only be formed when seven lights and thirteen darkness joins. For that, Xehanort is creating his group of thirteen."

"Actually the X-blade shattered into 20 pieces… 7 light and 13 darkness. As far I understand **,** the seven light pieces are inside the Princesses of Heart."

"That's the truth, for what Yen Sid told me. But the darkness is another thing. He didn't mention them, and I thought that the fact of the 13 darkness are another thing and not 13 objects," explained Kairi.

"Anyway… later I ran into the others again, and after some odd encounters I faced Maluz a third time… defeating him after gaining my Keyblade in the middle of the fight. Later on, Aqua took Kairi and me to Mirage Arena and we trained against a clock-like heartless and while I tried to hit it, passing a Dark Corridor, the Heartless tried a time spell and Kairi hit us with the warp spell and the next thing I know was landing in the sea of a different universe of a world that gets eaten away."

"And that is when you met Will again, right?" asked Edea.

"That's right," Will said.

"Yeah… there are a few more episodes but they are of private nature."

"Well, I think is the turn of one of us," said Kairi.

Kuran nodded and the roulette said… Kairi!

"Well, from where do I start? Because I warn that I have some memory problems about my childhood," said Kairi.

"That's so far common," told Kuran.

"Well, I remember only my childhood with my grandmother in Radiant Garden, but then I ended up in Destiny Island by Xehanort's Heartless' fault. there I met Sora and Riku, who turned to be my best friends. Years later, Xehanort's Heartless' schemes reached us, and using Riku, made it the islands disappear at the hands of the Heartless, losing my heart and ending in Sora…"

"Kairi… you can skip to after Riku became Keyblade Master," told Kuran. "We know the story so far."

"Oh, well, that resumes a lot of things: When I began to train with Yen Sid, I began to have some odd dreams about a blazing tower and a dark figure chasing my grandmother and I. Later I was sent on a training mission with Lea to Radiant Garden to recover something that they discovered under the castle thanks to Tron, but there I got surprised by a mysterious woman that put… this seal on my neck," she said, rubbing her neck where was the seal. "And then discovered that nobody related to Xehanort could touch me without ending flying against a tree or something, and then we got our first battle against the Fallen that were invading the world, and thanks to a former Nobody named Elerna, we found that the head of the attack was a priest named Shaft, and after of chasing him off, we had to fight a large skeleton spider and beat it, but Shaft ran away and Elerna chased him."

"Wow… that's quite a story so far."

"And isn't over yet. After dispatching the Fallen, we discovered a hidden dungeon under the castle, where we found in one of the cells a Keybearer Armor. I had no idea of who it was until I saw the Keyblade, that was from Aqua, the Keybearer that saved me from the Unversed years ago. But then we spotted a Succubus in the corridors, threatening me to not move from my world, naming the fate of my mother. It's the same Succubus we saw in the village, Kuran, the named Morrigan."

"What? Her?" he shouted. "That is a turn of events."

"Morrigan?" Will asked.

"Somebody we saw in the village," told Kuran. "Not really somebody I want to meet in person."

"After what she said to me, it never got out of my head the idea of my origin and my parents, and then I decided to take a Gummi ship for to know the truth about myself. When I reached Twilight Town, I had to fight more Fallen, and then I saw a fragment of the bell tower falling over me, but seconds later I was at the side of the debris, and soon I saw that my clothes changed, and during the battle with the Fallen, I discovered that was more agile than before. Luckily, Joshua, a friend of Sora and Riku that they met in their test, explained me a little about this power, and the Chocobo Form, and gave me a pda in which was the information of the Fallen, pda that Eve has now for inform us if needed. And thanks to Joshua's help, I was able to beat the Fallen Chieftain, a large armor with a huge chained mace."

"Sometimes I really wonder how crazy things can be."

"Number one rule of the multiverse: if you can think of a scenario, it exists," Will answered.

"I know, Will," told Kuran. "Like back as we got into this Dream Universe."

"Oh yeah… good times," he chuckled.

"Indeed! Wonder if we left a permanent mark…" wondered Kuran. "Oh, you for sure."

"You mean did YOU leave a permanent mark?" Will corrected with a laugh.

"Excuse me? Can I continue?" she interrupted them.

"Sorry."

"Well, after leaving Twilight Town, I reached Agrabah, where I had some problems with the Fallen and robot-like bugs created by a madman scientist named Mechanicles, but thanks to Aladdin and Genie we beat him, but not before meeting Shiva. I fought with her and won the ability for use her powers, and she helped us infiltrating into Mechanicles' hideout freezing the base. Also in that world I meet a witch named Salome, related to Morrigan, and formed a trio with a third one, a group named the Three Devil Wives. But also discovered about the Seal's origin, because one of the Four Abyssal Lords created it," she said and looked Will. "If you ask, they govern the Abyss, or how you can name, Hell."

"Wow…" told Kuran. "So…why do they have an interest in protecting you that way?"

"Only one has the interest, but I have no idea of who. Well, after it, I reached Olympus Coliseum, where I met Rena and Edea, and after some small problems, we got into a tournament as a team, but we had some problems. First of that, every round had a pre-round of kill Fallen in 10 battles, and if you failed in one of them, you were disqualified. Second, we had to fight first with Elerna who chased Shaft's trace there, and she thought that in the tournament could find him, but luckily we beat her. But then came the third problem: Airy."

"Airy?"

"A monster in the disguise of a fairy and an expert on fooling everyone," said Edea. "Somebody who you don't want meet unless you want the enemy to control your actions without discovering it until it is too late."

"Sounds like you have a past with her," guessed Kuran.

"Yeah."

"In the next round, we had to fight her and her real form, a massive bug-like monster that nearly killed us, but we were able to defeat her thanks to the help of each other, but when we were ready to finish her, we got the fourth problem. The tournament itself was manipulated by the third Devil Wive: Medusa, a snake woman able to petrify with her sight, and with the help of Shaft, sent against us an enraged and possessed Eidolon, Ifrit. Thanks to Hercules, we were able to escape in time of his attacks. Then we decided to fight Ifrit, and finally defeated him, and I won his powers in the way. After of that, we met Eve, who followed Rena from her world and defended the Gummi Ship from the Fallen and from that day, Eve is all day in the Gummi Ship in the Lanes Between, for protect the ship from Fallen and wild Heartless alike. After that, we began to travel together, helping worlds, beating villains, saving lost civilizations, until we ended here," she finished. "From the Graveyard incident you know everything until now."

"To which only Edea has to tell her story."

Edea soon began to explain about how her land, in Luxendark, began a policy of anti crystalism against a religious group that honored the four crystals that hold the equilibrium of the world, and she was sent to hunt a vestal, a crystal priestess, but during the chase, discovered that the people in which she trusted had a dark face, and was forced to fight them for her own ideals, defending the vestal, Agnes Oblige, and Airy, who in that moment had no idea of who she really was, only being a small crystal fairy. With the help of two more, Tiz Arrior, a boy who survived a cataclysm, and Ringabel, a boy without memory, they began to wake the crystals that were covered in darkness, to save the world. But every time that they made the ritual to use the powers and dispel the darkness, they ended in another dimension. They repeated the process until they thought that they finally done it, but then discovered that was a trap from Airy, who served to a devil god named Ouroboros, but they were able to defeat both of them and save all the worlds, soon returning to their homes. A year after of the incident and repairing all the problems caused by Airy, Edea discovered that something was wandering the crystal of her land, and soon spotted her first group of Fallen trying to take the crystal, but she was able to defeat them. then a Dark Corridor caught her, and the next thing she remembered was that she was in Olympus Coliseum. After that, all is history.

"That's quite a story," he told in surprise.

"Thanks. You have no idea of the problems I had by that fairy…" said Edea.

"I can assume that she is quite a bitch."

"You have no idea. And it angers me see her in that world."

"The reason you didn't kill her was?" asked Kuran.

"That's the oddest thing: she was devoured by Ouroboros by her failure."

"This guy must have a bad stomach," chuckled Kuran. "But seriously, why didn't you kill her at Olympus Coliseum? That she died somehow in your last confrontation was something clear for me."

"In two words: Ifrit's interference. And the moron of Hercules saved her, without really knowing the entire story."

"He isn't the brightest, I admit," told Kuran. "At least the one I met… he seriously thought I would be best buddies with Sora since I carried the Keyblade of my master Ynsadi on my back. Can you believe it? No offense Kairi, but I am not highly thinking of Sora… aside from his heroics he doesn't have much to get my respects."

"Okay," said Kairi.

"And I kicked his butt in the tournament," added Kuran. "So… now we talked about everybody's story and Dan isn't still back… anybody have another idea?"

"I'm only thinking now in drinking something…" admitted Rena.

"Will, do you have anything to drink?" asked Kuran.

Will reached into his bag and tossed a few drinks to everyone.

"Thanks," told kuran and made a cheers before drinking.

"Wait," said Rena, before of drink. "For what we should cheer?"

"I have a **n** idea," Kairi said and raised her drink. "For Sir Daniel Fortesque, a cowardly knight, with the heart of a hero."

"I hear that," Will laughed.

"For Sir Daniel! The most skinny hero I ever saw," told Kuran.

Will was about to drink before remembering the scent of the drink which made him go pale, "Uh...oh."

Then they drank it, but everyone made a gesture that wasn't good.

"In the name of… where did you get this thing?" asked Rena.

Kuran gulped, "Well… that's the energy drink I told about…"

Edea then remembered that during the flying trip with Will and Dan she spotted his drinks and she asked about it, getting the same answer that Kuran gave to the other girls before, "Uh… oh."

Meanwhile, Dan finally reached to the Dragon Island with the tiny ship, which was already sinking and the only part out the water was the mast. Luckily he got to land in the island, but tripped and fell to the ground. He stood up and looked at the sunken ship, but smiled knowing that it crossed the sea at last.

He went deeper in the island when Al commented, "When we meet dragon, don't be intimidated, ok? Just think of it as fire-breathing armored lizard. The size of a house," clearly that comment didn't help Dan.

After of a short trip was able to reach the center of a volcano, where they spotted a large dragon, looking across a hole in a wall.

"Ohhh Lord. What do YOU want?" asked the dragon, after scaring Dan. "Please don't tell me you're here on a QUEST. It's incessant, it REALLY is. What - Do - You -Want?"

"I've come for the dragon plate armor," babbled Dan to the dragon.

"Oh I do so LOATHE the attentions of the Great Unwashed. That diction brings tears to one's eye. E... NUN... CI... ATE!" ordered the dragon, unable to understand Dan.

"The... drag... on... plate... ar... mor," repeated Dan.

"Aah, my Dragonplate armor!" exclaimed the dragon. "Yes, it's certainly a bold piece. Look at the line, the detail!" he said, and Dan spotted a **n** armor with a dragon helm over a rock. "Tres chic… tres AMOOZONG… tres NOW. The breastplate came from my mother, you know. That woman was a SAINT."

"Give the armor to me," Demanded Dan, annoyed from the dragon's chit-chat.

"Oh… dear boy, no, no, no-no-NO. I feel for you - I really do. I mean to say, that outfit you're sporting is SO last century! But you're asking for a piece of my MOTHER. Do I come **a** round your house demanding a slice of boiled pig's knuckle, or whatever vile creature you were spawned from?"

"I'll will fight you for it…!" Dan babbled, trying to convince him.

"Oh, for heaven's sake… how absolutely VULGAR! Really! This is all I need," he said and shook his head. "I suppose I'll have to grill you alive like the others - but what does one DO with them after one's cooked them? I can't ABIDE tinned food…" he said and hid in the hole, while Dan prepared for fight him.

[INTERFERENCES CAUSED BY X-SCENES FILTER, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT.]

12,5%…

25%…

37,5%…

50%…

62,5%…

75%…

87,5%…

100%…

[SIGNAL RESTORED. THANKS FOR WAIT.]

After a long battle, Dan was able to defeat the dragon, forcing him to hide himself under his wings.

"Enough! I'm an intellectual! I have no time for this!" yelled the dragon. "Here! Take my mother and go, you boogly-eyed oik!" he said throwing the dragon armor to Dan who grabbed it.

"No more, please. I'm getting one of my heads," the dragon said turning around, slapping Dan with his tail, and literally sending Dan flying with that hit with the armor in hands.

While in the Inn, everybody was wearing only towels, the girls covering up to their breasts and the boys to their belts, while Kairi looked across the window.

"I only hope to not have this scene happen again," said Edea holding her towel, sat on a chair. "If my father discovers this, his yells will be heard around all world."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I should have payed attention to what I gave you," Will said.

"Let's pretend this never happened," suggested Kuran. " Although I have to admit, your future husbands will be lucky."

"Thanks," said Rena. "But to be safe and not repeat this again, I will confiscate all the energy drinks you BOTH have."

"I have thrown mine away at the town," replied Kuran. "Will?"

"I have too much to keep track, I seriously doubt you'll be able to confiscate ALL of it," Will said.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a fourth dimensional bag that's as big as an apartment complex, do you have any idea how much of that are these drink?"

"Enough to turn a planet in a world of 'that'?" asked Rena.

"...Probably. I actually haven't really checked."

"So you can start to doing another bag and putting all the drinks there!" warned Rena. "Or I will shot a flaming arrow inside of it!"

"I'll consider it. But I'd have to talk to Merlin about it," Will stated.

"I only want to make sure that this doesn't repeat again."

"Don't worry, it won't," he said.

"Anyway, I bet that you have some of them at hand in your bag without digging yourself into it. So you can start giving them off the ones you can grab with only putting your arm."

"Sure," Will said before rummaging through his bag, pulling out a few handful of bottles, giving them to her.

Rena put the bottles in a separated bag, "This will make sure that you don't get that drinks by accident without dig yourself in the bag."

"You should calm down, Rena," Said Kairi. "After all, it was good. We really needed that relief, after of all the problems we had until now."

"It's a point, but still..."

"Rena… we learned our lesson," told Kuran. " how about you provide the drinks for the rest of our travel together? Then we can be sure that this isn't happening again," then he added as a joke. "Unless you have been falling for one of us," Rena quickly gave a death glare to Kuran.

"Come on let's check and see if Dan's back," Will said.

"I think that will not be needed," suddenly said Eve from the communicator.

"What's happening, Eve?" asked Edea.

"Well, only say to who is in the window to move aside."

Edea looked Kairi, who then began to look further on the window. Her eyes widened and moved quickly from the window, when suddenly a large object came inside flying across the window, landing on the bed, forcing whoever was there to move.

When they looked what it was, they found that was Daniel, having on his hands the dragon plate armor, with his eyes spinning around, with Al in the same state.

"Guys, we don't need to wait any longer here. Only the need to put our clothes before they wake up and ask what happened," said Kairi, looking the dizzy skeleton.


	24. Chapter 22

The group, after of obtain the dragon plate armour, reunited with Death in the place where they greeted.

"Dan, you and your friends are some veritable STARS." Said Death to Dan. "Although sadly, I fear, one destined to work in radio. I'd shake you by the hand, were it not for the unfortunate side-effects."

"Your fine to shake mine if you want." Will joked.

"Don't tempt him." Said Rena. "I don't want know what could happen if Death touches something that can't die."

"He is immortal" told Kuran "You could dip him in a vulcano, throw him into a black hole and cut him into tiny pieces, so shaking Death's Hand… pieces of cake"

"He could lost it." Said Edea.

"Anyway, get your potato-shaped bottoms in my boat and let's hit the Haunted Ruins!" Said Death.

"How friendly" told Kuran and moved to the boat "After what we have done for him so far"

'You'd think he give the others a free pass on a death or something.' Will thought to himself.

And they went into the boat. After a long trip across the river, all them trying to avoid touch Death, they reached to a small port where they landed.

"It's up to you, guys!" Began Death. "The fourth and final piece of Anubis Stone lies among this crumbling fortress. The fate of all Gallowmere now rests upon your shoulders."

"You had to say that, right?" Asked Kairi while Dan got his hands on his head.

"But hey - no pressure!"

"Death… if you don't want to put pressure, some encouraging words were more helpful than what you just said" told Kuran with a deadpan.

"I fail to see how Death is encouraging." Will countered.

"Let's move, okay?" Asked Rena.

"Agree… let's get this last piece and deal with him."

They walked along the road until reach a large river of lava that was cutting their way, and was impossible to reach jumping by how far was the other side.

"Alright Dan time to see if that Armor still works." Will said.

"You know…" began Kuran "How are we supposed to get over as well? We have only ONE armor"

"We can use the trick of the bow-maked bridge for that." Said Rena.

"Ready to get going?" Will asked Dan.

Dan sighed and put the armor and began to walk inside the lava river.

Will went with him. Following the knight though the lava. But he was having more problems with the lava being not lava-proof.

They both came out on the other side, however Will's whole body was burned in a sort of Freddy Krueger style manner.

Kuran shook his head "One of these days I do something very stupid because of his actions"

"Don't tell me." Said Kairi. "And now this is one of that moments that Will could trash with any idea, as for example put a bridge from his bag…"

"Having a bridge in my bag? Now that's just silly." Will said, overhearing the conversation.

"If he had that, I would slam him with my arm…" Babbled Dan, remembering what has to do for get the armor.

"You say something?" Will asked.

"Then how are we supposed to pass this lava?" asked Kuran "Are you pulling out a rope now?"

"We're on it." As Will tied a rope to an arrow, giving it to Dan who shot it, hitting the wall behind Kairi and the others.

"Good shoot, if wasn't by the fact that you nearly hit me!" Said Edea, having the arrow pass only inches of her ear.

"Sorry?" Babbled Dan.

"Come on, let's cross and reach the castle." Said Kairi.

They went over the rope and proceeds on

They soon came to a large castle gate that was closed.

"Well that figures...For some reason. Now what?" Will wondered.

"We could try to bash it open, find ´somebody stupid enough to open it OR find a secret entrance"

"Or find some access that some stupid builder made for enter into." Said Edea.

"Lets look around and see, shall we?" Will added.

"Better try it."

"Well.. we could use the steps next to the door to get up the crack in the wall" realized Kuran, pointing to the side.

"More moron, impossible." Said Al by not saw it before.

"Well… what is impossible?"

"Let's go, but watch out, that Pursuer can be anywhere in this place." Said Kairi.

They looked around but all they seemed to find for some weird reason, was a bunch of chickens.

"What we do now?" Asked Rena.

"Don't suppose any of you know how to open the gate?" Will asked one of the chickens jokingly.

"If you're asking to a bunch of chickens how enter into the castle, you must need go to a asylum." Said Edea.

"You know… I wouldn't be surprised if the chickens talk back" told Kuran "Met a talking hedgehog after all."

"Yes, I already met mister 'I-want-stop-the-time-in-all-the-universes' the hedgehog." Said Kairi.

"I was referring to a blue, faster than sound hedgehog" countered Kuran "Who has a talking yellow fox who flies with the help of his two tails; a red, easily angered echidna; a flirting bat; a sweet little rabbit and a burning cat."

"O~kay?"

"And I think I forgot that I forgot some people"

They then noticed some of the chickens pecking at a pile of feed, Will soon noticed something from the pile. Going over to it, he found what looked like a hidden switch that made the gate open when he pressed it.

"That's a surprise." Said Rena.

"Now we can enter into the castle." Said Kairi.

"You can't help but wonder who'd hide a hidden switch like this, but whatever lets go." Will said.

"Yeah" told Kuran and began to move up and saw the next problem "Great… Human meat shields…"

"I see, but they're standing over glass spikes. I think I can break them with my arrows." Said Rena. "Without it, the trap is unuseful."

"Unless here is a second part" told Kuran "And even if here weren't… I prefer that we keep these guards busy while you take care of these arrows. Once one is shattered, they will notice"

"I can take the three spykes with three arrows and a only shot." Said Rena smiling.

"I really need to learn this from you."

"Let's go help them." Will stated.

They went there, but then got spotted by a Shadow Demon who moved to activate a lever for made the peasants fall on the spikes, but when he activated the lever, three mana arrows fled to the three glass spike, breaking them completely before the prisoners fell, only landing on the ground, giving them the possibility of escape. When the Shadow Demon spotted it, he tried to stop them, only to meet his end at Edea's katana thrusting on his back. And another that was trying it's luck found a couple of spears in the back before a keyblade removed the head.

Another got sliced up by Will's blades.

Soon they had dealt with any enemy and Fallen that was in the courtyard, and now began to look for the king's chamber.

But then Kuran stopped them "Trap door in sight"

"Where?" Asked Kairi, looking around.

Dan looked around, only to fall through said trap door.

"Well that answers that question." Will stated.

"You think he will be okay?" Asked Edea, looking inside the trapdoor.

"Given his role, he should be fine" told Kuran "But we can still throw Will after him to look for him"

"Hell, why not?" Will stated.

"Immortals first" told Kuran "We wait until we know we could survive the jump"

Before he could answer, Rena pushed Will inside the hole with her leg.

Will landed on a rocky ledge over a floor filled with lava.

"Relaxes it's not that dangerous!" He shouted back to the others.

"Really? Because we don't share the same definition of that term!" Shouted Kairi.

"Kairi…he may be immortal but I am sure he isn't so stupid to tell anybody else should jump if no chance of survival is given" countered Kuran and gets ready to jump down.

"I don't mean that." Said Kairi. "What I mean is that we will don't fall into a trap by only land inside. After all, we're in a ruinous castle falling apart, over a active volcano full of lava." Said Kairi.

"And, I had a bad experience in a volcano before." Said Edea.

"Well… we can try to find a way around it OR wait until those two come back, whenever it will be since we have no idea how the path looks like down there." told Kuran "Not to mention… who says that this ruins won't break into the volcano while we are standing here? being here or down there doesn't make much different at this point. And we might find something that could help our case."

"Has what?"

"Err, I found something." Edea said, spotting a book and reading it. "For what this book says, the king lost his crown somewhere in this castle time ago, and his spirit is sad by that actually. I think this means that if we don't find that crown, surely the king's ghost will not help us."

"And I bet 10 mummy we find the crown down there" told Kuran.

"Sure? Down there with the lava? With the heat down there surely the crown has turned into a pile of molten gold time ago." Said Rena.

"Hey guys, I found some kind of Crown thing...I think it belongs the the king of this place." They heard Will shout.

"Wow, that crown must be of an alloy resistant to the heat." Said Rena.

"Do I get now the 10 Mummy?" asked Kuran before calling down "Bring it up here! We have a king missing this good piece!"

"One, you want get down with your friend?" Asked Rena, and then called down. "And how is Dan?!"

Will flew up carrying Dan who was holding said mentioned crown. "In hindsight I could just carry you over one by one." He said.

"let's return this crown."

"Yes, and quickly." Said Kairi. "And watch out with the hole."

Will soon carried everyone over the trap door one by one.

"So… where is the king? Does we have to place the crown on the throne?"

"That seems." Said Kairi. "After all, is a ghost."

"Well then let's go." Will said.

Dan put slowly the crown in the throne in respect, and this began to bounce until suddenly appeared the ghost of a small old man.

"Sir Daniel Fortesque, noblest of my courtiers, bravest of my captains, clumsiest of my croquet team!" Said the old King Peregrin's ghost. "Oh, that we should meet at such a dark hour, with the fate of this realm lying once again in your hands!"

"He forgotten us." Said Kairi.

"Good lord, Fortesque! What happened to your jaw?" Asked the ghost, noting Dan's missing jaw.

"Fell out."

"Bad luck, old man. Dashed awkward for the meat course, what? Can I get you a soup or something?"

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this." Said Edea. "Exist the possibility that your Highness still have in his possession his part of the Anubis Stone?"

"Oh of COURSE. My Anubis Stone is yours, dear children. Can't think of a better chap to look after it. However… SLIGHTLY more pressing is that the Shadow Demon army hides beneath us, within this very mountain, alongside that nightmarish monsters. As we speak, they prepare to invade good old Gallowmere. If we're to thwart that arch-cad Zarok we must bring down the castle on top of them. You follow?"

"And… it is done how?" asked Kuran "Because it sounds like a suicide mission… also perfect for Will"

"I'm starting to get real sick and tired of the sh-" Will looked to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Simple solution, of course someone must UNLEASH the lava behind the castle floodgates!" Said the King's ghost. "Burn the blighters where they stand. Or even where they sit - probably hurt more."

"Sound still suicidal."

"That's really dangerous." Said Kairi.

"I KNEW you'd volunteer!" Said the ghost.

"Might as well it's not like HE's going to be doing it any time soon" Will muttered.

"Well?" began Kuran "All together or only those who won't die by this?"

"Considering that this whole castle just might go down when this happens I strongly suggest together." Will stated.

Dan looked him surprised as the others.

"Well, a secret passage behind the throne will give you access to the gate's control lever. You just have to pull it."

"Yeah…" Said Kairi, seeing what will happen on her head.

"Of course it's a highly dangerous mission - even for a dead man. I dare say that when that fiend sees what you've done, he'll make sure you spend eternity in the most unspeakable torment." Warned the ghost. "But then I know these things mean nothing to a man of your courage, eh Fortesque?"

Dan gulped scared.

"Splendid! Good luck, old bean. Break a leg…" He said and then disappeared, leaving behind the crown and the last piece of the Anubis Stone.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Will stated.

"Why something tell me that this will be more dangerous that seems." Said Kairi.

"Like some kind of defense mechanism that will try to stall or kill us once we go and destroy the castle?" suggested Kuran "Or even kind of guards?"

'Well that's going to happen...' Will thought to himself as the continued on. They reach the bottom and Kuran saw a book, looked at it and told "We got two golems at our hands once we pull the switch"

"No surprise there." Will said.

Kuran got a hammer out and asked "Why don't we go savvy and destroy them BEFORE pulling the switch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Will smiled.

Kuran tried to smash one with a hammer, but by only hitting it began to shake as suffering a personal earthquake until he fell to the ground.

"They seems really hard." Said Edea, knocking them a little with her fist.

"Pulling them over and toss them down?" suggested Kuran next "Because I lack a few tons TNT for the alternate plan"

"Seems the only solution, but I believe that we can't move them until they began to move." Said Kairi.

"Well it was worth a shot anyway." Will said before pulling the lever.

After of do it, the two golems began to move, but suddenly the blocked door exploded, and two rockets hit the golems, exploding and turning them into pieces.

"What done this?" Asked Edea.

"I think I have the answer." Said Rena looking the destroyed door.

When the smoke disappeared, they saw the Pursuer spotted in Sleeping Village there, holding what seemed a rocket launcher on his hand. Will casually recognized it immediately.

"You must be joking me… The NEMESIS?!" Asked Will with a jawdrop.

"You knew this Fallen from before?" Asked Kairi.

"Ehhh sort of…." Will stated.

"Sort of? Sort of what?" Asked Rena.

He then pulled her close. "Remember what I said about Kairi and Dan being Video game characters?" He whispered.

"You said that this Fallen took the shape of a Video game character?"

"Yeah and he's pretty dangerous."

"How dangerous?"

Suddenly they ducked for avoid a rocket shot by the Nemesis that destroyed the secret entrance with the explosion.

"Well, it doesn't help that we have a bit of a time limit. We need to go."

"Indeed! Does anybody see any other exit?" asked Kuran "Not to mention we have to get away from this guy! After all it took a whole game to take this thing down!"

Turning to Will he asked "Can you turn into a dragon? As far I can tell this place was bombarded before and I hope that because of this a hole came to be"

"I fail to see how that can help us. I can't carry all of us at once."

"Any better ideas?"

"How like shut up and try to stop this thing!" Asked Rena, shooting at the Nemesis that was walking to them.

"The only thing we CAN do right now is get the hell away from that thing! Move it!"

They began to run and get the most away at possible of the Nemesis, but the castle's traps and appearing Fallen turned the escape more difficult.

"Really wish we could just break through the walls for a faster escape" told Kuran as he bashed the skull of a fallen to get the path clear.

"We must find a way and fast!" Said Rena, shooting at the Nemesis' leg for try to stop him momentarily.

While they ran, soon they found a catapult ready to shot. Dan had a idea and jumped on it.

"Dan, I think that isn't a good…" Kairi was saying but the catapult activated by itself and sent Dan flying, clashing against a wall, who soon fell to the ground. "... idea."

"I think I got a better idea." Will said before blasting a wall with a Mega Flare creating a large hole "Come On!"

They jumped into the catapult, but when was ready to shot, the Nemesis grabbed the bucket, stopping their escape.

"Cursed freak!" Said Edea and began to cut the Fallen with her katana. Kuran tried to help her with His keyblade before starting to chopping at the hands

Will blasted the creature in the face with another Mega Flare, making him let go as he stumbled back.

But having the bucked being hold as that blocked the mechanism and needed to wait until activates again.

"Great, just great." Said Rena shooting mana arrows at the Nemesis.

"Fine if that's the way it's going to be." Will said before transforming and lunging at the Fallen.

The Nemesis grabbed Will and began to punch his face furiously, but Kairi forced the Fallen to drop him with a Fira on his face.

Will respond slashing at his face before stabbing him in the chest with his Keyblade.

Kuran looked around and spotted a tower… which isn't really looking stable and he asked to Rena "Do you think you can use something for make this tower fall on the Nemesis?"

"Is possible, but I need to shoot something strong for try it." Said Rena, looking the tower. "And I don't know if I can take it down with a only shot."

"What about this eagle move of yours?" asked Kuran "The one of 300 MP?"

"Phoenix Strike? Is possible, but maybe I can only damage it enough for leave it reeling." Admitted Rena.

"If it's worth a shot then go for it." Will said.

"Okay, but you must hold that thing." She said and began to aim to the tower, trying to figure the weakest point of the tower.

"Try the pillars at the bottom! They are holding all the weight" told Kuran

Will ran at the Nemesis, burying his Keyblade in it's head. But the creature grabbed the keyblade and began to push back.

She began to aim to the pillars, but she knew that if she take down the wrong pillar, the tower could fall to the other side, or fall over them. She needed to take the correct pillar that could made the tower fall over the Fallen.

Kairi kept attacking the monster with Fira and Blizzara spells, while Edea and Dan tried now to activate the catapult and find what was blocking it.

After of a time, Rena decided to have luck and shoot her Phoenix Strike to the tower, breaking one of the pillars that held the tower, wishing that the tower could fell just over the Nemesis and not over them.

Will Drop kicked the Fallen into the pillar before blasting both with another Mega Flare. And whatever deity was watching over luck in this world… it was with them as the tower collapsed upon their enemy and a click was heard from the catapult, almost ready to fire.

"Will!" called Kuran "Get up here!"

Will was quick to run back and jump in. And just as he got up Kuran wondered "Say… any idea where we are going to fly? Because I don't know where… aside into the air"

Without warning, the catapult shoot them into the air before the lava swallowed the whole castle.


	25. Chapter 23

After a long flight through the air, the Keybearers and Fortesque land on board of a flying ship… or rather: Will and Daniel are landing first, followed by Kuran who got the girls on top of him.

Groaning Kuran wondered "Why does we have to be for the pillow joke?"

"Because it would be gentlemanly." Will chuckled.

"You and me: Get it. But why a walking pile of bones with armor?" countered the darkness user.

Dan rolled his eye by Kuran's comment.

"Isn't our fault that we land over you, okay?" Said Edea.

"Let's just move one." Will said.

"Then girls should stand up first" Kuran pointed out.

"True." Said Kairi and got up, leaving the boys space for stand up.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Rena, looking around.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say a haunted Pirate ship or something." Will said.

Kuran looked over and told "Flies without explanation. Check. The shape isn't anything that should be for a well run ship? Check. Walking skeletons as crew? Check. I think you are right here."

"Thanks, 'captain obvious'..." Said Edea.

"We're in a flying ship, right?" Kairi asked and Will nodded. "And if the information is right, Zarok's fortress is a floating island in some sense."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Rena.

"Hijack the ship?"

"Then let's take down the captain" told Kuran and pulled the bow to shoot the first skeleton which came too close to them… while he didn't kill him, he was falling off board.

Looking over he wondered "How large do you think is this going?"

"Large enough for them not to be a problem." Will added.

"But now we must find the captain, and if he isn't here, he must be at the other side of the ship." Said the elf

"And he is barricaded off." observed Kuran "We need one of the ship's cannons to get throug"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Some of us get the cannon, while the rest get the gunpowder?" offered Kuran

"About the cannon, isn't needed look for it." Said Edea looking to a side, finding a really BIG cannon, with the three letters in capitals.

"Uhm… how much Gunpowder?" asked Kuran "Not to mention… where are the cannonballs? Or should we use Will and Dan?"

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to be blasted into something twice."

"I won't survive" it" told Kuran.

"Nobody wants, but unless we risk to blow half ship, is the only option for cross the barricade." Said Kairi.

Will only sighed in slight frustration.

"But that means too that if we want cross the barricade, all us must be the cannonball." Said Kairi, sighing loudly. "I Sincerely don't like the idea."

"Well… how about I try to make a protective shell around us, while wrapping clothes around us to cushion us" told Kuran "Of course we have to make sure that Kairi isn't touching it"

"Worth a shot."

"And why I can't touch it?" Asked Kairi, hands on her belt.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

"And if the clothes is your only worry, we can find a lot of them in this ship." Said Kairi. "They're dead, but I think that either dead pirates needs to change their outfits."

"Just anything that can be use as cushion" shrugged Kuran "So let's get everything."

They began to look around, trying to get the powder kegs necessary for made the cannon work and the necessary clothes for protect them from the posterior shot, but the ship itself was immense, and there was many pirate skeletons and a lot of Fallens roaming around.

They entered a room and Kuran just had the time to raise a shield to block pistol shots. Glancing over it he grins "There are three more kegs!"

"And just that Boiler Guards are shooting at us with that near!" Said Rena, behind Kuran. "If one of them is shot, all this place will blow!"

"I know! We have to deal with them quickly"

"Yeah, let's go."

And Kuran rushed forward, tackling the closest one and slammed his keyblade into the head.

Edea rushed forward another enemy, cutting it in half with her own katana, while Kairi used some Blizzara spells for dispatch the others, knowing that Fire or Thunder could made the powder explode.

Will Sliced off the head of another before sending another crashing through the wall throwing it off the ship.

And then Kuran jumps and blocks with his axe a shoot that was purposely send towards the kegs before throwing the Keyblade and pin the enemy on the wall.

Looking at the kegs he said "If I dare to guess, I would say one more and we are good"

"Are you sure?" Asked Kairi. "If we get the wrong number, will we fall short, or be sent into the Lanes Between."

"In case of the Lanes between, I bet we are able to use dark corridors again and get back or use the gummi ship" told Kuran "And in case of short we just get more. And think about how many we got"

"That's assuming one Boiler guy can cause a problem. in any case I found some gunpowder." Will stated, holdingup a keg of gunpowder.

"So should we get more or have it? That's up to you. I say we have enough" told Kuran

"How many kegs you think we need for operate that MASSIVE cannon?" Asked Edea. "If all us has to be shoot by that, it need enough power for that, or we will only have our feet burned."

"I think 4...maybe 5 more kegs." Will stated.

"Then let's get them" told Kuran.

They kept looking for them, but when they began to look on the deck, they were ambushed by bats of the size of a human (Giant Bat).

"Just what we needed. Bats, and in big size." Said Rena beginning to shot mana arrows at them.

"Where did these come from?" groans Kuran and began to shoot his Dark Arrows "Really annoying"

"With Morrigan here, surely from anywhere." Said Kairi, striking a near Giant Bat.

"So I guess her thing is Bats or something?" Will asked kicking another away.

"You would say the same if what ambushed us were ghost?" Asked Edea, cutting in half a roaming pirate.

"Out of all the things we fought you mentioned her with the bats."

"Do you remember her telling that?" asked Kuran while slicing one up

"You know what? Forget it. let's just kill these things." Will said blasting more of them with ice.

But one of his ice attacks was stopped by a fire attack, which come from what seemed a ghost with the appearance of a purple tunic with blue eyes where eyes should be, wearing a peak on the hood and armed with two floating wands. (Reditus Wraith)

"Great, more of that magic abusing Fallen." Groaned Kairi. "And this seems more dangerous."

Before Will could ask, he found himself dancing avoiding some Thundaga spells summoned by the Reditus Wraith.

Kuran aims and shoot an arrow at the arm of one the enemy to get one of the wands down. The hit only made it fly away a little before of return to the ghost, soon replying with a Firaga, but luckily Rena intercepted the fire attack with her mana arrow.

Will added to the attack with a Thundaga. But the spell was absorbed instead of damage the Fallen.

"This things has the same protection than the wizard-wannabe heartless!" Said Kairi. "We can't damage them with magic!"

"Physical attack only huh? sounds simple." Will said.

"That's my clue" grins Kuran "Just have to get close"

As if on cue, Will threw his Keyblade at the Reditus Wraith, knocking it down to the ground. And Kuran rushes up to hit the keyblade on the wands, sending one of them flying away.

Edea used that moment to impale her katana on the ghost, destroying it quickly. And after of a short battle they cleaned that section of the ship.

"Got more powder." Will said holding up another keg.

"And traps are coming for the next section" told Kuran as he made a checked look.

"This place gets better and better." Said Rena sarcastly.

"if we didn't need this ship, I would suggest shooting it down" told Kuran.

"And which other method you could suggest for reach Zarok's lair?" Asked Kairi.

"Aside from riding Wills back? I have nothing" admits Kuran "But perhaps we could try to blast the traps off"

"I may be strong but unfortunately my wings can only handle so much weight." Will stated.

"And if we began to blast the traps, surely one of them could destroy the ship."

"At least those that can be disabled" told Kuran "Or are you telling that removing a trap that involves giant spinning blades could crack the ship in half?"

"Eh Maybe.." Will shrugged.

"You know how unlikely this sounds?" Kuran spat.

"Considering that you brought that up in that manner?" Will deadpanned.

"Oh come on! I cannot be right all the times" Kuran argued.

"Okay, how many timeshave you said something that turned out true?" Asked Rena.

"For what I counted from our first meeting… between the 90% and the 100% of times." Said Kairi.

"That could have been my answer." Said Eve across the communicator.

"Let's find more kegs and see." Will said.

Kuran frustrated, raised his hands "Fine! But don't complain to me if anybody gets chopped up!" and he threw his Keybalde to cut a pirate that rushed to them in half.

"We don't run into traps blindly, okay?" Rena said shooting down a bat that was close to biting Kuran's neck.

"You know… I bet many people say that and properly run into the first trap they could encounter" told Kuran while looking carefully at the corners as they go and suddenly goes to the knees "See what we have here… a tiny string at the high of the feet… wonder what happen if we break it"

"Want to risk finding out?" Will asked.

"Given that we better disable it somehow for our return trip, I would say: Yes!"

"Either if I like hear a discussion about traps and other things, we have things to do, remember?" Said Al from Dan's eyesock.

"I know **.** " told Kuran "But taking safety seriously doesn't hurt… if you didn't notice. Will is the only one who could be thrown into literally anything without the slightest worry about dying"

Then Kuran stepped back with the others, threw a dagger to set it up and a few dozen arrows shoot out from the walls, indicating if they had set off while being close, they would be completely covered by arrows by the time it stops.

Looking over to Dan he asked "Do you think you would like to have these, just because we weren't careful?"

"Ah ah" Babbled Dan shaking his head.

"Let's move on" told Kuran, having his daggers ready to remote trigger other traps.

"Can **'** t help but wonder why they would rig there own ship when they're using it….May when it's at the docks to prevent theft, but when they're on it?" Will spoke.

"Either they are not the brightest or they did that because of us." shrugs Kuran "10 Mummy on the lack of brains."

"You say it by they being only bones?" Asked Kairi but then looked Dan. "No offense, Dan."

"No offense, but the only two intelligent skeletons I met so far is Dan and a blacksmith named Robert" told Kuran

"Robert?" Will asked.

"Yes… doubt you know him." Kuran replied.

"I would like to talk about people of the past, but now we have a ship to seize." Said Kairi.

"Then tell me where the next barrel is" told Kuran as they keep walking and wondered "And shouldn't we have run into more goons by now?" Suddenly a bullet hit a wall near his head

"me and my big mouth…" Kuran groaned.

Will gave him a light smack to the back of the head before turning his attention to the un-dead pirates.

And they engaged them, but they were able to wipe the ground with them.

"Remember what I said before?" Asked Kairi to Kuran. "Now is 99%."

"See what I have to deal with?" Will said, finding another keg of gunpowder.

"I would get tired of him in your situation." Said Edea.

Kuran sighed loudly and, looked around the next corner and said "Will… did I ever mention a run in, with a dragon which was nothing more but bones and acid?"

"I don't think you did…" Will replied quizzically.

"Well… we are going to face one… he is waiting for us" told Kuran, pointing over the spot they have to pass next

"Thanks for the head's up…" Will sighed.

Thought he saw Dan's and Al's expression he told "Not my fault!"

"I didn't said anything." Replied Al.

"The way you looked at me..." Will replied. "Any idea on how to take care of this kind of enemy?" Will asked later.

"Err, somebody can cast a Cura over an enemy?" Asked Edea.

"Let me guess. Because it is undead, healing spells would hurt it?" asked Kuran "If this works than we should test it by letting Will do it"

"That worked in my world with undead enemies." Said Edea.

"Fine…" Will huffed before going up to the dragon, casting cure on it.

It roared by that and shoots acid at Will as retaliation to the 'healing', removing skin and some flesh from his front, while the head was down to the skull which began to burn. Will kept casting Cure on the dragon. Who roared and shoots more acid at Will Eventually the Dragon was no more as Will's deformed and burning body turned to the others.

"I hope you all appreciate the things I do via my immortality...because you all owe me BIG TIME!"

"Don't worry about that." Said Kairi smiling.

"Good that you know, because I'm not letting these things go."

"I would slap your back, but right now I don't know if it is healthy for any of us" told Kuran as he moves on to get the last barrel… wherever it was.

"Okay, seems that we have enough barrels. Not grab more! An gunpowder more and that big cannon will put us into the Lanes between." Commented Al

"I agree" replied Kuran and went his way back, while experimenting with small scale versions of the bullet they are going to have.

"I'm going to kick the captains boney hide so bad for putting up with that acid thing…" Will mumbled.

"That if we don't get flying outside the ship with the blast." Said Rena.

"Or blast the ship apart" joked Kuran as they got back and Kuran made the lower half of the bullet and said "Kairi… I think we should wrap you up like a package to prevent you touching the darkness. Just… who lit up the cannon?"

"Dib!" Will said.

"Get outside, lit the cannon and return here before be shooted?" Asked Edea.

"I can do that." Said Al.

"I thought you are bound to his head?" asked Kuran.

"I can get away of Dan's head a moment. Enough to light the cannon and return." Said Al.

"Okay, everybody into the cannon." Said Kairi.

Everybody, with Kairi in the middle of them, got inside the cannon, while Al light the cannon and returned into Dan's skull.

Suddenly Rena raised an eyebrow and asked. "Somebody else think that this idea has some gaps?"

"Kind of too late to worry about details now." Will said.

Kuran nodded and closed them in the capsule and told "IF anybody doesn't like Rollercoasters… well… Too bad!"

Before of ask what were Rollercoasters, the cannon shoot and they flied across the whole ship until land hard in the barricaded area.

"That… was a bad ride" groans Kuran in pain as he made the bullet dissolve

"Well where here and in one piece…..I think." Will added as he dusted himself off.

"No broken bones here" told Kuran and looks at Dan "Dan is in one piece as well"

"We're okay too." Said Kairi, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then let's get this captain…"

"Aarg, look what we have here?" Asked a voice and when they looked to the origin they found a large skeleton pirate with red captain clothes. "You must be the rats that decided to play stowaways in my ship, right? Then sorry for you, but I don't accept stowaways in my ship, but I will show mercy and give you to choice: Or you jump out of my ship, or I kick you off my ship!"

"How about you jump off or bring us to Zarok?" countered Kuran "Either way we are not leaving."

"Bring you to Zarok? Well, that can be a good idea." Said the captain. "Surely he will reward me if I take you to Zarok, tied up to down, hanging on you feet on the mast, ready for be devoured by the scavenger birds!"

"Good idea, Kuran." Said Edea, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Kuran sighed loudly "Edea… this was just a little pre battle banter. Did you seriously think I expect him to take us for free? I was just about to tell him, that we say no to his offer and scatter his bones, take his hat and sail this ship by ourselves."

"Okay, but you saw how big he was? We will need something as big as a cannon to at least hurt him!" Said Rena.

Luckily there was two cannons just aiming to the area where was the pirate. Shrugging he checked if the cannons are loaded and asked "Ready to get heavy headaches?"

"With that question you decided your fate!" Said the captain and then began to come skeleton pirates and a group of Ignis Wraiths and Nulla Wraiths and some Sana Wraiths.

Shrugging, Kuran made a club and hits one of the Pirates, sending his head off board. But an icicle from a Nulla Wraith nearly hit his leg.

Rena began to shoot arrows for maintain the spectral Wraiths, more exactly the Sana Wraiths for avoid them to heal their enemies, but was hard by the large number of pirates and other Wraiths attacking them. Kuran saw what Rena was trying and rushes over, Keyblade and Darkness blade in his hands, slicing his way through the enemies to give her the openings she needs.

Kairi got near of one of the cannons and shooted it when the captain, who was walking around his area, was in range, hitting him directly, but he replied to that shooting at her with his gun.

"Hey! How can that guy shoot three times, and each time shoot five bullets with that gun?" Asked Kairi, avoiding the bullets.

"Boss logic **,** dear Kairi." Will said, blocking the bullets.

"Yeah **,** " told Kuran while doing the same "Never got it either but here is a lot that has an own logic. Like some design choices in buildings. For one instance: Who with the right mind makes a bridge over a lava sea which can be cut down by a button on the other end?"

"Don't ask me! I don't write the rules!" The captain said and called more pirates and Fallen. "But I like to break the rules!"

"Don't tell me." Said Edea, sending some of the pirates out the ship. Kuran tackles one off as well while throwing his keyblade at the head of another one.

Will grabbed another and proceeded to spin him around knocking around any enemy that got near.

"You like breaking rules? Ok let **'** s break some rules!" He said before sending the pirate crashing into the captain. But only got shooted by the captain as reward.

And Kuran threw his Keyblade at his weapons arm.

Will then started to run towards the captain, but got grabbed by a Giant Bat that threw him to a group of pirates.

Kuran aimed an arrow at the bat and shoot at it, before wondering "Where is the owner of these bats?"

"They're summoned as the other Fallen." Said Kairi, dispatching another pirate before of lit another cannon, hitting the captain who just recovered his gun.

"We have to remove the gun permanently" spoke Kuran and looks at Will "Ready for something stupid?"

"I'm always up for something stupid." He grinned.

And Kuran stormed forward with Will. The bats appeared but Kuran threw his Keyblade at the first one and let the second one grab him, leaving Will with a free way to the pirate captain

When he got into a perfect position, Will struck the bat, making it let go as he crashed into the captain, grabbing both his arms and ripping them off. "Hows that for dis-armed."

"Not quite what I had in mind" admitted Kuran "But at least he cannot bare arms against us."

But as reaction of that, more pirates and Fallen began to attack them, trying to protect the captain.

Will simply started beating anything that got close to him with the Captain's disembodied arms.

But they were no match for the warriors on deck and Kuran told Kairi "Try to get his head."

"I think they're fixed. I can't move the cannon." Said Kairi, while Dan tried to move the cannon with everything he had.

Kuran sighs while slicing two heads off "I was thinking you either go in and slice or use your spells"

Will blasted more enemies with a surge of electricity. "If you all are trying to think of a plan, could you think a bit faster?

"What do you think I am trying to pull?"

"Well, unless you can tilt the cannon up, the only solution would be to keep firing until destroy it." Said Kairi, at the time that Dan sat on the cannon panting loudly.

"Uhm… Kairi… look at Will! He ripped his arms off." told Kuran "So why do you think you still need this cannon?"

"Between you and me, Will is normal?" Kairi asked Kuran surprised.

"If you take his immortality away, yes" he replied

"Dude the guy was a skeleton, it took little to no effort to rip his arms off." Will said,fending off the attackers.

"Don't say that as if I was useless!" Yelled the captain, behind Will. "And drop my arms now!" He kicked Will's butt, sending him flying with the group and making him drop his arms.

"Next time I'm kicking your head off!" Will growled.

A pair of pirates put the captain's arms in their place. "Not if I kick yours." He said and began to shot his gun against them.

"How I would like shot him with his own cannon in the face!" Said Edea kneeling for avoid the shots. That comment gave Will and Kuran an idea, at the same time.

"You up for doing another thing stupid?" Will grinned.

"I am more in the mood for something outright crazy"

"Guys, you start to scare me." Said Rena after of shot down a Ignis Wraith.

"Deal with it" shrugged Kuran

Will then crawled into the canon. "Ready when you are."

Kuran got at the cannon and smirked "Let's get this guy"

"When you got a good aim, fire."

Kuran nods and waits… and waits carefully… and once the captain was at a good spot, he shoot.

Will braced himself as he crashed into the captain, his upper body busting into bits. Will got up and kicked his skull to the others, "Head's up."

"Guys, you're both insane."

"Kairi… don't worry about this. You'll get used to it as well over time" explained Kuran and looked at the head "I wish I had read Hamlet though…"

"Kiss my ass!" Suddenly said the captain's skull, and with the scare, Rena kicked the head out the ship, disappearing in the sky.

Looking after the head, Kuran told "You know… since this guy is a living skeleton, it shouldn't be THAT scary or surprising that he can still talk even if detached from his body"

"One, the only skeletons that I fought until this world were Fallen. And two, when their head were detached, they disappeared." Said Rena. "It just got me off guard."

"I see" told Kuran "Well… I think with that we captured the ship. Now we should figure out how to sail it without crashing into the next sole mountain within miles"

"Best if one of you do it...I can't drive or steer." Will said.

"And about the map, we can use Eve's help for guide us to there." Said Kairi.

"Good idea. I don't want be in this ship if he is the captain." Said Edea signaling Al, who inside Dan's skull was yelling incorrect captain-type orders, showing that for be a genie he had no idea of how rule a ship, annoying Dan more than needed.

Sighing told Kuran to Kairi "Get the course…"

Then he called to the crew "Alright! We sized this ship and anybody who doesn't agree will be thrown overboard! The only thing we want is to get to Zarok's lair! Once we are there, you are free to run! And now hoist the sails, pull the anchor and set course to Zarok's lair! And anything that comes from the guy insides the skeleton's head is instantly considered as belayed! Got me?"

"Any objections? No? Good now set sail!" Will shouted.

After that, they sailed in direction to Zarok's Lair, hoping to finish this sinister, but strange, nightmare.


	26. Chapter 24

The group, after of travel the skies, and have some problems with the direction given by Dan's armor affecting the Compass at times, problem solved with Eve's help in the Gummi Ship and the radar, reached at last a large fortress that seemed a floating mountain with lava getting out by some holes in it. They landed in the port prepared for flying ships and moved near the fortress.

"Okay, here at last." Said Kairi, looking the large fortress. "Zarok's lair."

"Ooooh… scary." Said Edea sarcastly.

"The only thing scary about this place, is the idea that his ugly face is here." Will added.

"You know… I would like to make it simple. A Nuclear Missile and then be over with it" told Kuran "But since we lack it, we have to go in. Perhaps I can throw some weapons at his head to end it quickly."

"How you could say that? Surely we should fight with every goon he had in hand until he decides to fight himself, surely turning into a hideous monster more ugly that itself." Said Rena.

"Do I really have that effect on people?" asked Kuran to Will

"Yes as a matter of fact you do." He answered.

"I don't know, but I thought that here could have somebody or something for tell us what a awaits us here." Said Kairi.

"The final battle." Will said patting Dan on the shoulders. "You ready for this Danny?"

Dan looked the large fortress and sighed loudly looking down, but then shook his head and looked the fortress again.

"Don't worry we are here for you." Will said assuringly

"And be BRAVE sir Fortesque - and remember, we have all pieces of the Anubis Stone." Said Al. "Oh and if it looks like you're going to lose, don't let him hit you in the head, I've got the place just how I want it now."

Dan lost a little of his determination by that phrase, and Kairi shook her head with a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Al… you are terrible" told Kuran with a shaking his head.

"What I said?"

"Usually something that's not very motivational." Will deadpanned.

"You should stop saying things as that, always bum people out." Said Edea.

"I agree… now let's kick his ass" told Kuran

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Will shouted.

"Will, never do that again!" Said Kairi.

"Let's go in"

Soon they were inside the large fortress, inside of what seemed a coliseum and in one of the terraces found Zarok, with the heartless Null and the succubus Morrigan at both sides of him.

"How nice…" Kuran sighed.

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed too.

"Sir Fortesque, my old nemesis, so we meet again!" Said Zarok to Dan. "I see that a century spent as rotting meat has done nothing to diminish your naïve obsession with the freedom of Gallowmere!"

"I admit that the skeleton is persistent." Said Morrigan. "Just as persistent as the girls."

"No words for us?" asked Kuran "And Null doesn't count since he gets on our nerves constantly."

"Is the first time I meet you, so I don't know what to say to you, only that you both are cute." She said.

"Ehhh…. Thanks?" asked Kuran, not sure if he should be flattered by her, but was put back on earth by Rena slapping the back of his neck.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, but her glare was enough answer for him.

"You can't be more persistent than a guy who can't die." Null said as he walked in joining everyone.

"Was starting to wonder where you were." Will said.

"I was just having a quick chat with my current boss, good thing that ended when it did I, was beginning to worry you all started the fun without me."

In that Zarok smiled evilly. "Dan, do you remember my champion, the late Lord Kardok? Well guess what?" He asked, worrying Dan. "He's back! And he says he's looking forward to shooting you in the OTHER eye. You know, for old time's sake!"

"And while Zarok's champion prepares to beat you, we leaved something for you don't get bored." Added Morrigan and soon the arena was filled with Boiler Guards.

"Seriously? That is your idea of entertainment? Even Emperors had better ideas" taunted a voice from above

Turning they saw a person standing, wearing a black jumpsuit with a black cape and a black helmet.

"Now what?" Will wondered.

"Don't pay attention… I am just a watcher, a judge of your abilities" told the person "I will help neither side on this field of battle"

"And just who the hell are you?" Null asked.

"Depending on the results of today's fight you either learn it soon or shall never know" he replied

"Great another conspicuous guy that likes talking in riddles….It's amazing how many of those figures you come across when traveling through time and space." Null said.

"Hmm yeah, that is surprisingly true." Will stated.

"Why do I have a very, very, VERY bad impression on this guy?" asked Kuran.

"This must be a joke." Said Zarok shaking his head. "First Fortesque returns to the death, then a group of keybearers aids him, and now this. Who will be next? The Lord of the Underworld? Guards, dispatch them, and not forget the jester up there!" Ordered Zarok.

Kuran called for his Keyblade and holds it ready to attack as the enemies get closer. But the Boiler Guards began to shoot at them, without forget the intruder, who also was shooted.

But the intruder didn't move an inch… in fact each shot seems to disappear into a small dark corridor, only to shoot down randomly on the field, not caring who gets hit and Kuran blocked with his shield while slashing his keyblade at any close enemy.

Rena began to shoot at the Boiler Guards from away, knowing how they like to burn to who was near, at time to avoiding the shots coming from the roof by the intruder's fault, at the time that Edea helped Kuran dispatching the enemies and Kairi sent Blizzara at the Boiler Guards attacking the intruder for stop the bullet rain.

Will slashed at a few Bolier Guards before grabbing another and throwing it into the raining attack. Either Dan had to deal with some of the enemies with his sword, trying to avoid the shoots and the flames

Soon they cleaned the arena of enemies, what annoyed Zarok, but then Morrigan snapped her fingers and began to appear Fallen on it: Skeleton Soldiers, Skeleton Archers, Wargs, lesser Wraiths of every type and either a Sentinel. Without forget some Bats and Giant Bats surrounding the intruder, attacking him at times.

"Just was we needed." Groaned Kairi, looking the Sentinel.

"Looks like our 'friend' up there doesn't have troubles.." told Kuran as the bats be normal or big are cut down by something invisible and with ease while he didn't even move an inch at all.

Rena began to shoot down the Skeleton Archers and the Sana Wraiths first, while Edea and Kairi took care of the Skeleton Soldiers and the Wargs. But Dan, who was helping too saw the Sentinel aiming his cannon to the intruder.

"Oh, I don't like what that thing is trying to do that thing. Watch out!" Warned Al.

The Sentinel shooted a large energy ball to the intruder that exploded in contact. But when the smoke disappeared, a black dome surrounded the intruder before disappearing, showing him unharmed

"I told you… I will not interfere. But if you insist on attacking… I might remove those who hinder me to simply watch this confrontation" told the intruder, slightly irritated that his intention wasn't clear to them.

"Thanks for unintentionally helping us though" Will thought to himself before blasting away a small group of Fallen with a Mega Flare.

"Let's deal with that thing before do something stupid, quick!" Called Al to the others, and Dan tried to get the Sentinel attention, for only run away avoiding his machinegun-like shoots at him.

Since it was busy with Dan, Kuran managed to get behind the Sentinel and began to slam his blade into the enemy. Kairi also added pressure to the attack with her keyblade, soon destroying the Sentinel, and thus cleaning the arena again.

Morrigan only sighed scratching her head, while Null raised his hand, and ordered to attack to the remnant of his Bodyguards. With the archers standing over some pillars while the swordsmen and the shield defenders began to surround them.

"Well great." Will deadpanned.

"Will… do you have a few bombs?"

"No, but I have the next best thing. Time Stop!" Will froze time stopping the arrows in mid air.

"At times It's useful." Said Kairi looking the frozen arrows.

"Yeah tell me about it." Will said as he casually started to place the Fallen in the path of the arrows.

Kuran on the other hand cut different parts of others and even put their own weapons into the bodies

Will soon un-froze time as the Fallen collapsed from the arrows and weapons.

"Nothing left I take it" told Kuran

Soon appeared in the arena somewhat similar to a undead centaur with a armor can a black tunic covering his upper body, armed with a bow, and began to run in circles around them. Dan got worried seeing the undead centaur running around them.

"That's Kardok, right?" Asked Kairi.

"That's correct," told Zarok. "So be so nice and die fast"

"You know… at least by Will it will be complicated." whispered Kuran with a chuckle.

"And about the immortal boy, maybe I'll use him for some of my experiments." said the mad magician.

"Don't you need to… I don't know… capture him?" wondered the uninvited guest and everybody could just bet on it that he must smirking right now.

"Don't you need to… I don't know… SHUT UP?!" wondered Zarok looking him.

"You know, Null there is just as immortal as I am you could just as easily experiment on him." Will stated.

"Boy, who's here the evil mastermind of this story?" Asked Zarok.

"Just saying…"

"So shut up and see your friends die!" snapped Zarok.

"Not here," admitted Kuran. "Want to get stone old and have grandchild's before passing away"

"First things first." Will said turning towards the Centaur. Kuran kept behind to provide a second layer of defense for the long range attacks

Kardok began to shoot arrows at them, but with the first arrow impact they found that they were explosive arrows, so standing near of them was a very bad idea, forcing them to separate for avoid the arrows and the explosions.

Will jumped away,shooting a barrage of ice. And as it got close to Kuran he slashed the legs, but that didn't stop it for keep running, and continued shooting his arrows at them. Rena tried to take down the undead centaur while the other girls and Dan hid on the pillars avoiding the arrows.

Will shot out a chain of light that managed to wrap around the Centaur's hind legs, making it fall. But Kardok countered shooting his arrows at Will.

Ignoring the arrows in his body, Will proceeded to punch Kardok in the face repeatedly. But one of the arrows exploded, sending Will against a wall, Kardok being unaffected by it.

"how much can this guy take? what do you think?" asked Kuran while throwing a few daggers to counter the arrows.

"Being Zarok's champion, no idea." Said Kairi, hiding from some arrows.

"Can't imagine that he can take much more though." Will imagined.

The centaur got free of the chain and began to run again, shooting arrows at them.

"This thing's start to annoy me." Said Edea, avoiding the arrows.

"Will? Crazy stuff?" Kuran asked.

"I highly doubt that will work again." Commented Rena.

"Only if you try the same thing" countered Kuran

"Kuran give me a hookshot!" Will said. And he handed two of them over "In case you need more! And don't believe this Game Theory!"

Will shot them, hitting the creature in the back and flew towards him, and dropped-kicked him hard in the back of the head with enough force to send him crashing into the ground. And Kuran rushed forward, his blade raised high and slices the body before slamming into chest.

The beast growled by that hit in the chest but aimed his bow to Kuran head, at that distance was impossible to fail, but before he could feel the arrow strike him down, Dan rushed over quickly from his post to it, and with his sword decapitated Kardok for good.

"Well… this solves this problem." He said and looked Dan. "Thanks. For a moment I imagined myself with a arrow in my forehead.

"No problem." Dan babbled nodding.

"WHAT? You DARE defeat Lord Kardok?" Asked Zarok, angry by that, but then calmed down. "Ah, well - at least I won't miss mucking out his stable." Then he looked at Dan. "But of course, Fortesque, you and your friends still have to DIE."

"Ok… instead of asking what army, I ask if you can send them in now" told Kuran

"Yeah I mean If you're going to do something about this then stop whining and do it already!" Will added.

"You will wish never had taunted me. Prepare the attack, my beautiful Fazguls!" He ordered, and soon came into the arena a large group of undeads with armors, cloaks covering their heads and very sharp swords, and they began to surround them.

'The build up to these guys better be worth it…' Will thought to himself.

"Interesting Fazgul factoid: did you know that Fazguls are impervious to mortal weapons? It's really quite fascinating." Said Zarok.

"How does the weapon of an immortal fit in?" asks Kuran, pointing at Will "And we have a little surprise as well."

Zarok laughs at that. "Unless you're hiding a ghostly penknife, or a spectral billiard ball in a sock, this battle is going to be very short and uninspiring." Explained Zarok. "And that's made me want to do a question to our sporadic guest. You can do anything against somebody that can't be harmed with mortal weapons or an immortal being?"

He snapped his fingers, a blade shoot at a Fazgul and made it blow up "Just as answer and proof so you won't interrupt my watching"

"That can work with one of my dear Fazgul, but surely you can't kill somebody immortal with that, I bet." Zarok said. "After all, how the name says, an immortal can't die. I'm wrong, my dear Null?"

Everyone looked over to find the masked heartless nodding off. "Uhhh… Wha? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention people just kept on talking for like the past five minutes…"

The uninvited guest shook his head "Why insisting me on leaving, when I don't plan any harm to either side? Only to watch and judge the players of this game of life?"

"One, I'm the Big Bad in charge of this place! Two, I didn't invite you to my victory show! And three, if you don't disappear in ten seconds, I will have to ask Null to be polite, in his manner, and guide you to the exit! I'm busy now how for have eyes unrelated to this moment!"

"I don't question your role as Big bad… and while you didn't invite me, others are reading this without you knowing anyway and third… while I cannot kill an immortal, I can disable him if necessary. And I told you from the beginning to just ignore me and everything would be much easier for all of us. Once the ones I am looking for die, I am gone anyway. You see… if a certain person wouldn't be here now, I wouldn't be here as well for this matter"

"So how exactly does watching us fight help you find guys you want dead?" Will asked the stranger.

A chuckle came "You misunderstood… I don't want anybody die right now… but if this fate occurs I accept and look for replacement for my own game. Most pieces I am after are replaceable and even their death can benefit me."

"All of this start to get out of my nerves." Said Zarok. "Leave me tell you this a last time, because I dislike repeat myself, and I will tell it word by word: Look, for what, you, are, looking for, anywhere, else, but, here!"

"Nope" he told "And if you cannot accept then make a tantrum, send your forces at me, or go yourself… it doesn't matter. I will only leave once the part of this show I want to see is over."

"Very well, you wanted it! You just wait there, because when I end with them, you will be next!" Said Zarok, angry, and then looked the group. "Do me a favor and die quickly for I can teach this stupid Black Knight wannabe to respect his elders and people that are over him!"

Will placed a hand on Dan's shoulder."Now would be a good time to use the Anubis stone." He stated.

Dan nodded and pulled back the Anubis Stone, grinning.

"What's that? The Anubis Stone?" Zarok asked, surprised.

"Oh no, who could have seen that coming?" Null said in a deadpan tone

"I didn't expected see that thing here." Said Morrigan, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this is going to be good." Zarok commented to himself, before look Dan. "Fortesque, what's a gangling dullard like you, hope to do with the Sacred Stone? Some of the most well learned Sorcerers in history have been driven mad trying to understand it's elusive mysteries. But don't let me dampen your optimism, My Lord Captain of the King's Croquet Team."

"Did you archive ANYTHING that even remotely satisfies making the stories about you?" asked Kuran in a deadpan.

Dan hesitated a moment, but then raised the Anubis Stone and a green beam shooted to the sky, soon appearing near of him an army of undead knights, all yelling the same. "For the honor of Gallowmere!..." "And the suburbs!" Said one of them.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Admitted Will.

"Why adding the suburbs?" asked Kuran.

"Better not ask." Said Kairi.

Soon the Fazguls and the ghostly knight began to fight between them.

"Dan, use the Anubis Stone to keep your troops fighting fit!" Warned Al, and with that, Dan began to use the stone for maintain in shape his allies, but that seemed to exhaust him always to use it.

"How like if I send some Inacors for the guys that not fights?" Asked Morrigan to Null.

"That would keep things interesting."He said.

She smiled evilly and snapping her fingers some magic circles appeared on the ground, and from them appeared five Inacors, which roared loudly, either surprising the intruder a little.

"Great, these things…" Said Kairi. "Protect Dan, and avoid being grabbed by them or they will decapitate you with their mouths!" Warned the Princess of Heart.

"Don't need that to happen again." Will said getting his blades ready.

The Fallen roared and began to attack the group, they defending themselves, while Dan tried to keep the ghostly soldiers in check.

"Oh, before I forget. This creatures are brutals and instinctive but with little brain. So don't scare if suddenly one of them aims at you." She said staring the intruder.

"By that you don't use them very often." Zarok rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happened to you not caring what happens to us?" Will asked before casting cure on Dan, giving him more strength to maintain his allies.

Kuran slashed them a couple of times and teamed with Edea to get closer of them, and getting on higher "ground" by using them as steps whenever it presents itself.

Anybody who attacked the intruder… didn't even reach his body. They were death by various means when they got to close to his personal space.

Soon they cleaned the area, but more Inacors appeared, while the battle between knight continued.

"This will never end!" Said Kairi, seeing the incoming Inacors.

"They must have created an army of Fallen for create this quantity of Inacors." Said Rena.

"You need a hand?" Said Eve from the communicator.

"Eve?" Asked Kairi, and then Fire and Blizzard projectiles falled from the sky, hitting some of the Inacors. "Thanks, we needed that!"

"Never knew you guys could call in an air strike." Will said, striking down an Inacors.

"I would say they didn't think for themselves" countered Kuran and slashes two of them down while throwing a few daggers to displace some others.

"Eve is full of surprises." Said Rena striking down an Inacors that was near of Dan.

"The fortress is flying high enough for be reached with the Gummi ship's weaponry, so I can aid you if I can." Said Eve.

"Thanks for the help." Said Edea, slashing down another Inacors.

Kuran stopped his track and asked "What is the strongest weapon you have?"

"The only that fits with that is a only Gravity Cannon." Said Kairi, casting Cura on Dan.

"Then how about shooting it at Zarok?" asks Kuran "That way we can speed things a little up"

"And also hit us too with that." Warned Kairi. "Eve could have used it in first hand if she was sure that we couldn't get hit by the explosion."

"Couldn't we have just bombarded the fortress while we were still outside?" Wondered Will.

"I think it's late for think on it." Said Kairi.

"Sadly" told Kuran "Next time she can do something for us or for you, she should tell it sooner. Blowing up his castle would really shorten this adventure"

"Well since we're here we might as well wrap things up the old fashioned way." Will said, casting Curaga on Dan.

"Let's talk about this after finishing this battle, okay?" Asked Rena.

"How many more of these Fazgul?"

"Looks like at least three more, just got to hold out a bit longer." Will answered.

He nodded and looked around to counter incoming attacks.

After a long battle, soon they dispatched the incoming Inacors, and the Fazguls were finally defeated, the ghost knights disappearing while celebrating the victory.

"Fortesque. Forty-baby. You ARE full of surprises." Said Zarok. "Who could have foreseen that my Fazgul horde would be bested by a rancid ignoramus, a pack of brats without the adulthood needed for be adults, and their fly-bait army?"

"Do you really need to use second rate insults?" Wondered Kuran "We all know you will only declare how much you are superior to us, come down and fight us with perhaps a transformation Somehow."

"If you want that, then you will have it. Only leave me think about what I could turn." He said and began to think. "Let's see: dragons… not, they're to typical. Gryphons… no, excessively royal. Cerberus… no, three heads are too many heads. Rocs… not, very huge for this place. Snakes…" Then he saw that Dan reacted to that word. "Hmm? How they SCARE you? Big snakes? Find them agreeable, do we? How about huge MONSTROUS snakes Forty-darling? How about…" He then disappeared in red smoke, and reappeared in the centre of the area, turning himself into a huge monstrous cobra. "MEEEEEE!"

"You had to be scared of snakes, right?" Asked Edea to Dan.

Kuran turned to Will "if you cook him… you can eat him yourself."

Everybody turned in surprise at these words at the two and Al asked "You… cooked a snake turned sorcerer before?"

"No it wasn't a sorcerer, but he wasn't a mindless beast ether." Will said before pulling out some cooked meat. "Want some?"

"Nope" told Kuran

"What about you guys?"

They shook their heads. Before Will could ask more, Zarok bite him, shook him to a side to another and threw him flying, in the intruder's direction. Only to be hit with a force that sends him back, into the Head of Zarok. He saw the stars after that hit.

"The hell was that?" Will wondered.

"Nobody enters my personal space without permission" was the intruders explanation

"Couldn't you just have like warped away or something?" Kuran asked.

The intruder shrugged. "This was easier"

"Laziness, got it…" Kuran deadpanned.

"Let's deal with this serpent." Said Kairi.

"Let's get the head" agreed Kuran.

"And how?" Asked Edea. "The only that could reach it now is Rena."

Zarok began to curl himself high and then slams the ground with his body, causing a shockwave that affected all the arena, forcing everyone to jump over the wave.

"Let's start by hitting what we can hit." Will san before running behind the giant snake, stabbing the tip of it's tail.

Zarok hissed by that and looked him angry, ready to bite him.

"Uh, you hit a weak point." Said Al.

"That works too." Will said, kicking Zarok across the face as he tried to bite him.

But Zarok countered that hit spitting poison over him.

Will quickly jumped out of the way "NOT THIS TIME!"

Edea and Dan rushed to start to strike Zarok's tail with their weapons while Rena and Kairi aimed his head with arrows and spells. Kuran rushed up as well and slashed and cuts the tail as well while throwing a few dagger at the head as well.

As Zarok hissed in pain, Will transformed and flew up at his head, blasting him with a Mega Flare.

Kuran looked at him and asks "You need to transform for this spell? I thought you could pull this off by yourself"

"I can do it myself quite sweating the details."

"I doubt that this is the moment to talk about that." Said Kairi.

"Yeah…" he deadpans and slashed the tail a few times before making a spear and slams it into the body, trying to pin it down.

Will spewed a stream of fire at Zarok's head before blasting another Mega Flare.

Zarok hissed by the last hit and got free of the spear, beginning to spin his tail around him, trying to hit them.

Will slid a few feet as he managed to grab the tail, holding it in place, but was unable to hold it much and began to spin with the tail, while the others were forced to jump in the moment they saw the tail coming.

"Can somebody break his spine?" asked Kuran while jumping again and threw a few daggers

"The snakes don't have bones I think." Said Edea, jumping over the spinning tail.

"Snake have nothing BUT a spine." Will countered.

"Why do you think I said that?" groaned Kuran

"While we think a form of defeat Zarok, why not somebody gets Will out of the tail before pucks his first breakfast?"

Kuran nodded and got his Keyblade out, put a dark place on the other end and threw it like a boomerang, impacting with Zarok's jaw.

Will flew up, slashing at the back of his head.

The serpent tried to get the keyblade out of his jaw, while Rena and Kairi began to shoot at his head and Edea and Dan attacked the tail. Kuran climbed up the body by stabbing blades into the body, and kicked the keyblade deeper into the jaw.

Will suddenly bite the back of Zarok's neck, sinking his teeth as deep as he can spewing more flames as well.

"Guess this will end this" mused Kuran who got on Will's head to escape being roasted.

Soon the snake fell to the ground, for soon turn into Zarok.

"Stupid brats, you're a cursed pack of meddlesome morons!" Said Zarok, standing up. "Why you always have to mess with the affairs of others?"

"Job description of Keybearers," offered Kuran with a chuckle.

"True, and by that we can't leave the darkness win, and if for that we must stop their agents, we will do it." Said Kairi nodding.

"Even if you are a hypocrite and work with one?" asked the Intruder as he appeared behind Zarok.

"And what do you want now?" Asked Zarok. "I'm busy, and I thinking about something."

"Okay, but before your allies helps you…" told the Intruder and and grabbed Zarok's neck and lifts him up in a painful way "I am NOT a black knight Wannabee! I just don't want to show my face! IF anything then I should be called a darkmancer or something at this terms!

"Darkmancer? What's that? A cancer's parent?" Asked Edea, confused.

"Nope… somebody with the ability to manipulate Darkness" told the Intruder before turning to Zarok "Did you get me?"

"I don't know who are you, but you should watch what you say. You can get shorn if you talk like that to the wrong person." Replied Zarok.

"These bad guy wannabees are all the same" sighs the Intruder and threw Zarok away, making him hit the wall which has a dent now, shaped like him.

"I know now how this fight ends… I will wait somewhere else until the spectacle ends. And the next guy who calls me a wannabee, will have a blade in their throat." he told and he disappeared

Kuran blinked "Wow… that hit a nerve…" looking at Zarok he also mused "But I must say! As wall decor you look splendid!"

"I don't know I mean we're still looking at that ugly face of his.." Will added.

"Hahaha, very funny. But thanks to your friend, you have a heavy problem." He said recovering from the hit, but then Zarok looked Null. "Hey, can you pass me a small heartless by the way?"

"Well this should be interesting." Null mused before literally tossing a Neoshadow at the wizard.

Zarok grabbed the Neoshadows by one of the antennas. "If you really like fight against the darkness, let's see what you say when you face the darkness…" He said and red smoke surrounded them, soon appearing as a large Dark Side heartless with Zarok's head and zarok's emblem in the chest, his face showing a vile yellow grin. "ITSEEEEEEEELF!"

"OH GOD HE'S EVEN MORE HIDEOUS!" Will shrieked. Kuran blinked and asked "Does anybody has Brain Bleach?"

"IN THE NAME OF EL'S LADY?!" Asked Rena in surprise.

"Now we're in real troubles!" Yelled Al, while Dan stared scared.

"Don't tell me!" Said Kairi.

"This can't get worse that is now!" Said Edea.

"That Zarok is really full of surprises!" Commented Morrigan.

"Ehh… Heartless version of Barney?" offered Kuran to Edea

"I had known this thing would appear, I'd never would give him that thing." Null added.

"Truce?" offered Kuran

"Mmmmm….Nah." Null laughed.

"So much for that." Kuran sighed

Zarok stomped the ground with one of his legs, causing an earthquake with it.

Will flew up and threw his Keyblade, hitting Zarok in the face. But he only replied him punching him against the wall. Kuran, grabbing the Keyblade of Will and threw it again, together with his own one at the face, but with that hit he only got his attention, who tried to slap him with his hand.

"Seems that if we want defeat him, we must fight him as a normal heartless." Said Kairi.

"And how we do that?" Asked Edea.

"Sora said me that they have two weak points, the hands and the head." She answered. "Strike where you can reach."

"Why do you think I was aiming for the head?" Will deadpanned.

"They didn't knew that." Kairi deadpanned to Will.

"she has a point" told Kuran while dodging the blows and strikes the hands whenever he could.

Will Managed to bin one of the hands down with his blades, holding it in place.

Zarok simply slid the other hand on the ground to the elbow and suddenly appeared near of Will, who was hammered by his punch, undoing the hold on his hand.

"Ouch…" Said Eea, looking the scene.

"He'll survive," told Kuran as he sliced up a hand before throwing his Keyblade, hitting one of Zarok's eyes, making it stuck there and called on two dark blades to ram into his foot… while that isn't a weak point, any sentient being with a foot should at least feel pain there.

Will got back up and flew at Zarok, slashing the back of his head.

Zarok made a wide slap around him, causing a blow of wind that pushed all them away from him.

"That's what I call a wind slap!" Said Rena, being pushed against the wall by the wind.

Then the large heartless/wizard slapped widely with his other arm, summoning some dark energy balls that flyied in differents directions, exploding at contact in the ground.

Will dodged the blasts before slashing one of the hands.

Kuran on the other hand, hit one of the balls, sending it back to Zarok's face before running over and slamming his blade through the hand before trying to slice up.

Using the explosion, Rena began to shot her mana arrows against Zarok's head, while Edea kept slashing his hands. Kairi while began to concentrate, knowing that they need more power for take him down. During that, Dan tried to attack Zarok striking his legs with his weapon.

Will on the other hand flew up and sank his claws and teeth into on of his hands. Rushing on the body up, Kuran got to Zarok's Face and slashes a few times but told "You know… I have no idea HOW to make your face more beautiful?"

Then he slashes and broke the nose, making it point to the side "Yep! That looks WAYYY better."

But the nose returned to where was, and tried to smash he with his hand against the face. However he jumped down, making him to slap himself "Why are you slapping yourself?" But got caught by his other hand, and threw him hard to the ground.

"Forget someone?!" Will shouted before Kicking Zarok in the face with enough force to make him stumble back a bit. But he hit him with the head, sending him back to the ground.

"Attacking without thinking isn't helping us." Said Kairi to Will, who break her concentration with his landing near of her.

"Kairi… we know where to hit and are moving according to this." countered Kuran "And for plan making without him listening is quite a challenge."

"But you must admit that the usual Dark Side is a mindless creature, while this one has brains, right?" Asked Kairi.

"That's why I said that" he deadpans

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm up for ideas…" Will added.

"First, I need time. Can you get it?"

"I will try." Said Rena, shooting at a hand that was getting so near of her, forcing it away.

Kuran did the same with his own bow by the other hand.

Will joined in by blasting a Mega Flare.

Zarok was kept busy with the attacks time enough for Kairi get enough concentration and release her Shiva form, now wearing a sort of light female armor, entirely composed of ice, both the boots and gloves were of ice, and even had a matching frozen tiara.

"Cool in the double sense of the meaning" told Kuran "So… what is your plan, aside from using this form?"

Zarok tried to punch them, but everyone got away in time, and Kairi sent a barrage of Blizzara at the hand, freezing it in the ground, and Zarok was unable to move the hand neither break it with said hand.

"Interesting idea. Now he can't move freely." Said Edea.

"And free hits for us." Will smiled, slashing at Zarok's face some more, being countered with the other hand. "I forgotten the other hand…"

"Will… I get the impression that, if you weren't immortal, you would have noticed it. Could this not-able-to-die thing affect you negatively?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Three worlds ago you would have noticed the free hand… without being hit"

"Oh right because you could have dodged it so easily yourself we all make mistakes at one point alright?"

"How about we count up how often you got hit in the last time?" suggested Kuran "Because that are too many mistakes! I admit people make mistakes but normally you try to avoid those that hurt or kill you!"

"I may be immortal but I'm still human I make mistakes Ok?"

"But the ones that hurt are staggering up on you!" he countered

"At least can take a hit, willing to bet if you got smacked around as much as me you'd be crying like a baby…" He snicked.

"If I had taken even half of the worse hits, I would be dead by now!" told Kuran "That's why I'm asking if your immortality is affecting your brain!"

"I'll have you know I can think of some plans from time to time." 'More like 30% of the time..' "SHUT UP BRAIN!"

"And what did your brain tell?" asked Kuran "That you only can think of around a third of the time about plans?"

'This guy gets me even more than you.' "You BOTH can go to hell…" Will snapped.

"Sorry! Too hot! And I bet even an immortal cannot live without brain" told Kuran, pulling out a dagger "Shall we test it?"

"Bring it scarf face!"

"Scarf face, nice." Null snickered.

Kuran looked with a deadpan at him "Scarf face? Really? That's the best you could come up?"

"I'm not seeing you come up with anything."

"Because thinking of insults for you were wasting too much time!" told Kuran "And I don't want to insult the insults by insulting you with them!"

"You're just lazy."

With that Kuran remarked with such a speech of insults that caused everybody make such a blank face that it screams for mind bleach, with the exception of Null who was dying of laughter. We excuse ourselves from not writing the wording down but we try to keep the minds of our readers sane.

"...Oh little son of a-" Will was interrupted by the sound of Zarok finally breaking free of the ice and stormed towards the two.

However both Will and Kuran threw their Keyblades hitting him in the face.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted.

"Emperor Wannabees" groaned Kuran "They really don't know when to NOT interrupt with something!"

"Ugh tell me about it, don't even have the common courtesy to just wait or anything." Will sighed.

"So… where were we?" asked Kuran, rubbing his temples in frustration "Oh yeah… you wanted to call me son of something… the usual bitch or do you get more creative this time?"

"The thing is, I think I got it all out of my system now."

"Then let's kill this idiot, kick if necessaryNull's but and then leave" offered Kuran "And by the way… did you told me already who this Myst is you mentioned way back?"

"I fail to see what this has to do with our situation right now, but yes I did." Will replied.

"Just wondering… we had so much around in this short time, I couldn't recall this detail…"

"O-kay…"

"How long do you think you'll continue this?" Asked Kairi, tired of their discussion and angry of what they were saying, Rena thinking if kick their heads or not, Edea holding her katana hard, while Dan looked the striked Zarok and the guys at times.

"We just finished" told Kuran

"Yeah we've just about wrapped this up." Will said before re-summoning his Keyblade pointing it towards Zarok. "Think it's time we wrap THIS up too."

Zarok went to smash Will and Kuran with his fist. Only to find his firt missing as Kuran stroke to give Will a chance for attack.

Will did so by flying up and digging his blades deep into his face.

Kairi used the moment that the fist missed for to freeze it to the ground again, hoping that Will this time doesn't forget the second hand.

As the second hand swung at him Will quickly pulled out his Katana and slashed the wrist. "See, I learn."

"Don't get cocky!" warned Kuran while slashing the hand.

Zarok punched the ground with his free hand, releasing a shockwave around it, but after of avoid it Kairi freezed the hand against the ground, leaving him completely tied to the ground in hands.

Will took the opportunity and threw both his blades, striking both hands.

"Try to not attack the hands directly or you will break the ice!" Warned Edea, while jumping trying to slash Zarok's face, being covered by Rena's arrows.

Kuran got ready for an attack and rushes forward to slam his keyblade into the eye, intending to blind him.

'Surely this guy can't take much more' Will thought before looking at Dan, getting another crazy idea "Hey Dan, you want to do something heroic?"

Dan gulped, knowing how were his crazy ideas.

"Why I'm always scared when he opens his mouth?" Kairi asked herself, shooting some enhanced Blizzara to Zarok's head.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of your sword." Will said before going over to him, suddenly picking him up. "And don't vomit."

Before anyone could ask Will started to spin Dan by his feet. Getting faster and faster Dan found himself being covered in Will's silver aura before before sent flying straight toward Zarok's face, digging his blade deep in between his eyes with enough force to send him falling backwards, breaking the ice binds.

When Zarok fell to the ground, the impact sent Dan flying against a wall, clashing against it. Al was completely dizzy by that. "What happened?"

"Will… you do know that Dan doesn't have a stomach right? So throwing up would be Als job" told Kuran

"You'd be surprised how often it happens." Will countered.

"ok…" he told dumbfounded.

"You're too a victim of his crazy ideas?" Asked Kairi to Kuran.

"Yeah… but still… a skeleton losing their stomach? That's… odd"

"Can we like NOT worry about minor detail?"

Soon Zarok recovered his real form, who seemed to have problems for stand up. "CURSE you, Fortesque, curse you! Curse you THRICEFOLD! SO - it's come to THIS. I am finally DEFEATED. Painfully! Ignominiously! But particularly, painfully! But if I am to fail - then all shall perish with me! I didn't get to be the embodiment of evil without maintaining certain traditional standards!" He said and began to stand up. "You and your friends are DOOMED Fortesque! You will NEVER leave this place!" He then unleash a spell over all the lair, which began to fall apart, while laughing evilly. "Mmwah-ha-HAH! Ha-HARRRRR! Oooh, yes! Now THAT was an evil laugh!"

"Oi Zarok I'll never understand why guys like you don't do things like that in the begining…" Null stated.

"I don't know about you, but I have lost my interest in this world." Said Morrigan and flew away.

The group saw the Zarok's statue beginning to fall and they runned of it, with Dan stumbling and crashing on the wall , while the magician turned, only to see the statue fall over him, while screaming a lamentable yell before be squashed by the statue.

A small green shine appeared on Dan's eye, and Al began to tap the skull's outside. "At last. Freeeeeedoooooom!" He yelled, flying outside Dan's eye.

While the castle continued falling apart, Dan recovered and began to reach a higher spot for avoid the lava that began to appear on the broken ground.

"If Al recovered his powers, that means…" Murmured Kairi and looked Kuran and Will. "Guys, a Dark Corridor, now! I don't care to where, but open it now!"

"I am doing!" he shouts and opens it "now run through"

They rushed into the Dark Corridor, while Al began to help Dan to get him out there.

Everybody got out the corridor, landing one over another, and when they looked around, they found themselves into the graveyard.

"Why from all the places in the world, you chose here?" Asked Edea, who was over Kuran and under Will.

"At least we're not going to get crushed." Will stated as he got up.

"Yeah, but still…" Said Rena, who was under Kairi and over Will, and both girls to up from Will, leaving him stand up.

"Rena… just to tell you why I choose here: I only can generate dark corridors controlled when I have been on the place before. If I never had been there, we could have end up anywhere. Like on board of a space ship. Or in the middle of an unknown dessert. Or fifty feet above a pool" told Kuran "or, my worst experience next to a nuke 20 seconds before detonation"

"See? It could be worse."

"Shh, look!" Said Kairi, looking the sky.

They saw that the darkness that covered the sun disappeared, sunbathing everything again, while a lot of souls flew returning to the village and in the cemetery.

"Guess our job is done here" told Kuran "Obviously."

"And I must say, I am impressed that you didn't touch to your greatest strength doing so" told the intruder from behind them "Also disappointed that you probably don't know about it or refuse to use it. Such strength in darkness but only scratching the surface… anybody should be ashamed in your position."

"Okay, I had enough of this!" Said Kairi and began to walk to the intruder, and got too close of him that was forced to step back away of her while she walked to him. "From the very most moment you appeared, we had a lot of problems by your fault up there! For example, you could had avoided the Boiler Guard's shots, but NO, you should made the bullets fall over all us! And during all the time you had annoyed the enemy, thing that gave us more problems, and now what I want know is why!" She asked, angry, and the group could barely see that he was sweat-droping, as if he was scared of her, or he saw something on her that scared him.

"Hey! I only do my job description! If you want to complain, complain to the author! OK! I shouldn't be being yelled at by you right now, instead giving a lecture to Kuran here which causes protest, ignorance and so on for a build up later on. You are kinda ruining this!" was his counter "In fact you should step back from MY DARKNESS LEVEL!"

"I don't care if I'm ruining something, and for your info, I'm a Princess of Heart, so in theory the darkness doesn't affect me at the same level as others! And if you're worried about Kuran and see him in problems, don't stay looking at this show, ACT!" She replied to him.

"I don't want get between them." Commented Edea seeing the discussion. "But she has some points about that."

"Hey! Long term planning! One of them be preparing stuff and evaluate his strengths! I could just act right now but either it works off the hook or ruins it and I have to start over with a different one! And believe me! finding fitting people for my plan is hard enough! Is like Abstergo's problem finding Descendants of Ezio Auditore! Easy to find due him making a lot of bastards but hard to find one that came AFTER certain events! Same applies here! I could find dozens of replacements but only a handful are fitting! And this chaos? Part of the idea! And here are a few villain rules, as stupid as they sound but one of them involves standing around and don't act for some time! I don't plan to wait until he gets to me! But I have my own pace and that I follow! And you are not even part of it! So you won't see me again and for your info: You are only immune to a certain amount and kinds of darkness! But is pure light you are for example very easy to be attacked by certain dark based attacks! Like Dark Fira. By Kingdom Hearts! I have been in an universe where you died by just touching a blade filled with darkness. No clue how your resistance is, didn't take the bother to test due you not part of any of my ideas but you have your darkness weakness. Nobody found just the right one yet."

Suddenly he had her finger near his face, and her arm was covered by the shadowed form of Diabolos Form's glove, thing that surprised him. "Don't be so cocky about that." She said and moves away of him, who sighed loudly.

'Man, this version of Kairi is a box of surprises…' though the intruder himself.

Then he snapped his fingers and she stopped, for a moment before rushing to the bushes. he blinked at this "Ok… that is a first… all others had intense pain after this trick. First time had to hit the bush."

Looking at Kuran he pondered but said "Now the mood is ruined, I cannot really tell what I wanted to tell… next time"

And then he disappeared in a burst of darkness. Kuran shook his head "You know… Kairi should have played along and this would have gone smoother. Now I have to wonder what he wanted to tell."

15 minutes later they saw Kairi again. "For his own good, better not come near me!"

"I doubt he would ever show up in this universe… because he will stall me" groaned Kuran.

"Only time will tell." Will stated.

"And look just came at this time?" Rena said, looking the sky.

There they saw Al flying, taking Dan with him. Both reached the Crypt's entrance, but Al tumbles with the upper part of the entrance, and Dan fell inside the Crypt without warning.

"Augh, that will leave a dent sure." Said Edea.

"Yeah…" told Kuran "Let's check on him"

The group then went inside where they found Dan still dizzy from the fall.

"You alright?" Will asked offering to help him up.

Dan got his hand and stood up. He didn't need much to walk to the bedstone and laid on it, waving goodbye to them, with everybody saying goodbye of the same manner. He laid his head on the bedstone, and his eye disappeared inside his skull, indicating his return to the world of the dead, this time as a hero.

"Rest easy Sir Dan…" Will said.

"Though the thing that makes him a hero is more of the fact how he managed to put up with all of you.." Null spoke as he was seen leaning against a wall.

"Just what we needed…" Groaned Kairi.

"As fun as the idea would be to fight all of you I think I chose not to just this once because trust me fate has something far more satisfying for you." He mused.

"You know something that we don't know?" Asked Rena, doubting if he really doesn't wanted to fight or was a bluff for made them down their guard.

"Oh don't worry what I know holds no consequence to any of you."

"So what do you know?" Will asked.

"You'll see, but keep this in mind 'Princess' it doesn't matter how strong your heart is, there is a limit to how bright the Light shines, but if you stare at it too long, you'll just see Darkness anyway."

"I must take that as a threat?" Kairi asked.

"That's your call." He simply responded.

"I'm not interested in this type of games, 'copycat'." Said Rena, aiming to him.

"Rena… try to disable him. After all… killing isn't really possible" deadpans Kuran "And I want to leave"

"I already told you I'm not interested in fighting you guys, at least not right now. If I'm going to kill all of you it's going to be on MY terms." Null said before opening a Dark Corridor "Chao." He suddenly stepped though leaving everyone.

"I don't want see him again." Said Edea.

"And yet like a phoenix, he always comes back from the ashes…" Will said in a somber tone.

"Why I have the feeling that saying that you're insulting somebody with that comparison instead of Null?" Said Kairi, scratching her head.

"You think so?"

"You know… we should really leave. Where is this keyhole?"

"You got here accidentally, so there is no keyhole of yours." Said Edea.

"Great…" Will deadpanned.

Then for their surprise , on a side of Dan's bedstone, appeared a keyhole, but when the guys looked it, they were disappointed.

"So… how to get back control and not end up anywhere randomly?" asked Kuran, recalling that traveling between dimensions… is quite tricky currently.

"First we must seal this keyhole." Said Kairi and summoned her keyblade, and then looked at them. "Don't get scared." She said and aimed her keyblade to the keyhole, shooting a beam of light to it, and then the keyhole sent a white wave of light around.

Her vision returned to the same chamber at the same age of when she was a baby, but this time her mother wasn't with her, but was talking with two men . She didn't recognised one of them, an oriental clothed man, but was able to recognise the second one, as Yen Sid, between them, talking to her mother. When this one looked at her, she lost her vision.

Kairi began to open her eyes, and looked that she was in the ground, with everybody around her.

"Are you alright?" Will asked.

"Hello?" asked Kuran as they didn't hear a reply

Rena and Edea helped Kairi to stand up from the ground.

"She told you to not get scared." Said Edea. Kairi took that phrase as that they got scared after of what happened to her, whatever was.

"Despite what I have seen so far, it is far from normal that a flash coming from the keyhole fully covers somebody and then leave it fall to the ground as nothing." Said Kuran. "Trust me, I saw many things, but this is the first time I see such reaction with a keyhole."

"Different universes, different effect. Speaking of which we need to get back to our previous universe and wrap up our job there." Will stated.

"After you" told Kuran

"I just hope we don't get lost on the way." Will said before opening a dark corridor, he then pointed his Keyblade at it a shot a small beam of light making it bigger and changing it to a more lighter blue color.

"Let's pass it" told Kuran and moves towards it.

Will turned to Kairi and the others. "Well….Best of luck to you." He said before stepping through.

"You think they will be okay?" Asked Edea, seeing how the corridor closed after of see both get into it.

"I hope it." Said Kairi.

Outside the Crypt, Morrigan has heard the conversation inside of it.

"Mmm, 'it doesn't matter how strong your heart is, there is a limit to how bright the Light shines, but if you stare at it too long, you'll just see Darkness anyway ' eh, Null?" Morrigan commented. "I wonder what he meant with that. He means that either a Princes of Heart can be turned into a follower of darkness or something?"

She then smiled and began to walk. "It's so sad that I can't ask him what he meant with that, but we could liked to meet the person who gave him that Fallen. It has good taste." She then opened a purple dark corridor. "But well, maybe another day. Who knows, maybe we know Null's benefactor. After all, he and that boys are from another dimension. Maybe it will come to visit later." Then she crossed the corridor, closing it behind her.


	27. Chapter 25

After a short journey after the extensive Gallowmere events, the group came to a world that, according to Eve's data, had magic largely in its entirety, but there was also a trail of the Fallen there. Without further delay, they decided to teleport to a large settlement in which there seemed to be more activity. When they appeared inside, they saw that it was a great coastal city, with a walled city that seemed the only entrance to the city.

"You must admit that this city is really big." Kairi said, looking around as they walked through the city.

"Yes, and apparently magic is practiced here." Rena said, noting how some inhabitants seemed capable of using magical powers in their chores.

"True, although it seems they are only capable of using only one kind of power." Edea noticed, looking too.

"True, although it is seen that not everyone has that quality." Kairi commented.

"Well, we'd better find a restaurant or something." Edea said and both looked at her suddenly. "It's a good place like any other to hear if there has been movement of the Fallen nearby." Also, I feel like trying the city's food. "

"You're really gluttonous!" Rena said, laughing. "I'm surprised you don't swell like a balloom by eating so much."

"But she's right." Kairi said. "Maybe we'll discover something."

The three of them, after a long walk, arrived at what looked like one of the restaurants in the city. After ordering what they wanted to eat, which was complicated because some names of animals didn't agree with what they knew, began to eat what they served, keeping ears open to any data that may be useful.

Kairi, from a side, saw sitting on a nearby table a young blonde woman with a blue tunic with red clothes that opens on a side at the skirts height revealing her legs, which had a pair or black boots with golden decorations, like the bracelets that she wears on her forearms. What fascinates more wasn't her bust's size, even being lesser than Rena's, but the two large feathered wings that had on her back. Apparently she was looking a book that had near, and by some reason was writing by itself.

For her part, Edea saw a group of soldiers who were arguing among them, one of them of a larger size than the others, and by how they treated him, seemed to be the leader.

"Seriously, Captain Loygood, these beings and their attacks touches the line of obsession."

"It's true, we've had four attacks so far this week, and each time those monsters are more terrifying."

Edea whistled to the girls to focus their attention on the group of soldiers.

"Yes, it is true that these beings have fiercely attacked, but remember that we are soldiers of Eckmül, and our duty is to protect the city from that threat." Said the greatest of the soldiers, Loygood.

"Yes, given that this threat made the trolls leave their village and take refuge here."

"It's not our fault!" A hoarse voice shouted, coming from a large humanoid being who looked like a barbarian wearing rags, and whose color was not human. "Those things are more than we can handle!"

"Yes, they are too much, and a server is already fed up with them! Next time they attack, we will show them what we are capable of!" One of the soldiers said forcefully.

"Buffoons ..." Edea said quietly, but then all the soldiers looked at his table.

"Edea!" Kairi scolded her for the comment.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I'm just telling the truth. These soldiers look like they're going to run away any time they see a ten-foot ladybug." Edea said.

"Take that back, you brat!" A soldier said, but Loygood calmed it with his hand and walked towards Edea.

"May I have your name, miss?"

"Edea." She answered. "Edea Lee."

"Delighted, I am Loygood, watch captain and hero of Eckmül." He introduced himself. "I must ask you, Miss Lee, to withdraw that offense to my men. I admit they aren't the greatest, but they are brave, and willing to give their lives for the city."

She sighed and looked at Loygood. "Forgive me, but I have grown up among soldiers and warriors, and I know how to recognize when a soldier is ready to fight or not. And believe me, if those beings you are talking about are what I believe, they are very green on that subject. We have enough experience with the subject. "

"Oh, so you say you could do better in a battle against them, right? I would like to see it."

Then Edea frowned. "Oh, should I take that as a challenge?"

"You can take it as you wish, but you know that in a fight you could do nothing against me."

"Oh, now I'm really intrigued." Edea got up and drew her katana.

"Edea, not now. We didn't come here to cause trouble, remember?" Rena remarked.

"Sorry, but he's begun." Edea answered.

"Are you sure of that, miss?" Loygood said, taking out his sword, which was large, given the size of the warrior.

"Come on, Captain! Show that girl who is the hero of Eckmül!" One of the soldiers shouted.

The situation had been strained in a few seconds, everyone in the bar watching the two who were about to engage in a duel. Even the winged woman was a bit intrigued by the situation.

Just as they moved their bodies a few inches forward, a short man in with a white tunic and cap came, running until stand near the winged woman's table, now catching the attention of the others. Apparently he was missing air. Instinctively the woman gave him a glass of water, which he drank whole, calming down a little.

"Thank you." Said the old man.

She wanted to respond, but looked at the book that had a moment, and without warning she covered her ears, confusing a little to Kairi, Edea and Rena for what she did.

"THE MONSTERS HAVE REAPEARED IN THE CITY! GET IN YOUR HOUSES!"

The little man screamed so loudly that the hanging objects swayed, and almost deafened the three girls. Surely that cry would have been heard all over the city.

"Oh my, what a scream." Rena said, her hands in her ears.

"This is already the fifth time this week!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Fallen." Kairi remarked, assuming what was going on.

"I'm sorry, miss, but duty calls me." Said the captain of the guard and looked at his men. "Knights, take up arms! By Eckmül!"

Soon Loygood and the soldiers left the bar door in the direction of the attack.

"Hey, wait! I also want to memorize those things!" The troll said without warning and ran after them.

"Did you want a chance to show off? Then you're served!" Rena said rising, leaving a large sack of platters on the table and looking at the owner. "Keep the change!"

"Hey, wait for me, Rena!" Edea said, starting to run after the elf.

Kairi got up, but looked at the winged woman for a moment, who looked at her. "Kairi!" Rena's cry returned her to her place and began to run behind them, leaving the winged woman alone, while the other residents were nervous and terrified.

"Has she called her Kairi?" The woman wondered, and began to look in her book, looking for something.

The three ran through the streets of the city, following both the soldiers and the opposite direction of the fleeing citizens, until they reached the battle, in which they saw several soldiers facing, evidently, an army of Fallen Had appeared in the city. At first glance it looked like a legion of Zombies, Soldier Skeletons and Archers Skeletons, Wargs and Elemental Specters.

"By Eckmül!" Loygood shouted, next to several soldiers, who tried to face the Fallen with those who fought.

"Come on, let's go!" Kairi said, starting to run into the battle.

"We follow you!" Rena said, running alongside Edea.

Rena started firing at several Skeletons Soldier, lightening the weight of the battle to several soldiers, while at the same time Edea beheaded a Warg who jumped towards Loygood.

" don't give this bad, miss." The captain of the guard alluded to Edea.

"Not bad, huh? I already told you we knew what we were doing." Edea answered.

The two fought back to back, keeping the Fallen at bay with the soldiers.

"But who is that girl?" One of the soldiers asked as he watched Rena shoot down several Skeletons Archer and Zombies with her mana arrows.

"She's not a girl, she's an elf." Edea rectified, impaling a Zombie.

"An elf? Not every day somebody can see something as that." Loygood said, beheading a Soldier Skeleton.

"Do you want to stop talking and focus on the Fallen?" Rena asked, knocking down without looking at a Warg who jumped toward a soldier.

For his part, Kairi had gone deeper into the battle, Keyblade in hand, destroying the fallen who detected her, taking advantage of the fact that their first priority was her, although she didn't yet know why, which allowed some stragglers citizens get safe.

Kairi blocked the attack of a Spectro Ignis and responded with a Blizzara, hitting with her weapon to a Spectro Nulla so that it collided against a Warg, finishing both at the same time.

As she prepared to continue the fight, a long tongue from a Licker climbing up a wall grabbed her Keyblade, holding it so she couldn't use it.

"I hate those things and their tongues." Cursed Kairi, struggling to release his weapon.

Several Lickers were also approaching, and they were preparing to launch their tongues against her, now that she was helpless before the situation. But before they attacked, she heard the sound of swords striking shields, causing them to spin.

"Oh, it's not my day." Cursed Kairi.

Approaching her, saw several Skeleton Soldiers, with a skeleton that seemed to be wearing a Roman legionary armor with its huge rectangular shield and long sword (Legionary) advancing to punch the coup de grace.

But before that happened, a row of thunder began to fall on the Soldier Skeletons, stunting the Legionnaires with electricity, as well as electrocuting the Lickers who fell to the ground after the shock that struck them, which freed Kairi's Keyblade, and used the occasion to destroy the Legionary before he recovered.

Kairi began to breathe deeply looking at the ground after the shock of think that was her end. When she looked up, she saw something she didn't expected. The winged woman she saw in the bar before, landed gracefully a few feet from her.

"Are you okay?" She asked Kairi, starting to walk towards her.

"Yes thanks." She answered, glancing at the path of the felled rays. "Did you do that?"

She nodded her head. "The truth, it's amazing to see a Princess of the Heart so far from her world, isn't it, Kairi?"

The comment made Kairi stare at her. Obviously she knew his name since Rena yelled at the bar, but ... "How do you know I'm a Princess of the Heart."

The young woman giggled with a smile. "I read a lot."

"If you know that, it means you're not from this world, are you?"

"That's right, I'm not from here." She answered. "The truth is that I am traveling, gathering information on other worlds, at the suggestion of my old teacher."

"I get it." Kairi nodded.

The woman looked at the streets. "You know this is not a safe place right now, is it?"

"Yes, I know, but we have to do something if we want people to be safe."

"I see."

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned around and saw Edea and Rena running towards them.

"Where did you got? Now it's not safe to be alone out there."

"I'm sorry Rena, but I thought if I used the fact that they're going after me over anyone else, I could help those who were trapped." Kairi apologized.

"Next time be more careful and don't go too far, okay?" Edea asked, and Kairi nodded. "By the way, we know what's up."

"Really?" Kairi asked. When she saw Edea was going to respond and stood looking at the woman she answered. "Quiet Edea, you just saved me."

"Okay, and what's your name?" Rena asked.

"Oh, excuse me. With problems like this, one forgets the formalities." The woman answered and leaned toward them. "My name is Nina, Nina Windia of the Winged Clan."

"Va ~ le ..." Edea and Rena said at the same time.

"They are Edea and Rena." Kairi said.

"Delighted." Nina replied. "I'd like to keep talking, but now is not the time or the place."

"And tell her. Eve has said that if nothing is done, the whole city will be filled with the Fallen." Rena said.

"Eve?"

"A friend who is in our Gummy Ship." Kairi said and looked at Edea. "Back to the topic..."

"Right, almost forgot it!" Edea answered. " Loygood told us that at the epicenter of all attacks there is a kind of altar that summons them constantly. If we destroy it, we will stop the flow of Fallen appearing in the city."

"And you know what that altar is like?"

"I think I can help with that." Nina said and pulled out her book, and after looking at it showed a page with the drawing of a candelabrum standing with three horns at the top with what looks like a luminous orb between the horns.

"Yes, that's how he described it." Edea said, surprised, while Kairi and Edea watched. "When did you see that?"

"Only once, but this magic book stores all the information I get." Nina replied. "As I was in the last attack, I could see it and thus copy the image."

"OK, agreed." Edea replied, but then she looked at her companions. "Come on, we have to find that thing as soon as possible!"

The two nodded and rushed to find the candlestick, while Nina watched them, soon letting out a sigh.

"Just as in my world." She murmured and with her wings flew off to where Kairi and the others left, suspecting that they would need help.

Kairi, Edea and Rena were advancing through the streets plagued by Caídos, being covered by the magic that Nina launched, until they arrived at what looked like a great crossing where they found a candelabrum with the form they saw in the book before, with the Orb of this one throwing magic to the ground, from which they came out Fallen and scattered all over the place.

"We must destroy that thing to stop the flow!" Edea said.

"Understood!" Kairi said.

"Well I don't see it easy." Rena remarked.

Next to the candelabrum began to meet three Sentinels who began to point towards them, blocking any possibility of approaching it.

"I really hate those things." Edea said.

"Will you let me?" Nina asked, coming behind them.

"If you can..." Edea commented, wondering if the winged woman could do anything.

Nina conjured a spell in a low voice, and suddenly several blocks of ice formed on the Sentinels, falling over their heads, giving Rena the opportunity to destroy one of them with her mana arrow with a single head impact.

"Not bad." Kairi said in surprise. "I've never seen a Blizzard used that way."

"Well, that was not Blizzard, to be exact." Nina commented.

"Not now, they will shoot us!" Rena noticed, watching the remaining Sentinels clustered to protect the altar and began loading their cannons.

"Worse will be if they continue to appear more." Edea said.

Kairi then had an idea. "Rena, could you hit the altar from here?"

"Only if those two don't get in the way or point us."

Kairi nodded and looked at Nina. "Can you throw a fireball at one of them?" Nina returned her gaze to Kairi, and soon knew what she intended, nodding.

Kairi aimed one of the Sentinels with her Keyblade, while Nina began to cast a spell. Soon Kairi launched a Fira at them, while Nina conjured a floating flame that flew towards them, forcing the two Fallen to block both attacks, not realizing that they had left a small hole in their defense.

"Now!"

At that shout, Rena shot an arrow at the altar, passing through the middle of both Sentinels. On impact, the candelabrum fell to the ground, breaking in two, and the sphere of light that had disappeared, canceling the magic that caused.

"Good aim!" Nina said in astonishment.

"Thank you." The elf answered. "Now that it's broken, we just have to clean up what's left."

"Yes, and that includes those two." Edea said, referring to the Sentinels who were beginning to point them again.

"And they are not the only ones." Rena said, looking at the roofs and walls, which were filled with Skeletons Archer and Lickers, plus several Skeletons Soldier and Wargs behind them.

They had stopped the invasion, but now they were surrounded.

"Nina, I'm sorry you got into this because of us." Kairi said.

"It's all right. I couldn't sit still while the others risked their lives."

It was clear that this was going to be the end of everything, since they had no chance to escape. At such a miserable fate, Kairi closed his eyes. "Sora ..."

"GODFERDOM!"

That cry that seemed to come from the sky caught the attention of the whole world, and when they looked up, they saw as a huge brown troll in blue robes and a huge club of stone literally fell from the sky to where the Sentinels were, and landing stroke with the club such a blow that the helmet of one of the Sentinels flew up to fall at the feet of Kairi just before fading along with the rest of the body, but the troll did not finished yet, as he gave a second blow to the Sentinel that remained, sending it flying, fading after the strong impact.

"This ... thanks?" Edea asked, totally astonished.

"Do not give them yet, miss. The final surprise is still missing." Said the Troll, pointing up.

They looked up at what looked like a red-haired boy with black bangs and blue-green eyes, dressed in green shirt, red trousers tied by a brown belt, a pair of brown boots rolled up in white rags, white large gloves , A gray plaque with two crystalline blue wings floating behind and armed with a sword of the same material as the wings. The boy flew to the roofs where the Skeleton Archers where, and in a single pass he destroyed them.

"Wow." Kairi said, surprised at what she saw.

"That's how it works, minitroll!" The Troll shouted at the boy.

That distraction gave Rena the chance to knock down one by one to the Lickers who climbed the walls, but unfortunately one of them spread his tongue and grabbed the boy's leg, but without waiting for the Fallen was dragged flying with the boy, who flew in all directions to get rid of him, until he used the sword to cut the tongue, causing it to fall to the ground, but he flew at him, and pierced him with his sword, destroying it in the moment.

"Agh, I've never liked those things." The boy said, starting to rise just before touching the ground, but Edea saw where he was going.

"Hey, watch out for that-"

They all winced as the boy hit the wall, completely flat against the wall, then falling to the ground, staring at the stars.

"Wall..."

The Wargs and Skeletons Soldier were about to advance to attack, but the Troll roared with great force. So much so that the Wargs ran out in the opposite direction, taking the Skeleton Soldiers with them.

"Wow with the guy. He has frightened them with a roar." Rena said, surprised.

"A troll can do many things, including that." Nina commented.

Soon the boy stood up, holding his hand. "Uh, what a blow. I have to learn to look when I do that maneuver." They noticed that the small armor disappeared now being a white vest, and where the sword was now a strange ivory medallion with a bright orb in the center.

"But who do you think you are?" Kairi asked. "I know you've saved us, but even so, it's not like to become the hero."

"I am!" Said the boy, wiping away the dust. "My name is Lanfeust, and I am the greatest hero of Eckmül."

"Wasn't that Loygood?" Edea asked, somewhat confused.

"And the big one?" Rena asked, pointing to the Troll.

"My name is Hebus, and it's a pleasure to meet someone who knows how to gramocher things out." The troll replied.

" gramocher?" They asked Kairi, Edea and Rena at the same time.

"According to the book..." Nina said, looking at her magic book. " 'Gramocher' would be translated as 'beating' in his dialect."

"Never said better."

Edea scratched her head. "It's my thing, or this troll doesn't behave, you know, like other trolls, savages and destroying everything."

"Right, that's normal, but I'm enchanted."

" Enchanted?" They all asked at once.

"A method of 'taming' a troll with magic to coexist with humans." Nina replied. "Although it also has other uses, depending on who bewitched it."

"You're really smart, you know that?" Lanfeust asked, smiling.

"I'll have to have a conversation with her someday." Eve said through the communicator. "By the way, the Fallen are beginning to disappear from the city."

Kairi nodded. The city was safe, but for how long? Unfortunately, no one noticed several Peeping Eyes that were watching the city.

Meanwhile, in a subterranean laboratory, deep in the place, a man in blue armor with a huge gauntlet on one arm, and a blue helmet with red eyes, was watching a large monitor, watching Eckmül's events through the Peeping Eyes.

"As always, a result more than expected." Said the man in armor with a sinister voice. "The citizens of Eckmül are more frightened, and their defenders are more exhausted after every attack. They will soon be crushed."

"True, but I think you should let them rest a little, Thanos." A female voice said close to him. "If you keep attacking with the Fallen, we cannot keep with the plan, remember?"

"I know, Airy, I haven't forgotten." Thanos said as the fairy Airy landed on his shoulder. "But you should remember that they have the brat and his medallion, which bestows the definitive power."

"And as he uses it, people start to hope he'll get the problem over." Airy said. "But only until we release our secret weapon. And when you do your part, the medallion will be yours."

"Right, although we may have some problem coming from outside." Thanos said and Airy's eyes widened at the screen.

"They?!" She asked, seeing Kairi, Edea and Rena the images of the monitor. "What the hell are you doing here ?!"

"Do you know them?"

"Yes, those three humiliated me a long time ago! Believe me if I say that their mere presence is an absolute danger to the plan!"

"I can get an idea." Mentioned Thanos as he passed the acquired images of combat.

"Like I said, and apparently they've gotten a new friend while I was not looking." The fairy said after see Nina helping Kairi and the others.

Soon a door behind them opened automatically, a woman with dark blue hair with ponytail, cyan eyes, dressed in a dark purple suit with metal shoulder pads, a belt in which she holds two swords and two boots with him Same color pattern as the suit. As he crossed, the door closed behind her.

"Thanos, can we talk for a moment?" The woman asked.

"Ah, Murne, good timing, now I'm seeing the results of the attack." Thanos said to the woman named Murne.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." She answered. "I must say this is getting out of hand."

"Why you say that?"

"These beings, those... Fallen, don't obey orders nor respect their allies, are more dangerous than the trolls, just when I placed the altar on the place, the first monsters came to me."

"It's a risk that must be taken to make this plan work, my dear." Airy said, looking at her.

"I could accept it if it helps Thanos, but I have my doubts about who really thinks about it."

"Murne, are you questioning my plan?" Thanos asked, turning to her.

"It's not you I doubt, but her." The woman answered, pointing to the fairy. "All this begun when she appeared."

Airy shrugged. "How suspicious it is."

Thanos stared at her for several seconds, making Murne nervous until she spoke. "I understand your doubts, Murne, I admit that this plan is very risky, but keep in mind one thing, I had already planned this plan for a long time, Airy has only offered me the means to carry it out. When the Goliath awakes, and dispatchs the brat, I will seize the medallion, and I will destroy the Fallen personally with the dark side of the definitive power. "

"That way, Thanos will become the greatest hero Eckmül ever had in history, and we can use the same trick to gain the loyalty of others." Airy finished.

"I understand..." Murne said and turned to leave. "I'll go and prepare some things for the next attack." Finally he left the room. Despite what she said, she still had doubts about Airy, and she thought her boss was not listening, maybe someone else would. Unfortunately Airy never trusted Murne.

"Magohamoth?" Kairi asked.

"That is." S aid Nicolède, a rather plump old man with white hair and beard and lime green eyes, dressed in blue clothes, brown belt, brown boots, and a leather scientist glasses on his head and a brown rectangular bag. "That is the name of the creature from which comes the ivory medallion, which is the origin of all magic in Troy."

"It must have been really important." Rena remarked.

"Without him you could not do this." Said Cixi, daughter of Nicolède, a young girl with black hair with ponytail fastened by a pink band and green eyes, dressed in a pink leotard, blue shorts, boots with plates of iron, with a belt made of iron plates and a shoulder pad . She waved her hand and the glass of water the elf had froze in her hand, startling her.

"That's what I call useful." Kairi said with a smile.

"And she's not the only one with powers." Said C'ian, another daughter of Nicolède, a blond-haired young woman with two ponytails that came down in front of her shoulders with an amulet each at the end, light red eyes, dressed in a light blue upper tunic, dark blue short skirt and two shoes Brown with wings.

"Oh yes, and what is it, if I can know it?" Edea asked, but without warning, Hebus, who was seated nearby, gave her a heavy blow on the head, which made her see blue birds on his head while she held her hands to her head.

"Better a physical test, right, C'ian?"

"Hebus, please, behave better with our guests." Nicolède said to what had happened.

Kairi was about to use a healing spell, when he saw C'ian move his arms towards Edea, and a green aura with bands forming crosses began to surround both, and soon the pain of Edea disappeared.

"Oh I see." Edea said, looking at C'ian, totally relieved, but suddenly she gets up on the table and looks angrily at Hebus. "Can you tell me what that has come that?! Not everyone is a hollow head with hard skin as steel like you! Fool, idiot, brute, animal!"

"Calm down, girl, it was nothing." Hebus said quietly.

"Mgrgr, if I had my Asterisks on hand, I would beat you up, and you wouldn't forget it!"

"Edea, calm down, he have done it without evil intent." Rena said, trying to calm her down.

"And now you're defending this brainless brute? Are not you supposed to be the oldest of us all?"

"Are you calling me old by chance?" Rena asked, annoyed by the comment. "You know that I am the most mature of the group apparently!

"Yes, I have already seen you as mature as you were with the incident of that drink!"

"Well, you didn't fall short at that moment!"

"Well, I don't remember very well, I was involuntarily moving there."

"And you think I remember all the details for being the oldest?"

"These two start to amuse me." Hebus commented on the discussion.

"SHUT UP!"

Nina was watching with a smile the burning conversation that they had, while Cixi and C'ian tried to calm the moods.

"Is this always like this?" Nina asked Kairi.

"Well, it all depends on the situation." Kairi replied.

"I don't know what this whole situation is about." Lanfeust said, watching. "But if you want I can try using a power for travel in time and see what happened."

"Nonononono, don't do it!" Edea said, blushing at Lanfeust.

"Don't even think about doing that!" Exclaimed Rena, red as a tomato. "You will earn it if you dare to do it!"

Lanfeust laughed at their reaction, and at that moment Kairis looked at Nicolède. "Then I must suppose that the medallion grants all the powers that are in this world, isn't it?"

"That's right, and among them is one called the definitive power, and I don't think it necessary to explain that power."

"No, I suppose." Kairi said. "It would surely be a power that could pale anything in the world.

"That's right, and I'm the only one who can use his power." Lanfeust said, holding the locket high.

"Well go for it, boy!" Edea said.

"Without forgetting about Thanos, of course."

"Thanos?" Kairi asked, and soon Edea and Rena looked at the sage.

"Thanos is a very dangerous man, a pirate commanded by a crew of enchanted trolls who obey his orders, evil and cunning." Nicolède explained. "In addition to Lanfeust he is able to use the medallion. If only he would take possession of it, only the Magohamoth knows what could happen."

"Yes, and he has tried to steal it on more than one occasion." Cixi said.

"But we always make him run away." C'ian said. "So you don't have to worry about him."

"I get it." Kairi said. Now he knew who the villain of this world was. But if what they said about him was true, and with the recent attacks of the Fallen ...

"ALARM! ALARM! THE MONSTERS ARE LAUNCHING AN AERIAL ATTACK! ONE OF THANOS'S PIRATES COMMANDS THE ATTACK!" A loud voice shouted out of the house.

It was not long before they went out into the street, and looked up at the sky, looking for the attack.

"Yes, over there!" Rena said, pointing to a group of flying Fallen behind a dragon. "There's a woman in the dragon!"

"It's Murne!" Cixi said.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"One of the pirates of Thanos. If she's here with them, it means that Thanos is behind this!" Lanfeust said.

"Wait a moment..." Nina said, looking at the sky. "If so, isn't something out of the ordinary?"

"Out of the ordinary?" Hebus asked.

Obviously, there was something strange about that situation. If Murne was leading the Fallen attack on the city, why was she the only one they attacked?

Seeing the truth of the situation, Rena began firing his arrows at some flying Fallen to at least provoke them down, but still they didn't stop.

"We have to do something, Lanfeust!" Nicolède said. "Maybe she's the only one who can tell us what's going on."

"It is understood!" Lanfeust said and lifted the medallion with his hand. "By the breath of the Magohamoth, Fly Power!"

The medallion shone, and then Lanfeust got his winged armor, and without wasting time took the flight, arriving at once where Murne was mounted on the dragon to save her by the hairs of a Giant Bat.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" Lanfeust said, mockingly.

"You're the last person I wanted to see in this situation, you know?" Murne answered. "But if you got me out of those things ... I need to talk to you." He dodged the spell of a Spectre Nulla.

"As you like." The boy responded and began to contain the flying Fallen attackers.

"Hell, we can't do anything here." Edea said.

"What if I throw you?" Hebus asked.

"And who picks us up on the landing, brute?" Edea replied against his offer.

Kairi looked at Nina. "Nina, could you help?"

The winged woman thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea, but you must be prepared and climb the rooftops."

"What do you intend to do?" Cixi asked.

Without answering, Nina took the flight to where they were Lanfeust and Murne, and retained an attack of the Fallen ones with its own spells for a moment.

"Go down to the city! From there, others will be able to attack those things!"

"Are you sure?" Lanfeust asked.

"Do you think you can deal with all these things?" Murne asked and his dragon descended, causing the Fallen to follow up.

"What are she doing?" Kairi asked.

"He's pulling down Murne and her pursuers!" Nicolède exclaimed, assuming what she intended.

"And how do we get up now?" Kairi asked.

Without warning Hebus takes Kairi and Edea under his arms. "Hold on, ladies."

Before replying, Hebus jumped high, landing on one of the rooftops of the city, dropping them there.

"Warn before, you brute!" Edea shouted.

"Already did." The troll said with a smile.

Soon Rena and Cixi climbed the building to the roof, followed by C'ian, armed with two frying pans?

"Really, frying pans?" Edea asked, confused.

"Do not underestimate the destructive power of a good frying pan." C'ian said full of confidence.

"Believe me, armed with that is more dangerous than those things." Cixi said.

"If you say it."

"Get ready, here they come!"

Kairi warned, as Murne reached the height of the roofs and without slowing down, passed close to them, causing the Fallen to head into the group. Rena started firing her mana arrows, knocking down several of them as Kairi and Edea attacked those approaching near Hebus, Cixi and C'ian, surprising the girls as deftly she is with the pans.

Obviously, because of this intrusion, several of the Fallen stopped following Murne, beginning to attack the group, who was dispatching the Fallen.

"GODFERDOM!" Hebus shouted, before making such a powerful blow that he commanded 5 Fallen at once at once. "Who else wants to be bullied?"

"Watch your back, okay?" Edea warned, cutting in two a Specter Cicero that was going to attack the back of the Troll.

Cixi was using acrobatic combat techniques to destroy the Fallen who were standing nearby, and even used their ice power to freeze several Nulla Spectros to fall to the ground and split into pieces, at the same time that C'ian was blowing with the frying pans here and there to the nearby Fallen, proving to be dangerous.

Lanfeust and Nina, meanwhile, were in charge of eliminating the Fallen who were chasing Murne and his dragon while passing by the group on the roof. Unfortunately, a Spectre Ignis hit the dragon's wing, causing them both to fall into the street, the dragon landing hard, sending Murne rolling to a wall.

Kairi saw that and jumped from the roof into the street, soon getting between Murne and the Fallen who were approaching her. In this situation, Kairi immediately released his Ifrit form, and with the increased firepower, began to beat and burn the Fallen before him, until he encountered two new Fallen who looked like winged stone demons with dragon head (Stone Gargoyle).

"Now gargoyles, uh?" Kairi asked, blocking the claws of one of the Stone Gargoyles with her Keyblade, but the other jumped over it, but fortunately Lanfeust collided with the Fallen, away from her.

"Good trick, Kairi." Lanfeust alluded.

"Thanks, and isn't the only one I have!" Kairi replied, pushing back the Stone Gargoyle, giving time to charge energy at the tip of his weapon and hit the Fallen, causing an explosion that destroys it.

"You can say it!" Lanfeust exclaimed surprised at what he had seen.

Without realizing it, the Stone Gargoyle tried to leap over him, but then a lightning struck the monster, electrocuting him and paralyzing him.

"You should not be distracted by an enemy, you know?" Nina scolded, landing near him.

"Easy, I control."

Then an arrow strikes the Fallen from above. "Well, it doesn't look like it!" They both looked at Rena who had shot at the stone gargoyle.

After a moment, the Fallen had been destroyed, and now they were all on the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Nina." Kairi said.

"It was nothing, it was the least I could do."

"You know, even though Kairi knows the magic, I think we need a real mage in the group." Edea said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked.

"I'm just saying her help would be indispensable for our trip."

"Yeah, but we can't ask everyone we know to come with us."

"The truth, I wouldn't mind." Nina said, causing Edea and Kairi to look at her. "You are traveling in different worlds, are not you sure that in your journey you get in the rarest and most remote places of that world? If I go with you, I am sure it will be very helpful for my work."

"Ah yes, that book." Kairi said.

"Right now isn't the time for that, you know?" Rena said.

Obviously they left the discussion for later, and they looked at Murne who was getting up very hard, certain because of the forced landing.

"All right, what are you doing here, Murne?" Lanfeust asked, while Hebus prepared his mace in case she attempted any trick.

"I told you before, brat." Murne replied. "We need to talk."


End file.
